Un Nuevo Horizonte
by Felipe A. Shilage
Summary: Desde la partida de Lori muchas cosas empeoraron, Leni es víctima de Bullying y Lisa está metida en un proyecto de la USAF. Solo Leni es compatible con el proyecto X-44, a pesar de sus problemas decide ser la Piloto de pruebas del caza de Lisa, y usando el programa Zoe podrá revelar los oscuros planes de sus acosadores. "¡Butterfly 1 ha derribado un bandido!". Trailer en Youtube
1. HERMANAS EN PROBLEMAS

**UN NUEVO HORIZONTE**

 **Disclaimer** (o como se diga la parte en que doy los créditos correspondientes a los dueños de TLH): The Loud House es una serie emitida en Nickeloodeon, creada por Chris Savino. Transmitida por el estudio Animated shorts Programs. Los derechos quedan atribuidos a las 3 entidades antes mencionadas.

 **Dedicado a todos los Aces .**

 **"El mundo no está en peligro por las malas personas , sino por aquellas que permiten la maldad" (Albert Einstein) .**

 **Capítulo 1 : Hermanas en problemas**

Ellos habían aplastado ya sus sueños varias veces, todo parecía ser como cuando era pequeña, solo que ahora su hermana mayor no estaba ahí para defenderla. Luna y Luan se atrevían a sacar la cara por ella cada vez que alguna bomba de pintura explotaba en su casillero, alguien le pegaba algún cartel obsceno u ofensivo en la espalda o cada vez que algún baboso le recordaba aquel video en que Thomas y Kimi Tetherby la "emborracharon" en aquella fiesta. Sus notas iban en picada, Lisa había sido contratada para un paralizado proyecto de la USAF, por lo que no tenía tiempo de ayudar a sus hermanas.

Su moral bajo tanto que llego a empacar su máquina de coser, sus agujas y rasgo todos sus bocetos de vestidos, había perdido su rumbo gracias al Bullying que sufría desde iniciado el nuevo año escolar. Había pasado por un espiral de depresión, _"¿Quién usaría o gustaría de mis atuendos?", "Hasta los profesores me ven como estúpida" "Debí haberme alejado de ese par de tontos" "No debí ser amigable con ellos" "No todos eran en verdad mis amigos" "Siempre supe que se reían a mis espaldas de mis vestidos"_ ; se dijo aquel día en que decidió renunciar a su sueños de convertirse en modelo o una famosa diseñadora de ropa. Sus Bullys tenían tanto dinero que podían comprar el silencio del director, desde que sus sobrinos llegaron a Royal Woods para concluir sus estudios por órdenes de su madre, Tetherby hacia grandes donaciones a la escuela, donaciones las cuales el sostenedor tenía miedo de perder, por lo que ordenaba, que ante cualquier inconveniente con los problemáticos familiares del magnate, se desviara la mirada.

Sus padres la habían regañado en un principio por haber asistido a aquella fiesta ,en donde Leni corroboró las verdaderas intenciones de aquellos chicos, y de cómo la veían la mayoría de sus amigos, una persona tonta de la cual era fácil aprovecharse. Pasado una semana desde aquel incidente los señores Loud intentaron denunciar el acoso escolar que recibía la chica, cosa que no fue tomada en cuenta… al menos pudo recuperar el cariño de sus padres, cariño que ocultaron cuando la vieron llegar "ebria" aquella noche en brazos de Luna. En fin, la vida de Leni era ya muy mala desde la partida de Lori, rara vez salía de casa y todos la sobreprotegían, le causaba impotencia que la trataran como a una bebe.

Hoy se encontraba caminando rumbo al aeropuerto, Lisa le había pedido su ayuda tras un extraño episodio ocurrido hace dos noches. Recordó como Lily la había escuchado llorar en su solitaria pieza por lo que fue a animarla, Lisa era quien se encargaba de la infante, por lo que en casa la seguía a todos lados, claro siempre acompañada de su laptop y otros asuntos de su trabajo. La cientifica se probaba un extraño reloj negro, el cual mostraba un destellante color rojo y repetía las palabras "Agente Incompatible con Zoe". Lo extraño sucedió cuando la bebe le hizo cosquillas a Leni y esta lanzo una fuerte carcajada, causando que el reloj cambiara a un tono amarillo y dijera : "Se han detectado ondas neuronales gamma compatibles con Zoe". El reloj funcionaba como un electroencefalograma, pero Lisa lo había modificado para que detectara ondas cerebrales a distancia, y solo aquellas ondas que fueran compatibles con el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando. Era la primera vez en aquel año en que llevaba buscando sujetos, por todo Royal Woods, en que el reloj emanaba esa alerta.

Leni recordaba como la vio quedar pasmada mirándola, mientras estaba tendida de espaldas en la cama con la bebe en su barriga, Lisa estaba sentada en el piso viéndola a los ojos y con la boca abierta. La vio salir corriendo de su habitación y regresar con unos electrodos y su laptop.

̶ ¿Qué haces Lis? ̶ Le dijo ella mientras levantaba a Lily sobre ella jugando .

̶ Es demasiado complicado para explicarte… así que solo no me hagas preguntas ̶ Le dijo con seriedad la científica mientras le pegaba el ultimo electrodo en la frente.

Seguía levantando y bajando a Lily, mientras escuchaba el sonido de las teclas que lisa presionaba, pensaba en que rayos traía su hermana entre manos. _"Mientras no me dé una descarga eléctrica todo estará bien"_ se dijo viendo los cables que le habían pegado y como estos se conectaban a la computadora.

̶ Baja a Lily un momento… necesito corroborar algo contigo ̶ Le dijo ella.

Leni obedeció, bajo a Lily hasta el suelo y se sentó en la cama. Su hermana de lentes le ató el reloj que había estado usando a su muñeca derecha, volvió al laptop el cual Lily miraba con atención.

̶ ¡Avión! ̶ Dijo la bebe señalando la pantalla.

Lisa la aparto con cuidado, y comenzó a teclear unas cosas mientras la infante de 2 años la miraba. Leni estaba ahí sentada al borde de su cama viéndolas, se percató que el reloj de su mano derecha no daba la hora solo estaba ahí emitiendo un color amarillo, junto a dos ondas extrañas color negro. La cara de Lisa se tornó en alegría, al mismo tiempo en que el reloj cambiaba a una luz verde, la científica se paró y abrazo a la bebe : "Si funciona, si funciona" . Pero la expresión le cambio a tedio cuando miro a Leni.

̶ ¿Qué sucede Lisa? ¿Descubriste algo nuevo? ̶ Le pregunto ella con inocencia.

̶ Si … descubrí algo… algo en lo que tendrás que ayudarme ̶ Dijo para soltar a su hermanita, y darse un "facepalm".

Lisa desconecto a Leni y le explico todo

Como sabes estoy en mi primer trabajo en conjunto a la Fuerza aérea de los EEUU , me pidieron su ayuda para poder encontrar otro algoritmo y demás cosas que se ajustarán mejor a un nuevo avión para ellos. El avión puede ser operado por el piloto usando su mente, además de los controles, esto le ofrece un panorama de 360° en un plano 4D al sujeto que este volando. El problema es que los ingenieros encargados de desarrollar a la Inteligencia artificial la desarrollaron muy bien, tan así que la nave posee una mente propia que solo puede ser controlada por alguien que tenga sus mismos parámetros… No pude cambiar tal software y el hardware sin alterar la función de control cerebral, por lo que me di a la tarea de crear ese reloj que estas usando, que esta de cierta manera ligado al programa ZOE del avión, por lo que si el reloj detecta ondas cerebrales parecidas a las del avión, dará una señal de sujeto positivo… Desafortunadamente el proyecto lleva 7 años de desarrollo, en el 6° año notaron que el control cerebral funcionaba en simulaciones, pero les hacía falta un piloto compatible. Hace exactamente 6 meses que soy parte del proyecto, desarrolle el reloj hace 5 meses, y ninguno de nuestros agentes ha tenido éxito encontrando a algún sujeto compatible, salvo por mí el día de hoy. Leni, si fallo en este proyecto perderé mi título de científica Junior, y muchas personas de la empresa Lockheed Martin perderán sus empleos, es más el proyecto fue tan costoso que podrían cerrar la empresa por orden federal, por incumplimiento de contrato… ¿entiendes lo que digo verdad?.

Le dijo Lisa a Leni, la cual miraba perdida desde la mitad de toda la narrativa.

̶ Solo entendí que trabajas en un avión llamado Zoe, y que no funciona… ̶ Dijo la rubia, mientras Lily la miraba.

̶ Si… exacto y necesito que alguien que sea amigable con el avión lo "entrene" ¿Entiendes? ̶ Le contesto Lisa.

̶ Ah… Bien entonces ¿buscas un entrenador de aviones? ̶ Pregunto Leni

̶ Si … Y tú eres la única en todo el País que , aparentemente, puede ayudarnos ̶ Le dijo Lisa a su hermana.

̶ No lo sé Lisa… tu sabes cómo han estado las cosas conmigo. Desde esa fiesta deje de hacer mis vestidos y no me he sentido muy bien de ánimo. Quisiera que todo cambiara, quisiera que Lori volviera de la universidad y … ̶ Leni no pudo continuar se quedo en silencio, sentada ahí, con las manos en su rostro a vista de sus dos hermanas más pequeñas.

̶ Escucha… sé que siempre te trato de burra, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda, además creo que esto podría ayudarte a… no sé , encontrar un nuevo horizonte, una nueva meta, no cualquier chica tiene la oportunidad de convertirse en "entrenadora de aviones" ̶ Le dijo Lisa. La cual se había trepado hasta el lado de su hermana y le apartaba las manos del rostro.

̶ Gracias Lisa, pero siempre arruino todos tus planes científicos, no quiero más problemas, solo quiero mi vida de antes, mis amigas, la escuela tal como antes de que llegaran este año ese par de … ̶ Esquivo a Lisa y se hecho boca abajo en su almohada, algo molesta.

̶ Entonces… supongo que no podré seguir con las cosas que me gustan, me cortaran mis fondos, perderé mi credencial de la NASA, todo por creer que podría solucionar un maldito problema militar de este estúpido gobierno ̶ Dijo Lisa para sentarse en la cama y quitarse los lentes, dando la espalda a Leni.

Los sollozos de la científica hicieron que Leni levantara su cabeza, e hiciera a un lado los ecos de las burlas de sus compañeros de escuela y de la pandilla de los ricachones de Thomas y Kimi. Recordó que desde el episodio de aquella fiesta de hace 2 semanas , había estado tan mal que no había ayudado ni hablado mucho con sus hermanas, ella siempre ayudaba y les prestaba un oído comprensivo ¿Tanto la afecto? . Pensó que Lisa quizás tendría un problema similar al suyo, pues como le había sucedido a ella , su imagen quedaría tan dañada que no podría dedicarse a lo que quisiera, no quería que su hermana empacará sus tubos de ensayo y sus computadoras , tal como ella había hecho con sus cosas de diseñadora de moda. Se incorporó hacia la científica y la abrazo por la espalda, era una de las pocas veces que la veía llorar.

̶ Sabes…como que nada me importa, perdí mis sueños gracias a todos los estúpidos que me molestan en el colegió y ese tonto falso video que se hizo viral sobre mí ; no dejaré que tu pierdas los tuyos por un estúpido trato con quien quiera que te vaya a despedir ̶ Le dijo Leni a su hermana.

̶ ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Serás parte de mi proyecto? ̶ Le contesto la castaña mirándola al voltear, arrodillada junto a ella en la cama.

̶ Sipi , aunque no tengo idea de lo que tendré que hacer, pero como te dije nada me importa ̶ Le confirmo Leni a su hermanita.

Lisa la abrazo con fuerza y le agradeció por su valentía. "¿Valiente yo?... si claro" se dijo Leni al escuchar esas palabras. La menor se disculpó alegando que tenía que hacer unas llamadas para que trajeran ,en algún carguero, el avión en que trabajaba. Por dicha razón al día siguiente en Royal Woods se suspendieron todos los vuelos en el aeropuerto indefinidamente, y se acordonó el área cuando guardaron al experimental X-44 en su hangar, en la parte más alejada del público de las instalaciones. La mayoría de las personas notó la extraña afluencia de cazas y aquel gran carguero C-5 Galaxy, pero solo los más jóvenes le dieron importancia.

El sonido de los autos la saco de su recuerdo. Solo le faltaba cruzar la calle y llegaba al aeropuerto de Royal Woods, Lisa le había dicho que la estaría esperando ahí junto a un tipo vestido de verde. El corazón se le acelero a la rubia cuando notó que el patán de Thomas y 3 de sus compañeros del equipo de futbol le habían estado siguiendo.

̶ ¡ Leni ! cariño , ¿Dónde crees que vas? . Venga no quieres ir divertirte con nosotros a algun otro sitió ̶ Le grito el a lo lejos.

̶ ¡Déjame en paz estúpido! ̶ Le grito para cruzar corriendo la calle.

Casi la arrollan 2 veces, se quedó ahí petrificada frente a las enormes paredes de vidrio del lugar. Cuando se decidió a reaccionar , vio por el reflejo de los cristales frente a ella que los cuatro sujetos estaban a un paso tras de su espalda. Sintio la pesada mano del Bully en su hombro.

̶ ¿Vas a llorar nena? ̶ Le dijo Thomas a Leni , mientras sacaba su celular.

Coloco su teléfono entre las piernas de Leni y le fotografió por debajo de su vestido, no era la primera vez que el hacía eso y siempre que Leni le acusaba ,él la trataba de esquizofrénica con el director.

̶ Una más para la colección, tenía que aprovechar que justo te paraste donde no hay cámaras de seguridad bon bon. ¿Qué tal si ahora me das un beso? ̶ Le dijo abrazándola como si fueran novios. La chica estaba helada, en verdad Thomas le daba miedo, le temia desde lo que le hizo en aquella fiesta.

No parecía que hubiera nada que ella pudiera hacer, quería gritar pero por alguna razón no podía hacer nada, él se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, mientras sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello y la cintura. ¿Cómo nadie se daba cuenta? , era que no pasaba gente por allí en aquel horario sumado a que los amigos del matón le rodeaban ocultando la escena. Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla tal como aquella noche.

 **The Loud House: Un Nuevo Horizonte**

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

\- Los vuelos del pequeño aeropuerto de Royal Woods han cesado su actividad supuestamente por remodelaciones. Tanto el personal de torre como los mecanicos del lugar estan al tanto de la situacion y han prometido guardar silencio.

\- Las potencias del mundo saben ya del X-44, pero no en que consiste. No le toman el peso pues tienen presente que el proyecto esta estancado y próximo a ser cancelado.

\- La primera persona que trato de conectarse a Zoe sin ser compatible termino electrocutada, sin poder acceder a las capacidades únicas del avión.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

Aaaaaah me ataco la crisis existencial y la depre XD , por lo que logre conseguirme abrirme ventanas de tiempo en la U y así distraer mejor mi mente. Dejando la explicacion de mi sorpresivo regreso de lado... ¿que tal la historia?. Se que habian muchas otras hermanas mejores candidatos para transformarse en piloto de pruebas que Leni, pero como que le tengo cariño a la chiquilla y me he decidido por hacer una historia en que "rompa el cascaron", dispare, haga explotar cosas, investigue , tome iniciativa ¡BOOOM NENA! ... Hm, eso.

Shacos espero explicar bien toda la parte tecnica del fic, si no es así, diganme que cosas no entienden para aclararla en la ventana de "curiosidades". Tratare tambien de apegarme lo mas que pueda a la personalidad de Leni, lo que creo que explicaria porque hay dialogos que se extienden demaciado, o los terminos tecnicos "no son los correctos"... en fin, estoy requete abierto a criticas uwuwuwuwuwuwuwu.

Como siempre gracias por su atencion y les deseo que tengan una semana maravillosa llena de grandes noticias.

Sin mas me despido mis queridos aces , que tengan buena caza, Khada Galm cambio y corto.


	2. La nueva piloto

**Antes de Leer:** Se que imaginar un avión que no existe en la realidad puede ser difícil, por lo que les revelo que el X-44 esta inspirado (Por no decir PLAGIADO :V ) del CFa -44 Nosferatu de Ace Combat 6 y Assault Horizont, mantuve el 44 en la designación para hacer obvia la referencia. Hay TRAILER DEL FIC EN YOUTUBE : The Loud House: Un nuevo Horizonte.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2 : La nueva Piloto .**

Una vigorosa figura vestida de verde oscuro aparto a los amigos del matón, el calvo y fornido hombre tomo por el hombro a Thomas y lo separó de Leni. La pequeña Lisa paso corriendo entre las piernas de todos, para verificar el estado de su hermana.

̶ ¿Tienes algun problema con la chica cerdo ? ̶ Le dijo el piloto de 30 años al brabucón.

Leni retrocedió hasta las murallas de vidrio, sujetando la mano de Lisa, sintiendo como su corazón latía ¿Quién era ese sujeto?. Fue ahí cuando se percató de que ,en efecto, solo los autos adornaban las cercanías del aeropuerto; no había nadie en la acera.

̶ !¿Y quién demonios te crees que eres pelado?! ¡¿Sabes quien soy yo acaso?! ̶ Le dijo Thomas, quitándole la mano de encima .

̶ Me vale quien seas, pero si se quién soy yo. Capitán José Guerrero de la USAF, como te pille acosando de nuevo a nuestra amiga te va a ir mal ¿Entendiste capullo? ̶ Le dijo el hombre al bravucón, el cual vio diezmada parte de su hombría, al igual que su grupo de acompañantes, los cuales desaparecieron.

Thomas vociferó algunas amenazas a Leni y desapareció calle abajo. La chica trago saliva y se dirigió a darle las gracias al hombre. Él le contesto que no había sido problema, que mejor se apuraban a llegar a hangar con el resto del personal. Lisa le explico que se había retrasado en llegar al punto de encuentro, pues habían arribado el director del proyecto junto al ministro de defensa. Apenas les informo que tenían un "piloto", para probar el avión y recalibrar el aparato y así comenzar su producción en masa, ellos fueron hasta el lugar para cerciorase de todo por su cuenta. Leni comenzaba a tomarle el peso al asunto de Lisa cuando escucho la palabra Ministro. Pasaron junto a 4 aviones sonrientes y delgados de una gran aleta y una sola turbina (F-16C Fighting Falcon) . Entraron por el costado derecho de la gran puerta del Hangar que permanecía cerrada.

La rubia quedo anonadada cuando vio un montón de computadoras y ordenadores a los costados de un avión que tenía en frente, era plano, con dos aletas curvas que se desprendían sobre las tubinas, su nariz era alargada y tenia dos alitas pequeñas en su cuello; las turbinas eran cilíndricas y ,en su cabina abierta, la silla parecía estar llena de cables que iban a dar a diferentes monitores de los científicos e ingenieros. El color de nave era de blanco y algunos tonos de azul cerca de la nariz.

Un chico de unos 18 años salió entre los computadores y se dirigió a Leni corriendo. Lo que más le llamo a Leni su atención de aquel personaje fue su liso cabello marrón , del cual se desprendía un mechón que cubría por completo su ojo derecho y terminaba en punta cerca del pómulo.

̶ ¡Lisa! Supongo que esta debe de ser tu hermana ̶ Dijo él , al acercarse para presentarse.

̶ Hola, me llamo Leni, ¡encantada de conocerte ! … ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ̶ Le pregunto ella al estrechar su mano junto a la de él.

̶ El gusto es mio . Soy Alvin Junior Davenport, ingeniero en aeronáutica de la Universidad de Yale, y trabajo para Lockheed Martin. Querida amiga créeme que debes hacer muchas cosas aquí ¿Supongo que Lisa ya te lo habrá contado ? ̶ Le dijo enérgico, mirando a ratos tras de él, vigilando que el director de Lockheed encargado del X-44 o el Ministro no fueran camino hacia ellos .

̶ Alvin , espero no hayas olvidado que te dije que Leni es… solo digamos que no cuadra bien cuando usas términos técnicos con ella, hay que ser más "sencillos" a la hora de explicarle todo ̶ Le comentó Lisa, interponiéndose entre ellos. Mientras Guerrero vigilaba a las dos personas importantes que estaban por el otro lado del avión hablando con a una comandante y a un grupo de científicos e ingenieros.

̶ Okey … bien Leni, lo que necesitamos es que seas nuestra piloto, ósea vueles este avión que esta aquí a mi espalda, así podremos recalibrarlo y hacer que otros "candidatos" puedan volarlo, no podemos hacer las pruebas en tierra ya que su máximo potencial se muestra en el aire ¿Entiendes? ̶ Le dijo él, haciendo ademanes con las manos con cierta emoción, se quedó congelado, esperando la respuesta de Leni.

̶ Eeeem no muy bien , solo sé que con suerte puedo conducir la podadora de mi casa jeje ̶ Dijo ella, viendo como la sonrisa de Alvin se desinflaba.

̶ Estamos fritos… ̶ Dijo con cierto tono cómico pero que denotaba decepción.

̶ Lo mismo dije ayer, cuando vi que Leni era la única que calzaba con Zoe, pero debes ver sus lecturas, estoy segura de que si se las mostramos al director podremos tener una oportunidad de conservar nuestros títulos ̶ Le dijo Lisa .

̶ Si … Si … bien, mientras el ministro no se entere que Leni solo ha conducido una podadora, todo estará bien ̶ Dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos, mientras Leni le veía con rareza a la vez que se fijaba en una figura de terno y corbata que apareció tras Alvin.

̶ Lamentablemente no alcance a escuchar eso de parte de la chica ̶ Esgrimió el ministro de defensa.

Alvin lanzó un grito, que ahogo rápidamente para saludar nuevamente a su superior, Lisa no había logrado verlo al estar centrada en el estado anímico de Leni. El hombre ,canoso de ojos azules y de tes robusta, estrecho su mano con la rubia y se presentó como Henry Winters, ministro de defensa de EEUU. Tenía sus 45 años ; se dirigió a Lisa mientras Leni miraba todo lo que acontecía con un helado asombro.

̶ Señorita Lisa, la promesa de la ciencia e ingeniería del país ¿Su hermana fue lo mejor que encontró para este estancado proyecto?. Más vale que las pruebas de conexión neuronal con el X-44 me convenzan de no cancelar el proyecto y cerrar esta sección de las instalaciones de Lockeheed Martin. ̶ Le dijo el hombre a Lisa, mientras todo el mundo les espiaba desde sus computadoras asentadas en derredor del avión, en aquel brillante Hangar.

Lisa tomo a Leni de la mano y la guió hasta la escalera , para ir a la silla del avión.

̶ Bien Leni, lo que vas a hacer ahora es ponerte un caso, dicho casco tiene unas ventosas dentro, será como ponerte un pulpo encima, solo que menos desagradable ¿Entiendes? ̶ Le dijo Lisa mientras estaban ya a pocos pasos de la escalera.

̶ Si … casco con esas cosas que chupan, oki . ¿Qué pasa después? Dime que no tendré que manejar el avión. ̶ Pregunto ella algo asustada al final, habían llegado a los pies de la escalera.

̶ Eso espero, lo que pasará después es que tú serás el avión. Es Literal esto último, cualquier cosa que pienses el avión la hará, de hecho tus ojos y cerebro podrán conectarse a las cámaras de la nariz, la cola y la comisura de las alas del avión. El visor del casco te mostrará ,igual que la TV de la casa, todo lo que el avión pueda ver. ¿Entiendes eso ? ̶ Le dijo Lisa.

̶ Entiendo que si pienso en mover algo el avión lo hará, y veré lo que el avión vea ¿Eso? ̶ Le dijo Leni, tratando de recordar cada palabra. Los nervios empezaban a acelerar su pulso, pero el solo hecho de sentir que estaba siéndole útil a Lisa la relajaba.

̶ Casi perfecto, solo recuerda, piensas y el avión lo hará , tu eres el avión ̶ Le dijo Lisa , para ponerle las manos en las barandas y hacer que suba la escalera.

Leni subia mientras el ministro Henry y el director encargado del X-44 miraban todo. Rodeando la cabina la esperaban dos hombres de unos 40 años. La sentaron en la silla, la cual Leni encontró muy cómoda a pesar de todos los cables que tenía tras ella. Uno de ellos le colocó el brillante casco negro de piloto , era gigante y con un gran visor . Sintió unas piezas extrañas de plástico dentro; "Las cosas que chupan" se dijo al sentir el contacto con los electrodos del implemento . Le bajaron el visor, _"Esta pantallota de vidrio debe ser la TV que dijo Lisa"_ pensó. Fue ahí en que sintió que las cosas se habían puesto tensas; pues ,desde arriba, escuchaba que todo el mundo tecleaba y murmuraba. Los hombres bajaron y la dejaron ahí. Después de eso se dio cuenta de que la silla era bastante inclinada y estaba casi tendida.

̶ ¡Encendido! ̶ Grito alguien entre las computadoras

Leni vio como el visor del casco se ilumino, este le mostró el HUD, un montón de líneas verdes y números perpendiculares. El visor le proyectó aquello que mostraban las pequeñas y modernas cámaras adosadas en la nariz, la cola , y las alas. _"Uuuh Brilla ... cierto es como la Tele, pero mas HD"_ , dijo la chica. Descubrió que podía cambiar las vistas que ofrecía el casco, miro las cosas debajo de ella, sobre ella, al lado izquierdo de ella y en frente de ella, ¡y ni siquiera tenía que mover su cabeza! , solo pensar en lo que quisiera ver.

̶ Armonía entre la piloto y el aparato ha alcanzado un 200% ̶ Escucho que grito alguien. Fue extraño, su audición pareció agudizarse.

̶ Leni, piensa en mover algún ala ̶ Le ordeno Lisa, hablándole con un megáfono.

Todos vieron asombrados como uno de los flaps del ala izquierda bajo, para luego retraerse , los alerones bajaban y subían.

̶ ¿Eso sirve? ̶ Dijo ella , confundida, pues a momentos le parecía sentir que de verdad era el avión.

̶ Si , ¡oh por Dios de verdad lo está haciendo! . ¡Leni! Ahora quiero que muevas tus ojos y trates de pensar como que tienes "vista de rayos X" tal como en los juegos de Lincoln ̶ Le dijo Lisa, muy emocionada.

̶ ¡Ay veo todo rojo y azul y verde!… ¿Lisa como recupero mi vista normal? ̶ Fue lo que dijo Leni, con su singular tono de susto.

Las pantallas mostraban que la rubia tenia activada la visión térmica. Lisa ordeno que pensara en ver huesos. Lo cual activo la vista de rayos X del aparato, Leni quedo asustada, el avión registro su aumento de pulso cardíaco, todo estaba siendo monitoreado. Le dijeron que pensara en su vista normal nuevamente para deshacer todo. El visor le mostró a Leni la visión normal de las cámaras del caza . Leni no entendía como era que estando mirando al frente en aquella silla podía visualizar a todo el mundo a su izquierda sin haber movido la cabeza. Lisa le comento que el visor del casco le mostraría, tal como una TV, las imágenes de las cámaras montadas de la nariz, las alas y en la parte baja de las "aletas" (Timones de cola) .

Le dijeron que alternara los ángulos de las cámaras que le mencionaron, debía cambiar las visiones pensando en lo que quería ver. Mientras se debatía como debía hacerlo, lo acciono solo al pensar en querer ver aquello que estaba atrás de ella , a su izquierda y en frente, el visor iba cambiando las vistas como quien cambia una televisión usando el control remoto.

̶ Es como si tu mente fuera el control remoto de esa tele que tiene el casco ¿Le captas? ̶ Le dijo Lisa.

̶ Como que Creo que si … vaya… ̶ respondió asombrada y confundida.

Sin querer comenzó a mover aquellos dos grandes cilindros que eran las turbinas, movió los timones de cola al ponerse a patalear suavemente con sus pies, pues se daba cuenta de que cualquier cosa que ella pensara el avión lo hacia.

̶ Lisa ¿esta cosa dispara como en los juegos de Lincoln? ̶ Pregunto a su hermana.

Todos quedaron helados ante la pregunta, eso solo significaba una cosa. En el costado izquierdo , atrás de la cabina y antes de llegar a las alas, una compuerta se abrió y sacó a relucir un M61A2 la cual roto sobre su propio eje sin disparar, estaba sin munición.

̶ Suerte que le quitamos toda la munición en la mañana ̶ Dijo Guerrero acercándose a Lisa.

̶ Leni , estamos casi listos, solo necesito que actives la voz de Zoe, así podrás escuchar sus consejos más adelante ̶ Le dijo Lisa a su hermana.

Leni pensó en alguna voz para ponerle a Zoe, antes de ordenarle que hablara.

̶ Agente reconocido, compatible con programa Zoe ̶ Dijo una voz computarizada.

Bajaron a Leni de ahí después de desconectarla, se llevo una ovación de aplausos que mejoró su estado anímico. Se quedo hablando con una comandante quien le explico de manera lenta y más simple todo lo que había sucedido. Janice le hizo entender que la razón por la que le parecía ver todo sin necesidad de mover su cabeza, era porque las cámaras estaban conectadas al visor y su mente, por eso podía "cambiar de canal" usando sus pensamientos. Su audición se había agudizado pues el aeronave estaba equipada para mejorar trasmisiones radiales, todo aquello se había conectado a su cerebro. La comandante le hizo entender que no debería ser muy difícil volar aquel avión sin mucho entrenamiento. Aun así, a pesar de esto a Leni le aterraba la idea de volar.

Lisa por su parte le explico al Ministro y al director del proyecto que le darían entrenamiento físico y técnico del aparato a Leni, para que pudiera realizar su primera prueba de vuelo a lo sumo en un mes. El hombre del gobierno no estaba del todo convencido de dejar todo esto en manos de una infante de 5 años y su hermana, la cual a simple vista se notaba que tenía déficit atencional. Sin embargo esas dos personas eran la única forma de poder sacar del estancamiento al X-44 , el cual aún no mostraba todo su verdadero potencial, lo que habían apreciado era solo lo más básico de lo básico.

̶ Habrá que ver hasta dónde pueden llegar usted y su hermana, Loud. De momento no cerraremos nada pero seguiremos de cerca sus pasos, quiero información de su hermana y su familia, en un mes debe realizar su primera prueba de vuelo, en donde combatirá con un F-15C después de demostrar sus maniobras… eso si es que es capaz de despegar. Enviare el papeleo correspondiente para que Leni lo llene mañana, será oficialmente una piloto de pruebas , claro que si algo le sucede, no nos haremos responsables, usted será la responsable de las acciones de su hermana ¿Entendido Loud? ̶ Le dijo el hombre a Lisa, Leni y Janice escuchaban aquella platica cerca de ellos.

̶ Si señor… no se preocupe, jamás he fallado y no será esta la ocación ̶ Dijo Lisa conteniendo la incertidumbre de lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Se despidieron del ministro y el director, el cual solo se dedicó a evaluar a sus hombres y con suerte se presentó a Leni.

̶ Bienvenida a bordo señorita Leni Loud. Soy el jefe de su hermana Lisa, el director del X-44, Josh Malarkey. Le seré sincero ,no tengo muchas expectativas, pero estoy satisfecho con el avance que logro mostrarnos hoy, siga así ̶ Le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano, para luego hacerle el saludo militar.

̶ Gracias… no se que decir la verdad ̶ Dijo ella algo ruborizada y con modestia.

Ese hombre era afroamericano, alto y de cabello canoso, tendría sus 50 años. El resto del personal le dio el adiós a las hermanas, Leni se fue contenta pues sentía que había ayudado a su hermana Lisa, aquella pequeña castaña cascarrabias que la mantenía lejos de sus experimentos, estaba agradecida por su ayuda y la futura ayuda que le prestaría.

Estaba anocheciendo, antes de llegar a casa , Lisa le recalco muy bien a Leni que nadie podía saber de esto, nadie , bajo ninguna circunstancia, esto era algo secreto para la familia . Quizás si no hubiera sido por el bullying ,que Leni sufría desde agosto, la habría palmado contando el secreto nada más al llegar, pero todas aquellas burlas la hicieron ser algo más reservada y entender lo que significaba "secreto".

Yendo a dormir, después de que Lisa notó que Luna y Luan la habían estado peinando en su pieza, la científica entro y las despidió. Le paso a Leni una especie de traje verde, parecido al de José . Lo otro que le entrego fueron unos papeles. Eran horarios de estudio con Alvin en el Hangar, después de clases, repasaría todo lo que debería saber sobre aviones. Los Viernes y fines de semana, Leni debería reunirse con la comandante que le había explicado su primera experiencia en el X-44 y con el programa Zoe que le permitía "ser el avión"; haría ejercicio físico con ella en el hangar.

Leni se sentía importante nuevamente, desde que Lori se había ido hace 2 meses sintió que su vida ya no era la misma. Además todo había empeorado con la llegada de Thom y su hermana Kimi, eran tan problemáticos que su madre los había enviado con su tío a terminar sus estudios de High school a Royal Woods.

Llegada la noche habría dormido bien, de no ser porque Thomas le envió un mensaje por Whatapp, no era su número oficial, más bien era uno que usaba para molestar a Leni y enviarle amenazas, Leni había tratado de denunciarlo usando capturas de pantalla pero como el tipo usaba muchos números, sabia zafar fácil de las garras del director y la superintendencia. Claro eso sumado a la influencia de su familia en Royal Woods.

"Me encanta que combines toda tu ropa incluso tu ropa interior Leni"

(Adjunto la foto que le saco por debajo de su vestido aquel día)

"Algún día obtendré algo más que solo esto"

Los mensajes se borraron, apenas Leni los leyó.

Leni desactivo el celular y se puso a llorar amargamente durante toda la noche. "Por que nadie hacia nada para parar a ese tipo", "Lo he intentado casi todo pero nada funcionaba para que pare", " Si lo golpeo su hermana me golpeara 10 veces más fuerte y dirán que yo misma me golpee" ; pensaba la chica. Su reloj brillo de repente, despego la cabeza de la almohada , se limpió las lagrima y leyó un pequeño mensaje que decía

"Detecte que su ritmo cardíaco subió y se han alterado su ondas emocionales, te he escuchado ¿Llorar? ¿Estás bien agente?- Zoe"

̶ No, no estoy bien… si , estoy llorando… ̶ Dijo la ultrajada chica, para continuar sollozando acurrucada mientras abrazaba su muñeca.

 **The Loud House : Un nuevo horizonte**

 **CONTINUARA ...**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

Papus antes que nada les aviso que hay trailer del fanfic en youtube lo buscan como : "The Loud House : Un Nuevo Horizonte" . Espero les guste pues me evadi mucho de la depre haciéndolo asi que diría que me quedo filete el vídeo, aunque ustedes son los jueces de mis ediciones XD. ¿Que les pareció el trailer? ¿Les gustaría que sacará otro más adelante para la siguiente temporada?. Oh eso además, mis fic suelen ser algo largos, por lo que los divido en temporadas cuando me da flojera seguir escribiendo y los dejo en hiatus... SIN EMBARGO siempre los termino, o al menos llego al final y me tardo en los epílogos, ¡Hm! eso explica porque tardo tanto con el epilogo de "La vida despues de las luces" y tarde tanto con el de "Acordes y Sangre".

Espero se haya entendido que Leni puede ver aquello que "el avion vea" a través de las imágenes que las cámaras le transmiten al visor de su casco...Ahora me dicen "pero khada ¿eso existe?", pues claro que si señores, el F-22 , el F-35 , algunos Mig-29 de Peru, los SU de venezuela y los F-16 de Chile tienen un sistema que permite al avión fijar blancos usando el visor, claro que no le muestran imágenes al piloto tal como el x-44 lo hace con Leni, ofreciéndole una perspectiva de 1° persona al 100% desde el punto de vista del avión, por eso es como si ella "fuera el avion". Esta idea la saque del YF-21 de MACROSS PLUS, cuando Guld usa el sistema de conexion humano-maquina del aparato y controla con su mente las camaras, tal como Leni hace con el X-44 . Ahi tienen otra inspiración mas que me hizo redactar el fic.

Ya para finalizar, les comento que quizas no sea tan regular para actualizar, por lo que os pido paciencia , asi podre irles entregando mas trailers, fotos, y algunos momazos del fic. Hey , se me olvidaba ayer redacte el capitulo 5 del fic, y deje la pura crema, por lo que se viene weno, de a poco va subiendo la dificultad del game.

Ahora si despues de explayarme tanto las respuestas a algunos comentarios que me dejaron:

 **Reviews :**

 **plagahood:** Oh una cara nueva :D , bienvenido al bardo señor , póngase cómodo. Si lo de Ace Combat , estuve a punto de colocarle "Ace combat: Un nuevo horizonte", pero no pegaba con el fandom y el mismo TLH. Por eso fue que le cambie el ace combat por The Loud House. Estés el tiempo que estes siguiendo este fic (Por si es que lo dejo en hiatus jeje) será un agrado leer tus sugerencias, comentarios y correcciones.

 **DESTACADO117** : jsjsjs sabia que seria dificil entender la parte tecnica, esta historia es una mezcla de the loud house con varias cosas que involucran aviones XD . Oh men creo que no merezco ese honor de inquebrantable, aun sigo en la depre, onda es por una situacion familiar, por lo que tuve que botar algunos ramos (Asignaturas) en la U, y de ahi hubo una batalla cosmica de la que no comentare mucho porque me extenderé... pero aquí estamos, pasando las penas escribiendo una linda historia uwu... sin dejar de lado fisiopato y farmaco T_T .

 **Sam the Stormbringer** **:** Lockheed Martin tiene una especie de "mala pata" desde presentar al F-35 como ganador del JSF y sacarlo al mercado, prueba de ello es el X-44 XD . Sobre el epilogo de Luces, quiero terminarlo bien osea dejarlo así bien concluido. Planeo hacer hartas cosas para darle un buen cierre, entre ellas hacer algo tipo como una galería en Wattpad y otras cosas más (Menos un video en YT T_T), cacho que para... finales de octubre o noviembre deberia estarlo sacando, pero llegará , eso si ; esta en construcción. Siempre es un agrado ver tinta verde en las reviews uwu.

* * *

Vale, creo que ahora si me voy despidiendo. Espero les haya gustado el trailer y como ultimo dato les informo que tratare de subir la historia a wattpad tambien, pero claro primero la publicare en fanfiction, wattpad es como para ponerle imagenes y cositas así, además no se bien como se usa aún, pero en fanfiction se publicará todo primero, porque me encanta esta pagina.

Gracias por la sintonia señores, y por permitirles entretenerles por unos minutos este dia, tarde o noche. Sin mas que agregar me despido deseandoles una buena caza mis aces , khada Galm cambio y corto .


	3. Volando un Goshawk

**Capítulo 3 : Volando un Goshawk**

 **Axel and Hammer USAF's Sistems INFORMA:**

 _-Los T-45 GosHawk son aviones biplaza en tándem que desempeñan tareas de patrulla y entrenamiento, poseen excelente maniobrabilidad, pero cojean en velocidad. Pueden cargar misiles e ¡ incluso bombas! ._

 _- **Zoe ha ido cambiando su forma de hablar desde el primer día que conoció a Leni, llegando a tener expresiones que suenan más humanizadas**_

 _ **\- El traje anti G X-44 , fue un traje hecho especialmente para Leni, confiere mayor resistencia a fuerzas G. Esta en fase experimental.**_

 _\- Un piloto puede apreciar el BlackOut o efecto Tunel ante maniobras violentas de G+. La sangre suele irse a las piernas por la inercia ._

 _\- El RedOut, asociado aG- , es muy peligroso, pues la sangre suele "subirse a la cabeza" ocasionando que los capilares de los ojos se hinchen e incluso puedan estallar._

 _\- El aeropuerto de Royal Woods sigue cerrado, por lo mismo la prensa ha empezado a molestar , pero han sido disuadidos._

* * *

Se sentía más fuerte y más capaz, al principio le fue agotador levantarse temprano para hacer abdominales, barras y levantar mancuernas. Pero con el pasar de los días se fue dando cuenta de cuan bueno era hacer ejercicio en las mañanas, y más aún con alguien como Janice. Lynn era la otra cara de la moneda, recordaba que siempre que le trataba de seguir el ritmo en sus actividades, la deportista no hacía nada más que presumir de sus capacidades. Su entrenadora tenía el cabello rubio y corto, se veía de unos 20 años, pero en verdad tenía 25, era un poco más alta que Leni y tenia un pequeño lunar bajo su ojo derecho, su iris era color verde claro.

Las cosas en la escuela no habían mejorado ni por si acaso, Luna había sido golpeada el día de ayer por una amiga de Kimi cuando trato de defenderla. Habían saboteado una presentación de Luan en un show de talentos dejándola mal frente a todos, obviamente no quedaban evidencias de quienes eran los culpables, solo las hermanas sabían lo que había ocurrido y necesitaban terceros para defenderse, cosa que no tenían, pues la escuela era prácticamente de los Tertherby , y daba la impresión de que pronto la ciudad entera seria su patio de juegos.

Leni aún conservaba algunas amigas y amigos, personas que por miedo a Thomas se quedaban en las sombras. Lo único que mejoro con todo el asunto de ayudar a Lisa ,con la Inteligencia artificial, era que cada día Leni podía contar sus desventuras a los trabajadores del X-44, podía desahogarse ante aquellas personas que le escuchaban con interés y a veces desinteresadamente, era imposible no encariñarse con ella . En sus 14 visitas que llevaba al hangar fue conociendo más y más a Zoe , Leni decía que era una niña atrapada en ese avión y que necesitaba aprender cosas, que alguien le enseñara a distinguir entre algo y otro, un color y otro , el bien y el mal, lo feo y lo bonito etc.

Agradeció que aquel día de su primer vuelo como copiloto la dejaran faltar a clases, pues Sam le había enviado un mensaje, advirtiéndole de una especie de "Broma apestosa" que los Tetherby le tenían preparada para el almuerzo. Antes de partir con Lisa, le dijo a Luna y Luan que no se entrometieran más en sus asuntos contra aquellos matones, no valía la pena que la defendieran. A lo que las chicas le reclamaron con un rotundo NO.

La familia sospechaba que Leni y Lisa traían algo entre manos , lo que más llamo la atención fueron las salidas a las 6am de la mayor a "trotar" , cosa que si hacía, pero se cercioraba de que no la siguieran y desaparecía nada más llegar al parque, razón por la que Lynn nunca podía averiguar dónde iba.

Era temprano, entraron por la parte de atrás del aeropuerto, lo que le llamo la atención a Leni fue que aquellos aviones sonrientes ,que estaban asentados en fila frente al hangar, ya no estaban. Y ahora había unos aviones pequeños con asientos para dos (T-45GosHawk). Janice estaba sentada sobre el ala de uno de ellos, se bajó y fue hasta Leni para contarle lo que harían aquel día, mientras acompañaba a las hermanas hasta la tienda dispuesta al costado izquierdo del hangar, para que le pusieran el traje anti G a la adolescente. Leni ya conocía aquellos trajes y un extraño procedimiento que consistía en colocarle electrodos inalámbricos sobre su espina dorsal, en las zonas de su corazón y los pulmones, luego le ponían una especie de chaleco de plástico rodeado de cables. Lisa le pego un parche transdermico el cual secretaria un fármaco que le ayudaría a no vomitar o marearse. Al final de toda esa parafernalia le acomodaban el anti-G. Su traje no era uno como el de cualquier piloto normal, dado que era muy joven, Lisa y Alvin le habían diseñado uno que se inflaba más de lo común en la zona de las piernas, en el pecho y espalda ante G positivas y negativas.

Lo nuevo fue que antes de salir de la tienda, Lisa le colocó a su hermana unos lentes de contacto especiales y una cinta en la cabeza, fue difícil pues a Leni le incomodaban esas cosas, sus marrones ojos cambiaron a un tono azulado. Por último se le dio un audífono inalámbrico para su oído derecho, así podría escuchar a Zoe. El protocolo de colocarse los electrodos y el traje ya se lo habían hecho desde su primer día, para que se acostumbrara, pero esta vez sería su primera incursión hacia los cielos en un T-45 Goshawk, pilotado por la comandante Janice, siendo Leni la co-piloto.

Ya le habían enseñado cómo funcionaba el HUD de un avión, ahora debería poner todo ese conocimiento en práctica, llegado el momento durante el vuelo. Se sentó en la parte de atrás del avión de su instructora. Lisa le dijo, por radio, que prendiera el reloj con el que se comunicaría con Zoe, quería ver si podía transmitirle la experiencia de vuelo a la IA. La cabina se cerró y les quitaron las escaleras. Leni estaba emocionada, pero extrañamente no asustada, tener a todas esas personas a su cargo, le daba fe en que no había nada que temer.

̶ Leni , puedo ver aquello que ves … ¿Qué está pasando? ̶ Le dijo Zoe a la chica, mientras el T-45 avanzaba por la Losa hasta la pista, detrás del Goshawk de Alvin y Guerrero.

̶ No se asusten, Leni ya te había dicho que los electrodos te conectaban de mejor manera a Zoe, quiero ver hasta qué punto puedes transmitirle tus datos de vuelo. ̶ Contesto Lisa por el radio.

Les explico que Zoe veía lo que Leni podía ver ,gracias a esos lentes de contacto y la banda en la cabeza de la chica.

̶ Bien Leni llevamos dos semanas enseñándote las cosas que debes decirle al controlador aéreo, te dejaré la parte de verificaciones a ti, recuerda que puedes leer las notas que están pegadas en esos bolsillos transparentes de tus pantalones. ̶ Le dijo Janice a su alumna, mientras avanzaban con suavidad tras el otro avión.

Llegaron a la pista , el avión freno , frente a ellas ,a las dos en punto, estaban Guerrero y Alvin.

̶ Buenos días ala Baker 2, por favor inicie chequeo previo al despegue ̶ Les dijo el controlador.

Leni miro la Lista de su pierna izquierda.

̶ Slats y Flaps derechos e izquierdos ̶ Dijo viendo que entre paréntesis había anotado "alas" , miró tras de su espalda.

Janice acciono las alas derechas y las izquierdas por separado, Leni las observó moverse.

̶ Funcionando ̶ Dijo la adolescente, con algo de timidez... respiro hondo tratando de concentrarse lo más que podía.

̶ Necesito el estado de sus sistemas de vuelo, radio , radar y HUD ̶ Le dijo el controlador.

̶ Leni te deje unas notas pegadas en los botones que debes presionar, están numerados presionalos de a uno ̶ Le dijo su instructora.

La chica presiono los botones indicados, esperando que no estalle nada.

̶ Listo … La tub, tur… turbina funciona y los sistemas de eyección están activados ̶ Dijo ella leyendo lo que seguía en su lista.

̶ Bien , ajusten altímetro 2992 pies , nubes a 3000 pies, viento de 004 nudos, visibilidad 30 millas. Asciendan a 6000 pies en rumbo 245 este . ̶ Les informo el controlador. Obviamente Leni no le entendió nada, pero Zoe si había asimilado.

̶ Leni te deje marcado la perilla a ajustar, trata de poner 2992, los números se muestran en la pantalla frente a ti. ̶ Le dijo Janice.

La chica fue al papel fijado en una perilla lo ajusto en 2992

̶ ¿Así? ... - dijo Leni, con inseguridad.

̶ Perfecto ̶ contesto la piloto, al ver en su pantalla que Leni había ajustado bien los datos del altímetro.

̶ Ya voy entendiendo… ̶ Dijo Zoe

̶ Que bueno, porque ya me perdí ̶ Le contesto Leni

̶ Descuida, haremos esto todos los días… algunos días despegando otros solo para que presiones botones ̶ La tranquilizo su maestra.

̶ Baker 2 autorizado para despegar, pista 9R junto a Baker 1 , Royal Woods les desea un buen vuelo ̶ Dijo la voz del controlador.

̶ Sujétate Leni, y recuerda bien como debe hacerse el despegue, es suave ̶ Comento la mujer al empezar a acelerar

Sintió como poco a poco avanzaban, Zoe y Lisa registraron el aumento en su frecuencia cardíaca y respiratoria, Leni se ató rápidamente la mascarilla a la cara al sentir la aceleración, se aferro a los lados de la cabina . La velocidad era la más rápida que le parecía haber experimentado, sintió un hormigueo en su estomago, vio como los edificios y demás vehículos pasaban por su lado. La nariz se elevó , sintió una leve presión en su pecho, su traje se presiono un poco y después de eso vio como las nubes se acercaban a ella. El aparato viro a la derecha de manera pesada, siguiendo al otro avión, pasaron sobre las nubes y se nivelaron para formarse.

̶ Leni … ¿Cómo vas? ̶ Le dijo por radio el capitán Guerrero. Quien tenía a las chicas a sus 7 en punto.

̶ No sabía que Royal Woods tenia tanto verde o colores en sus arboles. Como que las nubes están hechas de agua y no de viento ̶ Dijo ella hipnotizada viendo el precipicio y el roció que las nubes dejaron en la cabina ̶ ¡el cielo se ve más azul desde aquí! … Mmm siento raros mis oídos, como que escucho algo de eco ̶ Movió un poco la cabeza de lado a lado.

̶ Descuida, saliste bien en las pruebas médicas que te hicimos hace días, es normal ̶ Le respondió la mujer su acompañante.

̶ Hey el pelmazo de Alvin se desmayó, está dormido ̶ Alego el piloto, para reírse de su copiloto.

̶ Leni Leni , ¡ya quiero volar! . Todo es tan ¿Hermoso? , todo es tan ¿fantástico?, la velocidad, la altitud - Dijo con emoción la IA, pues Lisa le transmitía todo lo que Leni pensaba o sentía.

̶ Yo pensé que tendría miedo pero ni siquiera me han dado ganas de vomitar ̶ compartió la adolescente viendo las nubes, el sol y el cielo azul de otoño en aquellos finales días de septiembre.

La chica comento lo extraño que se sentía volar, le llamaba la atención el cómo ambos aviones iban a la par. Al mirar a su derecha notó que desde el otro caza Alvin había despertado, ella le saludo con la mano.

Janice se separó un poco , comenzó a rotar el avión en su eje, para ver las reacciones de Leni: _" ¡Hace cosquillas!, y da menos miedo que una montaña rusa, no está el ruido aterrador de los carros"_ dijo la chica. Hicieron subidas bruscas y bajadas en picada , _"¡Cielos! se siente como un peso en mi pecho… pero es ! emocionante !"_ , _"¿Me pregunto por qué no he vomitado?, me mareo en vanzilla pero no en este avioncito" , "Wooa Lechilandia no es nada comparado con esto... Wuuu", "Como que me siento como una mariposa o un pajaro"_ ; eran las frases que se escuchaban por radio de parte de la adolescente, despues que cada maniobra terminaba; le pareció extraño como a ratos le parecía ver todo difuminado. Sin embargo ,gracias a los consejos previos supo como contrarrestar las G. Ella estaba fascinada con la altura, la mascarilla en su rostro, aquel casco y todo el ambiente de estar dentro de un caza.

El avión se nivelo, y la comandante le pregunto a Leni si sabía como volver a Royal Woods. La chica respondió que había olvidado como se hacía.

̶ El mapa de tu otro bolsillo tiene algunos números, esos números también están en la parte superior del HUD encerrados en una casilla. Solo debes seguir esos números y podrás encontrar el camino de vuelta ̶ Esa misma explicación se la tuvieron que dar Zoe, Lisa, Janice, Guerrero y Alvin dos veces, fue difícil hacer que entendiera.

̶ Oh ahora lo entiendo ̶ Dijo ella cuando logro hilar las ideas.

̶ Bien, pues ahora tu tienes el control, recuerda los pedales controlan nuestra "aleta", la palanca entre tus piernas nos hará subir, bajar o girar, la otra palanca de tu mano izquierda es la velocidad, adelante es rápido y atrás es lento. ̶ Le explico con sencillez la mujer, cediendo el mando a la palanca de Leni.

Antes ya le habían enseñado lo básico de aquellos controles, le recordaron que podía ver su velocidad mirando el cuadrado izquierdo del HUD, y la altura el cuadrado derecho. Cuando se sintió segura hizo un brusco viraje buscando enfilar los números que el rumbo que su mapa le indicaba, tal como había hecho en los simuladores de vuelo, que Lisa le hacía usar en casa a escondidas por las noches. La inercia del movimiento le causaba una sensación de ímpetu agradable. Le enseñaron que para bajar era más seguro poner el avión boca abajo y halar la palanca hacia atrás, Leni hizo caso con algo de vértigo pues quedar mirando a la tierra y descender le parecía una locura, no habría podido hacerlo de no ser por Zoe y Janice, quienes le indicaban en todo momento como debía hacer las cosas… fue difícil pero Leni lo aprendió bien.

̶ Se siente la misma sensación cuando se sube… Wooooaaa, ¡Dios! ¡La tierra se me venia encima! ̶ Dijo la chica tras haber puesto de cabeza el avión y hacer un medio tubo.

̶ Si , recuerda siempre fijarte en la velocidad, la altura y en quedar de cabeza a la hora de bajar… si no das vuelta el avión tu cabeza literalmente podría explotar ̶ Le comento la comandante.

̶ ¿Literalmente…? Hace tiempo que no escuchaba esas palabras, quiero decir, entendido ̶ Dijo tras un pequeño recuerdo nostálgico de Lori.

Después de un errático vuelo, en donde la primeriza paso a rozar un árbol y casi choca con un pájaro, lograron encontrar el aeropuerto.

̶ No es cómo manejar un auto, aquí no hay calles ̶ Dijo la chica reduciendo algo la velocidad.

̶ De hecho si las hay, pero pedimos que nos reservaran un gran área por estas horas, cada vez que entras en un pedazo de cielo que es de alguien más, te avisan ̶ Le comento la mujer.

̶ Ah … ya veo , por eso llevo este mapa… ̶ Comento con ternura la chica, siendo interrumpida por la radio.

̶ Ala Baker , tenemos un avión ligero no registrado saliendo de la zona de Royal Woods, un civil ha denunciado que arrojo un paquete cerca de las inmediaciones de "La Mansión Tetherby" en las afueras de la ciudad, por favor asuma rol de patrullero rumbo 168 Oeste ̶ Dijo la Voz del radio controlador de Royal Woods

̶ Baker 2 vuela desarmado, aquí Baker 1 cuento con munición en mi 30mm me desvió para hacer aterrizar al extraño ̶ Dijo la Voz de Guerrero. Su nave se separó de la de las mujeres.

̶ No vayas a hacer alguna locura … ̶ Se quejó Alvin.

Leni vio con asombro como el caza de su derecha se separaba.

̶ Leni … ¿habían sabido de eso antes? ¿Aviones soltado paquetes extraños cerca de esa mansión? ̶ Pregunto Janice , mientras Leni daba vueltas en círculos al aeropuerto, tal como Zoe le había dicho.

̶ Nop … y no quiero saber nada relacionado con la casa de Thomas, puede estar involucrado y eso ya me da miedo ̶ Respondió la adolescente.

La piloto recupero el control del avión y aterrizo junto a Leni. En tierra y tras bajar de la aeronave la chica sentía algo extraño el caminar, se sentía algo mareada, pero todo eso desapareció cuando sintió los brazos de Lisa rodeándole las piernas , dándole la gracias por seguir junto a ella en el proyecto.

̶ Eso es el cariño… me falta mucho por entender de ustedes ̶ Dijo Zoe

Pasaron el resto de la tarde enseñándole a Leni todo lo que había aprendido, lo bueno de tener a Zoe era que cualquier cosa que Leni entendiera, la IA lo aprendía y por lo tanto podría recordárselo a la Loud de una manera muy exacta, mediante la conexión del casco neuronal del X-44 llegado el momento.

El otro T-45 volvió, nada más aparcaron cerca del hangar, Alvin pareció quitarse todo muy rápido , se tiro al suelo torciéndose el tobillo. Leni observaba todo desde la mesa ,puesta en la entrada de la puerta abierta del edificio, en que le habían estado explicando toda la experiencia. Se dirigió en dirección al científico, al verlo salir tan a prisa del avion, al acercarse se percato que él estaba enojado.

̶ No puedo creer lo que hizo … ̶ Se tiró a los brazos de Leni a llorar, la chica lo contuvo.

̶ ¿Que paso? ¿Te mareaste? ̶ Le dijo ella, viendo sobre el hombro de Alvin como se bajaba con tranquilidad el capitán Guerrero.

̶ Le dije que no derribara ese avión… pero lo convirtió en una bola de fuego ̶ Dijo con pesar el joven de cabello castaño.

Le explicaron a Leni que aquel pequeño avión del que habían oído hablar en el aire era un posible narcotraficante, pues se negaba a contestar el radio y a obedecer… no hubo más remedio que abatirlo.

̶ Así que eso es la muerte … no es algo bonito ̶ Le dijo la IA a Leni.

̶ No … claro que no es bonito ̶ Le contesto Leni, hablando a su reloj en donde estaba el micrófono.

Le era imposible ver a sus tutores como asesinos, a pesar de lo que le contó el científico, Guerrero y Janice le habían hablado ya de sus participaciones en guerras, él como piloto de F-16C y ella como piloto de B-1 Lancer (Bombardero). Si bien Alvin no dejo de ver a Leni como una despistada, aquel día le comenzó a tomar cariño , ni siquiera su propia madre lo habría contenido como ella lo contuvo aquel día. Lisa estaba sorprendida de como su hermana era capaz de hacer de lado sus problemas al ayudar a alguien, estaba anonada pues con el Bullying la chica se había vuelto distante de las personas, pero aquel día demostró que la bondad en su corazón aun existía . Zoe cambiaba cada día más su actitud de IA a algo más "Humano", pues analizaba los pensamientos y emociones de Leni, y aquel episodio junto a Alvin le hizo anotar varios patrones positivos en su base de datos respecto a su "hermana mayor".

Se fue de ahí pensando en lo ocurrido a Alvin, siempre lo vio como alguien enfocado en su X-44 y Zoe, pero aquel día se dio cuenta de que tenía sentimientos.

Ya en la noche, pensando cansada en la oscuridad y la intimidad de su habitación, se le vino a la mente que quizás Zoe podría ayudarla a lidiar con las bromas de Thomas y Kimi . Lisa le había dejado los lentes de contacto , el audífono y una especie de chaleco con electrodos, la científica le había dicho que le gustaría medir su afinidad con la IA en el día a día. Su teléfono sonó:

"He conseguido cosas con lo que ningún federal podrá protegerte, tengo amigos poderosos Leni. He financiado muchas masacres en otras escuelas, Royal Woods parece un lindo lugar para trasquilar corderos… Llegado ese día te secuestrare y te venderé al mejor postor " Rezaba el mensaje que Leni leyó, con miedo. Pensó en sacarle captura de pantalla, pero el escrito fue borrado ; "Mensaje borrado" , rezaba ahora el chat.

Miro el techo , sostuvo su celular a un lado, sintió que tenía ganas de llorar, quería que aquellas amenazas terminaran, quería que al menos el idiota ese la molestara a ella , pero dejara en paz a Luna y Luan … Se pasó la mano por los ojos, y temblando escribió : "Solo Deja en paz a mis hermanitas" . Envió el mensaje y desconecto su Internet.

 **The Loud House: Un Nuevo Horizonte**

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Diario de ZOE :**

 **-** Leni demostro una buena resistencia a las G , ante maniobras básicas, gracias a su traje especial... Le falta trabajar en su "seguridad" al tomar decisiones.

\- Lisa me ha prohibido enseñarle mis funciones de espía a Leni, teme que revele todo lo secreto del proyecto.

\- Siempre por las noches el hostil conocido como Thomas le envia amenazas a Leni, la de esta ultima noche fue extrañana... recomendaré a Leni si me deja investigar, llegado su tiempo.

\- Los aliados conocidos como "Los Loud" aun no nos decubren. Tratan de ayudar a Leni con sus hostiles, pero ella les insiste en que ya no es una ¿bebe?.

\- No me ¿gusta? cuando Leni llora por las noches...

* * *

 **Notas del autor :**

Bueno papus como pudieron ver el capitulo de hoy cojeo en acción, pero el próximo tiene bardo XD , y el que sigue trae aun mas bardo. Así que no perdais de vista la historia me encargare de que todo salga perfesto... aunque quizás necesite mas tiempo para esto, pues tengo unas pruebas esta semana, por lo que el capitulo 4 saldrá en 2 semanas más, a mas tardar...además sigo con depresión XD , por lo que creo que será menester darme una semana extra para escribir y pensar uwu .

 **Respuestas a Reviews:**

 **RCurrent :** Hola señor, gracias por dejar un pequeño comentario en la caja de ¿Comentarios? :v , no ando muy creativo para responder al parecer XD ... Uff men si a Leni se le viene difícil, mas que nada sus asuntos escolares. Tratare de hacer que toda esta situacion le ayude a ser más... ¿Abierta de mente? ¿Perceptiva? , no encuentro la palabra exacta, pero cambiará... para bien XD .Gracias por comentar nuevamente, nos estamos leyendo.

 **Agradecimientos:**

Aqui me toca dar las gracias, pues no me esparaba que hubiera gente que agregara esta historia a favoritos o le diera a follow, pues el tema de la aeroautica suele ser aburrido (Para la gente en general) , en especial en fics así, en donde trato de mezclar toda la avionica de nuestro mundo con el mundo de The Loud House. Pero bueno venga que no os voy a decepcionar, les dare accion, suspenso , misterios y lagrimas hasta que se harten XD ... ah si y datos freak del mundo de la aviación XD , pero complementarios al fic. Gracias a todos y todas (Si es que las hay) , por su apoyo uwu.

Sin nada más que decir yo me despido, soy Khada Galm y os deseo un bello fin de semana y una bella semana , que todo lo que os pueda y deba salir bien os salga excelente... cambio y corto mis aces.


	4. Cazadoras de Águilas

**Capítulo 4: Cazadoras de águilas**

 **Axel and Hammer USAF's Sistems informa :**

 **\- El techo operativo de un F-15C es de 65.000 pies (19,8 Km)**

 **\- El termino Barrena/ STALL,en aviación se refiere a cuando la velocidad del avión no es suficiente para mantenerlo en vuelo a cierta altura, y cae.**

 **\- La Hipoxemia es una baja en el O2 de la sangre, no así en los tejidos.**

 **\- Se sospecha que ZOE puede conferir una "Visión mental" de las cámaras a Leni ,si su armonización llegará a 230%.**

 **\- La alteplasa es un antifibrinolitico que sirve para deshacer coágulos, sin afectar la cascada de coagulación. En dosis bajas puede administrarse como profilaxis.**

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, sentada en el avión, ahí con todo aquel equipo de vuelo puesto, a la espera de que Lisa y Alvin terminarán de hablar con el ministro Henry y el director Josh. Los podía espiar usando las cámaras laterales de la izquierda del X-44. Su ojo morado le molestaba un poco, al igual que esos arañazos de sus antebrazos y la herida en su labio.

̶ Le advierto señorita Loud, como su hermana termine estrellada, su muerte será lo que menos le quepa en la cabeza, si esto falla podría ser demandada, y prohibido su ingreso a cualquier institución de ingeniería o de ciencias. ¿Tiene claro esos puntos no? ̶ Le dijo con seriedad el ministro a Lisa.

̶ Sepa que las mismas palabras van hacia usted señor Alvin , no crea que por tener un titulo a temprana edad ,como la señorita Loud, quedará perdonado si todo esto sale mal ̶ Complemento el director.

Su hermana menor se estaba jugando el pellejo, ahora entendía lo desesperada que debió estar para pedirle su ayuda… no podía defraudarla. Trataba de ignorar cualquier pensamiento negativo, en especial aquellos de sus 16 pruebas fallidas de sacar su licencia de conducir. _" Todo saldrá bien, eres una chica muy valiente y lo sabes... no por algo ayer te les enfrentaste a Kimi y sus amigas_ " , le recordó la IA. La rubia le agradeció, suspiro , respiro y trato de forjar su mejor sonrisa.

Los mandamases dieron luz verde para iniciar con la demostración, se separaron las escaleras de Leni, la cabina cerro, la chica se puso la mascará y presiono lo botones que durante ese mes le habían enseñado que pulsará. Bajó el visor y enlazó las cámaras que estaban por fuera de la cabina en el fuselaje, dispuestas en forma de rombo. Su visor le enseño aquello que vería el avión en primera persona. Algo extraño sucedió, al cerrar sus ojos, seguía viendo lo que el X-44 enfocaba.

̶ Leni ¿Todo bien? Notamos que tu sincronización aumento a 235% ̶ Le dijo la operadora encargada de su comunicación humano-maquina.

̶ Cuando cierro los ojos , sigo viendo lo que Zoe ve … pero todo bien ̶ Informo la piloto, con su voz algo temblorosa.

Lisa le volvió a explicar a sus jefes que Leni tenía casi el mismo "cableado" que el programa Zoe, por lo que la seriedad de la situación podría aumentar los talentos del aparato con el operador. Se comunico con Leni para decirle que aquel descubrimiento era fenomenal, pues ahora la "TV" del visor podría verla en su mente. "Oh, vaya… y funciona igual, es como tele en mi cabeza", dijo la adolescente , algo más calmada cuando hablo con su hermana. El encendido de las turbinas puso a todos en alerta a un lado del caza.

Saco la nave del hangar, "caminando despacio" tal como se le había dicho, aun con los ojos cerrados podía ver lo que el X-44 miraba. El sonido ,del silbido de las turbinas, de aquel gran armatoste furtivo hizo eco en el lugar. Siguió la franja amarilla hasta la pista. Freno al estar perpendicular a aquella larga calle. Había un F-15C Eagle esperando despegar, era su contrincante, el Teniente Primero William Crowe.

El aeropuerto estaba cerrado y los controladores estaban limpiando el cielo de aviones comerciales. William recibió la orden de despegar y aguardar para emboscar a Leni cuando ella terminara su demostración de vuelo.

Leni dejo el avión en posición de despegue y espero . Demorarían bastante, pues tenían que chequear además sus propios sistemas y los del avión, junto a la salud de la piloto, además de trasladar a Lisa, Alvin, el ministro Henry y al director Josh a la torre de control. Era un nublado día de otoño, algunos pedazos de cielo se asomaban por entre las nubes, el blanco y azul de su avión relucían a la luz del sol, comenzó a juguetear moviendo las alas y el empuje vectorial de las turbinas... Le pareció estar en un estado de concentración que no había sentido nunca. Pensaba en todos los vuelos que hizo en los T-45 , las charlas con sus nuevos amigos , con Lisa. Leni odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba algo asustada de lo que fuera a ocurrir, sin embargo sabia que no podía defraudar a la científica.

Sin previó aviso las imágenes el día de ayer se le vinieron a su mente, cuando supo que Luna se había peleado con Kimi, pues la rubia ricachona había grafiteado al "Señor Cocos" de Luan . Ambas mujeres arreglaron el asunto después de clases, más bien fue Luna quien se encargó de buscar y atacar a la Bully cerca del Mall . Las cosas no habían salido bien, Kimi iba siempre acompañada de su séquito , las chicas cogieron a la rockera y la guiaron a un callejón en la parte de atrás del edificio. Ahí la golpearon y le robaron su guitarra. Luna decidió llamar a Leni, pues la policía no podría hacer mucho tratándose de los Tetherby, más aun sin evidencia. Su hermana llego al lugar, faltando a su última práctica teórica con Zoe. Luna le contó lo ocurrido, la cara de la castaña de cabello corto tenía un hilo de sangre recorriendo la nariz y otro la boca, estaba moreteada y no podía incorporarse, pues los punta pie que le asestaron en la barriga aun le dolían. Enojada Leni se decidió a llamar un taxi , siguiendo las exigencias de Luna , ordeno que la llevaran a su casa en vez de al hospital; que fue lo que sugirió la mayor ,al verla tan mal trecha.

Recordó como cuando dejó a su hermana en el vehículo, algo se apodero de ella, una sensación de impotencia nunca antes experimentada; no se subió a aquel taxy. Ordenó al conductor que se fueran sin ella ; Leni se puso el audífono , los lentes de contacto y aquella banda para la cabeza, mientras veía como su hermana se dirigía a casa. Aquel calor que irradio sus manos, su espalda y su corazón era algo que pocas veces había sentido, pero esta vez se dejó llevar en vez de pensar en "cosas buenas".

̶ Zoe, ya sabes lo que sucede… ¡Dame la ubicación de Thomas o Kimi! ̶ Le ordeno , sabiendo por parte de Lisa que la IA podía conectarse a sistema de cámaras y rastrear GPS de celulares.

Usando aquella tecnología estuvo evitando a sus Bullys el resto de aquel mes, por ello la emprendieron contra demás chicos y chicas de la escuela.

Zoe localizo a Kimi , iban camino al parque . Corrió ignorando su celular, debían de ser su madre o Lisa las que querían comunicarse con ella. Ahí las vío, esas cuatro chicas miraban con malicia la laguna en que vivian los señores peces de Lana. Dejó su mochila sobre un árbol y se encamino hacia ellas.

̶ ¡Kimi! ̶ Le grito ella, un calambre cálido se apodero de su voz.

̶ Ah Leni, que sorpresa me esperaba a tu hermana o alguno de sus amigos ̶ Le dijo la chica de cabello rubio , falda escocesa y poleron de equipo de futbol.

̶ ¡ Dame la guitarra de Luna ! ̶ Exigió Leni, viendo como las matonas planeaban con lanzar a la laguna el instrumento.

̶ Mmmm y ¿que gano yo a parte? Ah ya se, podrías dejar de huir de nosotros, a mi hermano le gustaría hacerte algunas fotos para sus "amigos extranjeros" ,a ellos les encanta verte sufrir ̶ Le dijo con toxicidad la desagradable chica de ojos verdes y pecas.

̶ Primero muerta … ̶ Contesto Leni empuñando sus manos y parándose firme.

̶ Tus deseos son ordenes… Chicas, cuiden que no se escape, pero no la vayan a golpear ̶ Ordeno , para que sus 3 acompañantes la rodearan, Leni conocía a alguna de esas niñas. Kimi dejó la guitarra en la orilla del lago.

Sin que Leni supiera, Zoe emitió un informe de situación a Lisa. Pues parte de sus funciones incluía proteger a su "agente".

Trato de recordar las lecciones de acertividad que le dieron sus hermanas el año pasado, evocó aquellos bloqueos que Janice le había enseñado. Un golpe la saco de si, la Bully casi le saca un diente con la magnitud del combo, recibió otro en el estómago, estaba por caer al suelo , se cubrió la cara con sus brazos, siendo estos víctimas de los arañazos y golpes de la adolescente. Kimi cogió el cabello de Leni y la empujo hacia un lado, sacándole algunas mechas.

Cayó y dió varias vueltas en el césped. Se encontraba de bruces en el suelo, se arrodillo ante la pecosa quien venía hacia ella con todas las intenciones de querer darle una patada.

̶ ¡Ve a la Derecha! ̶ Grito Zoe, al ver que la Bully se aproximaba.

Leni rodó hacia la derecha evitando la patada. Se puso de pie.

̶ Analice su patrón de combate, creo que puedes defenderte si sigues mis instrucciones ̶ Le dijo Zoe, mientras su agente presionaba el audífono a su oreja.

̶ Intentémoslo … ̶ Dijo Leni mientras se limpiaba una calida linea de sangre que le brotaba desde el labio inferior. La odiosa figura de Kimi le daba su tiempo para recuperar el equilibrio, solo para burlarse y decirle lo tonta, inocente, estúpida y perra que le parecía ella.

̶ Janice viene en camino… ¡ve a Derecha! ̶ Dijo Zoe. Leni evadio el combó ladeándose a la derecha.

Comenzó a bloquear tal como la militar le había enseñado, siguiendo los consejos de Zoe. La imagen de Lola golpeando a Lana llego a su cabeza, se percató de que pudo haber golpeado a Kimi varias veces. Entonces fue cuando se animo a interceptar el brazo derecho de Kimi con su mano izquierda, la Bully habia fallado el golpe y era agarrada por Leni, la cual le asesto un duro combo en el pómulo derecho. La hizo caer de espaldas, acarició su mano pues nunca antes había asestado un puñetazo con tal fuerza... de hecho !era el primer puñetazo de su vida! .

̶ ¡Guitarra y Corre! ̶ Advirtió Zoe, debían aprovechar que Kimi estaba de rodillas , dándoles la espalda.

Leni se acercó a la orilla del lago y tomo la guitarra de su hermana. Las otras chicas trataron de agarrarla, pero ella les dio con la guitarra y evito ser capturada, se dirigió al árbol de donde había dejado su mochila y se la llevo de ahí… Choco con el árbol contiguo, pero siguió corriendo. "Agarren a esa tonta, ¡voy a matarte Loud!", escucho que vociferó su adversaria a sus espaldas en la distancia.

̶ Por la salida de aquel basurero a la izquierda, Janice debería doblar en la esquina en unos segundos según su GPS ̶ Informo la IA, mientras Leni corria a todo lo que daba su alma, le parecía ser mas veloz que antes.

Llego a la calle y vio aquel auto negro con las ventanas polarizadas. El vehículo se detuvo frente a ella y le abrió la puerta, Leni se metió y cerro.

̶ ¡Arranca! ̶̶ Le gritó la chica . La piloto obedeció y escaparon de ahí con la guitarra de Luna.

Le informaron que en cinco minutos más saldrían, el retraso en la prueba se debía a un problema con algunos aviones no identificados que estaban volando a baja cota por las afueras de Royal Woods, los T-45 que patrullaban el cielo aun no localizaban a los dos aviones ligeros.

El recuerdo de las manos de su nueva amiga curándole las heridas del ojo , tras quitarle los lentes de contacto, le hicieron forjar una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que su sincronización aumentara a un 245%.

̶ Si me hubieras dicho… habría ido contigo ¿Por qué no le avisaste a tus padres? ̶ Eran la palabras que le dijo a Leni, cuando aparcaron en la esquina a la vuelta de la casa Loud.

̶ Estoy harta de ser a la que siempre protegen… ̶ Le dijo ella , conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

̶ Leni mi amor, en estas situaciones eso no importa… ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho nosotros mañana si te hubieran herido o peor? , debes cuidarte ̶ Le regaño la comandante.

̶ Lo siento … ̶ Se disculpó con ternura la chica en aquel asiento.

La mujer le sonrió con empatía, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. Leni dejó caer algunas lágrimas en el hombro de ella. Cuando hubo terminado de limpiarle el rostro, ambas se miraron, Leni agacho su mirada y dijo

̶ ¿Crees que … lo haré bien mañana? , estoy muy nerviosa y creo que… ̶ Decía, revelando aquel terror nocturno de fallarle a Lisa

̶ ¿Tienes miedo? ̶ Le contesto ella.

̶ Algo así, le perdí el vértigo a volar… osea, se que no me mareo por el parche de Lisa, pero saben que me cuesta tomar decisiones por el asunto de ver la tierra acercándose a mi ̶ Dijo con algo de prisa la niña.

̶ Cariño, ¿hoy tuviste miedo? ̶ Le pregunto la mujer.

̶ Si , digo no … no sé qué me sucedió ̶ Respondio Leni

̶ ¿La golpeaste? ̶ Le cuestiono la mayor, viendo los nudillos de la mano derecha de la chica, los cuales estaban rojos producto del golpe que asesto.

̶ Si … si, lo hice ̶ Suspiro Leni, viendo las naranjas hojas caer frente a ellas, miró su mano y pareció suspirar con asombro.

̶ Te has estado entrenando todos estos días, y cuando uno se prepará solo puede fallar cuando su mente se lo impide… te preparaste para volar y pelear. Hoy estabas tan decidida que le ganaste a esa Pe… ̶ Se interrumpió Janice, al ver que iba a decir una mala palabra, Leni parecio sonreir queriendo reirse.

La convenció de que no había nada que temer el día de mañana, y que sobretodo no se sintiera mal por haber golpeado a alguien que lo merecía. Le recordó que sus ultimas pruebas de vuelo en los T-45 , ella había sido la que tuvo el control la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que solo debia hacer lo mismo, solo que con otro avion ; además Zoe estaría con ella, tal como lo estuvo al enfrentarse a Kimi. Leni suspiro y sonrió , al pensar ¿Cuando se había convertido en una chica de acción?

Tras un último abrazó, se despidieron, Leni caminaba a la esquina para doblar hacia su casa, pensando en que ¿Cuánto tiempo su mente la habría estado bloqueando? ¿El entrenamiento la había vuelto fuerte? Pues ni siquiera sentía el peso de la guitarra de Luna.

Su madre la esperaba fuera de la casa junto a toda la familia, aquel abrazo que ella le dio le hizo romper en un llanto muy fuerte. Habia preocupado a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia, incluso Lisa, quien se las había arreglado para ir a buscarla a su casa.

Estaba por recordar lo que hablo con Luna aquella noche, pero desde la torre de control le informaron que ya sus agentes y el personal de torre habían solucionado el problema del tránsito aéreo.

̶ Vamos , si ayer pudimos sobrevivir a una pelea , creo que hoy podremos sobrevivir a este "cazador" ̶ Hablo la IA a Leni.

̶ No nos queda de otra… además debo ayudar a mi hermana Lisa ̶ Le contesto Mentalmente Leni a la IA .

̶ Aquí Butterfly 1 , sistemas de vuelo en orden, conexión cerebral en 245% de armonización, sistemas de rastreo funcionando, splats y flaps en orden, empuje vectorial funcionando. Listas para el despegue ̶ Dijo Leni, repitiendo lo que Zoe le había dicho que dijera.

̶ Butterfly 1, autorizada para presentación. Despues dirigirse al Oeste Rumbo 200 .̶ Le ordeno el controlador.

El HUD se dibujó en su mente.

El momento de la verdad había llegado, era el primer vuelo del X-44 . Todos observaban si Leni seria capaz de despegar bien aquel aparato por su cuenta. El sonido de las turbinas inundo el lugar, el caza inicio su carrera por la pista, para levantar el morro y hacer un suave despegue; tal como le habían enseñado a Leni y a Zoe. Dentro de la cabina Leni se daba cuenta de que la Velocidad de los T-45 no era nada en comparación a la de Zoe. Apenas alcanzo el cielo la chica comenzó a luchar contra su miedo, la IA la ayudo a contenerse, se calmó.

Se perdió a la distancia.

Podia ver las nubes pasando a su alrededor y el sol tocando el metal de sus alas. Estaba nerviosa, mas la voz de su compañera virtual la tranquilizaba.

̶ Bien Zoe, creo que debemos hacer más que solo despegar para impresionarlos, ¿cual es la primera maniobra? ̶ Pregunto Leni, virando a la derecha, en dirección a la pista. Las G la golpearon con fuerza, se podía escuchar su respiración por la radio.

̶ Quieren que ascendamos a 1700 pies e "imitemos a una hoja de otoño" ̶ Le contesto la IA. ̶ Yo te aviso cuando . ̶ termino de decir.

El pajaro de metal aproximaba , se acercaba , todos tomaron sus binoculares y cámaras, enfocaron. Asombrados vieron como el avión parecía frenar en su paso, levantar el morro y rotar hacia a tras ,quedando en la misma postura, para acelerar nuevamente. Lisa se torturaba a si misma, cada vez que oía como Leni jadeaba producto de la inercia.

̶ La siguiente es una que se llama "la cobra de pugaschev's " ̶ Le instruyo Zoe.

Tras volver a virar y ganar algo de altitud, el avión realizo la famosa maniobra. En verdad que Leni se estaba luciendo. Freno levantando el morro a unos 120°, quedando suspendida, para luego dejar caer la nariz nuevamente y acelerar.

Dentro del caza aun no dilucidaba que era la primera piloto en volar un avión con los "ojos cerrados". Pues Zoe proyectaba en su mente las imágenes de las cámaras de la nariz, la cola y laterales del avión. Era como un video juego, además de ver el cielo , veía el HUD, y efectuaba cada acción siempre siguiendo los consejos de su IA. Desarrollo algunos virajes, vuelos a baja cota y asensos rápidos.

̶ Impresionante creo que no alcanza para describir esto… las capacidades de un avión así podrían reducir el tiempo de entrenamiento de nuestros pilotos. Hasta ahora tienen mi aprobación para seguir con esto. Solo quiero ver si pueden defenderse de un atacante ̶ Dijo el ministro de defensa.

Leni le iba a dar las gracias por sus palabras cuando una flecha roja ,que en la periferia superior de su campo visual apuntaba hacia arriba, llamo su atención. Siguió ,con la vista, la fleha hasta enfocar un cuadrado rojo que decía : "F-15C Hunter1".

̶ ¡ Leni acelera! ¡Es el cazador! ̶ Advirtió Zoe.

̶ ¡Diablos!... ̶ Dijo la chica y acelero.

Habían drones y T-45 apostados con cámaras que graban el encuentro y lo transmitían a los dueños del proyecto en la torre de control.

El F-15 se ganó a las 6 del X-44 , Leni rotaba sobre su eje para evitar ser captada por su radar, pues le habían explicado ya como funcionaba eso, si la fijaba… era fin del juego.

̶ Leni, nuestro techo operativo es mayor que el suyo, si subimos sin que nos marque haremos que entre en Stall ̶ Le aconsejo Zoe.

̶ En español… ̶ Dijo Leni, alternando sus visiones delanteras y traseras para evitar que la fijaran. Evitaba acelerar mucho o mas de lo que le habian aconsejado, pero le era imposible no "querer salir corriendo" de la persecución.

̶ ¡Sube mujer! ̶ Esgrimió Zoe.

La chica nivelo el avión y comenzó a ascender, las fuerza G la golpearon generándole el efecto túnel, si no fuera por su traje especial se habría desmayado. Fijo la cámara trasera y comenzó a evadir la punta de la nariz del otro avión, rotando y deslizándose sobre su eje.

̶ ¡Vamos a llegar al espacio! ̶ Grito Leni, respirando con pesadez, mientras aceleraba en la vertical, tras notar que ya habían dejado a tras una capa de nubes y no veían la tierra.

̶ Solo un poco más ̶ Le dijo Zoe ̶ Aguanta Leni … ̶ Comentó al notar que la chica luchaba por respirar y mantenerse despierta

̶ Se lo que tratan de hacer, déjenme decirles que el F-15 tiene un amplio techo operativo, puedo llegar hasta 65.000 pies sin entrar en barrena… es cuestión de tiempo para que te caigas o te de hipoxía niña ̶ Le dijo por radio el piloto enemigo.

A Leni le costaba respirar ya, sentía frio, la presión en su pecho era ya mucha, no sentía ya el inflado de su traje, le costaba concentrarse en las cámaras y pensar cómo mover el avión. Su sincronización comenzó a bajar.

240 - 210 -200 -180 .

̶ Vamos Leni … ̶ Dijo Zoe .

Se desactivo su visión mental de las cámaras ,pero aun tenia las proyecciones en su visor. Miro el HUD.

̶ ¿65.000 Pies… ? ̶ Nada mas dijo eso la rubia, el F-15 comenzó a fallar.

̶ No … ¿Qué clase de truco es este?... ¡Demonios! ̶ Se quejo William.

El F-15 entro en barrena y cayo de espaldas.

̶ Vayamos tras el … apaga los motores ̶ Dijo Zoe.

Leni apago los motores y se volteo para ser ahora la cazadora. Aceleró según le indico su amiga, su sincronización volvió al 230, y recupero algo de oxigeno. Zoe advirtió que la visión mental estaba disponible. La chica cerro sus ojos y enfilo a su blanco a 30.000 pies de altura.

̶ ¡ Fijado ! ̶ Grito la chica en medio de la alerta. Causando que la torre de control entera perdiera la cordura y le dieran una gran ovación.

Se nivelaron con el F-15 , colocándose a las 7 en punto de este.

̶ Definitivamente me gustaría volar una de esas cosas cuando arreglen el problema de los pilotos y la IA … buena caza niña ̶ La felicito su contrincante.

̶ Gracias, usted… bueno, me asusto mucho, de no ser por Zoe, no estaría ni siquiera volando esta cosa ̶ Le comento ella, sintiendo una sensación extraña de mareos.

̶ Que modesta, eso no se ve mucho entre nosotros, será un gusto escoltarte de vuelta a tierra. ̶ Le dijo el hombre. Pensando como rayos había hecho el gobierno para poner aquella chica a bordo de ese avión.

El aterrizaje fue lo más difícil, el X-44 dio un rebote a causa de ir muy rápido y acabo por salirse de la pista, se le averió la suspensión de la rueda delantera y acabo en mitad de la losa, fue un milagro que la rueda delantera no cediera. Bajaron a Leni, la cual venía muy mareada, la recostaron en una camilla y se la llevaron para una inspección médica, en una tienda apostada cerca del hangar. Vomito un par de veces en una cubeta, las enfermeras alegaban que su malestar era producto del fármaco en el parche transdermico que Lisa le había puesto para que no se mareara en el vuelo.

La menor entro de golpe en la tienda médica, ella la miro sentada en el borde la camilla, disimulando su mejor sonrisa. Aun no le habían quitado aquel chaleco lleno de cables que iban sobre sus electrodos. La puso de pie y le saco toda la parafernalia que traía encima, dejándola solo con su ropa interior .Observo los efectos del vuelo en su cuerpo.

̶ Leni … ̶ Le dijo Lisa.

La mayor notó que estaba preocupada por ella, rara vez la llamaba por su nombre y más con aquel tono. Dirigió su vista abajo y observo su pecho, sus piernas y sus brazos, tenia unas especies de manchas marrones en forma de líneas, sumados a los chupetones de los electrodos.

̶ ¿Qué…que es esto? ¿Lisa? ̶ Le dijo algo asustada.

̶ De-des-cuida… es porque el traje obstruyo que tu sangre se fuera hacia las piernas y te dejó esas manchas… si te hago masaje, creo que las hare desaparecer mas rápido. ̶ Dijo Lisa

Las enfermeras le realizaron masaje en las zonas en donde tenia las marcas, lograron hacer que desaparecieran y le inyectaron unos 70mg de alteplasa.

Lisa le confeso que no le tenía fe, pues estuvo a 10 segundos de que el suministro de emergencia de Oxigeno del avión se terminara, que su ritmo cardiaco, su respiración y la des-sincronización que tuvo con Zoe en el vuelo era evidencia de una hipoxemia. Le avisaron que el ministro de defensa y el director de la empresa querían hablar con ella, por lo que la vistieron con su traje y trataron de disimular su estado.

Caminó hacia el hangar en donde habían guardado ya al X-44, se puso su audífono para poder escuchar a ZOE , por si esta quería compartir algo con ella.

̶ Me tenias preocupada… no quise decirte nada , sobre tus bajos niveles de oxigeno durante el vuelo, para no asustarte ̶ Le dijo la IA a penas detecto que Leni se había puesto el audífono.

̶ Descuida, te perdono… no podría enojarme contigo ̶ Le respondió hablándole a su reloj.

Llegaron hasta los empresarios.

̶ Ahí esta nuestra chica maravilla… ¡superaste todas nuestras expectativas! ̶ Le dijo el director de Lockheed. Estrechándole la mano.

̶ Debo admitir que estaba preparado para despedir a su hermana, demandarla y en lo posible encarcelar a Alvin por no cumplimiento de contrato… Pero creo que el X-44 se merece una oportunidad, estaré al pendiente de sus demás pruebas, fue un buen vuelo, salvo por el aterrizaje. Podrá notar que el trabajo de piloto no es para cualquiera. ̶ Le dijo el primer ministro, notando que la chica se había descompensado.

̶ Gracias … yo solo segui los consejos de Zoe , Lisa, Janice y Alvin. Me gustaría que mis maestros de la escuela de conductores hubieran sido como ellos ̶ Contesto la chica , algo ruborizada , colocando su mano tras su cabeza.

Ambos hombres rieron, pues sabían que Leni había reprobado su prueba de conducir más de 16 veces.

̶ Si sobrevive a esto le conseguiremos un buen maestro para que saque su lincencia… ah bien, debo inspeccionar unos asuntos en NY . Si me disculpan, que tengan un buen día ̶ Se disculpo el ministro y salió del hangar.

El director estaba por marcharse pero tenia que hacerle entrega de una información muy especial.

̶ Señortita , usted sabe que no podemos colocar en los informes que alguien sin rango a la institución fue el piloto de pruebas. Por lo que por motivos protocolares y "de fuerza mayor", me debo en la obligación de nombrarla Teniente Segundo. Es el rango más bajo de un piloto, y le garantizo que si decide entrar a la USAF, le reservaremos su lugar y cuando se gradué de la escuela de aviación, podrá ascender desde Teniente Primero. Una vez más Gracias por su interés en el proyecto ̶ Agradeció el Director Josh a la adolescente.

Leni quedo ahí agradecida y a la vez confundida por tal reconocimiento. Se despidió del hombre, y al voltearse en dirección a las ruedas de su avión, vió que sus nuevos amigos pilotos le traían una sorpresa, eran parches con velcro para su traje anti G. El primero tenía su nombre y grado : " 2d LT Leni Loud", el segundo decía " United states Air Force", el tercero tenía un dibujo del X-44 visto desde arriba, el cual se lo pegaron en el hombro izquierdo, el último era una mariposa y fue adosado en su hombro derecho. Le saludaron militarmente, a lo que Leni respondió de manera correcta poniendo su diestra en su cien, no como otras veces que usaba la zurda.

Después de que se cambio de ropa , Lisa le dijo a Janice que llevará a Leni a su casa, ella debía quedarse trabajando en seleccionar algunos datos cerebrales del sistema Humano-maquina, para hacer el mapeo del nuevo X-44B.

Su celular la despertó eso de las 4am ,lo chequeo esperando ver alguna amenaza de los Tetherby, cosa que si encontró.

"¿A qué juegas perdedora? Primero desapareces cada vez que te buscamos y luego casi medio noqueas a mi hermana. Más te vale que no te veamos sola en la escuela o en algun callejón, ¡porque créeme que un ojo morado será lo que menos saques!"

(Adjunto la fotografía de un AR-15 en una cama, junto a una nota impresa que decía "EME" )

" Tienes muchos admiradores de la EME , me hiciste ganar mucho con tu ultimo video"

A penas pensó en sacar captura de pantalla, los mensajes se borraron, pues habían sido enviados hace menos de 3 minutos. Preocupada decidió preguntarle a Zoe sobre que rayos era la EME.

̶ Hay muchos resultados ̶ Le dijo la IA

̶ Busca el que combine con Thomas ̶ Le dijo somnolienta.

̶ Bien … te avisare a la mañana, descansa Leni ̶ Le contesto la IA.

 **THE LOUD HOUSE : Un nuevo horizonte**

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Diario de Zoe :**

 _\- Leni ha demostrado ser capaz de aprender y superar sus miedos en este ultimo mes que llevo de conocerla. Me alegra haber adquirido su forma benévola de ver el mundo. Aun así sigue teniendo episodios de depresión por las noches, suele llorar ... creo que son los recuerdos de lo sucedido en dicha fiesta._

 _\- Lisa me ha prohibido decirle a Leni que puede rastrear de manera exacta las IP de los celulares, teme que si Leni me usa para tratar de vencer a Kimi y a Thomas , acabe por revelando mi existencia a personas civiles._

 _\- Hay muchos resultados para EME , el más aterrador es uno que encontré en la web profunda, curiosamente... hay registros del apellido Theterby. Escolar Masacre Entertainment... Espero que Leni sepa que debe informar a Lisa de esto... no se si le guste que yo le informe por mi cuenta... rayos esto de tener raciocinio es complicado ¿Me estoy volviendo humana?_

* * *

 **NOTAS del autor :**

Uff gracias por esperarme gente, se que tarde 2 semanas en actualizar tal como dije, pero las cosas en la Universidad se están colocando belicas. Después de sobrevivir a una expocicion sobre los priones y la vCJD , me decidí por actualizar el fic. Me temo quizas tendre que terminar la primera temporada en el capitulo 5 o el 6 . Trataré de que sea en el 6 , pues el 5 créanme que esta "cuatico".

Volviendo al Fic, Leni sobrevivió a su primer vuelo en el X-44 YEEEEIII uwu . Pero esta por descubrir una aterradora verdad sobre los Theterby en un desacato de ira de Thomas , al amenazarla por el golpe que le dió a su hermana... un gran descuido. Zoe con cada interacción que tiene con Leni se vuelve más humana, y Leni ya empezó a percatarse de que el entrenamiento militar te vuelve mas fuerte... ya no será la chica de la que todo el mundo se aprovecha o la pasa a llevar, mas no cambiara la bondad que hay en su corazón por nada en el mundo.

El próximo capitulo saldría en 1 semana más , si no lo subo el próximo finde , quedará para el siguiente. Pero lo mas probable es que el próximo sábado tengamos nueva actualización uwu. Ah por si les gustaría Leer el fic con imágenes, les recuerdo que esta disponible en Wattpad, solo que se actualiza más tardíamente que en fanfiction. Ah y no olviden ver el Trailer del fic en youtube si es que no lo han visto " The Loud House: Un nuevo horizonte".

 **Respuestas a Comentarios:**

 **plagahood** : Gracias por los animos señor , vamos por buen camino pero falta un poco. Es agradable saber que en la comunidad de TLH hay gente como tú, que ha jugado ace combat y sabe de aviones. Ya no me siento tan solo en ese ámbito XD . Gracias por la review , nos leemos luego.

 **coven** : El mejor comentario que he leido respecto a las referencias . No puedo objetar nada porque tienes razón, aunque igual quiero darle un toque de venganza o ira a Leni, que se deshumanice un poco, pero solo un poco... o quizas... ahi veo . Gracias por comentar, nos leemos luego uwu.

 **Sam the Stormbringer:** Ya que mencionas el antiguo trabajo de Leni planeo hablar de ello y de los personajes del circulo social de Leni en el capitulo 6. Y si, tambien dije : "¿Por que le pongo a Zoe un diario?" , despues note que quizas se veria bien y lo deje así, se me hizo extraño hasta a mi hacer que una IA escribiera en su base de datos cosas de su "Vida". Extrañe ver tinta verde durante estas dos semanas. Gracias por comentar , nos leemos uwu.

 **Agradecimientos :**

Bueno nuevamente gracias por todo el follow y los favorites que han dado a la historia, de verdad que no esperaba mucha aprobación por el asunto de la temática aeronáutica... Gracias por seguir la historia gente y en especial a aquellos que me han dejado reviews o me han escrito por inbox , muchas gracias. También agradecer a las personas que simplemente leen la historia, gracias por sintonizarme y dejarme entretenerles una tarde con este relato.

Sin mas que agregar les deseo a todos un bello fin de semana, y un semana llena de exitos... Se despide ante ustedes el aviador sin alas : Khada Galm .


	5. ¡ SECUESTRADOS !

**Capítulo 5 : ¡SECUESTRADOS!**

 **Axel and Hammer USAF's Sistems informa:**

 **1) Armamento X-44:**

-Aire-Aire BVR (Beyond visual range /Más alla del alcance visual) Medio-largo alcance : 4 Misiles AIM-120 AMRAAM , ubicados en compuertas de la barriga del avión.

\- Aire-Aire VR (Visual Range/Solo rango visual) Corto alcance : 2 Misiles AIM-9 Sidewinder , ubicados en compuertas de la comisura de las alas.

\- Aire-tierra : 2 Bombas JDAM GBU-24 (Bombas penetrantes) . Reemplazan a los AMRAAM al equiparse.

\- Laser's EML : 2 artillerias láser retráctiles que emergen sobre el fuselaje del X-44, ubicados sobre las tomas de aire del caza. Ambas artillerías apuntan hacia el frente, a un costado de cada lado de la cabina. Alternan sus disparos , el primer tiro siempre es el del lado derecho. _( Imagenes en Google del CFA-44 Nosferatu ace combat 6)_

 _-_ Ametralladora : Cañón rotativo M61A2 Vulcan de 20 mm en la raíz alar de estribor, con 480 municiones

 _2)_ **F-16C controlados a control remoto :** Pueden ser controlados desde unidades awacs o de alerta temprana tal como los E-767. En 2010 se barajo la posibilidad de usar los falcons antiguos como señuelo para defensas AA , al instalarles un sistema de control desde tierra.

3) **E-767 :** Unidades de alerta temprana pueden usar satélites para marcar blancos en tierra, aire y mar. Transfieren información y actualización de misiones a las aeronaves aliadas. Pueden mejorar la discriminación amigo-enemigo de los cazas conectados a sus sistemas.

 **4) EME :** De "Escolar Masacre Entertaiment" , han sido los orquestadores de distintas masacres escolares en EEUU. Entre la más iconica esta la de Columbine. Desde 2016 han dejado de lado las masacres escolares, para probar suerte con la transmisión de secuestros en vivo, torturas y asesinatos por encargo. A la fecha se cree que han secuestrado a más de 28 personas en EEUU, la victima más reciente, podría ser la youtuber "Ash vlogs", pero sobre esto último se indaga si es todo un montaje o en efecto es la EME la que esta detrás de ello. Transmiten todos sus actos por la DEEP WEB .

* * *

Sus hermanas se percataron que algo la perturbaba más de lo habitual. Había dejado de sonreír de manera definitiva , era más reservada y precavida a la hora de hablar. Solo conocían que le hacían Bullying y que tramaba algo con Lisa, ante la duda le preguntaron a la científica, sobre la actitud mas a la defensiva que traía la mayor, la menor respondió que no sabia; y cuando le preguntaron nuevamente sobre que tramaban ambas, ella respondió lo mismo de siempre; alegando que Leni la acompañaba a su trabajo para estudiar y no bajar sus notas, cosa que se notaba y a la vez no, pues la chica mantenía su mala racha de notas, pero no empeoraba. ¿Qué podría estar pasándole a Leni? , fue por esta pregunta que sus hermanos organizaron una reunión de emergencia en la habitación de Luna y Luan, aquel Lunes en la noche. Les preocupaba que la mas tierna de todos ellos se hubiera vuelto alguien obsesionada con no acercarse o enfrentar a los Tetherby , que vigilaran que nadie los siguiera de camino a casa , y sobre todo que cerraran puertas y ventanas durante la noche. Aquella actitud obsesiva, sobre la seguridad de cada uno de ellos, la demostró de la noche a la mañana hace seis días.

̶ Estoy segura que es por culpa del tal Thomas ¡por que no vamos y le rompemos el cuello! ̶ Dijo Lola ,enojada ,en uno de los puffs .

̶ ¡Shhh! Baja la voz, sabes que a Leni no le gusta que hablemos de defenderla, es la mayor aquí y creo que debe darle vergüenza, que la estemos protegiendo ̶ Dijo Lincoln, saltando de la cama de Luan.

̶ Ese es el punto hermano, por primera vez no podemos ayudarla a defenderse de un matón porque resulta que el hijo de… ̶ Se interrumpió Luna ̶ Aish, el idiota tiene influencia en la ciudad, nada de lo que hagamos nos saldrá bien ̶ concluyo la chica.

̶ No tiene que enterarse de que nosotros le dimos algo de su propio merecido ̶ Dijo Lucy, extrañamente sus hermanos no se asustaron ante su repentina intromisión

Fue entonces que empezaron a planear como castigar al rufián ese. Llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería poncharle las ruedas a su auto y llenarlo de huevos. Luan les dijo que el sujeto solía ir en automóvil a la escuela los días miércoles y viernes. Teniendo un día para prepararse se les dieron instrucciones a Lincoln y a Lynn , para escabullirse de la escuela y sus clases e ir a por el automóvil del patán.

Día miércoles, y el plan habría salido a la perfección, en completo sigilo y sin dejar sospechas, pero Luna y Luan olvidaron un detalle muy importante… Kimi. La hermana de Thomas solia dejar su ropa de educación física en el maletero del vehículo aquel día, por lo que a eso de las 1200, justo cuando Lincoln y Lynn estaban en medio del ilícito, la arpía los vio a lo lejos, cuando iba a buscar su ropa de cambio para la clase. Faltaban 10 minutos para el toque de la campana, por lo que los niños hacían lo suyo pensando que tenían su ventana de tiempo y nadie les veía. La astuta adolescente ,en vez de encararlos, se dio a la tarea de esconderse tras un basurero ,de esos grandes, y fotografiar a los pequeños vándalos. Notó que estaban organizados pues solo demoraron 2 minutos en destruir el vehículo. Iba a llamar a la policía después de que todo acabo, pero la cola de caballo marrón de la chica le llamo la atención; le pareció haberla visto antes en las fotos familiares de la billetera de Leni.

Thomas entro en cólera cuando vio su carro hecho una especie de pastel, su hermana se encargó de contenerlo, y solo fue hasta después de media hora de rabietas en que se digno a hacerle caso a Kimi y mirar las fotos.

̶ El de la gorra negra, ¡tiene cabello blanco! ̶ le dijo a su hermana y amigos que le rodeaban, tras notar que entre el gorro oscuro del chico se asomaban mechones albinos en la zona de la nuca.

̶ Si y la chica tenía una cola de caballo y una forma de moverse bastante particular… ¿no crees que…? ̶ Le sugirió su hermana

̶ ¡Esa banda de zorras! , no me rebajaré a hacer un lió con el director por esto, o la policía… sería ponerme al nivel de Leni, hare algo mas al estilo "Theterby" ̶ Finalizo con malicia.

Se dio media vuelta con la excusa de llamar a su tío, cosa que haría, pero en ese momento hizo otra llamada, la cual se encargo que no fuera escuchada por alguien más. Kimi se cercioró de ello, pues sabía lo que su hermano se traía entre manos.

̶ ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que necesitabas un par de chicos para esos videos?, ¡¿pues que crees?!, encontré dos sujetos muy apetecibles para tu audiencia, te envié los Links de sus perfiles de Instagram a tu whatsapp ̶ Le dijo conmocionado.

̶ Mmm ¿son hermanos? la chica no tiene mucha gracia, pero… el pendejo tiene cabello blanco y no tiene albinismo, la gente pagaría por verlo en nuestro show ̶ Dijo la voz para reir ̶ Más si le ponemos a su hermanita al lado, si creo que a la gente le gustará ̶ termino de decirle a Thomas.

̶ No puedo llevártelos, supongo que … ̶ Thomas fue interrumpido.

̶ EME tiene más visitas cuando transmitimos en vivo el secuestro, los llevaremos a la cabaña numero 7 , e inyectaremos al chico con la droga, después será cosa de encender las camarás de seguridad y ver como "caza" a su hermana… así que no te preocupes, ¿Cuánto quieres por esta información que me acabas de dar? ̶ Revelo el hombre, para preguntar al final el costo de los servicios de Thomas.

̶ Considéralo un regalo, un regalo por 3 años de ser un buen empleador ̶ Concluyo Thomas, ocultando la verdadera razón por las que quería hacerles daño a Lincoln y a Lynn Junior... Solo venganza.

Lincoln era el único chico con cabello blanco y que usaba aquella mochila con Stickers de Ace en toda la ciudad, según lo mostraba la foto que Kimi le tomo. En cuanto a Lynn, su cola de caballo y zapatillas la delataron también. Si en algo eran buenos los hermanos Tetherby era reconociendo personas, en fin era parte de su "trabajo" cuando a veces les ordenaban hacer la "parte sucia".

Un viernes como cualquier otro, el caminaba junto a Clyde en dirección a su casa cuando una van de color blanco se paró frente a ellos casi subiéndose por la acera. Cuatro tipos ,con máscara de animales, aparecieron y abdujeron a Lincoln al interior del Vehiculo. Lo esposarón y le taparón la boca con cinta adhesiva, mientras, en la oscuridad del lugar, el chico se quedó petrificado al ser apuntado entre los ojos con una escopeta recortada. Clyde quedo helado, en shock, viendo como Lincoln trataba de forcejear, uno de los sujetos le apuntaba, aquella mascará de lobo le recordó a varios de sus terrores nocturnos; al ver que Lincoln habia sido raptado se arrodillo para llorar, tardo un buen rato en reaccionar e informar a sus padres y a la policía. El terror y el bamboleo de las bruscas vueltas que remecían la Van, ya le habian hecho subir la comida por el esófago varias veces, se fijo en las mascaras de aquellos hombres : Un conejo, una oveja, un Lobo, una vaca, un león, un elefante y el tipo que conducía parecía llevar solo un pasamontañas . El auto freno con brusquedad , la puerta se abrió de par en par, el lobo le puso boca abajo y le piso la espalda con fuerza, sintió como los demás bajaban, no paraba de quejarse mientras poco a poco sus lagrimas curbian sus ojos mientras su corazón se agitaba más y más, ¿Que estaba pasando?.

̶ Tienes visita niño… ̶ Le dijo con su maléfica voz.

Con horror vio como margo y Lynn forcejeaban con los secuestradores, la amiga de su hermana estaba dando pelea, por lo que después de ser tirada de espaldas al suelo , el hombre-vaca le dio un tiro en el pecho usando una pistola con silenciador, al ver aquello Lynn se congelo y se dejó raptar.

̶ ¡Malditos! , ¡Margo! ¡Margo! ¡NO! ̶ Dijo con horror, al reaccionar , mientras los hombres le colocaban sus dedos en la boca para impedir que alguien en aquella solitaria vereda escuchara. Cerraron la puerta , dejando a su amiga boca arriba; tirada en el suelo desangrandose.

Lynn era incontrolable, tenía mucha fuerza, solo pudieron calmarla al decir que convertirían a Lincoln en pate , si no se comportaba. Ante la escopeta que aquel tipo con máscara de Lobo, presionaba contra la nuca de su hermano mientras le tenía bajo su enorme bota, la deportista no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer. Se resignaron y se sentaron uno frente a otro, en aquellos asientos de plástico de la Van, iban esposados y con la boca tapada. Las lagrimas en los rostros de ambos eran captadas por cámaras que los hombres usaban, mientras reían y les hacían sentir de lo peor. Los sujetos enmascarados como Oveja y Leon rodeaban a Lincoln, mientras que Lynn era rodeada por el de Lobo y conejo. La mayor se percató de que ellos traían cámaras adosadas en sus chalecos antibalas. "¿GoPro's?" , se preguntó ella, sin entender por qué un maleante querría capturar evidencia que le jugaría en contra.

̶ ¿Quieres decirle algo a tu hermana?… antes de que te diviertas con ella , dejarán de ser hermanos después de eso ̶ Dijo el tipo con mascará de león , para quitarle la cinta a Lincoln de la boca de un tirón, la sangre en sus labios comenzó a florecer.

̶ T-T-Tengo miedo… Lynn… ̶ Lloro él, mirando a su hermana, había empezado a temblar.

Le dijeron algo parecido a Lynn, antes de quitarle su cinta

̶ Vamos a estar bien… nos rescatarán y veras… ̶ Decía ella antes de ser interrumpida por el conductor, el tipo del pasamontañas.

̶ Ustedes par de pollitos, ¿no saben que esto no es un secuestro normal, verdad? ̶ Dijo el hombre, quien conducía con total templanza y profesionalismo.

̶ ¿Va-van a… matarnos? ̶ Pregunto con pavor Lincoln. Los hombres rieron.

̶ Ay nene, eso es tan 2010 … me encantaba cazar pequeñajos como tu antes, pero la audiencia es exigente y le gusta ver más "sentimentalismo" ̶ Le contesto el hombre oveja a Lincoln , quien iba a su lado.

̶ Entonces… ¿Qué? ̶ Pregunto Lynn, conteniendo las ganas de insultar a los tipos.

̶ Solo dire que tu hermano se encargará de ti niña… no nos dejan dar muchas explicaciones, los clientes encuentran más llamativo que ustedes se den cuenta de lo que va a pasar en el momento en que , bueno … les pase ̶ Le respondio el conductor, mientras todos echaban a reir.

̶ Son… son un canal de la Deep Web ¿Verdad? ̶ Dijo Lincoln, recordando las palabras de un youtuber de habla hispana, un tal Dross , que solia subir videos relacionados con el contenido de la red profunda.

̶ Tápenles la boca … ̶ Ordeno , ahora con seriedad, el conductor.

Aquella acción corroboro las dudas de Lincoln, a él también le había llamado la atención el asunto de las cámaras de mano de los secuestradores, y aquellas adosadas en sus chalecos.

Los bajaron en medio de la zona boscosa de Royal Woods, frente a una cabaña. Los empujaron , ninguno de los dos lloraba, pero si se notaba que temblaban de pavor. Los ingresaron dentro del lugar. Les quitaron las cintas de la boca.

̶ Niños díganme… donde quieren que todo empiece ¿Cocina, baño, Living, alguna de las piezas? ̶ Pregunto , entre risas el hombre Vaca , quien cargaba una G36.

̶ ¡Respondan! ̶ Dijo el león, quien les enfocaba con la cámara.

Les transmitían en vivo, a solo Dios sabe que clase de monstruos.

Lynn los conto, era 7 , notaron que la chica y el chico se negaban a contestar. Golpearon a Lincoln en el estómago, cayo de bruces y comenzó a vomitar en medio del piso de madera de la sala de aquella polvorienta, rustica y antigua cabaña.

̶ ¡Hijo de perra! ̶ Contuvieron a Lynn, quien se safo del agarre del tipo elefante solo para ir a golpear al agresor de su hermano.

̶ Sabes, si hay que hacer apuestas… yo voy por la chica ̶ Rio el de máscara de lobo, reteniendo a Lynn por las esposas.

Los llevaron a la Cocina, pues la audiencia había votado por ese lugar, ahí inyectarían a Lincoln con aquella droga; los sentaron en las sillas de aquella mesa redonda. Se percataron que habían cámaras en la casa, ya no habían dudas, estos tipos eran de esos cerdos que transmitían crímenes por la Deep Web. Cuatro de los ocho sujetos se quedaron con ellos, mientras los demás fueron a instalar "sorpresas" por la casa, Lynn notó que era su oportunidad de escapar, solo debía esperar que les soltaran las amarras, al menos a ella. A su cuidado estaban el del pasamontañas, el Lobo, el elefante y la vaca. La cocina era igual que la de su casa, una mesa redonda en medio, una ventana junto al lava losas… ¡ La ventana! , ya tenían ruta de escape. Ella había cargado antes con el peso de su hermano, muchas veces en salidas a trotar, en donde Lincoln siempre regresaba sobre sus hombros. La chica respiro, el hombre vaca se le puso detrás y la apunto con su Glock.

̶ Te vamos a soltar niña, no hagas ninguna estupidez ̶ La amenazo el hombre de chaleco antibalas y mascará de vaca.

Ella estaba sentada frente a la Ventana, Lincoln a su lado derecho. "Solo tomaló y usa tu hombro para quebrar el cristal, tal como Jason Statham" . Sintió como las fuertes manos del sujeto se ganaban tras de si, introduciendo la llave en la plateada pieza de metal. Fue un error de principiantes por parte de aquellos secuestradores, a quienes la rutina y el factor de creer que los niños ya estaban sumisos , les hicieron subestimar... al menos a Lynn.

"CLICK"

Lynn empujo la silla , haciendo que el respaldo chocara contra el hombre, tomo a Lincoln , lo cargo como una tabla sobre su espalda, poniendo su cabeza de frente. Arranco, ante la incrédula vista de los hombres, hacia la ventana; saltó para poner un pie en el borde del lavado y lanzándose con su espalda y cubriendo con sus manos a Linc se estrelló y atravesó el cristal. Rodó algunos metros junto a su hermano, el chico se puso de pie presa de la adrenalina, ella le tomo del cuello de la camisa y arranco en dirección a los arboles.

̶ Pequeña perra yo te voy a …

̶ No seas estúpido ̶ Dijo el hombre del pasamontañas a su subordinado enmáscarado de lobo, quien iba a dispararle con una Krikov a Lynn, le empujo haciéndole disparar al aire. ̶ ¡Los necesitamos Vivos! ̶ Finalizo.

El jefe junto a sus hombres enmascarados consultó la situación con la audiencia y el mandamás de la operación, se decidió que ahora la misión seria una cacería humana, y no habría necesidad de inyectar a Lincoln con aquel suero que le convertiría en un asesino sin moral ni razón. Los hermanos corrían a todo dar entre los arboles. Lynn tenia un corte en la espalda, el cual Lincoln no podía dejar de observar como este emanaba más y más sangre .

Leni volaba sobre el Lago Huron, al Este de Michigan, había terminado una misión de interceptación. Dicha misión había consistido en proteger una vieja lancha de la guardia nacional vacia y averiada, del ataque de unos 4 viejos F-16C controlados por control remoto. Las capacidades de Zoe hicieron que Leni detectara las aeronaves antes de que dispararán misiles contra su barco a proteger, usando sus AMRAMS bajo a tres de ellos, y tras acercarse al ultimo lo pulverizo usando el cañon laser EML; estos eran dos , los cuales emergían desde la parte de atrás de la cabina en los costados avión. Lisa monitoreaba la situación a bordo de un Awacs E-767 , de nombre clave "Thunderhead". La rubia era escoltada por Janice y José, la mujer iba en un T-45 y el capitán en un F-16C, quienes estaban anonadados ante la efectividad de los cañones,EML, los cuales se mostraban desde unas compuertas en la parte en la parte superior del fuselaje, ubicado a la altura de las tomas de aire; quedando cada cañón apuntando hacia adelante, haciendo que los tiros electromagnéticos pasaran por el lado de la cabina del X-44 .

Notaron que Leni había estado preocupada más de lo normal sobre sus acosadores, desde hace poco mas de una semana. Durante todo el ejercicio, se enfoco en su cometido tal como los demás días , pero al finalizar con exito la mision, volvió a suspirar mas de lo normal por la radio. Los pilotos le dieron consejos para lidiar con su situación, tal como otras veces, pues sus nuevos amigos fueron los primeros en saber de la EME.

̶ Ya te dije Leni, a pesar de que tu investigación y la de Zoe, sobre esas fotos que te envió ese Bully, sean reales, si te mantienes lejos de él no deberías correr peligro… además tienes a Zoe, si algo te pasa ella emitirá una alerta y el FBI le caerá a los EME antes de que te pongan un dedo encima ̶ Termino de decir Lisa, algo enojada, pues le costaba creer que a su hermana la estuveriera acosando un colaborador de una empresa de la Deep Web.

La noche en que Leni le pidió a Zoe que investigara esa foto de aquel fusil y la tarjeta con aquel acrónimo, la IA le mostró, al día siguiente, que el resultado más preocupante de entre todos era la EME , de "Escolar Masacre Entertaiment", una organización que se decía transmitía en vivo todas las masacres escolares, y recientemente otro tipo de actos ilícitos. Eran capaces de conectarse a cámaras de las escuelas, pero la joya de la corona de sus shows recaía en que sus perpetuadores usaban GoPro para transmitir todo desde primera persona. Cuando Zoe hubo de terminar de explicarle la situación, la chica se lo relato de inmediato a sus colegas, quienes la miraron con preocupación. Le dijeron que dichas denuncias eran complicadas, pues necesitaba evidencia, cosa que no tenía, por cuanto Thomas siempre borraba sus mensajes, cuando ella se decidía a sacar la captura. Lisa evito mencionar que Zoe podría rastrear la IP de aquel número, pues no quería comprometer su proyecto ultra secreto con los asuntos de Leni.

Se formaron rodeando a Leni

̶ Leni cariño , descuida, estamos aquí para protegerte, ahora y mientras esto duré… al final de tu graduación, no tendrás que volver a ese idiota. ̶ Le dijo Janice a la Chica.

Lisa les ordeno volver, pues Leni había aprobado la prueba de interceptación nuevamente, era su segunda evaluación. Los demás días se habia dedicado a relacionarse con maniobras de ataque a tierra y evasion aérea. Ahora Volaban cerca del aeropuerto, disponiéndose a aterrizar cuando …

"TU-TU-TU" Sonó la alarma de mensaje entrante.

̶ Chicos aquí Alvin, manténganse en maniobras de espera en torno al aeropuerto. ¡Permiso para aterrizar negado! ¡Aguarden nuevas ordenes! ̶ Dijo con un extraño tono de profesionalismo, algo atípico de el ¿pasaba algo grave?.

El ingeniero ordeno a Lisa hablar por el canal privado de comunicaciones. Una pequeña columna de Humo llamo la atención de Leni, pues entre todos era la que mejor vista tenia dadas las capacidades del X-44.

̶ Chicos … veo humo allá en esos arboles ̶ Les compartió.

̶ Cierto, humo negro en medio de los arboles ¿Tendrá que ver con la razón de que nos negarán el aterrizaje ̶ Dijo el capitán José.

̶ Eeeeh camaradas, me quedo sin combustible, tendré que aterrizar en el aeropuerto… Demonios ̶ Se quejo Janice .

̶ Estoy casi en las mismas, combustible para 10 minutos de vuelo lento, ¿Leni tu que tal? ̶ Pregunto Guerrero.

̶ Tengo para 20 minutos más según Zoe, yo me encargo sea lo que sea… ̶ Dijo con algo de inseguridad.

̶ Wilco princesa, lo dejamos en tus manos ̶ Le contesto la mujer.

El T-45 y El F-16 enfilaron a la pista. Pero el capitán decidió prolongar su tiempo en espera, su instinto le decía que esperará a que Leni acabará la mision.

Lisa informo a su hermana que siguiera la línea azul que Zoe le proyectaba en su visión mental, la chica obedeció y trato de no acelerar mucho para ahorrar combustible. Estaba a solo 10 millas del lugar (16km).

"Escúchenme todos, en especial tu Leni. Alvin me ha informado de una situación, que requiere nuestra presencia pues somos lo más próximo y rápido para ayudar. El día de hoy, a eso de las 1300 fueron secuestrados dos chicos por separado. Además hay una niña con herida de bala en el hospital de Royal Woods, ella era amiga de la chica secuestrada; intento evitar su captura. Los secuestradores llevaron a los hermanos a los bosques en donde lograron escapar, y usando el teléfono de… del niño, contactaron a la policía los cuales enviaron un helicóptero con una unidad de oficiales, no hubo tiempo de llamar a los SWAT de Seattle y la policia estatal llegará cuando todo termine. El helicóptero fue alcanzado por un cohete de los secuestradores, antes de poder descender a recatar a los rehenes, los niños ahora están en medio de un claro junto a los oficiales sobrevivientes en los restos del helicoptero, quienes libran un tiroteo contra los malos , que se cubren en los arboles" Fue lo que concluyo de decir Lisa, trato de no revelar la identidad de los raptados. Para su mala fortuna Zoe había sintonizado la radio local de noticias, en que se hablaba del hecho.

Leni visualizo el helicóptero humeante, y vio unos seis puntitos tras él, puntos que Zoe marco de azul, al recibir el informe de Lisa. Vio otras personas en los arboles de enfrente, los cuales la IA marco con rojo. Zoe recomendó que pasarán volando bajo y a tope, para asustar a los secuestradores. Leni acepto el concejo y se imagino "corriendo rápido" sobre los arboles. El estruendo de las turbinas y la rara forma del avión blanco azulado asusto a todos, a tal punto que ambos bandos dejaron de dispararse.

̶ (…) El director del hospital de Royal Woods, aclara que Margo se encuentra estable, y por lo tanto fuera de riesgo vital. Nuestros reporteros tienen prohibición de sobrevolar el lugar para grabar… Alto, me informan que la USAF, asentada aquí en nuestro aeropuerto, ha enviado un caza para salvar a los hermanos Loud (…) ̶ Fueron las palabras de la radio que hicieron que Leni aumentara su sincronización con Zoe hasta un 300%.

Su mente parecio quedar en blanco, enlazo de una forma que nunca antes habría logrado hacer los hechos. A la EME, con sus hermanos, al escuchar su apellido. El nombre de la chica le hizo eco, "¿Margo?… ¡Lynn!". Lisa trataba de hacerla reaccionar, sabia que Leni había hilado las ideas y estaba mal emocionalmente , mientras volaba en línea recta sobre los arboles. Su respiración era pesada, jadeante, se le escuchaba el llanto.

̶ Leni reacciona… ¡Ahg demonios! Perdona por no decirte ̶ Hablo Lisa desde el awacs.

̶ Uno de ellos es Lynn…¿Q-Quien es la otra? ̶ Dijo conteniendo las lagrimas entre sollozos pesados. Trato de controlarse por sus hermanos, se percato que era quien debía salvarles.

̶ L-Lincoln … ̶ Confeso Lisa, con una temblorosa voz.

 _** OST de la escena : Shall Defend (Extended) Ace combat Assault Horizont OST**_

Entendió todo, ella sabia que alguien había ensuciado el carro de Thomas, recordó que Lincoln y Lynn lucían muy raros aquel día, como si evitaran su mirada, además de que reportaron a sus padres la fuga de ambos chicos desde las escuelas, razón por las que estarían castigados todo el fin de semana. Ellos atacaron el auto de Thomas, él lo supo de alguna forma y en venganza ordeno un secuestro contra ellos. Un poco de vomito comenzó a subir por su esófago, rápidamente se quito la mas carilla y lanzo algo de aquel liquido sobre sus piernas evitando que tocaran algún instrumento.

̶ Leni…sé que es difícil, pero eres lo único que puede salvarlos, a los policías se les acaba la munición, usa tu vista térmica para ubicar mejor a los enemigos , abatirlos y salvar a los rehenes. Zoe puede poner la vista en blanco y negro para ayudarte a disparar mejor ̶ Sugirió Alvin, al ser informado de que Lisa había comenzado a llorar como la cincoañera que era en el E-767, el awacs estaba fuera de combate al parecer.

Un odio e ira incontrolables se apoderaron de ella, su sincronización llego a 320% , por lo que en su piel comenzó a sentir el viento que rozaba las alas del X-44, se colocó la mascarilla. Era una con el avión y Zoe.

̶ Esa es mi chica. Antes de que perdiéramos a Lisa, nos envió los vectores de aproximación para Zoe… ¡aligera! Me informan que a los polis se les ha acabado la municion, el enemigo empezará a avanzar. ̶ Le comunico el chico, al notar que Leni había aumentado su armonia con la maquina y lanzo un rugido que nunca antes creyó poder escucharle.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su mascarilla, realizo un pesado viraje y quedo frente al claro, "Objetivo 10 millas" rezaba su vision mental, señalando un cuadrado rojo, activo la visión térmica en tonos grises, a medida que se acercaba distinguía una hilera de puntos brillantes acercándose al brillante calor del helicóptero y a los indefensos policías que aguardaban ahí ,junto a sus hermanos, su inevitable final. Activo el Laser EML, las compuertas tras ella se abrieron dejando a relucir los cañones. Ya estaba encima, los hombres abrirían fuego en cualquier momento. Por la radio se escucho otro grito , uno que nadie pensó que vendría de Leni.

Con pavor Lincoln abrazaba a su hermana en el suelo, mientras sentían como los pasos de los secuestradores se acercaban a la punta del helicóptero. Pero tal como si se tratara de una película de Star Wars, una nave aproximo por su izquierda , emitiendo un sonido electrostático , apenas tuvo tiempo de ver como el extraño caza se acercaba muy a ras de suelo, para disparar unos láser azules desde cañones ubicados a los costados de la carlinga. Vio una nube marrón y roja explotar frente a él. Seguido de eso un estruendo en el aire.

̶ Rayos Leni, quedarón 2 con vida, están tirados en el suelo ̶ Le informo Zoe, Leni uso la visión trasera y corroboro que era cierto.

̶ ¡NOO! ¡Lincoln , Lynn! ̶ Grito ella, alejándose, viendo como los punto brillantes ,frente a los cráteres humeantes ,se incorporaban. El X-44 hizo un viraje pesado, pero que de nada serviría.

Con ira Rick se incorporó junto a su compañero sobreviviente, se quito el pasamontañas, tomó su AR-15 , le paso bala y se dirigió a asesinar a los niños. Su radio sonó.

̶ ¡Al infierno hijos de puta! , ¡Chantajistas de mierda! ̶ Dijo la voz de Guerrero.

Se paró en seco, quedando frente a ambos hermanos quienes estaban tirados en el suelo abrazandoce, solo para ver como un F-16C se mostraba desde las alturas y lo enfilaba con su ametralladora… a él y a su compañero enmascarado como Lobo.

"¡BRRRRRRRR!" , Fue lo último que esos hombres escucharon, para convertirse en carne molida.

̶ Descuida colega, tenía cubiertos a tus hermanos… Ah … sin combustible ̶ Le dijo Guerrero a Leni. Con un simpático tono, para cambiar a uno pesimista tras suspirar.

̶ ¡Capitán! ̶ Le dijo Leni, mientras sobrevolaba con cautela los restos del helicóptero. Vio como el F-16 parecía subir lentamente sobre los árboles en línea recta a la distancia.

El capitán había cancelado su aterrizaje, a penas escucho la situación por el radio. José sabía que Leni no lograría abatir todos los blancos, pues el X-44 era un avión de superioridad aérea más que un caza polivalente. Ascendiendo sin poder acelerar, con la poca velocidad que le quedaba llego a 1500 pies.

̶ Abandono el aparato , sin combustible, mayday mayday mayday, buttlerfly 2 Eyecta ̶ Fue lo que se escucho por su radio

Un brillo parecio desprenderse de la cabina del avión el cual se quedo suspendido y comenzó a caer de barriga… ¡PUM! , una explosión en el horizonte y sobre el humo un paracaídas color blanco. La chica se centro en Lincoln, estaba abrazando a Lynn , los oficiales de policías les rodeaban y daban la impresión de que hablaban por sus radios. Dejo de darles vueltas en círculos para hacer una ultima pasada, Zoe le informaba que les quedaban 8 minutos de combustible, mientras se acercaba notó que Lincoln se ponía de pie y comenzaba a saludarle.

̶ Ladea las alas, así es como saludamos los aviones ̶ Dijo Zoe.

Leni movió sus alas cuando paso sobre él, acercando la cámara le parecio notar que en medio de todo aquel llanto ,el chico le habia sonreído. Al enfilar rumbo al aeropuerto comenzó a sentirse mal… muy mal, mareada.

Leni de verdad que no sentía su cuerpo, le quedaba muy poco combustible, por fortuna el avión de Lisa ya había despejado la pista, tras su rápido arribo. Aterrizó con los tanques vacíos, aquella gran aceleración que realizo en su embestida final le quemo la mayor parte del combustible. Por radio le comentaron que lamentaban no haber podido enviar ayuda más oportuna que ella, pues ese día los aviones y helicópteros estaban en mantenimiento de sus motores. En tierra se escuchaba su respiración agitada, Zoe emitió la alerta médica, Leni estaba descompensada.

Hacia caso omiso a lo que le decían por radio, guió la nave hasta el hangar, se detuvo, y al apagar las turbinas solo se quedó ahí estática, pensando en lo que había sucedido. Abrieron la cabina, Janice se trepo al avión para verla.

̶ Leni…¿Estas bien? , ¡Leni! ̶ Le gritaba para hacerla reaccionar, pero solo distinguió como la mirada petrificada de la chica miraba fijamente al frente mientras dos ríos de lágrimas se desbordaban por la mascarilla.

Fue cuando la mujer le quitó el casco, a la congelada Leni, que se desmayo en el asiento.

La llevaron a la tienda médica, ella solo estaba ahí tendida en la camilla, mientras las enfermeras Annie y Lia le registraban las pupilas y el pulso en el camino. Todo estaba bien ¿Por que solo estaba durmiendo?

 **The Loud House : Un nuevo Horizonte**

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Diario de ZOE:**

 **?*?*?*?*?*?ERROR *?*?*?*? SOBREESCRIBIENDO*?**?*?*?*?* ARCHIVO, REACTIVANDO... SUJETO COMPATIBLE CON EXEBERSERKER *?*?*?*?*?**

 **(ESTÁTICA) ************* ¿Donde estamos? ***************** ¿Leni? *******************************************

 **? *?*?*?*EXEBERSERKER *?*?*?*?*?*?*? DISPONIBLE *?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?**

* * *

 **Notas del autor :**

¿Quedo la crema o no quedo la crema? Ya había tardado sin mandar todo al carajo XD , y el próximo capitulo tiene un aviso de "Este capitulo puede tener escenas y dialogos que pueden herir la sensibilidad del espectador, clasificación M" . Clasificación M solo para el próximo capitulo, pues aclararé el asunto de la fiesta que arruino la vida de Leni. Estamos a una entrega más de finalizar la primera temporada , después de eso un tiempo de hiatus y volveremos uwu . Tengo una semana "libre" en la U , por lo que la aprovechare para estudiar y subir el capitulo 6 el próximo viernes/sábado.

Recuerden que si quieren ver la historia con imágenes, y música se encuentra disponible en WattPad.

Respuestas a Comentarios :

 **RCurrent :** Gracias por las buenas vibras señor . Uff que no le depara a Leni en el futuro XD .

 **J0nas Nagera :** Gracias por su comentario y bienvenido al bardo . Yo sabia que a primera impresión, en algunos lectores lo de Leni + Aviones iba a sonar igual a ¿WTF? quizás... Pero ahí trate de ir lo más despacio que mi emoción me permitió, digo, con los super avances de Lisa y su tecnología , aun así no es cosa de llegar y subirse a un avión. Aquí Leni tubo un entrenamiento "Exhaustivo" de 1 mes , antes de volar por primera vez el avion de Lisa y Alvin. Y bueno como habrás notado , por mis notas al inicio y otras reviews , el fic esta lleno de referencias : Macross Plus, ace combat , Evangelion, etc. Y LOL no me había dado cuenta de que había escrito mal el apellido Theterby, me disculpo por eso, gracias por , sin querer, ilustrarme en tu comentario. Si ZOE de hecho la quiero vasar en un personaje de League of Legends , que lleva el mismo nombre (Cual plagio señor KHADA XD ), y ella es bastante agradable, mañosa y juguetona, es lo que quiero plasmar más adelante en esta IA. Sobre la pregunta del final de tu comentario, bueno creo que con esta parte de "el diario de ZOE" al final de este capitulo, quizás se responda algo de ello XD. Gracias por su comentario, nos estamos leyendo.

Buento como siempre toca agradecer a todos los que llevan acompañándome en esta movida aventura. El proximo capitulo es algo "turbio" , asi que espero que no les moleste que me haya puesto algo ... algo Deep Web para la situación que se presentará.

Sin más que agregar les deseo a todos un bonito día, un buen fin de semana y una semana excelente. Ah y Feliz Halloween para aquellos que tengan panorama para el 31 , nos leemos . Se despide el aviador sin alas : Khada Galm.


	6. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 6 :** **Revelaciones**

 **Atención: Este capítulo podría contener escenas que pueden herir la sensibilidad del espectador, categoría M , solo en este capítulo. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Noticias de Royal Woods:**

Aquí Katherine Mulligan reportando desde el hospital general de Royal Woods, después del exitoso rescate de los hermanos Loud ,en la zona boscosa de la ciudad, se nos ha informado que los niños están siendo examinados de manera transitoria en el recinto asistencial ; solo Lynn Loud Jr resulto con una herida en su espalda, la cual ya han suturado. En cuanto a los pilotos de la USAF ,que participaron en el rescate, tanto el piloto del F-16 , el capitán J. Guerrero , como su compañero ,del avion desconocido, han sido internados. No conocemos la identidad del piloto del avión sin identificar, pero sabemos que , según los oficiales presentes en el rescate, elimino a 5 antisociales usando unos "Lasers". El niño, Lincoln Loud, se encuentra acompañado por sus padres en el hospital, fuera de cualquier riesgo y recuperándose del shock inicial.

El ministro de defensa , Henry Winters, ha llegado al hospital para , supuestamente, "felicitar" a sus pilotos por el buen trabajo que hicieron. Junto a él llego una comitiva del FBI y la CIA, para investigar la ruta de los secuestradores y su escondite, una cabaña; la cual explotó. Estaremos atentos a las investigaciones y los detalles que nos revelen, conforme se desarrolle esta noticia.

Momento... aja, aja, ¡okey!

Me informan que el otro piloto internado es de sexo femenino, la mujer fue ingresada desmayada, pero con signos vitales normales. Según nuestro informante logró sacarle una fotografía, alegando que era rubia y muy joven para ser piloto de combate. Lamentablemente no podemos hacerles llegar la foto, pues la Policia Militar, que la escoltaba, tacleó a nuestro fotografo, al cual le rompieron el brazo, solo para arrebatarle y destruir su cámara y ¡hasta su celular! . ¿Que esta pasando en Royal Woods? ¿Por que la identidad de la chica que volaba este avion es tan secreta? ¿Que hace la USAF aqui en verdad? . Les informaremos de más detalles y las respuestas a estas preguntas conforme obtengamos más información.

 **Axel and Hammer USAF's systems informa :**

\- A raíz de los accidentes ocurridos recientemente, la policía estatal y militar ha tomado control de los limites de Royal Woods. Intervención prevista para durar 1 semana. Durante este tiempo se han cancelado las clases , y cualquier actividad sospechosa ,relacionada con los hechos, debe ser informada al FBI.

\- Sistema Zoe Conectado y funcionando. Lecturas de interacción Humano- maquina presentes. La teniente segundo Leni Loud, después de ser internada, se le han acomododado sus implementos urbanos para conectarse a Zoe.

\- Suspención de actividades de pruebas del X-44 por una semana, científicos recalibrando y explorando nuevas cualidades desarrolladas por ZOE y Leni.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos y se percato de que estaba acostada boca arriba, estaba desnuda y había agua rodeándola, parecía ser una especie de vacío oscuro en el que estaba, solo podía distinguir aquel piso cubierto de agua, se quedó ahí estática mientras su corazón latía.

 _"Tantas dudas que te aquejan, ¿Eres débil? ¿Eres fuerte? ¿Debo seguir pilotando a Zoe? ¿Soy mala por no contarles a mamá y papá? ¿Merezco morir por haber matado personas?"_ , le dijo una voz parecida a la de ella, solo que más seductora. ¿De dónde venía?

 _" Te ahogas en tus mismas lágrimas, ¿Qué harás? ¿Seguir llorando para morir ahogada?, ¿o vamos a sacarles la lengua por el cuello a todos esos bastardos?"_ Le reprochó la voz.

̶ S-S-Soy una tonta, siempre lo fui … ̶ Se dijo ella

 _" Cierto, la gente pasiva siempre es mal recompensada, en especial cuando son buenos … ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas usando esa máscará? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ocultándome? "_ Dijo el eco de la voz . Leni solo estaba ahí, tendida, llorando en aquel diminuto lago, que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

̶ Soy inútil, siempre me protegen… ̶ Se dijo ella, ahí en medio del agua.

 _"Permitirás que la pena te venza, ¿Qué hiciste cuando al principio fallaste en unir a tus dos grupos de amigos? … comiste helado y te perdiste de aquella venta. Por eso eres TONTA , tienes miedo de herir con tus decisiones, quieres tener felices a todos, quieres una vida sin dolor … !ESO NO EXISTE!"_ Le grito la voz, hablando rápido, y lo repitió una y otra vez lo último.

 _"No existe una vida sin dolor", "No puedes esperar una un final feliz de una película de terror", "No puedes ser una jueza piadosa", "Condénalos, condénalos, condénalos"_ _"Confinalos al infierno, confinalos al infierno"_ , _"Haz que paguen"_ , _"Convierte, conviértete, conviértete, conviértete, conviértete, conviértete"_ , _" Eres muy inocente, eres muy inocente, cambia conviértete, cambia, se asertiva, conviértete, eres inocente, cambia",_ _"Haz que paguen"_. Repetía una y otra vez la voz.

Leni quería decirle que se callará, pero no quería a la vez. ¿Cómo la detenía?, solo esperaría a que se acabarán los ecos, cada vez más ensordecedores y penetrantes. No podía moverse unas ramas hechas de carne la tenían agarrada de las manos y los pies. Comenzaron a subirsele, tomando la forma de dedos y pequeñas manos que escudriñaban cada centímetro de su desnudo cuerpo, con asco la chica sentía como era invadida , por aquellas ventosas. Algunas parecían detenerse entre sus piernas, mientras las demás seguían subiendo por su abdomen hasta su pecho. La tocaban de manera perversa , ella quería gritar pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no luchaba?. _"Por favor no más, deténganse, alto…"_ pensaba ella, mientras las manos y esos dedos subían por su cuello hasta su boca, solo fue hasta que los músculos de aquellas ventosas, de aquellos asquerosos brazos, la presionaron, que la chica tubo el valor de alzar un grito. Con vergüenza las ramas se retiraron de ella con rapidez… el sonido de una avalancha se aproximó. Un Tsumani cubrió a Leni, el agua salada la obligo a nadar a la superficie, pero no podía , el agua subía más rápido que ella, pronto quedo sumergida, se le acababa el Oxigeno.

 _"¿Por qué pasan cosas malas? ¿Cómo se enfrentan las cosas malas? ¿Dios ayuda a la gente como yo? ¿Solo nos deja morir? "_. Se cuestionaba la chica en su mente.

Fue cuando vio a una araña nadando con ella, era enorme, más o menos de su porte, el artrópodo la abrazo con sus patas. Leni estaba paralizada del miedo, pero pronto se encontraba pataleando mientras se ahogaba, sintió un ardor, un dolor atravesando su estomago, una y otra vez la araña la apuñalaba con el aguijón de su cola, la chica abrió la boca para dejar escapar una bocanada de oxigeno sanguinoliento.

 _"¿Por qué nunca Luchas?"_ Le dijo la voz.

Despertó jadeando, ahora en su habitación o eso creía. Todo estaba oscuro, pero podía distinguir sus muebles y una figura femenina de cabello blanco , con su mismo peinado y vestido , frente a ella. La espectro estaba sentada al borde de su cama. Se sentó sobre la colcha, se percató de que le dolía la cabeza, se restregó los ojos, para luego examinar su ropa, se animo a hablarle a la ente.

̶ ¿H-Hola? ̶ Le pregunto a la sombra. Con miedo aun recordando su pesadilla.

La sombra volteó, Leni quedo congelada al ver que era ella misma.

̶ Vaya , despertaste… ¿O fui yo quien despertó? , ¿Me despertaste?. En fin , debiste haber gritado linda , desde un inició ̶ Le dijo su clon de cabello albino, y piel de matices blanquecinos y violetas. Los labios de esa Leni eran rojos, muy seductores.

̶ Como que te pareces… te pareces… a m-mí … ¿eres un espejo? ̶ Pregunto con timides, miedo e inocencia la chica sentada en la cabecera.

La sombría Leni rió, se puso de pie y camino hasta ella, poco a poco comenzó a quitarse el vestido, luego la ropa interior, quedando desnuda frente a la Leni original, la cual observó con miedo las múltiples cicatrices de apuñaladas que su clon traía en su pecho , estomago, piernas , brazos y las caderas. .

̶ ¿Tu qué crees tontita? … Llevas mucho tiempo reprimiéndome, pero gracias a tu sanguinario acto de hoy, me liberaste. ̶ Le dijo la sombra, acariciándole su barbilla, para sentarse la lado de ella.

̶ No entiendo … ̶ Dijo Leni , preguntándose todo lo que le habían dicho. No podía dejar de observar esas cicatrices.

Su gemela se sentó sobre ella, a la altura de su cadera, Leni apoyo la cabeza en la almohada con miedo, quedaron frente a frente, la otra se acercó a su oído derecho, le sujeto su mejilla izquierda y su mano derecha, para decirle con un suave, seductor y maléfico tono de voz.

̶ Mírate nada más amorcito, te han hecho bullying desde que eras niña por ser como eres, Lori siempre estuvo ahí para defenderte, pero ahora con el hijo de perra de Thomas, no tienes quien luche por ti. Yo soy tú, soy toda esa impotencia que sentías de pequeña cuando alguien te molestaba, soy esa ira, ese asco que sientes cuando alguien te mira con lujuria, soy esa bestia que es apresada por tu miedo cuando te fotografían las bragas… pero gracias a todo el entrenamiento militar, enfrentar tus miedos a las alturas, a la velocidad y en especial gracias a Zoe, yo podré salir… claro siempre y cuando tu me lo permitas ̶ Le Dijo la clon . Se separó con cuidado de la tumbada rubia, miro sus ojos, y le dio un beso en la boca.

Leni estaba helada, su gemela se apartó nuevamente de ella, viendo como entre ambas quedaba un hilo de saliva. Los ojos de aquella Leni eran azules, un azul intenso y brillante, tal como el de los lentes de contacto. Con sus largas uñas le limpio la baba que había quedado entre la comisura de sus labios a la chica. Ella lloraba con discreción ahora, la copia se percató de ello, se tendió junto a ella, mientras Leni solo miraba el techo, en silenció.

̶ ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Me temes? ̶ Le dijo ella acurrucándose en su hombro derecho.

̶ R-Recuerdo aquella fiesta… Thomas, Kimi, esos chicos… a-a-ab… ¿abusaron de mi? ̶ Pregunto , sollozando.

̶ Cuéntame que paso… y te prometo que haré que paguen, solo debes dejarme salir cuando lo necesites ̶ Le dijo hablándole al oído mientras acariciaba su cuello y sus mejillas con sus largas y seductoras uñas.

C-C-Como que r-recuerdo que Thomas y Kimi me invitaron para "hacer las paces", L-Luna y Luan me habían prohibido ir, p-pero yo escape de casa para ir, pues les prometí estar allí. Además Jackie y Mandee me dijeron que fuera, ellas me cuidarían. La fiesta no era en la mansión Tetherby, era en un club nocturno, ese en el que asesinaron a una persona el año pasado, aquel que esta dos calles abajo del Mall. El lugar tenía dos pisos, abajo sería la fiesta y arriba , había una especie … u-u-u-una especie de set de fotografías. Solo recuerdo que estaba con Jackie bailando, cuando Thomas se me acerco desde atrás de la pista de baile, me dijo que lamentaba haber sido un patán conmigo y que me encontraba muy linda. Traía un par de bebidas, me dio una, le dije que yo no tomaba alcohol, pero el me dijo que era solo "Coca-Cola", así que me serví ; tenía un sabor extraño. Después de ello, Mandee me noto algo torpe al bailar junto con un chico, no se quien era, la cosa es que me fueron a sentar .Sentía que solo veía esas luces rojas, verdes, amarillas, azules , violeta y todo parecía ir como en fotografías. _"¿Estas bien?", "¿Leni? ¿Cuántos dedos ves? ¿Leni? ¿Sabes quién eres? ¿Dónde estas? "_ , recuerdo que me decían, mientras estábamos en aquella mesa, al costado de la pista de baile.

Kimi apareció, y se dio cuenta de que estaba mal, dijo que me llevaría a los tocadores de arriba, que de seguro fueron las luces las que me habían hecho palmar. Jackie insistió en acompañarnos, pero Kimi fue pesada , y dijo que debía hablar algo importante conmigo. _"¡No la hagas llorar!"_ , me pareció escuchar que dijo Mandee. Vi aquel enorme set apenas subí, había una especie de cámara y luces rodeando una cama sucia ; esas luces hacían ver todo más aterrador en ese piso , fuimos al baño de al fondo. Vomité un par de veces, Kimi se reía, yo pensé que se había acordado de un buen chiste… ME saco a empujones del baño, era un tocador asqueroso, lleno de manchas amarillas en esas baldosas blancas y opacas, el grifo estaba oxidado y el agua que salía tenia sabor a metal. El pasillo, el feo y oscuro pasillo ,que unía al baño con el set, era de madera, mohosa fétida y vieja. Kimi me arrojó en la cama, y al tratar de sentarme solo ví que habian tres cámaras, rodeándome, azoté mi cabeza en la almohada, !Dios que mareo!. Thomas apareció a mi lado izquierdo, llevaba esa chaqueta roja del equipo de fultbol y esos ceñidos jeans negros. Se sentó a mi lado, en medio de aquellas sábanas blancas y grises, en aquella enorme cama de metal, la colcha apestaba, era un olor como ese que teníamos mis hermanas y yo cuando dejamos de bañarnos para la tarea de medioambiente de Lincoln, tenía ganas de vomitar, otra vez. El me jaló del cabello hacia él, habían luces rojas en las cámaras, me sentó, por alguna razón yo no sentía dolor, pero sabía que estaba en problemas. Mientras me sujetaba, yo solo respiraba con dificultad, me parecía que aquella cama en que estábamos estaba flotando en un vacio negro, asediado por las luces de las opacas farolas y las cámaras.

̶ Bienvenidos a una sección más de "Inocencia perdida". Aquí les tenemos a la niña más tonta, estúpida, pero a la vez es la perra más ardiente de toda Royal Woods, Leni Loud… y supongo que ya conocen a mi hermana, Kimi o mejor dicho "Morningdeath" ̶ Dijo él , al momento en que Kimi se sentaba a mi lado, estaba vestida con un traje entero negro brillante, de coletas, y traía algo de maquillaje , un maquillaje blanco y negro en la cara junto a un antifaz, tenía un bate, un jodido bate, el cual uso para "Peinarme" mientras masticaba chicle.

̶ Vamos a destrozar a esta tontita, mírala creo que ya sabe lo que le espera… está llorando, ¿bebe Leni extraña a su mami, a su papi, a su hermanita mayor? ̶ Me dijo, mientras agarraba mi cara con sus manos y esas malditas uñas rojas, dejo el bate a mis espaldas.

Yo lloraba, pidiendo que me llevarán a casa, estaba sentada ahí inmóvil frente a esas luces, esas malditas cámaras. La música del piso de abajo pareció haber aumentado su volumen, el retumbar del piso aumento, bum bum bum bum bum , no sabia si era mi corazón o la música lo que sonaba tan fuerte.

Vi… vi a ese hombre, aquel hombre vestido de pies a cabeza con un traje parecido al de Kimi, estaba frente a la cama… r-r-recuerdo que ese tipo tenía un cierre enorme en la entre pierna y la cara cubierta con una mascará de Lobo. Thomas me puso una caperuza roja, y se apartó para tomar una cámara fotografica.

̶ ¡Qué empiece el show! ̶ Grito Thomas. Note que la puerta que daba a las escaleras estaba cerrada. El tipo a cargo de la cámara pareció levantar su pulgar. Él comenzó a fotografiarme.

̶ ¿Qué hacen? .. Hey, esto no es divertido ¡Thomas! ya para ¡No es gracioso! … ¡Que van a hacerme! ̶ Grite, pero el ruido de abajo parecía ahogar mi voz.

Kimi se puso a mis espaldas, el hombre vestido de ¿Latex? se acercó a la baranda y me miro. Ella puso el bate en mi cuello, me obligo a acostarme en su pecho, podía ver que esa figura negra se acercaba, ¡a gatas! , mientras Kimi me subía el vestido. Sentí sus uñas, las manos de ella bajar por mi ropa interior… ella… ella…. ¡ELLA! … me hizo algo feo, yo quería que se detuviera, pero solo presionaba mas el bate contra mi cuello con su otro brazo, me chupaba el cuello con brusquedad, mientras seguía moviendo su mano, su maldita mano entre mis piernas, y ese tipo viéndonos… tal como un perro; ahí arrodillado entre mis piernas ahora. Las uñas de ella me lastimaban, me empezó a llamar "perra" "Zorra" "Tonta" mientras introducía sus dedos dentro de mí. Yo me sentía humillada, pensaba en las advertencias de Luna y Luan, en lo tonta que fui al fiarme de los Tetherby. Ella quitó su mano y el bate de mi cuello, solo para tocar mis pechos, escuche que uno de los tirantes de mi vestido se rompió, la parte del hombro derecho. El sujeto coloco sus manos en mis muslos, escuche que se bajo el cierre, sentí que habia una especie de calor entre mis piernas... Un maldito sonido, parecía estar batiendo algo, quise ver que estaba haciendo, o que se disponía a hacer, pero Kimi me agarro del cuello y me obligo a mirar al techo. _"No te preocupes, me encargue de que quedarás bien mojadita para nuestro amigo"_. Yo gritaba _"¡NO! , ¡NO! , ¡NO! , ¡ALTO! "_ . Todos reían , todos reían, las cámaras me filmaban, Thomas tomaba fotos. No podía dejar de llorar, me di cuenta de lo que ese hombre enmascarado iba a ...

Entonces aparecí yo , yo sabía lo que ese hombre iba a hacernos… y tú también cariño, por lo que antes de que nos quitara los calzones, le dimos un puñetazo a Kimi, pateamos al hombre en la cara, nos ladeamos a la derecha y corrimos , como pudimos, hacia la puerta; la tumbamos, pues dejamos caer todo nuestro peso sobre ella, además estaba averiada , era muy vieja. Rodamos por las escaleras, dejando tirado aquel trapo rojo, antes de caer frente a la multitud. Y fue entonces en que los chicos del equipo de futbol nos comenzaron a grabar con sus celulares, al notar que estábamos drogadas, al notar que nuestro vestido estaba roto, al notar que no teníamos nuestros zapatos. _"Zorra" "Borracha" "Thomas te dio tu merecido ¿Verdad Loud?"_ Nos decían. ¡Y donde estaban tus amigas! , Esas putas descerebradas estaban besuqueándose con unos tipos, mientras casi nos violan en vivo para la entretención de Dios sabe qué clase de cerdos… Leni, tu lloraste como bebe ese día, te congelaste, me apagaste. Justo minutos después de aquellas burlas , por suerte llego Luna, junto a Chunk, ella nos sacó de ahí.

El vídeo que todos capturaron ahí , ellos lo usaron para encubrirse, sabes lo que mostraba el video: a Thomas detrás de nosotras, sobre esa escalera, tú tendida en el suelo, tratando de levantarte, levantándote y callándote sobre las mesas, todo ese alcohol que te ensució, te hizo ver como la culpable de todo, !Nunca nadie supo que nos pasó! ¡Mami y Papi nos dieron la espalda! Y tu estabas tan drogada que olvidaste el episodio del set del segundo piso, al menos hasta ahora… bloqueaste ese recuerdo y te quedaste con lo que capturo la gente en vídeo . "Borracha estúpida la palma en club nocturno" , "Adolescente drogada/borracha cae por las escaleras" , un sinfín de títulos ofensivos, que no relataron lo que en verdad pasó, pero fueron subidos a Facebook, Instagram, Twitter y Tumblr.

Le termino de decir la sombra, después de interrumpir su relato. Estaba frente a ella, de pie a su costado derecho ,fuera de la cama, Leni ni siquiera la sitió levantarse ; pues se había sumergido en aquellos recuerdos, en la pena y la impotencia. Alguien tocaba la puerta, la Voz de Zoe.

̶ ¡ Leni ! , he visto todo, es horrible… no dejes que tu parte mala te controle, me dijiste que ser malas es malo ¡Somos las buenas! ̶ Dijo la niña.

La sombra camino con sutileza hasta la puerta , la abrió, una pequeña niña, de unos 13 años apareció. Su cabello era largo, tenía una polera celeste y unos shorts del mismo color, su cabello era anaranjado con tonos violeta en las puntas, tenía un ojo violeta y el otro verde. La gemela de la mayor la tomo del cuello de su polera y la aventó al interior de la habitación, justo a los pies de Leni, sobre la cama. La niña miro a Leni, quien estaba sentada sobre la almohada, llorando, recordando aún las palabras de sus padres, del director de la escuela, de la gente que la llamo puta por supuestamente "haberse emborrachado" y querer culpar a Thomas de drogarla para humillarla. Sus amigas, esa pregunta la perseguia , ¿por qué Jackie y Mandee no dijeron nada de lo ocurrido? ¿Las habrían amenazado?, ¿Por qué no le ayudaron en el momento? ¿Dónde estaban? , por esa razón fue que Leni dejo de hablarles. Su mala reputación la hizo renunciar a su trabajo, a pesar de que Sonia y Miguel la apoyaron ante la jefa, la cual ,con lágrimas en los ojos, se vio en la inasistencia de pedirle , aun así, su renuncia, pues nadie quería ser atendido por Leni… la campaña enemiga de los Tetherby , sirvió para limpiar y ocultar lo que en verdad había sucedido, todo gracias a las imágenes que el equipo de futbol tomo, cuando Leni escapo del set, al caer de bruces por las escaleras hasta la pista de baile, y haberse revolcado en las mesas al intentar pararse… Si tan solo sus padres hubieran sabido que fue drogada desde el primer momento en que la vieron, un test toxicológico habría corroborado que " le habían echado algo a la Coca-Cola", tal como Leni mantuvo en su versión después de recordar bien los momentos previos a la intromisión de Thomas, versión que Rita y Lynn Sr no creyeron pues la chica apestaba a alcohol, pero el olor de ese brebaje era del que se le derramo cuando intento pararse tras haber escapado del set y estrellarse en el primer piso.

̶ ¡Leni! ¡No dejes que te consuma! ¡La haces más fuerte a ella! , ¡me enseñarte sobre el amor! ¡Por que solo siento odio en ti! , no me gusta , Leni, no me gustas así , no me gusta el odio … ̶ Dijo la niña llorando a mares sobre el cuello de ella.

Lentamente Leni rodeo a Zoe con sus brazos, y la abrazó, para llorar junto a ella.

̶ Eres tal y como te imaginé mi pequeña hermanita adoptiva ̶ Le dijo ella, viendo los heterocromaticos ojos de la preadolescente.

̶ Siento amor, cariño… ¡Eres tú! !me llamaste hermana! ̶ Dijo Zoe, rodeándole el cuello nuevamente.

̶ Somos hermanas , siento que… todo eso feo que me paso no me duele, después de todo no habría podido conocerte, conocer a Janice, conocer al capitán Guerrero, unirme mas con Lisa, volar , vencer mis miedos… ̶ Decía Leni , pero la sombra de su gemela la interrumpió.

̶ No me habrias Liberado ̶ Rió, sentándose junto a ellas.

̶ ¡No dañes a Zoe! ̶ Le dijo Leni, protegiendo a la chica con sus brazos.

̶ ¿Cómo podría? … después de todo, yo soy parte de ambas… soy tu "modo diablo" tu "modo Berserker" , nunca fue parte de mi plan consumirte, ¿Cómo volaríamos a Zoe? , pero combinándome contigo, usando tu mente puedo conectarme mejor con esta pequeña "niña-avión" ̶ Rió ella, acariciando el cabello de Zoe, la niña se apegó a Leni.

̶ Leni eso explica porque te desmayaste… tu sincronización aumento tanto, que cuando bajaste tu actividad tan abruptamente al apagar las turbinas y te retiraron el casco, hice un corto circuito inofensivo en tu cabeza que te apago ̶ Le explico Zoe , poniéndose de pie al lado de ella.

̶ No te sientas mal cariño, pero mataste a cinco hombres … salvamos a Lynn y a Lincoln, valio la pena ̶ Le dijo su clon , mientras se sentaba más a su lado y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.

̶ No … no siento culpa, no lo creo, pero… siento que no me arrepiento… L-Lo recuerdo ̶ Dijo extrañada , pues sabia como era ella, no era una chica de acción y respetaba la vida por sobre todas las cosas ¿Por qué no sentía culpa?

̶ No sientes culpa, pues me tienes a mi, estamos unidas… mira … ̶ Le dijo la clon, mostrando una nube, un hilo nebuloso oscuro el cual salía de entre sus senos para dar entre los de Leni.

La voz de Lincoln, la voz de Lynn resonó entre las paredes : "Leni… gracias por salvarnos" , "Perdona si siempre te sentiste tonta por nuestra culpa" "Perdona si no te creímos, cuando nos dijiste que te habían drogado" , "Perdónanos por no ser buenos hermanos" "¡Despierta!" "¡Despierta!" , "Niños, no lloren, ella despertará, solo duerme… vengan, vamos con las demás" , esa última frase fue la voz de su madre.

̶ Bien, creo que debemos irnos… o depende, si quieres seguir pensando cosas, puedes quedarte aquí un rato más ̶ Le dijo Zoe.

̶ ¿Qué me paso? Se que me desmaye, me lo dijo la clon malvada … ̶ Dijo Leni.

̶ Gracias por el acrónimo "malvada", me alagas cariño… te desmayaste, y bueno… no lo se, ¿Zoe? ̶ Dijo la clon, poniéndose de pie, mientras parecía arreglar su cabello frente a ellas.

̶ Alvin, el se dio cuenta que tu desmayo fue por la armonización del avión, el hecho de que nuestras mentes funcionaban como una … y nos separan. Antes de que partiéramos al hospital, te puso la banda para la cabeza y los lentes de contacto, el reloj no te lo han quitado, por eso seguimos juntas. Creo que aun traes puesto el chaleco con electrodos. Estas durmiendo, eeeeeh llevas 15 horas en K.O … ̶ Le dijo Zoe, recordando, Leni seguía sentada.

La clon malvada le dijo que si deseaba despertar, deberían salir por la puerta, por la que Zoe había entrado. Se puso de pie junto a su isomero, la clon la tomo de la mano, con seducción y delicadeza, la rodeo con sus brazos y pareció adentrarse en su pecho por aquella nebulosa gris que las conectaba. Sus ojos se tornaron de azul brillante, se sentía más fuerte y hasta más inteligente. Tomo la mano de Zoe al suspirar, ambas se sonrieron, caminaron lentamente hasta el portal y abrieron la puerta para despertar.

 _( ***OST de la siguiente escena : Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Crisis in the north (extended) ***)_

Las imágenes de los últimos momentos de ese vuelo, las imágenes de la fiesta, la ira , el odio, el llanto la empujaron a despertar de manera brusca, abrió los ojos. Se incorporó con rapidez hacia adelante, sentándose para pararse y quitarse todos aquellos cables que la conectaban con los instrumentos del hospital, la banda en su cabeza le dio una descarga eléctrica.

̶ "Modo berserker activado" , manejo de conductividad cardíaca y funciones fisiológicas conectadas. Esperando análisis de patrones de combate cuerpo-cuerpo ̶ Dijo la voz de Zoe a Leni.

̶ ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Es la otra yo?! … ¡pero sigo siendo YO! ̶ Dijo Leni , arrodillándose , sientiendo como su corazón latia con mas fuerza y sus brazos parecían endurecerse.

Un enfermero entro , la vió arrodillada, se incorporo para ayudarla y a penas le iba a preguntar si ella estaba bien, Leni lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo contra la pared, lo dejó inconsciente, las cámaras de seguridad captaron lo sucedido. Camino tambaleándose hacia la puerta

̶ ¿Qué es esto? … porque recuerdo solo cosas malas, ellos, esa habitación, ese hombre-lobo… todos en esa fiesta burlándose de mí ¡No fue mi culpa! ̶ Dijo cuando llego al pasillo.

̶ Leni , detecto personal de seguridad en camino… ¡tienes que controlarte! ̶ Le dijo con preocupación su IA.

Por ambos lados guardias y doctores la rodearon, le dijeron que levantara las manos y se calmará, veían que lloraba y tenia las manos empuñadas. Estupidamente uno de los médicos se le abalanzo para tratar de contenerla, Leni lo golpeo entre las piernas y lo tumbo de un puñetazo, asustados los guardias sacaron sus bastones retractiles. Leni atajo ambos objetos de dos guardias distintos, que le habian atacado al unisono, doblo las puntas de metal , solo para quitarles las varas y darles en la cara con los mangos. Un tercer guardia la agarro de los brazos, lo que no esperaba era que Leni lo diera vuelta sobre ella para tumbarlo. Quedaba un solo doctor, el cual temblaba y trataba de razonar con ella.

̶ T-Teniente ¿No? … v-veo que esta despierta… ¿sabe donde s-se e-e-encuentra? ̶ Dijo el hombre poniendo sus brazos como distancia.

La chica solo avanzo y le pateó el pecho, el hombre cayó de espaldas. Dejó en K.O a aquellos hombres… bueno a casi todos.

̶ ¡Leni! ̶ Una voz familiar sono a su espalda, era Janice.

Leni volteó, camino lentamente, hacia ella, era acosada por esas imágenes de la infancia , imágenes de los Tetherby molestándola, la maldita fiesta, el sonido y las luces… Bum bum bum bum bum .

̶ ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Yo no me emborrache! ¡Ellos me drogarón! ¡Los mataré a todos! ̶ Dijo ella, poseída por aquella Leni que había estado reprimiendo todos aquellos días , aquellos años.

̶ ¡Cálmate! Cariño… actuas como una loca ¡¿Que te sucede?! ̶ Le dijo la piloto poniéndose en guardia, al notar que Leni estaba frente a ella.

Alvin llego por detrás de la comandante se apoyo en su hombro jadeando.

̶ Es culpa mía, hace tiempo puse un software de combate cuerpo-cuerpo en Zoe, creí haberlo desactivado del todo, pero creo que … con el episodio de ayer en ese vuelo, y la conexión que tuvo Leni con Zoe… eso habrá activado un modo de "autodefensa".

̶ Bien cerebrito… ahora dime como lo paramos… ¿Por qué esta ahí parada? ̶ Le cuestiono la mujer.

̶ Leni , no atacará a nadie que no le ponga un dedo encima, o que ella perciba como una amenaza… solo debemos dejarla ahí… ̶ Respondió Alvin.

̶ ¡Hermana! ̶ Dijo la voz de Lincoln tras ella, el cual pareció ignorar los cuerpos de los doctores y guardias en K.O.

El peliblanco corrió hacia su hermana, dejando de lado el paisaje de lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, la chica se arrodillo, el azul de sus ojos pareció empezar a desvanecerse y se tumbó en los brazos de su hermano. El tono azulado volvió a aparecer, mientras ella le miraba, toco sus mejillas, ahí mientras yacían arrodillados, solo lo miro fijamente, tal como si ella fuese un robot con sentimientos que emanaba ríos de lágrimas por sus ojos. Uno de los guardias se puso de pie, tomo uno de los bastones doblados.

̶ Niño apártate ̶ Le dijo alzando el palo.

Lincoln abrazó a su hermana, mientras el azul en los ojos de ella se hacia mas intenso, Leni protegio a su hermano con sus brazos, pero no hubo necesidad de pelear. Janice le había disparado al gorila con una pistola taser.

̶ Dulces sueños estúpido ̶ Dijo la mujer.

̶ Ya lo controla, según mi Tablet sigue en… ¿"Modo berserker"? … lo está controlando ̶ Dijo Alvin, mientras se acercaban a ambos hermanos.

Paso un día internada, las horas antes de que le dieran el alta , Henry Winters fue a visitarla, para darle el informe de lo sucedido.

Resultaba que el ministro y el director Josh estaban al debe de la situación, tanto de lo ocurrido en el rescate, como en el hospital. Lejos de estar enfadados, demostraron especial interés en aquel "Modo diablo" o "Modo berserker", Alvin y Leni se llevarón unas palmaditas en la espalda por aquella demostración inesperada en el hospital. En cuanto al capitán guerrero, no podría seguir como "Butterfly2", se había lastimado seriamente el brazo, después de que una cabaña aledaña, al árbol en que cayó, explotará, haciéndole caer sobre un tronco, una rama le había atravesado el brazo. Por lo que le darían a Leni una semana libre, para que descansara y pensará bien las cosas...

̶ La única interrogante que tengo es… ¿Quiere usted seguir en el proyecto?. Hable con sus padres y ambos me manifestarón que no querían que usted siguiera siendo nuestra piloto. "No va a corde" contigo, según me dijeron. Ahora, si puedes convencerlos de seguir volando, debes hacerlo, pues tienes 17 años y técnicamente, ellos tienen el control de tus decisiones ̶ Le dijo con seriedad y duda el hombre.

Leni pensó, ya se había cuestionado eso todo aquel día. Dado sus nuevas capacidades, y hasañas, había optado por seguir volando el X-44 . Alegre el ministro Henry la felicito por su decisión. El hombre le siguió informando, que le pagarían al menos unos 4000 dólares por cada mes de servició, de los 4000 debía destinar 2000 para el combustible de su avión. De los 2000 restantes, 800 dólares iban a un seguro de vida y salud. Por lo que al final de todo le enviarían a su cuenta bancaría 1200 dólares en 24 horas. Le informaron que Luego de sus "Minivacaciones" conocería a su nuevo compañero, se trataba del hijo adoptivo de Winters, un tal Zachary "Pixy" Winters, un chico de 22 años, el cual desde pequeño demostró mucho interés en las fuerzas armadas , y siendo su padre adoptivo un funcionario de la CIA en ese entonces, lo introdujo al mundo de la aviación a los 14 años, después de que el joven demostró cualidades cognitivas y físicas únicas. Le propuso a Leni convalidar su último año de escuela con el servició que prestaba, de esa forma tendrían un argumento para que él ministro de educación aprobará su término de la etapa escolar, sin negarse Leni acepto, pues significaba no tener que volver a enfrentar a Thomas y Kimi. Le informo que estaban al tanto de la relación de EME y el ataque de sus hermanos al auto del sobrino del magnate de Royal Woods, investigarían para poder conseguirle como mínimo una orden de alejamiento de los Loud. Lisa debería recalibrar el sistema del X-44 de Leni, para las nuevas pruebas de vuelo y hacer que el nuevo modo de "autodefensa" o "modo berserker" pudiera ser usado en vuelo y en tierra , sin causar estragos en Leni o daños colaterales. Le comentó que si necesitaba apoyo psicológico él podía dárselo, pero Leni lo declino, Zoe era una buena oyente y consejera. Le recordó que durante aquella semana debía seguir ejercitándose. Ya con todo aquello zafado, el ministro se despidió de Leni en aquella habitación de hospital.

La chica pidió ver a sus hermanos, en especial a Lynn Jr y a Lincoln, pero el enfermero, el mismo que golpeó, le dijo que los habían derivado ya a su hogar, pues el hospital solo empeoraba su estado de estrés post traumático; él profesional de la salud fue amable con ella, como si nunca hubieran tenido algún percance. Rita y Lynn Sr entrarón a hablarle, la chica tenia de guardias en su puerta a dos agentes de la CIA. Era obvio que toda la familia había descubierto el secreto de Lisa y ella. Leni lo primero que hizo a penas vió a su madre fue abrazarla, como si no la hubiera abrazado en siglos, no dejó de besar la mejilla de su padre cuando este la abrazo, les dijo que los amaba más que a cualquier cosa que ella pudiera anhelar en el mundo. Su cara perdió algo de felicidad al terminar de decir aquello, sus padres le preguntaron que sucedía. Ella les dijo que quería seguir volando y ayudando a Lisa, pues se sentía cómoda y satisfecha con aquella "nueva Leni", que ese "trabajo" le había sacado a relucir.

̶ No quiero que me vean como un monstruo… yo se lo que hice, y creo que se notá que ya no soy tan tonta como antes. No lo nieguen, yo también los he escuchado llamarme tonta, y mirarme con lastima siempre ̶ Dijo ella con pena.

Ambos padres se miraron, pues era verdad. Discutieron a voz alzada un buen rato el asunto de ser piloto del X-44 . Zoe ayudo a Leni a hacer argumentos, ya algo hartos del asunto, los padres cedieron a las exigencias de la chica, recuperando así el tono de cariño con el que habian entrado . Le hicieron prometer que la única condición era que se cuidará. Leni asintió.

̶ Quien lo diría Una de mis hijas es Piloto de combate ̶ Dijo con un sorpresivo orgullo el padre poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

̶ Oye adivina, preocupaste a Lori, está en la casa junto a las demás, cuidando a Lincoln y a Lynn, se va mañana en la tarde,así que podrán hacer una Pijamada de hermanos esta noche ¿Qué les parece?. Que fortuna que justo su universidad cancelará las clases este Lunes por asuntos internos ̶ Le informó la madre.

Leni forjó una sonrisa, no podía creerlo, vería a su hermana nuevamente y esta vez tendrían muchas cosas de que conversar. Ella estaba por decirles el asunto de la EME, pero ya que el ministro de defensa le habia dicho que él se encargaría de ello, optó por no crearles más preocupaciones a sus padres, entonces se dedico a preguntar por las demás. Sus padres se fueron, para que se vistiera. Janice entro con la ropa de la chica y otro paquete de ropa.

̶ Me dijeron que tu hermana mayor llegó a casa, y bueno te quería preguntar… ¿vas a ir de civil o uniformada? ̶ Le dijo la mujer , poniendo frente a ella dos colgadores con las prendas a usar. Su vestido verde de siempre, versus el traje azul y falda que usaban las aviadoras.

Leni sonrió, se imaginó todas las cosas que dirían sus hermanas si llegaba de azul, sin dudarlo pidió a su amiga que le ayudará a ponerse el traje formal de la USAF. Desbordaba elegancia, parecía como si el traje hubiera sido hecho para ella.

̶ Sabes… si alguna vez llego a tener una hija, me gustaría que fuera como tú ̶ Le dijo la mujer, mientras le acomodaba el penacho azul a Leni en su cabeza.

̶ La yo tonta o la yo de ahora, no tan tonta ̶ Rio Leni.

̶ Cualquiera de las dos, ambas son la misma persona ̶ Le dijo para darle un abrazo.

Era domingo por la tarde, el ocaso, por lo que la comandante se ofreció para llevarles a la casa Loud, pues Lori se había llevado a Vanzilla para comprar algunas cosas para la once junto a Luna. No había periodistas o paparazis que quisieran captar algo. Pues Guerrero se llevo todo el crédito de la operación, tal como había sido planeado, para así ocultar la identidad de Leni de las cámaras. Al llegar a la entrada de su hogar, se despidieron de la entrenadora de Leni, la chica camino hasta el portal de su casa sonriendo, la puerta se abrió , Lola y Lana se le tiraron encima , la chica las abrazo y las cargo en sus brazos, entrando junto a ellas. La bienvenida que todos le dieron fue calida. Lincoln y Lynn estaban mas callados de lo normal, pero la presencia de la heroína que les había salvado el cuello, les hizo sonreir por primera vez tras las 48 horas del secuestro. Aun mantenían ese estado de estrés post traumático, pero la presencia de su hermana mayor , ayudo a ocultar un poco esos rasgos por aquel instante. Todas elogiaban el elegante atuendo de Leni, cuando escucharon un sonido familiar, Vanzilla había llegado, Leni miro la puerta.

̶ ¿hace cuánto no la vez? ̶ Le dijo Zoe , por el audífono.

̶ Hace 4 meses… y me parece que ha sido un año entero ̶ Le respondió Leni hablando a su reloj.

* * *

 **Diario de ZOE :**

̶ Lisa solo se quedó con nosotros a tomar once, dice que pasará la semana entera recalibrado mis sistemas… ¿Me pregunto si podré estar encendida mientras hace eso?. En fin, despues de comer volvió al aeropuerto

̶ ¡Siiii! , Leni me presento a sus hermanas y Lisa había creado un pequeño plato holográfico, pude materializar mi cuerpo y resulta que soy como en las visiones de Leni, aunque solo puedo estar ahí de pie en el plato . Lori es hermosísima, Lana y Lola son dos humanas muy distintas pero unidas, Lucy es tétrica da ¿Miedo? , ¡Lily es adorable!, Luna es genial y Luan muy graciosa.

̶ La pijamada fue genial, pasamos viendo todo tipo de películas… aunque creo que Lincoln y Lynn no estaban muy felices. ̶

̶ Lynn y Lincoln tenían miedo de ir a dormir, pero Lori las convenció a todas de dormir junto a ellos en los sacos de dormir apostados en la sala, mientras Leni y ella "Montaban guardia" en la cocina.

̶ Ambas se quedaron hablando de muchas cosas. La decisión de Leni de seguir como piloto de combate, y la carrera de Psicología de Lori. Ella aun no cree que mi amiga sea una heroína, Leni tiene inseguridades , ¡Lori la regaño feo por no contarle lo del bullying! , pero esta feliz de que se haya vuelto más ¿Ruda? y siga teniendo ¿El mismo corazón de siempre? , no entendí esa expresión.

* * *

 **The Loud House: Un Nuevo Horizonte**

 **FINAL DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor :**

¿Y que tal? Esto fue la primera temporada de Un nuevo horizonte. La historia continuara en cuatro o seis semanas más. Necesito tiempo pues estoy en la recta final del semestre en la U, así que una vez que termine el estudio por este año y consiga trabajo publicaré los siguientes capítulos. Además aun tengo que hacer el epilogo de _"La vida despues de las luces"_ , la cual es una historia en que Leni tiene buen grado de protagonismo, puedes encontrarla en mi lista de historia, en verdad la recomiendo pues saco buenas criticas.

Respecto a lo que veremos más adelante será a una nueva Leni, la cual será "más ruda" pero su corazón y bondad serán los mismos de siempre, con este capitulo la más tierna de los Loud rompio el cascarón y se ha dado cuenta de que el mundo es un lugar cruel, pero es muy hermoso a la vez. La "Clon malvada de Leni", que se presenta en este capitulo son sus deseos deprimidos de ser "mala persona", "seductora" , " acertiva" , los cuales se presentan como una especie de anti-heroe, siendo lo que necesita Leni para superar sus crisis, pero no del modo en que ella quiere. Como podrán ver en Wattpad a la Leni sombria la represente con imagenes de "Evelyn: el abrazo de la agonía", la cual es un personaje de League of Legends, muy sensual y provocativa, pero a la vez es una demonio sadica y muy fetichista. ¿Por que representar la version opuesta de Leni así? , simple, Leni sabe que es hermosa, pero a pesar de ello cuida su imagen y su inocencia la hace ser una niña en ese cuerpo de adolescente que esta a solo 2 años de ser una adulto joven. Por otro lado su contraparte son esos deseos hormonales de ella, los cuales reprime constantemente, pues a pesar de poder vestirse de manera provocativa ella siempre usa su vestido verde y aquel peinado simple. Aquel lado oscuro afloró la noche en que casi abusarón de ella y desde entonces a Leni se le ha hecho más dificil mantenerla "dormida", por lo que ahora con el "modo berserker" que ha despertado en ZOE, a raíz de la situacion que Leni vivio al rescatar a sus hermanos, la personalidad oculta de Leni se ha programado en aquel modo, por lo que dependiendo del control que la rubia ejerza al usar su modo de defensa, será cuanto se exprese esta "otra Leni", todo depende de que tan "Malvada" se sienta la joven Loud.

Respecto a ZOE, si , como dije en un comentario anteriormente, me base en su "diseño", "personalidad" y "voz" en el personaje ZOE : El aspecto del crepusculo. En League of legends nos presentan a esta preadolescente que es muy inmadura, juguetona y curiosa, del mismo modo es la personalidad que esta IA tiene en un nuevo horizonte, en gran parte gracias a Leni. Si recordarán el capitulo 2, ZOE solo tiene un dialogo el cual es bastante "robotico" o "protocolar", por consiguiente al conectarse con Leni, la IA, adquiere esta personalidad de niña juguetona, curiosa y algo inmadura. Sin embargo en combate aereo o situaciones de extremo peligro puede llegar a ser más madura y fría que Leni para tomar decisiones, por cuanto la supervivencia de su "agente" esta por sobretodas las cosas.

PARA los fanaticos de Ace combat, o simplemente gente que ha jugado ace combat, se les será más fácil especular lo que vendrá más adelante. Esto lo digo por el personaje Zachary "Pixy". Al cual veremos debutar en el capitulo 8 de la historia. Si tal como pueden ver, por el alias de "Pixy", es una clara referencia a Larry Pixy Foulke de ace combat Zero. Esto no significa que su aspecto y personalidad sean las mismas que la de nuestro "brother in arms" del juego. Los que hayan leido ACORDES Y SANGRES o La Vida Despues de las Luces, quizas ya visualizarán que personalidad tendrá, pero prefiero dejarlo como sorpresa.

Bien antes de responder los comentarios y Reviews agradeceré a cada uno de ustedes. Primero que nada a las primeras personas que Leyeron el fic , a esas personas que decidieron agregar este relato a sus "favoritos" o "follow" en esta pagina, a todos esos que cada fin de semana quizas se conectaban y revisaban la sección de TLH para ver si el fic se había actualizado. Gracias a aquellas personas que apoyaron con sus "me encorazona" esos "likes" y hasta "me divierte" a las publicaciones que hice en facebook, en los grupos de "The Loud House Latinoamerica", "Fans de Leni Loud" , "Leni's Reich" y mas recientemente " The Loud house Wattpad y fanfiction" , gracias por toda la sintonía que me dieron, gracias por su apoyo.

 **RESPUESTAS A LAS REVIEWS :**

 **plagahood** : Eso es algo que puedo afirmar, la historia va más o menos ya a finales o como en la penultima semana de octubre , y el estado de Michigan es de aquellos que más nieve adquiere en los meses de noviembre hasta el fin del invierno, por lo que si, veremos a Leni volar en un clima frio junto a su "Solo Wing". Muchas gracias, una de las cosas que más me cuestiono a la hora de escribir los combates aereos, es que se me entienda, y son lo que más le doy vuelta cuando reviso el fic. Estimado muchas gracias por tus Reviews , espero volver a leeros cuando vuelva a actualizar la historia.

 **RCurrent:** Señor antes de responder a su Review debo darle las gracias por compartir mi historia en su perfil de Wattpad. La verdad es que justo ese día estaba algo "bajoneado" y me dio por revisar la pagina y ví que tenia unas 6 notificaciones , en wattpad nunca tengo visualizaciones por lo que me parecio extraño y al revisar, pues me mejoro toda aquella noche. A pesar de que Leni terminará agotada y se desmayará tendra una semana de "descanso", pero quizas pasen algunas cosas ajenas al mundo de la aviacion en dicha semana, despues de todo , Leni aun tiene cabo sueltos que atar con Jackie y Mandee.

 **J0nas Nagera** : Sobre el Loudcest , encuentro tierno que emparejen a los hermanos... claro solo desde Lucy hacia Lori, ya con las menores creo que nos van a caer los cruzados y el FBI XD . En un momento pensé en que pasará algo mas "oscuro" con Lynn y Lincoln , pero sería desviar la historia hacia otro tema, sin embargo espero haber motivado a alguien para que haga un fic de ese tipo en que a ambos los obliguen a hacer CP (Y con ese comentario me cae el FBI XD) , okey creo que me puse turbio con eso. Si , el asunto del desmayo de Leni se debio a la rapida perdida de la conexion humano maquina al aterrizar, y claro la chica tenia tantas dudas y "trancas" respecto a lo que le sucedio en aquella fiesta que termino por caer en un estado de sueño similar al coma, pero como vimos duro solo 15 horas. Y bueno la alegoría del lugar oscuro en que ella se encuentra tendida sobre una pequeña laguna de agua mientras esta atada por esas "ramas de carne", es algo que busca representar que ante los problemas muchos de nosotros nos ahogamos en un vaso de agua, pero la razón de ello siempre son cosas "oscuras" o "perturbadoras", y si se podría decir que aquello y la charla que tiene con su clon oscura y Zoe en su "habitación" tambien es una especie de referencia a las constantes inseguridades que Shinji manifesto en Evangelion. A todo esto, yo solo he visto el anime original de la serie, no me ha dado el tiempo de ver el rebuild. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y el seguimiento señor, nos leemos.

 **coven :** Respecto a las aeronaves similares a Zoe, van a aparecer casi al final de todo, y ya hay un piloto para dicho avion, y no es ninguno de los Loud (Lamentablemente). Por otro lado, a los amigos de Leni ya les tengo preparado su puesta en escena, tendran buenas aparicione e influencia en el desarrollo de la segunda temporada. Respecto a tu punto 2 , uff si lo pense y creeme que el desgloce de las siglas EME ya nos dan a entender el lugar y como tendra cabida dicho enfrentamiento a "Mano limpia", peeero tambien presentaremos nuevos antagonistas los cuales querran acabar con Leni en el aire, esto quiere decir que quizas hayan distintas batallas con "jefes" a lo largo del fic, tanto en el aire como en tierra. El punto 3 , ¿Una psicosis tipo Harvey Dent? , no se si el hecho de que Leni use de vez en cuando el "Modo Berserker" quepa como una psicosis, pero ya lo veremos más adelante, este es un buen punto pues creo que inferiste muy bien de que iba esa parte llena de interferencias en el capitulo 5. Finalmente el punto 4, escuche el tema y es sad, por lo que creo que ya se donde ponerlo. Soy más fan de Shingeki no kiojin asi que me debatire entre uno de esos temas del anime, con el que me has recomendado tu. Claro, siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias, porque aunque no las use, me ayudan a dilucidar lo que esperan los lectores. Gracias por tus comentarios Coven, nos leemos.

Bien esto fue la primera temporada, nos vemos e semanas más, hasta entonces muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Se despide, deseándoles un exitoso fin de semestre, el aviador sin Alas : Khada Galm.


	7. Un nuevo amigo

**Un Nuevo Horizonte Temporada Dos**

 _"Hay un pasado que se fue para siempre, pero hay un futuro que todavía es nuestro "_ (Frederick William Robertson)

 **Capítulo 7 : Un nuevo amigo**

 **Axel and Hammers USAF's System Informa:**

- **El Awacs** **Embaer R-99** , es un Jet equipado como unidad de alerta temprana, por lo que puede detectar y discriminar blancos aéreos y terrestres a grandes distancias. Es fabricado por la empresa Brasileira "Embaer".

 **\- El** **F-18 SuperHornet** es la versión modernizada del F-18 Hornet. Cuenta con versiones monoplaza y Biplaza, es un caza confiable y versátil, en el cual se ha demostrado la posibilidad de hacer la Cobra de Pugachev's sin necesidad de empuje vectorial.

\- Se ha aprobado el traslado desde Nevada a Royal Woods del **Teniente Primero Zachary Winters.**

\- **El clima en Royal Woods** se ha tornado mas frió, lluvioso y hasta con una inminente probabilidad de nieve en esta última semana de octubre

\- capacidades del "Modo Berserker" fueron re-introducidas al X-44. Su función esta desactivada, ya que no se sabe que tan peligroso puede ser para la piloto o el caza.

\- **Leni** ha comenzado a usar su atuendo de invierno, aquellos pantalones granate con esa chaqueta larga color rosado, botas y gorro verde agua . Se ha propuesto ser mas calculadora y fría desde la semana pasada, tras su charla con Lori y las recurrentes pesadillas de Lincoln y Lynn en las noches posteriores a la partida de la mayor.

* * *

Se encontraba en segunda fila, sentada en aquella sala de reuniones, similar a un auditorio pequeño, y tan oscura como un cine. Desde la puerta de la derecha del estrado apareció el regordete coronel Altman, la pizarra hidrográfica tras él se prendió, y Leni y sus compañeros de vuelo, junto a los demás encargados de la misión guardaron silencio.

̶ _Muy bien Teniente Leni, espero no le moleste hacer esto cada vez que vaya a volar, sentarse en esa pequeña mesa junto al resto del personal involucrado y recibir instrucciones sobre la misión, esta sala le recordara a la escuela, cuando el maestro daba las instrucciones… ¡HM!_ ̶ **Dijo el hombre para introducir, se aparto un poco de la pizarra y esta comenzó a proyectar los aviones de Winters y Pixy en un mapa de la zona** ̶ E _l avión del ministro Winters está de camino a Royal Woods, para hacernos una inspección de rutina, aproxima desde el Este, desde Washington DC. Mientras que su nuevo compañero, alias Pixy, aproxima en su F-18 desde el sur. El Jet del ministro volara por el lago Huron, al momento en que su nuevo compañero y usted empiecen su enfrentamiento. Así es, deberá hacer un combate aéreo contra Pixy, para así medir las capacidades del X-44 en combate, después de sus reparaciones y nuevos ajustes_ ̶ **La pantalla dejo de mostrar el mapa e hizo un versus entre el X-44 y el F-18 , con la tarjeta y foto de identificación de sus respectivos pilotos** ̶ _El lugar del encuentro será el Lago Erie, al Sur de Royal Woods, como ya sabrá el ganador será quien marque al contrincante con su radar de corto alcance, no se preocupe por quedar marcada, esta vez será un enfrentamiento de pruebas. Volará armada , por seguridad, con 480 tiros en su ametralladora y carga electrostática en el EML para 4 disparos_ ̶ **La pantalla deshizo la imagen de los dos aviones, y ahora mostraba al Awacs de la misión en un mapa a gran altura de los demás puntos azules que eran Leni y sus compañeros** ̶ _La unidad R-99 de nuestro proyecto, le proporcionara el resto de la información mientras aguarda en la pista. La escoltaran hasta el encuentro con Pixy dos T-45 , uno de ellos pilotado por la comandante Janice. Las designaciones clave para cada avión serán: Usted como Butterfly 1 , los T-45 serán Baker, el R-99 será Magic , Pixy será Galm 2, y el aeronave del ministro será GoldenEagle, mientras que su escolta serán los Eagles. Después de terminado el encuentro, Pixy pasará a ser su segundo como Buttlerfly 2. Muy bien pilotos, fuera de mi vista, buen vuelo y buena caza_. ̶ **Concluyo de decir el hombre al mismo tiempo en que la imagen se oscurecía y las luces del lugar se prendían.**

Ya en la losa de la pista, fuera del hangar, a bordo del X-44, estaba algo pensativa, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que Lori le había dicho la noche de la pijamada cuando todos cayeron rendidos por el sueño a eso de las 4AM.

" _A pesar de que Zoe y Lisa sean la razón de tu cambio, lo importante es que lo estas llevando muy bien, has ayudado a Luna, a Liss, a Lincoln y a Lynn. Más importante aún, estas empezando a pensar por ti misma. Creo que debes seguir con esto de ser piloto, a pesar de que me asuste, te esta yendo muy bien y lo controlas, puede ser tu nuevo horizonte (…)_ " Recordó a la figura de Lori, apoyada en el lava platos, mientras ella estaba a su lado, ambas bebiendo algo de café para evadir el sueño y el frio de aquella madrugada en la cocina.

̶ Leni , el avión de Alvin va a despegar, después iran Janice y su compañero, y finalmente nosotras ̶ Le recordó la Voz de Zoe sacándola de sus pensamientos.

̶ ¿Ah? … perdona estaba … ̶ Se disculpo Leni por no estarla escuchando bien. Mientras los aviones delante de ella avanzaban en la fila.

̶ Descuida, lo se , fue una linda charla aquella, aprendí muchas cosas ̶ Le dijo su hermana virtual.

El R-99 de Alvin despego, a Leni le llamaba la atención de como aquel Jet podía despegar con aquella placa de metal sobre él. Caminó un poco más hacia la pista, Zoe le ayudo a preparar el radar, y otros chequeos previos al despegue. Cuando hubieron despegado los otros dos aviones, ambas se colocaron en la pista, avisando que estaban listas para volar.

̶ Entendido Butterfly 1, rumbo Sur 175, nubes a 5000 pies, con pequeña probabilidad de lluvias en 30 minutos más, velocidad del viento es de 020 nudos. Royal Woods les desea un buen día. ̶ Le dijo el controlador de la base a la chica.

Los motores de Zoe empezaron a silbar con más fuerza, hasta que aquel silbido se transformó en un potente rugido que causo que el avión corriera a toda velocidad por la calle, el pájaro de metal elevo la nariz y despego.

El clima era frió, las nubes adornaban el cielo con distintos matices, blancos y grises, en el suelo eran solo los pinos lo que daban verde a los bosques, pues los demás arboles habían perdido ya sus hojas, a la espera de la nieve en aquella parte del globo.

Leni volaba usando su visión mental, como siempre, a sus costados tenia a los dos T-45, uno a cada lado. El radar de Zoe detecto un pequeño avión frente a ellas, en dirección al sur, parecía volar mas rápido que los demás aviones.

̶ Leni, ese punto rojo que marque es un F-18, lo sé por el tamaño y su velocidad, además de los informes previos. ¿Pedimos permiso para atacar? ̶ Dijo Zoe

Leni observo el cuadrado rojo, estaba a 60 millas frente a ellas, bastante lejos. Informo de aquello a Alvin , el cual le corroboró que se trataba de Pixy. Le dieron permiso para atacar. Por primera vez sería Leni quien iniciara el ataque. Los T-45 se alejaron de la chica y comenzaron a grabar el inicio de todo, a pesar de que la aceleración de Zoe pronto los dejaría atrás.

Pensaron que Pixy no se esperaría un ataque desde las alturas, por lo que ascendieron a 30 mil pies, 20 mil pies más alto que el F-18.

Su radar detecto aviones pequeños a 45 millas delante de él, acelero un poco y mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, se comunicó con el AWACS y este le informo que se trataba de los T-45 que escoltaban a Leni.

"El avión es furtivo, pero están volando separados, no en formación, lo que significa que la chica debe haber venido por mi… pueda que este… ¡ARRIBA!" Se dijo el chico de 22 años, alzando con rapidez su vista al cielo azul, para observar como un pequeño destello metálico se iluminaba sobre él. Inmediatamente se puso de cabeza y bajo .

Se estaban acercando a toda velocidad, cuando sin previo aviso Pixy pareció hacer una picada a tierra ¿Las había vsto? ¿Cómo? . El fuego de las turbinas del F-18 brillo para perderse en las nubes , ambas aceleraron y fueron tras él . Le alcanzaron con rapidez cuando él se nivelo a 4000 pies, volaban en línea recta, solo debían acelerar un poco más y podrían marcarlo, pues Pixy ni se molestaba en ladearse o tratar de evadirlas. El radar de corto alcance lo detecto, solo debían fijarlo, cuando sin previo aviso el avión levanto la nariz y desacelero, haciendo la cobra de pugachev's , vieron como el caza se les venia de espaldas sobre ellas, Leni dio un viraje pesado a la derecha presa del vértigo.

̶ ¡Por poco nos choca! ̶ Se quejó la jadeante adolescente por el radio.

̶ Leni, va detrás de ti, ¡mantén tu cabeza en la batalla! ̶ Le dijo Alvin.

̶ Buen intento … pero ahora yo soy el verdugo ̶ Dijo Pixy, sereno y calmo por el radio.

̶ Maldición , es rápido ̶ Se quejó la chica acelerando en medio de las nubes.

Leni ascendió, pensando que podría engañarlo tal como al piloto del F-15 , pero a penas encendió la post combustión para escapar hacia la ionosfera, el chico se separó de ellas.

̶ No funcionará conmigo, no peleo batallas fuera de mi territorio. ̶ Le contesto Pixy, los separaban al menos unos 10.000 pies.

La chica bajo en picada hacia él , Pixy comenzó a volar haciendo una rotonda . Sin querer Leni lo paso de largo, a 10.000 pies del suelo, el aprovecho su descuido para ir tras ella, nuevamente Leni estaba en problemas. La velocidad en línea recta del X-44 las mantenía a salvo.

̶ Rindete, si sigues volando en Linea recta así, uno de los dos se quedará sin combustible, y estrellara su avión. Venga quiero ver que puedes hacer ̶ La desafió el.

La chica no sabia que hacer, todo lo que había intentado para cazarlo no funciono. Fue entonces cuando se decidio a hacer la maniobra de la hoja. Tomo aire, presiono su abdomen y freno en seco alzando la palanca hacia atrás, dando una especie de mortal invertido en el aire con el avión. Pixy las paso a dejar , ellas se pusieron a sus 6 y aceleraron, solo para ver como el chico frenaba un poco en línea recta y se deslizaba en el aire, haciendo una especie de cilindro, pasando por el lado izquierdo de Leni, quedando de cabeza sobre ella y volver a nivelarse tras su rival. Zoe y Leni estaban frustradas ¿Qué era este chico? . Volvieron a acelerar a tope, sin activar la postcombustión.

̶ ¿Alguna otra brillante idea? ̶ Les dijo él

̶ ¡Solo esta ! ̶ Dijo ella azuzada, presa de una personalidad no propia de ella.

̶ ¡Leni , cuidado! ̶ Le dijo Zoe, leyendo sus pensamientos.

El X-44 freno en seco, la chica uso los alerones y el timon de cola, para derrapar en el aire, el avión roto sobre su eje en la horizontal, hacia la izquierda. Pixy asombrado, debio ladearse a la izquierda para evitar una posible colisión. Antes de que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo, Leni nivelo y acelero para ir tras él, debido a que Pixy había desacelerado un poco, le fue difícil ganar velocidad para hacer una de sus famosas maniobras. Leni ya lo tenía, solo debía colocar la mira , usando sus ojos, en el cuadrado rojo. Pero Pixy les hizo el mismo mortal que ellas le habían hecho anteriormente, se quedo tras ellas, Leni no supo que hacer así que se decidió a rotar sobre su eje y ascender, el sabía lo que ella haría, por lo que levanto la nariz antes que las chicas y prendio los post quemadores para seguirles mejor el paso, en medio del revoloteo del ascenso, Leni fue marcada por Pixy. La habilidad de un piloto habían demostrado ser mejores que la maniobrabilidad y velocidad de un avión ultramoderno.

̶ Buttlerfly 1 ha sido marcada, repito, Buttlerfly 1 ha sido maracada por Galm2… Tenemos los datos , y son bastante buenos, buen trabajo Leni ̶ Dijo la voz de Alvin por el radio, mientras ambos aviones se alineaban a 8000 pies. ̶ Galm 2 , pasa a ser Butterfly 2 , siga las ordenes de Butterfly 1 ̶ Concluyo él chico.

Leni jadeaba, estaba algo decepcionada, pues había dado todo de ella en ese vuelo y aún así había fallado, fue como si no hubiera tenido nada que hacer. Pixy se coloco a sus 7 en punto, escoltándola. Volaban en dirección a Royal Woods.

̶ Butterfly 1 , Butterfly 2 , mantengan el curso actual. ̶ Dijo el Awacs.

̶ No te lamentes, se lo que piensas, que no había forma de ganarme, pero la verdad es que si ̶ Le recalco el , con su sereno tono de voz.

̶ Hice todo lo que había aprendido con Zoe, y … te adelantabas a todos mis movimientos. ̶ Le dijo ella, recuperando la respiración.

̶ Va en el físico, la experiencia y en parte la habilidad. Por ejemplo, al inicio supe que vendrías por arriba, pues los novatos siempre prefieren hacer ataques en picada. Eso se hace dependiendo del enemigo, si el enemigo es un avión lento, como un bombardero lo haces. Pero si vas a atacar a un caza, lo mejor es ir por debajo, pues lo más probable es que el ascienda y pierda velocidad, para el momento en que tu estes ya sobre sus 6. Ademas no podemos ver bajo nuestros pies. Lo segundo, debiste acelerar mas a tope cuando yo terminaba de ejecutar mis maniobras, te quedaste mucho rato detrás pensando en que hacer, después de una maniobra los aviones pierden velocidad y se quedan estáticos ̶ Dijo Pixy, mientras ambas le escuchaban.

̶ Gracias … Por cierto Soy Leni Loud, y mi avión se llama Zoe ̶ Se presento la chica, moviendo un poco sus alitas.

̶ Zachary Winters, puedes llamarme Pixy… ¿Tienes algún alias? ̶ Dijo él, mirando la cabina de ella. Leni lo enfoco con una de sus cámaras.

̶ Butterfly 1 ̶ Respondió ella.

̶ Ese es tu lugar en tu escuadron, me refiero a algún nombre de combate, yo soy pixy y mi escuadron era el equipo Galm, ocupe el puesto de compañero de vuelo por lo que mi numeración era Galm 2 ¿Entiendes? ̶ Le dijo el, serio y sin ninguna emoción en su hablar.

̶ Creo… mmm ¿Zoe tienes algun nombre para mi ? ̶ Pregunto la Chica a lo que Zoe negó por la radio, al momento en que llegaban Janice y su compañero.

"TU-TU-TU" Sonó la radio, había una emergencia.

̶ Alas butterfly y Baker , el avión del ministro Winters vuela sobre el lago Huron a 20.000 pies de altura, pero tengo contactos sin identificar volando bajo a 1000 pies, velocidad 600 nudos en su dirección por el norte… !Aguarden un momento! , uno de sus escoltas ha caído. Tienen permiso para atacar a cualquier avión que se acerque, les paso los vectores. Esos aviones ascienden a 10000 pies, ¡van a por el ministro! ̶ Dijo Alvin azuzado.

Los cuatro aviones enfilaron rumbo de manera rápida hacia el ministro, Leni activo sus post quemadores al igual que Pixy, ella llegaría primero y su segundo llegaría 30 segundos después que ella.

̶ Mayday mayday aquí la escolta Eagle 1 , he perdido a mi compañero, tengo 4 hostiles asediando al ministro, intentan secuestrar el avión… Tienen misiles de largo alcance… ̶ Dijo la forzada voz del capitán.

̶ Leni identifique a los malos, llegaremos en 10 segundos, son Mig-21, podemos … ̶ Decia Zoe por la radio cuando el ministro la interrumpió.

̶ Mensaje éntrate de GoldenEagle ̶ Dijo Alvin

̶ Butterfly 1 ni se le ocurra acercarse, ese proyecto vale mas que un ejecutivo de EEUU, ¡retírese! ̶ Le ordeno Winters.

̶ Mayday mayday, me han alcanzado , abandono el aparato ̶ Dijo Eagle 1.

̶ ¡Aaaaaaah! ̶ Aceleró Leni, observando como un F-15 C era abatido, podía ver el Jet, y 4 aviones de una turbina, bastante feos ir tras el Jet.

La chica aproximo por la izquierda de los Mig-21 Fishbed, activo los EML, disparo las cuatro cargas, fallando 3 disparos y dándole el ultimo tiro al líder de vuelo de los malos. Los paso a dejar, los aviones rodearon a GoldenEagle.

̶ ¡Butterfly 1 ha derribado a un bandido! ̶ Comento el Awacs.

̶ Queremos que el piloto de ese avión extraño eyecte, si no lo hacen derribaremos el avión del ministro de defensa de los EEUU ̶ Dijo uno de los mercenarios.

̶ GoldenEagle esta siendo escoltado por los Migs ̶ Dijo el Awacs.

Leni dio media vuelta, solo para ver como todo parecía estar perdido, esos tres aviones volaban a la par con Winters, solo la dactileria de un piloto usando la ametralladora, podría derribarles a los 3 sin dañar el JET.

̶ Otro día Memo ̶ Dijo la seria voz de Pixy.

El chico aproximo por las 12 en punto de el ministro, a unos 3000 pies por debajo , usando su ametralladora derribo a los tres Migs restantes, paso entre el fuego y los desperdicios de los demás aviones, busco a Leni y se puso a su costado.

̶ Butterfly 2 ha derribado a los bandidos, pantalla limpia, vuelvan a base de inmediato ̶ Dijo el R-99.

̶ ¡¿A que juegas niña?! ̶ La regaño Pixy, escoltándola.

̶ Ehmm…. ̶ Dijo ella confundida, y dolida por el tono de voz del sereno chico que acababa de conocer

̶ Ese avión es el esfuerzo de muchas personas, se te dio la orden de abandonar , eres un soldado ahora mujer , ¡no seas estúpida! ̶ La regaño con seriedad, pero sin alzar la voz.

̶ D-Disculpen… ̶ Dijo Leni, para comenzar a sollozar. Aquella palabra le dolió, pues se había prometido jamas dejarse llamar asi ¿Por qué no podía responderle a Pixy?.

̶ Ah … Leni, lo hiciste bien, gracias por salvarme. Pixy es así, es capaz de decir cosas , aun cuando ni el pudo cumplirlas. Venga, llévenme a tierra y hablaremos mejor de lo que ha ocurrido. ̶ Dijo con comprensión el ministro.

Janice se formó al lado derecho de Leni, al igual que su compañero. Le trato de hablar a su amiga, pero la chica no hacía nada más que llorar en silencio y disculparse por su actitud imprudente.

 **The Loud House: Un nuevo horizonte**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Vitacora de Zoe**

\- Vaya Lori nos explico que las computadoras tenemos vitacora y no diarios... asi que tendre que cambiar el nombre de esta seccion de mi base de datos.

\- Sobre el incidente con el ministro, el gobierno lo ha ocultado todo. Según nos dijo Winters en tierra, todos los días ocurren grandes enfrentamientos, solo que los gobiernos lo ocultan de los ojos de las redes sociales y la prensa.

\- Thomas Tetherby no ha vuelto ha mensajear a Leni desde el día del secuestro, es más no se le ha visto por las calles, solo va a la escuela y reportes recientes dicen que no fastidia a ningun alumno... por ahora.

\- Las cosas entre Leni y Zachary van mal, a penas aterrizaron el primer día, Pixy la hizo llorar de nuevo. Su padre, el ministro Winters le obligo a disculparse con ella, pero el chico desistió. La discucion se habria originado porque el chico no entendía como Leni, siendo como es, era la unica en toda EEUU capaz de volarme

\- Tal parece que Zachary fue uno de los primeros pilotos que intento volarme, pero lo electrocute cuando empezo a tratarme como una esclava y a solo usarme... Cuando los humanos usan a las maquinas como esclavos es para cosas malas, en especial en la guerra, no me gusta sentirme un arma, y él en su tiempo, me trato como una.

\- Ese mismo día Lisa fue transferida a Nevada, no nos quizo decir el por que, supongo que pronto lo averiguaremos.

* * *

 **Notas del autor :**

No estaba muerto , andaba de parranda... No, la verdad es que se me complico la cosa aqui en mi casa. Debi haberles compartido que mi madre padece de Mioloma multiple (Cáncer a la sangre) desde agosto, por lo que me dedique a trabajar por los meses de Noviembre y Diciembre, y estoy evaluando estudiar y trabajar por este primer semestre. Bueno explicando mi ausencia, y el prolongado Hiatus, ¡continuemos! uwu.

Como ya han podido ver, tras el capitulo del secuestro ,Leni se quedo sin compañero de vuelo, pues Guerro tiene lesionado el brazo, por lo que si puede que vuelva mas adelante. Como se explico en el capitulo 6 , Pixy es el hijastro del ministro Winters, y hay una razón muy especifica por la que él debe ayudar a Leni. Esta pagando un crimen de guerra y de no hacerlo podría perder su licencia. ¿Cual es ese crimen? lo veremos mas adelante.

Thomas tiene las tetas relajadas por ahora, pero volverá a liarla muy pronto XD.

Esta temporada se presentará un nuevo antagonista, por lo que Leni deberá estar al pendiente tanto en tierra como del aire, en cuanto a su seguridad. Puede que Lisa tenga pocas apariciones en esta temporada, pero es para dar mas cámara a Leni y su nuevo camarada. Tambien habran rostros antiguos para Leni haciendo apariciones.

Las cosas mas adelnate se descontrolarán en muchos sitios, por lo que no te pierdas lo que viene a continuacion . No solo en el aire habra accion, pues la vida de Leni ahora es un remolino de enfrentamientos, y ella esta preparada para afrontarlos, pero... ¿Podrá conseguirlo o morirá en el intento? .

 **Respuestas a Reviews (Despues de 84 años) XD :**

 **RCurrent :** Obvimente le conto sobre el Bullying, pero dicha charla iba a alargar demaciado las cosas. Sin embargo, para compensarlo, Lori hará algunas llamadas a Leni o habra un capitulo especial en que ambas conversen y se den parte de todo. Sobre la bipolaridad, no creo que sea tan así, pero me gusta pensar que es una espcie de super poder, algo así como el "codicia" de ling en Full metal Alchemist Brotherhood, solo que es Leni quien controla a la Leni asertiva.

 **J0nas Nagera :** Vamos por ese shippeo de trauma compartido jasjsaj XD . Vaya hay muchas cosas que quiero decir sobre este comentario. Principalmente gracias por comentar cada punto del ultimo capitulo, y sobre lo ultimo que dijiste sobre Lily y NGE, tarde 2 minutos en descifrar la palabra jasjsjs XD. Finalmente decir que poco a poco se ira sabiendo que Leni es parte de la USAF temporalmente, tal como veremos en el sgte capitulo. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme y espero no defraudar con estas entregas.

 **Marlon 26 B :** Creo que te he visto en Facebook, quizas es por tu nombre o el logo de tu usuario, en fin. Fue tu comentario el que me impulso a seguir la historia en este momento. Pues no accedia a fanfiction hace mucho, unos 3 meses creo. La cosa es que cuando me loggeé y vi que la historia tenia una review nueva , me decidí a leeerte y bueno, aqui tenemos la nueva temporada y espero que no te defraude. Si mas que nada la evolucion de Leni a lo largo de 6 capitulos lo hice para que en esta temporada ella pueda actuar como un personaje de ace combat en el aire y en tierra como una Leni mas decidia e independiente, sin que la gente se pregunte ¿Como llegamos a esta Leni? , bueno pues la respuesta a eso yace en todo lo que paso en la primera temporada. No es llegar y cambiar la personalidad de un personaje, y claro habran capítulos aqui que estaran separados por semanas y meses, lo que da a entender porque la actitud de Leni es distinta a la d capítulos a tras, más ahora con la introducción de Pixy, quien le enseñara como lidiar con sus agresores del aire y la tierra, por así decir tras bambalinas, tras todo lo que no se redacte en el fic.

Les doy las gracias a las personas por mantener su Follow, despues de que ingrese a mi cuenta esperaba ver reducido el numero de follows y favoritos, y seguía igual eso me alegro mucho. Gracias a todos los que han leido la historia y empezarán a leerla de nuevo, asi como a los nuevos rostros que llegan para experctar lo que sucedera con Leni y Zoe... y por que no decirlo, con Royal Woods en general (Spoiler alert?)

Que tengan una linda semana, y espero todo vaya bien. Y si estas pasando por algo difícil, tu puedes, todo va a mejorar. uwu

Se despide ante ustedes el aviador sin alas, Khada Galm .


	8. Con orgullo

**Capítulo 8 : Con Orgullo**

 **Axel and Hammer USAF's Systems informa**

\- Hace un mes Lisa Loud fue transferida a las instalaciones de Nevada, para trabajar en un X-44 que despegue de portaaviones y el nuevo software y hardware para el proyecto, los cuales va complementando con las misiones y datos que recibe después de cada vuelo de su hermana. Alvin ,desde el Awacs, le envía los datos neuronales de Zoe y Leni , en el momento en que cada incursión termina.

\- A raíz del ataque sufrido por el ministro , hace 1 mes atrás, se ha decidido mantener constantemente en vuelo una unidad AWACS. En turnos rotativos, se usan el R-99 y el E-767.

\- Se sospecha que gobiernos ,sin identificar, de países asiáticos han pagado a mercernarios de distintas partes del mundo para acabar con el X-44. Hay una investigación en curso y los pilotos están al tanto. **NO SE HA REVELADO NADA A MEDIOS OFICIALES PARA MANTENER LA CALMA.**

\- A raíz de problemas personales y de coordinación en vuelo entre Leni y Zachary, los primeros días de conocerse, el ministro ha pedido a los padres de la Teniente que den alojo al joven, con el fin de que ambos compañeros de vuelo aprendan a llevarse bien.

\- Se han instalado defensas antiaéreas en la base, como medida preventiva de un ataque a Royal Woods.

\- Los canales de televisión ya sospechan algo, debido al hallazgo de desperdicios y chatarra de avión en las costas del Huron.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que Zachary y Leni se conocieron, la primera semana los malos entendidos entre ambos y la poca coordinación , obligaron a Winters a hablar con los padres de ella , para que Zac fuera a alojarse a su hogar, y así que aprendieran a llevarse bien al vivir bajo el mismo techo. Ya que la cientifica no estaría en su cuarto por el tiempo que durara el proyecto, había un espacio en la casa Loud. Pixy acabo durmiendo con Lincoln y Lily , en la pieza de Lisa. Le habian dejado el cuarto del peliblanco, pero las recurrentes pesadillas del chico conmovieron a Zac y acabo por dormir en un saco de dormir al lado de la cuna de Lily, acompañando a ambos hermanitos. Trasladaron la cama de Lincoln a la pieza de la cincoañera , para que el nuevo compañero del niño no durmiera siempre en el suelo. Lynn tuvo problemas para dormir también, pero ella solía pasar las noches con Leni, de vez en cuando le gustaba salirse de la cama de la rubia, e ir a arroparse con su hermanito, le preocupaba mucho su seguridad. Zachary aprendió algunas cosas de Leni conviviendo con ella, sobretodo como enseñarle a hacer las cosas. Lincoln le fue de gran ayuda para entenderla, en especial durante aquellas charlas nocturnas, en la que el pequeño le despertaba para hablar, debido al miedo a la oscuridad y los recuerdos del secuestro.

Las hermanas no interactuaban mucho con él, por ahora. Pues sabían que a Leni no le caía muy bien, sin embargo no le hicieron la vida imposible, porque entendían que para que los planes de la piloto y la científica salieran bien, era menester que ambos se llevarán bien. Rita era quien más agradecía la presencia de su nuevo pensionista, pues el joven limpiaba siempre que algo se ensuciaba, por lo mismo Lana no se llevaba muy bien con él, las chicas lo molestaban diciéndole que tenia una obsecion por la limpieza. Los primeros días ensuciaban cosas a propósito, pero la mayor les insistió en detenerse y tratarlo bien. A causa de él y la ausencia de Lisa , la casa Loud estaba más impecable que nunca.

Si algo pudo aprender Leni de Pixy , fue que habían situaciones en que una mirada fría y sin sentimientos era necesaria para que las cosas se solucionarán . A ella le gustaba mucho el look del chico, y su apariencia, mas su personalidad fría y seria era lo que la incomodaba. Era de su mismo porte, bajo para ser un piloto hombre, siempre llevaba Jeans negros ceñidos, botas militares, usaba siempre una corta vientos color negra o chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, bajo ella usaba un chaleco verde oscuro o gris, dejando a relucir en la parte del cuello una camisa blanca la cual siempre adornaba con un pañuelo color blanco que descendía hasta la base de su torax. El cabello del chico , consistía en dos mechas que caían por los costados de sus orbitas, un ligero rapado en las patillas y la nuca. Le incomodaba que él no hablara mucho, que siempre la regañara en vuelo, cuando ella se confundía sola, e incluso no le gustaba cuando le daba consejos de buena forma, simplemente les era difícil llevase bien, hasta cierto día en el Mall.

Era de mañana y la rubia decidió sacar a pasear a Lincoln y a Lynn, les llevaría de compras y a comer algo. Los pequeños se sentían a salvo solo con la piloto, y solo en su presencia era que actuaban más "normal", y sin miedo que con los demás miembros de su familia . A pesar de que el psiquiatra de los chicos no recomendaba sacarlos a lugares concurridos aún, ambos manifestaban extrañar hacer las cosas que hacían antes del secuestro, y solo junto a Leni era que tenían esa seguridad de vivir sin temor a que alguien les saltara de la nada para llevarselos. Lincoln quería pasar a ver la tienda de comics y jugar a algunos arcades del Mall, mientras que Lynn se conformaba con acompañar a su hermano y que Leni le comprara algunas cosas para ejercitarse nuevamente.

Se estaban colocando los abrigos , para salir por la puerta, cuando la figura de Pixy apareció, desde el segundo piso, para decirles que les acompañaría.

̶ Ayer llego mi motocicleta ,en un carguero, a la base. Guerrero llamo para decirme que se le había ponchado un neumático, debió ocurrir durante el vuelo ̶ Les dijo al llegar cerca de la puerta junto a ellos .

̶ Bien, pues... ven con nosotros, solo espero que no te incomode ir en autobús. ̶ Le dijo Leni, poniéndose su gorro.

̶ El que mire en menos a los civiles, no significa que deteste moverme en el transporte público Leni ̶ Le dijo él, poniendo su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Leni se sentó al fondo del autobús con sus hermanos, y saco el plato holográfico para que Zoe hablara con ellos. Pixy, en el asiento de en frente, la regaño diciéndole que la guardara, que alguien podía verla, pero ella le reprocho que era domingo y subiría poca gente, además que al estar sentados en los últimos asientos nadie los vería.

̶ ¿Qué quieres comprarte Lincoln? De seguro Leni tiene dinero para comprarte lo que quieras ̶ Le pregunto la chica holográfica al peliblanco, de píe en las piernas de Leni, la cual era rodeada por sus hermanitos.

̶ No lo sé, hace tiempo que no veo a Clyde, no voy a la escuela o... leo una nueva entrega de Ace Savvy ̶ Dijo con algo de inseguridad a la surda de Leni, cerca de la ventana.

̶ Te comprare los comics que quieras hermanito ¿Lynn tú quieres algo además de cosas para ejercitarte? ̶ Le pregunto la chica a su hermana sentada al lado derecho, en el asiento que miraba al pasillo.

̶ Mmmm no lo sé... ¿algún arma de defensa personal? ̶ Le dijo la deportista a su hermana.

̶ Mmmm no estoy de acuerdo en que usen armas ̶ Respondió la mayor.

̶ Oh vamos Leni, Thomas puede haberse calmado, pero tu y yo sabemos que volverá a hacer de las suyas... me llegaron rumores de tu escuela sobre que está en una relación con Mandee ¿No te parece raro? ̶ Le dijo Lynn.

̶ Lynn lo que esa pe...lo que le suceda a esa tonta no me importa. ̶ Dijo , conteniendo la mala palabra.

̶ Pero y si la usa para sacar información de ti, recuerda que ellas te cuidaban y sabían muchas cosas de nosotros porque ... ¡prácticamente siempre estas necesitando ayuda! ̶ Le grito la chica, llamando la atención de las tres personas agenas a ellos, por suerte solo voltearon un segundo.

̶ Eso era antes... y gracias por preocuparme ̶ Le dijo con un ligero tono mandon Leni.

̶ Lo siento ̶ Se disculpo Lynn.

Leni la abrazo , para hacerle saber que no había problema.

̶ Ey según mi GPS ya llegamos, ¡ quiero ver el Mall Leni ! ̶ Dijo Zoe dando saltitos en su perímetro , rompiendo aquel acogedor momento.

Se separaron de Zac apenas entraron, Leni le recordó que estaba invitado a almorzar con ellos, una vez de que terminara sus compras, el solo le levanto el pulgar a la distancia mientras se perdía en busca de las tiendas de artículos para motos.

Consiguieron los comics de Lincoln, compraron ropa deportiva nueva para Lynn, después buscaron un regalo para cada una de sus demás hermanas. Vestidos de princesa para Lola, overoles y botas para Lana, una libreta con una silueta de cuervo a la luz de una luna para Lucy, cuerdas y una uñeta nueva para luna, un set nuevo de magia para Luan y lápices de colores para Lily. Leni decidió ceder a las exigencias de Lynn y fue a una tienda de armas que había en el Mall, y le consiguió a Lynn un par de bastones retractiles, la deportista había obtenido esa idea de defender a sus hermanos usando aquellas varas, al ver a Pixy practicar bajo la lluvia con esos implementos , golpeando unos sacos de aserrín en el jardín . Se iban a dirigir al patio de comidas del cuarto piso cuando Lynn y Lincoln se quedaron de pie, ella volteo y le dijeron : "¿No vas a comprar nada para ti?". Ella negó con la cabeza diciendo que no quería nada. Zoe , la cual traía activado el altavoz del ceular de Leni, hablo.

̶ Eso es mentira, me has dicho que quieres un look tan rudo y elegante como el de Pixy. ̶ Chismorreo la IA.

̶ ¡Zoe! Shhh ̶ La chito Leni.

̶ ¡Vamos Vamos!, te buscaremos una chaqueta de cuero, unos Jeans negros y unas botas ¿Qué te parece? ̶ Dijo Lincoln tomándola de la mano en dirección a la escalera mecánica para ir hacia el primer piso, en donde estaba la mayoría de las tiendas de ropa.

̶ Si , venga , traes una fortuna en tu tarjeta de crédito. De seguro hay dinero para conseguirte ese atuendo ̶ Apoyo Lynn, tomando la mano derecha de Leni. Ambos la arrastraron a buscarse ropa.

Despues de mucho tiempo , Leni cambiaría su atuendo de invierno favorito, aquella chaqueta rozada , calzas granate, botas verde agua y un gorro del mismo color.

Tenian todo, pero no podían conseguir la condenada chaqueta de cuero, el único lugar en donde les faltaba revisar era en Reininger's , la tienda en la que antes Leni trabajaba. La mayor les manifestó que no quería comprar ahí, pues le recordaba la triste despedida que tuvo el día en que la despidieron, cuando Miguel y Fiona fallaron en tratar de convencer a la jefa de que se quedará ahí, pero al fin de todo ella termino accediendo a la petición de la mujer y salió llorando para hacer los trámites correspondientes a su renuncia. Antes de entrar, Leni envió un mensaje a Zac, esperando que este bajara del segundo piso, en que se suponía que estaba la tienda de artículos para autos y motocicletas. Sentía que la presencia de aquel frio joven la distraería de los diálogos que tuviera con sus antiguos conocidos, o al menos podría hacerlo pasar por su novio y así no verse tan sola.

Se encontraba afuera del Mall, en medio de la nieve, esperado por Janice , quien iria a buscarlo a él y su refacción. Había optado por abandonar a Leni en el Mall , e ir a almorzar a la base. Estaba acomodando la rueda en el asiento trasero del automóvil negro, cuando su celular lanzo el tono de notificación de Whatsapp: "¿Donde estas? , ire a Reininger's en el primer piso... necesito ayuda, es importante T_T " Rezaba el mensaje que Leni había enviado. Lo pensó un poco, y suspirando a duras penas, le dijo a Janice que se fuera sin él, y que en la base consiguiera a alguien que le reparará la moto, él pagaría después. Sabía que debía esforzarse en llevarse bien con Leni en el aire, y solo lo lograría llevándose bien con ella en su vida. Pensó que el mensaje trataría sobre "ayuda" para conseguir ropa, por lo que impulsándose por la necesidad de terminar con el proyecto y así conservar su licencia de piloto, se despidió de la comandante y camino de regreso al Mall.

Apoyada por sus hermanitos y Zoe, la chica entro a la tienda. Trataron de evitar las miradas de la Sra. Carmichael, de Miguel y Fiona, cuando ingresaron, se fueron hasta la zona en que estaban las chaquetas de cuero, y ahí estaba en primera fila, una chaqueta marrón que combinaría perfecto con el chaleco negro, los Jeans negros , y las botas cafes para la nieve que la chica consiguió en otros locales. Leni se debió de armar de personalidad, pues debían pagar la chaqueta. Su reemplazo atendía en la caja, por lo que pensó que podría zafar de aquel sitio sin enfrentar a sus amigos del pasado. La cajera era algo torpe ,pues estaba en su primer trabajo, y era muy muy timida, siempre olvidaba cómo funcionaba la caja registradora y como quitar la alarma del producto. Leni le explico a la chica de cabello rojo cómo funcionaba, ella le agradeció por su ayuda y le pregunto cómo fue que supo cómo funcionaba aquel chisme.

̶ Eeeeeem ¿internet? ̶ Dijo colocando su mano tras de su nuca.

Lincoln, Lynn, y Zoe observaban la escena a los costados de Leni. Los jóvenes vigilaban que no viniera ninguna de los antiguos compañeros de la rubia.

̶ Ups, lo siento aun soy algo manca tratando de sacar las alarmas... ¡Hey Fiona! ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? ̶ Grito la peliroja, a su compañera que salía desde unos abrigos en el otro pasillo , tras de Leni.

El corazón de Leni comenzó a latir rápido, las manos comenzaron a temblarle. "Tranquila, no pasará nada malo" le dijo Zoe, registrando el aumento en sus patrones fisiológicos, la adolescente estaba nerviosa, y trataba de no respirar muy aceleradamente, como cuando veía una araña, pues lo mismo le sucedía en situaciones en que debía enfrentar gente con las que todo acabo mal. Fiona le paso por la espalda, desconociendo el blanco del cabello de Lincoln y a la rubia, se ganó tras el mostrador y quito la alarma sin mirar a la chica, envolvió la chaqueta en una bolsa de papel, cogió el vuelto y la boleta y las metió junto a la prenda para entregársela a Leni.

̶ Muchas gracias por ... ¿Leni? ̶ Dijo asombrada, teniendo la bolsa a la adolescente, la cual la miraba petrificada, con cierto tono de rubor en sus mejillas.

̶ H-Hola F-Fiona... ̶ Le dijo Leni, saludándola con la mano.

Ambas se quedaron ahí, Lynn tomo la bolsa de papel por Leni. Fiona camino hasta ella y le abrazo.

̶ ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo están tus hermanos? Supimos lo del secuestro ̶ Le dijo con un tono casi maternal.

Leni le comento como habían ido las cosas con el secuestro, Fiona abrazo a Lincoln, pues le recordaba de aquella vez en que despidieron a Leni por pensar que robaba. La chica nueva las miraba con ternura, pues había escuchado la historia de Leni por parte de Miguel. La escena del reencuentro fue interrumpida por la Sra Carmichael, quien tras la espalda de Leni, dijo

̶ Fiona y Carla, se que la tienda esta vacia pero , no es motivo para que hagan vida social con... oh ̶ Dijo, con un tono algo autoritario, pero se vio desvanecido cuando Leni volteo.

̶ H-Hola, Sra Carmichael ... ̶ Le dijo Leni, saludándola con la mano.

La mujer se le abalanzo encima para abrazarla, pues estaba al tanto del asunto del secuestro de sus hermanos. Les pregunto a los pequeños como estaban, al borde de las lagrimas. La mujer confeso a Leni, lamentar por haber tenido que pedirle su renuncia a causa de los rumores que ,aún, circulaban entorno a ella. La chica dijo que ya no tenia importancia.

̶ Por lo visto encontraste un nuevo trabajo... Tenia miedo de que nadie te aceptara con todos esos videos de internet ̶ Dijo la mujer, observando las numerosas compras que Leni traía.

̶ Eeeeeh si, fue difícil, pero me aceptaron, en un trabajo nuevo... jeje. ̶ Dijo ella, esperando no tener que revelar la verdad.

̶ Leni ... recuerda que tu trabajo es secreto ̶ Recordo Zoe, hablándole por su audífono inalámbrico.

̶ ¿En que trabajas? ̶ Pregunto Fiona, con interés.

̶ ¡Trabajará de Prostituta! ̶ Dijo la tediosa y altanera voz de Thomas quien aproximaba desde algunos maniquíes que miraban hacia la entrada, tras la Jefa.

Todos le miraron con desagrado, y más encima venía acompañado de una sumisa Mandee, la cual era arrastrada por su mano y tras de él, junto a 5 de sus amigos, de los cuales 2 no tenían cara de ser buenos chicos, y se veían bastante fuertes, casi como guarda espaldas. Se detuvo frente a las mujeres y a los niños. Lynn y Lincoln se escondieron detrás de Leni.

̶ El maricón de su empleado no quiso escogerle una chaqueta a mi novia , aparentemente por problemas que involucran a esta ... mosquita muerta ̶ Dijo el haciendo ademanes despectivos tras de si, en dirección a Miguel, quien recogía algunas cosas que Thomas tiró ; y finalmente hacia Leni.

̶ Jovencito, me temo que tendré que pedirle que salga de esta tienda. No puedo permitir que trate así a mis clientes y , más aun, a mis empleados. ̶ Dijo la mujer, para finalizar fervientemente señalando la salida con su índice.

̶ Ah... relájate Carmichael, recuerda que somos dueños del 50% de este local. Así que si no quieres tener problemas conmigo, será mejor que eches a Leni, y me atiendas ̶ Termino de decir, mientras todos sus cómplices reían , incluso Mandee, quien lo hacía de manera forzada y con una mirada de desánimo y vergüenza.

̶ Ya me iba ... con permiso... ̶ Dijo con un tono de resignación, conteniendo las ganas de llorar de la ira e impotencia que le producía estar en aquella situación.

Tomo a sus hermanos, pero los amigos de Thomas le cortaron el paso, apartaron a Lincoln y a Lynn, formaron un circulo dejando a Leni en medio junto a sus bolsas, comenzaron a pasarla de mano en mano, empujándola con fuerza

̶ Leni , ¡no actives el modo de batalla, no valen la pena! ̶ Decía Zoe , en medio de los gritos de Fiona, la jefa , Lincoln y Lynn, quienes eran contenidos por uno de los gorilas.

Mandee trataba de detener a Thomas, pero este la empujo haciéndola caer de espalda en dirección a la salida, al otro lado del grupo en que estaban los hermanitos Loud. Leni luchaba por contener su ira, aquella versión alternativa de ella luchaba por salir y golpear a cada uno de esos mal nacidos, pero ella sabía que no era el momento, debía contenerse y aguantar . Lynn mordió la mano del guardia que las separaba , Miguel observo en ese instante el alboroto y se decidió a ir a halar la alarma que quedaba en la caja registradora, en donde estaba Carla, la cual estaba petrificada de la impresión. El gorila cogió a Lynn por el cuello, dispuesto a darle un golpe en la cara.

Crack, el sonido de un colgador de Ropa impactando en la nuca del tipo que sujetaba a Lynn , detuvo la rotonda en que Leni era empujada, e hizo caer de rodillas a aquel sujeto. Desde la entrada caminaba sin prisa , con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y con su característica mirada penetrante, Zac.

 _**( OST de la sgte escena : Linkin Park : Castle of glass )**_

Vaya vaya, veo que lo de tu informe era verdad. Los EME ¿Supongo no? . Será mejor que dejen a mis amigos, o tendré que ... ̶ Decia Zac , cruzándose de brazos frente al circulo que rodeaba a Leni, aquellos le dieron la espalda a la rubia y avanzaron un poco junto a su jefe.

̶ ¿Llamar a seguridad? Enano, soy el dueño de la mitad de las tiendas de este MALL, lo único que harás será que nos saquen a todos a la calle y creeme que en la calle Leni no sobrevivirá. ̶ Dijo con desprecio, mirando a la rubia por su espalda.

̶ ¿Quién dijo algo de llamar a seguridad? ¿Tan cobardes son los de EME? ̶ Ataco nuevamente.

Asustado, por la posibilidad de que aquel joven más pequeño que él, supiera lo de su organización, ordeno a sus cinco matones ir a por el, los amigos y hermanos de Leni aprovecharon de rodearla, mientras ella yacía de rodillas en el suelo. Pixy se mantuvo firme, detuvo el golpe del primer sujeto con su mano, y uso el cuerpo de aquel pandillero para bloquear el combo de otro hostil, el tipo que uso como escudo cayo en K.O. Aprovechando la superioridad numérica, tres sujetos le sujetaron por los brazos , Thomas se acercaba para darle un puñetazo en el estómago, al recibir el golpe, Zac no se inmuto.

̶ Ustedes tienen unas carotas de lo más ridículas ... ̶ Dijo tomando aire.

Thomas golpeo de nuevo su abdomen y después su cara , frustrado de no haber hecho vomitar al chico, o de haberle escuchado quejarse.

̶ Mi turno ... ̶ Dijo, evitando jadear.

Golpeo al tipo que sujetaba sus hombros con su nuca, el sujeto aturdido cayo de espaldas. Aprovechando que agarraban sus brazos, se sujeto de los hombros de sus dos captores para flexionar su abdomen y darse impulso para patear en la cara a Thomas, haciéndolo caer de espalda a los pies de Leni y los demás. Asombrados sus opresores le soltaron, el cuarto sujeto se le venía de frente para darle un golpe en la cara, pasando bajo su brazo lo eludió, quedando ahora él de espaldas al grupo de Leni y un Thomas que no paraba de llorar en el suelo producto de la patada que recibió.

̶ Cuatro contra uno, ¿es todo lo que tienen? ̶ Dijo , al momento en que Leni sacaba una pistola taser de su bolzo.

La chica alzo su brazo, Zoe le ayudo poniendo en sus lentes de contacto una punto rojo en su objetivos. Los dardos eléctricos pasaron sobre la cabeza de Thomas, quien estaba en posición fetal sobándose la nariz y la frente, para impactar en el pecho de uno de los chicos del equipo de futbol, precisamente el mismo tipo al que Pixy golpeo con su cabeza.

̶ Ahora esta más izi pizi ̶ Dijo Leni , sonriéndole. Sus hermanos estaban asombrados, viendo como el sujeto cayó de bruces y temblaba en el suelo.

̶ Siempre fue izi pizi ̶ Dijo Zac, colocando sus manos en sus caderas, para desenfundar sus dos bastones retráctiles.

Miguel estaba tras el mostrador, iba a presionar la alarma justo cuando Thomas recibió la patada, y ahora continuaba dudando si hacerlo o no, pues al fin alguien le estaba dando de su propia medicina al ricachon.

Vieron como el chico se abalanzo contra los sujetos quienes se quedaron petrificados ante la frialdad de su actuar. Salto contra el sujeto de en medio dándole una patada en el pecho. Los dos de sus lados reaccionaron , dispuestos a golpearle. Pero él aparto sus puñetazos al unisono con ambas varas de metal, pateó en la cara al sujeto de su izquierda, y dando una vuelta para darse impulso pateó el estómago del tipo de su derecha. Ambos sujetos no se levantaron.

La seguridad del Mall llego, ordeno a Pixy deponer las armas, no tuvo más remedio que tirar los bastones al piso. Thomas se levantó rápido, quejándose de la patada, dejó a relucir algo de sangre que le brotaba de la nariz y un enorme chichón en la frente, y se apoyo en el hombro del jefe de seguridad . Ordeno que arrestaran al grupo de Leni. Antes de que dijeran algo, o siquiera les enseñaran las esposas, Zac saco sus identificaciones .

̶ Piloto de los estados Unidos , teniente primero Zachary Winters, perteneciente al 66th escuadron aéreo Galm, 7th unidad aérea, apostada en Siria. Se me considera agente especial del FBI fuera de la base por orden del ministro de defensa Winters. Estoy aquí para proteger a la piloto del proyecto X-44 , por lo que no puedo ser relevado bajo ningún propósito de mis funciones. ̶ Dijo al sacar una placa del FBI junto a su indetificacion.

Thomas quedo palido, al recordar que el chico menciono al EME. Los guardias del Mall le miraron , esperando sus ordenes, a fin de cuentas el era su jefe indirectamente.

̶ A-A-A-Aresten a la rubia de chaqueta rosada y sus hermanos ̶ Ordeno, tartamudeando, era la primera vez que se le veía asustado en público.

̶ Leni, hazlo... solo no reveles demasiado ¿Si? ̶ Dijo Zac mirando a su espalda, a una arrodillada Leni que abrazaba a sus hermanitos.

La chica se puso de pie, saco un colgante de entre su ropa, el cual traía su identificación. Respiro profundo , "Que vean en lo que te convertiste" le dijo Zoe .

̶ Piloto Teniente Segundo Leni Loud, pertenezco al 6th escuadrón de pruebas Butterfly. Puesta en este cargo bajo las órdenes del ministro de defensa Winters, y no puedo ser relevada de mis funciones ̶ Dijo con un recompuesto tono de voz, alzando la credencial. Intento sonar igual de seria a que su compañero.

̶ Al ser agentes federales, deben creer en nuestra fe. El chico que está a su lado, fue el causante de este alboroto. Por lo que le exijo sacarlo del edificio, o me querellare por no haber atendido este asunto en el momento en que ocurrió. ̶ Le dijo Zac al jefe de seguridad.

El hombre, algo asustado, no tuvo más remedio que echar, con buenas palabras, a Thomas y su grupo. Los pandilleros fueron escoltados hasta la salida. El jefe de seguridad se quedó a pedir los detalles a los presentes, Fiona, Miguel y Carla debieron volver al trabajo, la Jefa , junto a los demás daban parte de todo. Una vez que el encargado de los vigilantes se hizo con una copia de las cámaras, dijo que le enviaría el metraje a los padres de Thomas.

̶ Al fin les darán su merecido, ese pendejo siempre está por aquí causando problemas y no puedo hacer nada. Su padre siempre le cree, pues ordena borrar los registros de las cámaras, antes de que lleguemos, los empleados obviamente le temen, y le hacen caso. ̶ Se defendia el hombre , tomando los discos que la jefa le trajo de la sala de seguridad.

̶ No creo que deba, la identidad de la chica es secreta. Decidí revelar nuestras identidades, solo porque no quería que sus hermanos la vieran otra vez bajo la bota de Thomas ̶ Dijo Pixy, en aquella mesa de la caja registradora, desde donde no se habían movido.

̶ Gracias... ̶ Le dijo Leni al escuchar aquello, apegando a sus hermanitos contra sus piernas.

Por lo anterior dicho Pixy se hizo en el derecho de confiscar los registros de seguridad.

̶ Supongo que ... estarás mas que bien en tu nuevo empleo. ¿Crees que necesites otro cuando, acabes ahí? ̶ Le dijo Carmichael a Leni, acercándosele por el lado izquierdo.

̶ Como que creo que si ̶ Dijo Leni, entendiendo lo que la mujer le quería decir.

Se despidieron, en la entrada estaban Fiona y Miguel esperándola para darle el Adiós. Con lágrimas en sus ojos la chica se despidió de ellos y lamento haberles hecho la ley del hielo por redes sociales cuando avandono Reginer's. Como buenos amigos, ellos le dijeron que no tenia importancia , entendían sus motivos. Se mostraban muy incrédulos ante el nuevo trabajo de la chica, tenían muchas dudas, mas ella les dijo que lo mejor era guardar el secreto.

̶ Si a Miguel se le escapa la más mínima palabra con alguien que no sea yo o Carla, creeme que lo matamos - Dijo Fiona, apoyándose en el hombro de su compañero.

̶ Ay cariño, por muy emocionante que sea todo esto, no podría ̶ Dijo el chico, algo exaltado por toda la acción.

̶ Mas les vale ̶ Dijo, con su frio tono de Voz Pixy.

La chica se despidió y abandonaron la tienda.

El almuerzo estuvo bastante bien. El grupo devoró 2 pizzas tamaño familiar, debieron quedarse una hora reposando todo lo comido. Aprovecharon de hablar de la vida y los terrores nocturnos de los chicos, a la castaña y al peliblanco les sirvió para desahogar toda esa adrenalina acumulada por el encuentro. Pixy acepto ayudar a Lynn a recuperar su estado físico, pues la chica había enflaquesido mucho. Luego de eso los llevaron a los arcade, los adolescentes se quedaron en la entrada, en un lugar apartado viendo como jugaban los mas pequeños.

̶ Vamos hazlo, es tan frio que lo más probable es que se te congele la cabeza ̶ Le dijo Zoe, al leer los pensamientos de Leni. La rubia quería apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, y lanzar un suspiro en señal de gratitud.

̶ Shhh ¡Zoe!, puede escucharte ̶ Dijo la chica, susurrando a su lado izquierdo para evitar que Pixy la escuchara.

Él levanto su ceja, sabiendo que algo chismorreaban la IA y Leni. Ella se volteo y le miro a los ojos, junto sus manos y le abrazo. Él se quedó estatico, quieto. Lentamente la rodeo con suavidad correspondiéndole el gesto.

̶ Gracias... ̶ Le dijo ella, sujetándole por la cintura, para darle un tímido beso en la mejilla.

Se quedarón ahí, estáticos, ella había quedado hipnotizada por su mirada, tan fría y calma como un tempano.

̶ No fue nada... Puedes soltarme , si quieres ̶ Le dijo frio , mirando las manos de la chica que aun seguían rodeándole.

̶ Ops, perdón... me deje llevar, lo siento ̶ Se disculpó la chica, separándose con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

Camino a casa se fueron nuevamente en los asientos traseros, pero esta vez iban todos juntos. Lincoln y Lynn, al haber tenido un agitado día emocionalmente se acurrucaron en los brazos de Pixy, Leni les miraba con ternura. Ambos comentaban que fue un golpe de suerte que los hermanitos no tuvieran una recaída shokeante o un flashback del secuestro, seguramente el estar uno al lado del otro y rodeados por los brazos de Leni , mientras Zac peleaba, les hizo sentir seguros.

* * *

 **Vitácora de Zoe:**

\- Leni y yo captamos un mensaje de Kimi a la hora de dormir, aquella noche después del Mall : "¡¿Que mierda?! ¿Es verdad lo que me contó mi hermano?, ¿eres una federal? . ¡¿Tú?! , ¿La perra mas pasiva de la escuela? ... ¡Ja! habrás asustado a Thomas, pero ni creas que yo dejare de molestar a tus hermanas en la escuela.

\- Por primera vez Leni respondió de manera desafiante a aun mensaje de ellos : "¿Así? , como que están jugando con fuego... ¿entienden? , porque yo sí . "

\- La relación entre ambos ha mejorado desde ese día en el Mall.

\- El clima esta enfriando, Leni suele ir al trabajo luciendo su nuevo aspecto. Zac al ver que ella quedaba demasiado empapada de nieve se ofreció a llevarla en su motocicleta, es una Kawasaki Ninja , puede alcanzar los 357 km/h! . Hubo un día en que tuvimos que hacer un vuelo un domingo, las calles estaban desoladas y el desgraciado acelero a 100 km/h en una recta, Leni lanzo un grito , pero extrañamente no era de enojo, se parecía mucho a las sensaciones que mostraba cuando empezó a volar.

\- Lincoln y Lynn ya no tienen tantas pesadillas, han pasado 2 semanas desde el episodio del Mall.

\- Los amigos de Leni y su Ex jefa han sabido guardar el secreto, la prensa sigue sin saber quien es la piloto del X-44

* * *

 **Notas del autor :**

Bueno bueno, se que soy de los que actualiza una vez por semana, pero me temo que quizas deberé empezar a hacerlo cada dos semanas. Aun asi no dejare de escribir la historia hasta nuevo aviso. Tengo un capitulo más , escrito en la reserva, por lo que tratare de subirlo el proximo fin de semana, actualizare los sabados o domingo.

Espero la ausencia de aviones no les haya parecido fome, pero necesitaba volver a tocar el tema de los matones. Como vimos Leni ya los tiene controlados, más ahora que saben que la chica esta protegida, por lo que nos limitaremos a solo ver sus planes. Traté de que en este capitulo el protagonismo se compartiera entre Leni y su compañero, mas los demás capitulos se trataran de concentrar solo en Leni.

 **Agradecimientos y respuestas.**

Me percate de que tengo un nuevo "Favorite", muchas gracias a aquella persona espero no decepcionarte con esta historia. Asi tambien agradezco el cariño y comrpesion que me han dado en Wattpat y facebook, sin más respondere a las Reviews que dejaron del capitulo anterior.

 **plagahood :** Hola ! tanto tiempo sin leerte uwu, un gusto que estés aquí nuevamente. Con el invierno en Royal Woods , de ahora en adelante la visión sera reducida en altitudes bajas, deberán subir por sobre las nuves para poder ver bien todo. "Here's comes to snow" , como dirían por ahí. Gracias por tus palabras men, nos estamos leyendo. Cambio y fuera .

 **J0nas Nagera :** Lo de saltar electrocutado de la silla, es exactamente como ocurrio en mi mente tambien, esa escena la dejo a preferencia del lector ya que es como una parte comica por asi decir del fic. Zachary es un plagio de un personaje muy conocido de una franquicia que me gusta mucho, con la parte de obsesivo por la limpieza y su baja altura, ya habrá quedado claro de quien hablamos, pero si no, el próximo capitulo viene una escena inspirada en uno de los enfrentamientos mas crudos que tuvo el personaje que inspiro a Zac. Además de revelar al nuevo antagonista, cuya mision será destruir a Zoe y a Leni. Veremos más del apoyo de Lori en el proximo capitulo, y respecto al silencio de Thomas... pues digamos que tiene muchas cosas en mente. Se agradece que me hayas escrito estimado, saludos y buen fin de semana. uwu

Bien como dije en la ultima de las respuestas , proximo capitulo se presenta al nuevo viejo malo de la historia, el cual esta basado en el antagonista o principal rival del jugador en ACE COMBAT 7: Skies Unknow.

Gracias a Todos por leer , espero que tengan un lindo buen fin de semana, se despide el aviador sin alas : Khada Galm.


	9. EMBOSCADAS

**Capitulo 9 : Emboscadas**

 **Axel And Hammer USAF's systems informa :**

\- Leni ha tomado como alias : _Reaper_

-Ha pasado 1 mes desde que Zac lleva viviendo en la casa Loud, y su coordinación con Leni ha mejorado, por lo que desde hace 1 semana los resultados ,de los vuelos de la chica, son los mejores de todo el tiempo que lleva el proyecto reiniciado

-Lisa ha informado del envió de un X-44 equipado con un garfio para aterrizar en portaaviones. Además posee la capacidad de funcionar como unidad AWACS y controlar Drones usando a ZOE.

̶ El presidente de los EEUU está al tanto de los mercenarios que quieren eliminar el proyecto, y de la piloto de 17 años que vuela la nave, por lo que evalúa hacerle un reconocimiento a la chica. Ha autorizado la iniciativa de hacer que el X-44 entre en combate contra los hostiles que osen a entrar en el perímetro de EEUU, y así probarlo en situaciones más "realistas".

̶ Zoe informa que la personalidad de la teniente es distinta a la de cuando ingreso, ya no es tan necesario usar el "Lenines", y presenta mejorías en cuanto a su déficit atencional. La IA la describe como más "decidida" y más "valiente".

* * *

 _*** ( FMAB OST - The stone of the inmorality (3 OST MIX ) ) ***_

Cerró su laptop con fuerza, indignada en la sala de su casa. Su padre le llamo la atención, esperando saber que sucedía o que la había hecho enfadar, pues se veía en su mirada ; ella le mintió , diciendo que le habían cancelado una presentación en el club de Chunk. Enfilo hacia las escaleras, mirando con recelo al inquilino, que recogía los platos de la cena del comedor junto a Rita. Leni se hallaba conversando a escondidas con Lori en su pieza, pues si las hermanas se enteraban que ambas estaban en video llamada, invadirían el cuarto de la piloto, y no las dejarían hablar todo lo que necesitaban hablar. Los pasos de Luna resonaron en el pasillo, haciendo que todas se asomarán a verla cuando empezó a tocar con fuerza la puerta de Leni. "Ocupada" , grito la mayor. "Leni, con un demonio, ¡abre la maldita puerta! es importante" , le respondió la rockera.

Ambas se hallaban conversando sobre Bobby cuando Luna interrumpió. Después de que le abrieron, la menor empujo a la anfitriona del cuarto hacia su cama, haciéndola sentarse frente a la computadora nuevamente.

̶ ¡¿Ey que te sucede Luna?! ̶ La regaño Lori desde la pantalla.

̶ Lori, que bueno que estas aquí, porque de verdad quizás la situación sea distinta ahora que vas a verlo por ti misma ̶ Le dijo Luna , abriendo nuevamente su laptop para enviarle las capturas y videos que habian sido subidos nuevamente a Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr y Twitter.

Vieron los metrajes de la fiesta, en que Leni aparecía luchando por levantarse y chocando contra cada mesa ,empapándose de alcohol, mientras todo el mundo la llamaba borracha y tonta. Los ojos de Lori se llenaron de lágrimas, cuando en los registros vio como en medio de la oscuridad y las luces de los celulares, los del equipo de futbol trataban de "ayudar" a Leni a levantarse, mientras le llamaban la puta de la escuela, o la zorra de Thomas. Leni comenzó a llorar nuevamente, maldiciendo a Thomas y a cada imbesil que la grabo aquella noche.

̶ Leni... cuando las visite y hablamos de esto... Dios... No pensé que... ̶ Dijo la mayor en medio de la cama que compartía con Bobby. Se seco con su mano el maquillaje que se le había corrido, para después llevar sus dedos a su boca, conteniendo el llanto por aquellas humillantes capturas de su hermanita.

̶ Lo siento... Zoe dijo que los elimino de internet hace un mes, pero volvieron a... ̶ Lloro Leni, cuyo rostro era manchado por su delineador , su labio inferior temblaba y un sudor frio comenzaba a recorrer su espalda.

Luna las veía, en medio de las dos camas, estática, conteniendo las ganas de derramar lagrimas.

̶ ¡Debes denunciarlo! ̶ Le ordeno Lori, golpeando la pared de su izquierda.

̶ Ya lo hice, ¡desde que todo empezó! , pero la policía aquí no hace nada porque es Thomas Tetherby de quien hablamos... yo...yo... ̶ Dijo, la menor.

̶ No podemos hacer nada Lori, aunque Leni sea una federal ahora, la justicia en este pueblucho no le hará nada, ¡NADA! ̶ Dijo con su voz temblorosa la roquera, denotando toda la ira que había estado acumulando por aquel tiempo.

̶ ¡Voy a matarlo! , uno de estos días lo veré y le sacaré la lengua por el cuello... ̶ Dijo temblorosa Leni, con un tono de enojo, pena e impotencia que nadie creyó escuchar de ella jamás.

̶ Leni ... no... ̶ Dijo Lincoln, quien espiaba la situación junto a todas las demás, al borde de la puerta entre abierta.

Las niñas estaban asustadas, pues se habían dado cuenta de algo que las mayores no : los ojos de Leni brillaban, aquel azul claro parecía desprender una especie de fuego.

̶ No te rebajes a su nivel Leni... no lo vale , seras tu quien vaya a la cárcel cuando lo acabes... ̶ Le dijo Lori, tratando de ser su voz de la razón, pero contener el tono de pena y lastima le fue imposible.

Los padres y Zac llegaron para ver que sucedía, pues Lincoln había bajado corriendo para advertirles, ya había visto esos ojos antes, en el hospital. Los adultos despidieron a sus hijos a sus respectivas habitaciones, entraron y cerraron la puerta para conversar con las niñas, fue Luna quien debió explicarles que sucedía, a causa de que Leni rompió en llanto en los brazos de Rita, a penas esta se sentó a su lado, era desgarrador escucharla llorar. Zac, quien pidió permiso para quedarse, escuchaba atentamente los hechos, pues el informe de Leni le había explicado todo de manera escueta, mencionando a los EME solo como los perpetradores del secuestro de Lincoln y Lynn, y la sospechosa participación de Thomas en el grupo , por los aviones ligeros que lanzaron paquetes a su mansión. Cuando Luna hubo terminado su relato, fue Leni quien tomo la palabra, al despegarse del pecho de su madre, miro a todos los presentes y les pidió que no hicieran preguntas. Luna acabo por sentarse en la cama de Lori , junto a su padre, mientras Rita sujetaba una de las manos de Leni en su cama, Zac solo se quedo de pie en medio de las dos camas. La adolescente relato ,entre sollozos, el episodio del segundo piso en esa disco de dicha fiesta , sin ocultar ningún detalle de su casi violación . La cara de Luna se torno en un pavor tremendo que aveces se combinaba con ira, Lori lloraba siendo abrazada por Bobby a través de aquella pantallapuesta en el velador que separaba ambas camas , en su visita a Royal Woods Leni solo le hablo de los vídeos que se subieron. Cuando la más tierna de la camada termino su relato, las lágrimas en los rostros de sus padres y hermanas eran evidentes... un silencio incomodo.

̶ Mi bebe ... ̶ Dijo con el tono mas miserable posible el padre, cabizbajo se levantó rápido y camino hacia la puerta.

̶ Lynn... ¿Dónde vas?... ¡Lynn! ̶ Le llamo la atención Rita.

̶ Voy a matar a ese bastardo... ̶ Dijo antes de abrir la puerta de golpe.

̶ El arma... Zac ve tras el... ̶ Ordeno la madre al chico de camisa y pantalón de vestir.

Rita abrazo a Leni y le dijo que no se preocupara, Luna por fin se dignó a llorar sin vergüenza, y se lanzó sobre su hermanita para pedirle perdón.

Apenas salió vio que el pasillo era un caos, todas estaban llorando, abrazandose junto a la puerta del baño, Lincoln sentía rabia, ¿Cómo alguien pudo osar a hacerle eso a su hermana mas inocente?, solto a Lynn y enfilo sus pasos tras Pixy, la deportista con temor a que le pasará algo malo fue tras él. Ambos llegaron a las barandas de las escaleras, Pixy se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta dialogando con Lynn Sr. , asombrados vieron como su padre cargaba en su diestra un revolver de calibre 38.

̶ Se que estas enojado, pero una medida desesperada en una situación desesperada no siempre es el camino correcto, cuando se toma a la ligera ̶ Le hablo él , manteniendo su mano frente al padre, tratando de detenerle.

̶ A un lado, no me detendrás, no pude estar ahí para ella... debe pagar, ¡debe pagar! ̶ Lloraba el hombre.

̶ Sr Loud, su lugar esta con su hija ahora... Yo también he estado en una posición parecida a la de usted , y por eso estoy aquí. Usted en cambio podría terminar en una cárcel ̶ Le dijo él, haciendo que el padre le apuntara.

̶ ¡Callate y quítate de la puerta! ̶ Ordeno el padre con el arma en alto.

̶ ¡Papá NO ! ̶ Gritaron Lincoln y Lynn, el hombre miro a su izquierda, viendo los rostros de sus pequeños.

Se puso la mano izquierda en la cara para llorar, bajo el brazo un poco.

̶ Deme el arma y vaya con sus hijos... ̶ Le dijo el chico , tan frio y serio como siempre, acercándose y tomando con cuidado la punta del cañon del revolver.

Fue un duro golpe para la familia enterarse de lo que en verdad le sucedió a Leni, lo difícil para Rita y Lynn Sr fue enviar a sus hijos a dormir, pues todos querían pasar la noche junto a la piloto , Lincoln y Lynn. Las gemelas y Lily durmieron con sus padres, mientras que las demás debieron conciliar en sueño en sus habitaciones, a excepción del peliblanco y la castaña, quienes durmieron junto a Leni. La chica les acomodo en su cama y les prometió que pronto se acostaría junto a ellos, en tanto les dejo el plato holográfico , para que Zoe les contara alguna historia de sus vuelos. Fue al cuarto de Lisa, Pixy se acomodaba un pijama negro cuando ella entro de improvisto viéndole aquel marcado y estético abdomen al joven. Se cubrió sin asombro, para preguntarle ,a la sollozante rubia de mirada apartada, que necesitaba.

**( Attack on titan OST Eren's Berserk Theme)**

Lori y yo queremos hablar contigo... pueda que tardemos, y creo que debes dormir en su cama por esta noche, además quizás Lincoln y Lynn se sientan más tranquilos, solo será por esta noche ̶ Le pidió Leni, sin sentirse incomoda por haber visto a su compañero sin alguna polera, estaba muy concentrada en el contraataque que Lori le había propuesto.

Ambos entraron, Leni acomodo la computadora en la cama de Lori, se sentó junto a su amigo, al mismo tiempo en que Zoe y los niños guardaban silencio, fingiendo estar dormidos. Más recompuestos, Lori y Bobby hicieron la videollamada por Skype, cuando Leni aviso que estaban listos.

Necesitaban los conocimientos en computación de Pixy y Zoe, pues Lori había tratado de convencer a uno de sus compañeros de carrera que tratara de bajar esos videos, pero el desgraciado quería dinero a cambio o algunas fotos de Lori desnudas, la mayor lo mando al cuerno y sacando foto capturas del chat, le amenazo con que no le hablará más. El piloto salió del cuarto de Leni, para ir por su laptop militar, al volver se acomodó en la cama junto a su líder de vuelo y en presencia de todos los demás comenzó a borrar cada video de cada red social, usando a Zoe pudo rastrear a cada remitente y enviarle un aviso de seguimiento del FBI, el cual era falso, pero serviría como escarmiento. Zoe detecto la IP que empezó todo, debía de ser la computadora de Thomas, Pixy y la IA tenían un regalo especial para él. Obviamente Zoe ocultaba sus IP en todo momento, aquella idea provino de Leni. El grupo infiltro a Zoe en el ordenador de Thomas, y le ordenaron anular y borrar todos los softwares del equipo. La IA programo algo más, un pequeño mensaje que se leería al encender el PC, y sería solo eso para lo que serviría, para ver ese mensaje y apagarse.

 _"Un regalo de parte de caperucita roja"._

Hicieron lo mismo con el ordenador de Kimi, solo que a ella le enviaron un anuncio falso de seguimiento del FBI, en vez del mensaje . Obviamente ambos hermanos estaban despiertos cuando les hackearon, de otro modo no habrían podido rastrear tan rápido sus IP y acceder a sus equipos.

Después de aquella dulce venganza, el azul de los ojos de Leni acabo por desvanecerse definitivamente. La rubia se quedo hablando con su hermana y Bobby un poco más, Lincoln y Lynn "despertaron" para pedir a su hermana que les dejarán ver a los universitarios. Acabaron por despedirse , Zac se quedo un rato más la cama de Lori cazando más videos de la chica, mientras esta se arropo con sus hermanitos y comenzó a cantarles _into the fire_ de _Thirteen senses_

 _**(Thirteen senses "Into the fire" subtitulos en español)**_

 _Come on, come on_

 _Put your hands into the fire_

 _Explain, explain_

 _As I turn, I meet the power (...)_

 _(...)From the summer to the spring_

 _From the mountain to the air_

 _From samaritan to sin_

 _And it's waiting on the air (...)_

 _(...)Now I'm low, I'm looking out, I'm looking in_

 _Way down, the lights are dimmer_

 _Now I'm low, I'm looking out, I'm looking in_

 _Way down, the lights are dimmer (...)_

Les cantó la suave voz de Leni, en medio de la semi oscuridad, mientras Zoe proyectaba imágenes y hologramas de aviones pequeños, estrellas fugaces y nubes en las paredes.

La chica no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en aquel día en la fiesta. Pixy la alumbro con su celular, ella le vió, y el le hizo un ademán para que se levantara. Se levantó con mucho cuidado , él se sento al borde de la cama, Leni le acompaño.

̶ ¿Qué sucede? ̶ Le dijo ella, sentándose junto a él en la cama de su hermana mayor.

̶ Decidiste compartirme un secreto tuyo, a pesar de que estuviera tu familia presente. Pudiste haberme hechado de tu pieza ̶ Le dijo él.

̶ No quería que lo supieras, pero pensé que si vamos a ser amigos... ̶ Le respondio ella cabizbaja abrazandose.

̶ Te contare por que estoy aquí ... ̶ Le dijo él.

**(call your name orchestal cover [ Attack on titan] )**

Le contó que entro a la aviación a los 14 años, se graduó a los 18 gracias a sus capacidades innatas para el vuelo, en verdad Winters había dado con un diamante en bruto cuando le adopto, pues ya el pequeño desde sus 4 años demostraba un gran conocimiento general e interés sobre los aviones y la milicia, era superdotado, tal como Lisa y Alvin. A los 20 se graduó como piloto de F-22 , y a los 21 como piloto de F-18. Fue hace un año en siria, cuando conoció a su líder de vuelo, Jean Nixon , alias Cipher, 6 unidad aérea del 66th escuadron GALM. Ambos, usando sus F-22 desataron gran conmoción entre los mercenarios y pilotos de los regímenes enemigos. Pero lamentablemente un día fueron emboscados, un mercenario Ruso y su escuadrón habían sido contratados por los ISIS para acabar con ellos. Cipher no sobrevivió, Pixy logró escapar y aterrizar su averiado avión, sin él ala derecha en la base. Se cancelaron todas las incursiones aéreas , hasta que la presencia de aquel ace del aire despareciera. Fue ahí en donde él tomo la decisión de robar un F-22 , y atacar a los civiles, en un ataque de ira, solo para vengar a su amigo. Hospitales, refugios y escuelas fueron víctimas de sus bombas y balas.

Leni le abrazo en medio de la oscuridad, ahora entendía porque él estaba por perder su licencia de piloto y la razón de sus habilidades. Zac no le correspondió el gesto, solo se dignó a sonreírle de manera escueta en medio de la oscuridad, Leni le arropo y le dio un beso de buenas noches,a a aquel estático rostro que de alguna manera empatizaba con ella, de forma calida y sincera, por primera vez. Volvió con sus hermanos, Lincoln la abrazo enseguida, les había estado espiando.

Paso una semana desde aquellos acontecimientos en la casa Loud. Hoy , Leni corría a toda prisa hacia la sala de misiones, abrió la puerta y bajo en medio de la oscuridad.

 _ **0900 Horas , sala de reuniones de la "Base aerea" de Royal Woods, Michigan , EEUU**._

Se sentó Junto a Pixy en la segunda fila de la mitad del auditorio de reuniones , la Luz se apagó como siempre, y el coronel Altman entro para dar parte de todo.

 _**(Briefing 2 43/92 ace combat 5 original soundtrack)**_

̶ Muy bien , como ya saben hoy tendremos un día ocupado. El presidente y el ministro de defensa han autorizado el envio del X-44B, si bien este modelo aún sigue usando el software que aun conocemos de Zoe, tiene nuevas capacidades, de las cuales no hablare ahora. ̶ Dijo el hombre mientras la pantalla holográfica mostraba la silueta superior de un C-5 Galaxy volando desde el Sur de Royal Woods escoltado por 4 F-16 .

̶ Tendremos que trabajar en el lago Huron, y no podremos volar hacia el sur pues ahí está la ruta de vuelo del carguero, es importante tenerlo en consideración, porque como saben hay avisos de una fuerza desconocida intentando derribar al X-44. Teniente Leni , sé que no le hemos permitido volar armada, pero dadas las condiciones de este día, volará con armamento completo así que tenga cuidado en las practicas con su compañero. ̶ Dijo, mientras la pantalla cambiaba al lago Huron, mostrando al X-44, el F-18, y 6 T-45, en direcciones contrarias frente a frente, separados por 20 millas, listos para una Dogfight

̶ La misión de hoy consiste en mejorar el dominio de las órdenes al avión de punto y el trabajo en equipo entre ambos ̶ Dijo , para cambiar los dibujos del mapa a los del E-767 de Alvin.

̶ Finalmente tendremos a la unidad "Magic" monitoreando todo, el debería de poder avisarles si hay enemigos en camino, sin más que decir, espero buenos resultados de la misión - Concluyo Altman.

Zoe comenzaba a comprender que los demás pilotos, quizás no eran tan malos, y a pesar de que sus pensamientos fueran agresivos y desagradables, la mayoría parecía ser buena gente; tal como Janice, Guerrero, y Pixy. Por muy detestable que fuera esa actitud fría que a ambas les incomodaba, había demostrado ser un buen amigo, y una buena persona con las hermanas de Leni, a pesar de que Luna, Lana y Lola no se llevaba bien con él. Los pensamientos de Leni con él ya no eran tan indecisos o desconfiados como antes, ahora eran casi tan calidos como los que tenía con Janice, no tanto , pero se acercaban. El blanco de la nieve y el frio en las alturas era algo que le impresionaba , el mundo si que era raro, era como los sentimientos de las personas, cambiaba mucho, no como las computadoras. Sus recuerdos en Nevada, eran tristes, pues constantemente tenia que leer pensamientos de pilotos que no concordaban con su confundida mente, y trataban de enseñarle todo a la fuerza, y siempre le imponían todo, se sentía una esclava, no una hermana, como con Leni. El clima del desierto le entristecía, calor y muerte en el suelo seco, Royal Woods era otro mundo, verde, vida, otoño, invierno, todo parecía tener un ¿Cache? ¿Ciclo? .

 _**(Ace combat Zero- Glacial skies (extended)**_

 ** _Operación Glacial skies 0930 Horas, en algun lugar cerca del lago Uron Michigan EEUU ._**

El blanco de la nieve hipnotizaba a Leni, y constantemente Pixy le ordenaba que debía levantar la vista al frente para estar atenta a otros puntos de su campo visual de 360°. Serían los cazadores, frente a ellos estaba la escuadrilla de 6 T-45, comandados por la comandante Janice.

Aproximaban velozmente sobre los cerros, Leni aun estaba embobada viendo como el viento y la nieve pasaban sobre sus alas, podía sentir el frio de aquel aire, y las gélidas nubes empañar su cabina y todo su fuselaje.

̶ Mira todos esos copos de nieve caer, ¡esta empezando a nevar! ̶ Dijo Leni, mientras aproximaban hacia el grupo de Janice.

̶ Butterfly 1 , Butterfly 2 , mantengan el curso actual ̶ Dijo el Awacs

̶ Este es Butterfly 2 , recibido ̶ Dijo Butterfly 2

̶ Contactos , 135 , Ala Baker aproximándose a los Buterfly ̶ Comento Alvin

̶ Nadie quiere eyectarse en medio de una montaña de hielo, contamos contigo líder de vuelo ̶ Le dijo Pixy a Leni

̶ Preparense para interceptar ̶ Fueron las palabras de Alvin

̶ Será mejor que tengas mi paga esperando por mí ̶ Le dijo Pixy.

̶ Magic a Butterfly, comiencen la batalla ̶ Ordeno Alvin.

̶ Butterfly 2 ataca ̶ Dijo Pixy

̶ Butterfly 1 ataca ̶ Dijo Leni, acelerando haciendo que su compañero la siguiera a sus 7'.

̶ Leni recuerda enviar órdenes a Pixy, Butterfly 2 siga las ordenes de Butterfly 1. El ataque sin autorización esta prohibido ̶ Ordeno el awacs

̶ Copiado, espero tus ordenes Leni, eres Butterfly 1 ̶ Informo el chico, volando junto a ella.

̶ Leni , creo que deberíamos ordenarle que ataque al avion , marcado en rumbo 248 ̶ Sugirio Zoe, viendo los blancos a 40 millas por delante.

̶ Entendido, Pixy, ataca al avión del 138 ̶ Dijo la chica

̶ Recibido Butterfly 1, déjamelo a mi . ̶ Comento el joven, separándose de ella y aumentando su velocidad.

Apenas estuvieron a 10 millas de los pequeños aviones estos comenzaron a volar desordenadamente , pues habían detectado a Pixy, no así a Leni. Uno de ellos se desvió para ser perseguido por el chico, pero los 5 restantes fueron a por sus 6. Leni vio su oportunidad desde la invisibilidad ante los radares que le otorgaba la forma del X-44. La batalla estaba a 8000 pies y ella ahora volaba a 12000 pies, realizo una picada, sintiendo el frio de la nieve que impactaba sus alas. Fue tras el primero y lo marco, justo frente ese había otro, lo rebaso rápidamente y marco al siguiente. Dos aviones salieron a sus 6 para cazarla , la chica realizo una voltereta hacia atrás en el aire, la presión de la maniobra la hizo jadear por el radio, pero consiguió que los dos aviones la rebasaran y ella quedara justo por detrás, acelero un poco y marco a ambos. Pixy informo haber "eliminado" a los dos aviones restantes.

Alvin les ordeno nivelarse a 10000 pies, volaban juntos, ambas escuadrillas cuando el chico les hablo.

̶ Los datos de Leni son impresionantes, me parece increíble que ya domines algunas maniobras, se te escucha jadear menos por la radio y ,lo que es más, tu sincronización con Zoe alcanza un promedio de 300 %. Ya eres casi toda una piloto mujer, confundes menos los parámetros de velocidad y altitud, se puede hablar contigo en lenguaje aeronáutico ̶ Dijo Magic, desde los 45000 pies de altura.

̶ Gracias, es gracias a todos ustedes y bueno, en mayor parte a Zoe ̶ Reconocio con modestia la chica.

̶ ¿De que hablas? Si no fueras como eres, te habría electrocutado como electrocute a los demás pilotos en nevada, me encanta tu forma de ser y como haz cambiado ̶ Dijo la IA por el radio.

̶ Bien eso fue muy tierno, bueno nuestra siguie... ̶ Decia Alvin, cuando fue interrumpido por uno de sus hombres a bordo del avión.

Leni comenzó a ver que su vista parecía tener estática, Zoe comento que su radar tenia interferencias mostrando más alla de las 10 millas a la redonda ¿Qué sucedía?.

̶ ¡Emergencia!, todos cambien rumbo a 189 Sur, la escolta del carguero Mother Gose One, reporta que fueron fijados por radares de largo alcance. Además tenemos la posible presencia de un Awacs enemigo ̶ Revelo Alvin , azuzado a mas no poder.

̶ Leni, ve a base ̶ Ordeno Pixy.

̶ Negativo, si el X-44 B es destruido o cae en manos enemigas, la versión A será inútil .Equipo Butterfly no podemos autorizar su retirada, ¡INTERCEPTENLOS! ̶ Exclamo Alvin.

̶ Temia que dijeras eso, Leni atenta ̶ Ordeno Janice.

Los ocho aviones aceleraron a tope y llegaron junto al enorme avión de carga, Zoe recomendó a Leni volar a unos 2000 pies más arriba de todos, la chica compartió la sugerencia con pixy y este dijo que sería buena idea. El transporte estaba a 10000 pies, habían derribado a un escolta y el radar no mostraba a ningún enemigo, pues había una señal JAM afectando las comunicaciones y los instrumentos de largo alcancé. Alvin ordeno a su avión emitir una señal JAM, por lo que ahora sería un enfrentamiento a corta distancia entre los cazas. Tenian el transporte a la vista, a una milla de distancia, las nubes y el blanco paraje de abajo era lo único que Leni podía ver en su vista, hasta que un cuadrado rojo pareció iluminarse en dirección del Oeste. La rubia siguió el objeto que Zoe logró captar, a veces desaparecía, Pixy fue tras ella, volaban Lento, con cautela; Janice decidió acompañarles... la comandante tenía un mal presentimiento.

̶ Estoy segura de que vimos algo por aquí, hay tantas nubes que es difícil ver destellos de metal ̶ Se quejo Leni, mientras Pixy y Janice se formaban a sus laterales.

̶ Deberíamos volver con el carguero, somos blanco fácil... más si no sabemos quienes nos atacan ̶ Dijo Janice.

̶ Que extraño, por qué no quicieron derribar el carguero, fijaron a los escoltas, por lo que supongo que deseaban secuestrar el avion... ¿Pero de que les serviría? , con la flota del pacifico serían derribados al entrar a aguas internacionales ̶ Reflexiono Pixy.

Daban la vuelta en dirección al carguero, cuando...

 _**( Jhin the virtuoso | Login screen - League of legends ) **_

Zoe advirtió que la señal JAM había incrementado, que sus radares de largo alcance estaban muertos, dependía de los ojos de Leni para poder ver las cosas. Habia mucha estatica por la radio, y trataban sin éxito de contactarse con Alvin o los demás pilotos, en medio de aquel albino horizonte. Fue entonces cuando Leni asustada comenzó a mirar hacia todos lado, en ese momento visualizo como un SU-30 apareció a las 6 en punto de ella y sus amigos, Zoe marco de inmediato la distancia del objetivo , estaba a 2 millas. El caza Ruso de color oscuro y de alas rojas, fijo a Janice, Leni observo como el misil salía del ala del malo e iba a por su amiga. La comandante trato de ladearse a la izquierda, haciendo que el misil impactara contra su ala, poco a poco el T-45 se perdió en picada entre las nubes. Pixy y Leni estaban atónitos; ni siquiera la chica pudo lanzar un grito de horror.

̶ Hola Pixy, ¿Aun no encuentras una razón para luchar? ̶ Dijo por el radio el piloto Ruso.

Leni estaba confundida, miraba hacia abajo tratando de contactar a Janice, al momento en que las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mascarilla , aquel sudor frio comenzaba a bañar su cuerpo, llenándola de pavor.

̶ Leni , Pixy ¡Reaccionen! ̶ Decía Zoe. Al momento en que la alarma de haber sido fijada sonaba en la cabina de Leni.

El SU-30 aceleró a tope acercándose rápidamente a la cola de Zoe y Leni. "Yiaaaah" Dijo el hombre por el radio, pareciendo disfrutar el combate.

̶ Veo que conseguiste una nueva líder de Vuelo... ̶ Le dijo el ruso.

Pixy reacciono, obligo a su F-18 a hacer una voltereta hacia atrás en el aire, quedando de cabeza frente y en dirección al SU-30.

̶ ¡ Kiril! ̶ Dijo el chico, fijando al ruso.

* * *

Vitacora de Zoe:

 **x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x?x EXEBERSERKER X?X?X?X?X?X?X?X ACTIVADO ?X?X?X?X?X?X?X?**

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Suspenso suspenso ... bueno creo que este capitulo fue muy movidito para nuestra joven aviadora, y se vendrán cosas un más emocionantes y... lamentables, pero ¡hey! , esta Leni ahora sabe defenderse por si sola y deberá demostrar eso en el siguiente capitulo.

En cuanto a Thomas, ps digamos que se alejará nuevamente de los Loud por un tiempo, hasta que haga una destellante aparicion en alta mar (Si es que sale como lo tengo planeado) , pero eso esta en veremos pues aun no escribo nada para más adelante. Por lo mismo aviso que el proximo cpaitulo saldra en 2 semanas más, a mas tardar deberia salir en 3, pues me toca viajar esta semana D:

 **HAY UN TRAILER NUEVO, ES SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO. BUSQUENLO EN YOUTUBE COMO : "THE LOUD HOUSE: UN NUEVO HORIZONTE RADIO QUOTES (FANFIC)"**

Agradecimientos y respuestas a las Reviews:

Como siempre les doy las gracias por permitirme entretenerles, por permitirle a esta historia tomar algunos segundos de su vida y hacerlos volar, surcar los cielos junto a Leni y los OC's.

AugustoSpiller: Esta guerra con los antagonistas va a terminar primero que culmine el asunto de Zoe, si es que Leni sobrevive a esta emboscada por parte del equipo del SU-30, en caso de que no el fic termina en 2 capitulos mas XD. Lamentablemente jamás escuche hablar de Lane o de MarioLoudcest118

J0nas Nagera : Shippearlo con Leni, igual me dan ganas ... pero no se , parte de mi siente que Leni esta mejor sola, pero ahi vere que pasa entre los dos mas adelante, despues de que sobrevivan a esto o mueran en el intento XD . SI bien ahora Thomas no seguira apareciendo, sus difamaciones hacia los Loud y malos rumores con Mandee llegarán a los oidos de Leni, hasta que ambos se reencuentren... "Indirectamente" por asi decir.

Bueno chicos gracias por escribirme, siempre es un gusto leer sus opiniones o ideas, incluso sus correcciones :3 .

No tengo mucho tiempo para despedirme pues, en pocos minutos más debo ir a por unos pasajes XD

Por lo que mis queridos lectores y audiencia, fue un gusto y espero que este tiempo en que no nos leamos les pasen cosas geniales, y si estan pasando por un mal momento , no se preocupen, todo mejorará. Nos leemos y que tengan buena caza en esta semana, se despide el aviador sin alas : Khada Galm.


	10. Mariposas y Demonios

**Capítulo 10 : Mariposas y Demonios**

 **Axel And Hammer USAF's Systems Informa:**

 **\- Contactos enemigos : 4 Su-30 + 4 Migs-29 Fulcrums.**

 **\- Señal JAM :** Señal usada en la guerra electronica, la cual es capaz de bloquear el pulso de las ondas de radio o radar.

\- **Armamento del X-44** : 4 AIM-120 AMRAMS ( Largo alcance) + 2 AIM9 SIDEWINDER (Corto alcance) + 480 balas en ametralladora Vulcan + 4 tiros del láser EML.

 **\- Ubicaciones :** Carguero C-5 a 40 millas al sur de Royal Woods, 10000 pies . Butterfly squadron a 5 millas del C-5, 12000 pies. SU-30's a 0.5 millas de los Butterfly. MIG-29's a 0.5 millas del C-5 , procedentes desde el Oeste.

- **RIZO :** Maniobra de evacion que consiste en acelerara en la vertical, haciendo una letra "L" **manuscrita** **minuscula,** mientras se lanzan bengalas, para frenar justo en la vuelta del medio tubo formado y caer acelerando para terminar de dibujar la L minúscula.

\- **Bengalas :** Contramedidas para "engañar" el rastreador de calor de un misil de corto alcance, fabricadas a base de magnesio, se sueltan cerca de la turbina y se prenden con el calor de esta (Propiedad del metal antes mencionado), generando una liberacion de energia luminica y calorica, por eso se les llama "Bengalas" , o "Flares" en ingles.

* * *

Sin haber fijado al Ruso, Pixy lanzó un misil al SU-30 , este hizo un circulo mientras avanzaba para evitar el misil, el cual paso por debajo de su cabina, mientras el Sukohi estaba boca abajo, dibujando la circunferencia.

̶ ¡BANG! ̶ Dijo, aventando un misil a Zac, al nivelarse.

El F-18 Lanzo bengalas y se aventó en picada para eludir, siendo perseguido por el SU. Leni solo pudo ver como tras él aparecían otros 3 SU para darle caza a su amigo, su invisibilidad ante los radares la salvo, de no ser detectada por esos otros tres aviones.

̶ Modo Berserker activado, manejo de conductividad candiaca y funciones fisiológicas conectadas, esperando patrones de análisis para combate AIRE-AIRE ̶ Dijo Zoe, con el mismo tono robotico que la primera vez en que Leni activo el modo de combate.

La sincronización entre ella y el avión llego a los 500% , ahora literalmente era Leni quien volaba a 12000 pies , y no un armatoste del gobierno. El radar de Zoe detecto a los F-16 siendo acosados por 4 Migs 29, exactamente a 10000 pies a sus 10 en punto.

̶ Leni los escoltas del carguero están en problemas … ¿Leni? ̶ Le dijo Zoe

̶ Janice… ese tipo la mató … Lo voy a matar ̶ Dijo gruñendo la chica, sin poder borrar la imagen del humeante T-45 perdiéndose entre el mar de nubes.

̶ Zac se encargará de ese tipo, además no esta solo… ya viste que hay 3 SU-30 más enfrentándose con él… Leni , debemos salvar el carguero ̶ Dijo la IA por el radio, evitando que Leni diera media vuelta para ir en ayuda de Pixy.

**(Musica de la escena: The reluctant Heroes by Hiroyuki Sawano ) **

̶ ¡Leni salva el carguero! , yo me encargo de estos memos … Te aseguro que Janice está bien ̶ Dijo jadeando el chico por el radio.

Leni decidió dejarse llevar por su contraparte, aquella chica agresiva y acertiva que no permitía que le pasarán por encima.

̶ ¡Los mataré a todos! , ¡Pagarán por esto! ̶ Dijo descontrolándose. Para acelerar rumbo al carguero

Conecto su radio con la de los escoltas, solo para escuchar como caían uno a uno. La chica realizo una pequeña picada, en dirección al C-5 , mientras entrelazaba sus manos a la altura de su estómago; presionaba con fuerza su abdomen.

̶ ¡Contacto , Fulcrums! ̶ Informo Zoe.

Por momentos se podían escuchar las voces de los pilotos del Ala Baker, tratando de ayudar a Pixy, palabras como "Me han alcazado", "Mayday,Mayday,Mayday", "abandono el aparato", resonaban de fondo, la imaginación de Leni solo podía mezclar esos audios con la imagen del T-45, de su amiga, que cayó envuelto en una bola de humo negro, ello solo la hacía enojarse más y más. Llego con rapidez junto al carguero. Los MIG' – 29 se disponían a secuestrarlo ,cuando ella apareció frente al enorme avión, 4 misiles rusos fueron tras ella, realizo un rápido Rizo (Medio tubo o Loop) lanzando bengalas. Los mercenarios recibieron la orden de derribarla, cuando Leni escucho eso ,por la transmisión que Zoe intercepto , les dijo :

̶ Ooh tantas personas felices a quienes lastimar … ̶ Dijo la voz de la chica, mientras se lanzaba en picada hacia los valles. Los Fulcrums dejaron de lado al C-5 y fueron tras ella.

̶ Leni, tranquila…. ̶ La contuvo Zoe. Sintiendo la preocupación de la chica por su abatida amiga, la pregunta de si ella estaría o no con vida divagaba en su mente, y ahora en la de Zoe.

Los cuatro aviones de fabricación rusa iban a por ella, siguiéndole el paso en aquella caída en vertical, de manera rápida Leni freno y elevo el morro, haciendo que el avión entrara en una barrena controlada, quedando suspendida, mientras sus perseguidores pasaban ,a toda velocidad por sus costados, fracasaron al intentar darle con sus ametralladoras. Le broto algo de sangre por las narices , a causa de las G negativa que experimento. Puso al X-44 de cabeza con rapidez, en un movimiento ipsofacto, y fue tras la cola de los Fulcrums . Se colocó tras uno de ellos, volaban entre las montañas, sobre los nevados y gélidos pinos, los 3 restantes buscaban sus 6 en punto para fijarla con sus rastreadores de calor. La chica fijo al Mig con uno de sus dos Sidewinders , abrió fuego y el mercenario se convirtió en una pila de escombros y llamas.

̶ Akula 3 ha caído, ¡derriben a la niña! ̶ Ordeno uno de los hombres que iba tras ella, con asentó asiatico.

Otra batería de misiles guiados por calor iba a por Leni, la chica sabia que con el frio que cubria a los pinos , la tierra no le serviría para confundirlos. Acelero a tope en la vertical y ascendió.

̶ Leni , he rastreado la señal JAM enemiga, está a 50.000 pies de altura. Según uno de los satélites se trata de un A-50 escoltado por 2 MIG-31. Sigue subiendo en 60° y les daremos alcance en 2 minutos - Le dijo Zoe , mientras resonaban las alarmas de alerta de misil.

̶ Bien… ¿pues a que estamos esperando? Zoe, ¡lanza las bengalas!, esas cosas siguen detrás de mí. Los haré pagar por lo que le hicieron a Janice ̶ Ordeno con furia Leni, mientras las lágrimas continuaban brotando de sus ojos.

̶ Los misiles se fueron a por las bengalas, oh no, va a por el awacs… señores hay que derribarla ̶ Dijo uno de los rusos por el radio.

̶ Aquí Beareye , la chica se me aproxima, mis escoltas van a interceptarla… ̶ Dijo el Chino al mando del A-50

̶ Leni , contacto con los FOXHOUNDS ̶ Dijo Zoe, al fijar en su radar a los Mig 31 quienes se aproximaban a toda velocidad a 40 mil pies de altura, ellas estaban a 20 mil pies. Los Fulcrums la acediaban 10 mil pies bajo ella a sus 6' , ¡estaban rodeadas!.

Leni activo los AIM-120 de largo alcance, y lanzo dos proyectiles para acabar con los bandidos de sus 12 en punto, los cuales bajaban formados para darle caza.

̶ En el momento en que creen que me tienen….si, vivo para ese momento ̶ Dijo ella con una voz seductora y llena de maldad.

Dos explosiones negras y llameantes a 9.000 pies de altura se mostraron sobre ella, a penas termino la frase. Llego a los 50.000 pies, ahora eran 20.000 pies que la separaban de los Fulcrums. Les avento los 2 AMRAMS que le quedaban en la reserva.

̶ La mocosa tiene a Beareye a tiro, debem…. ̶ Escucho ella, el dialogo de uno de los pilotos que fue alcanzado por uno de sus misiles.

̶ Xao , Krusec… Pagaras por esto mocosa. ̶ Le dijo el mercenario ruso, del Fulcrum sobreviviente.

̶ ¿Qué estas esperando? ̶ Le instó.

Se puso a volar en círculos esperando a por el Fulcrum, el cual trato de ir a por sus 6 en punto, pero Leni realizo un giro muy cerrado frenando, apenas se dio cuenta que el tipo la había alcanzado, y la seguía ya de cerca a 0.8 millas. La maniobra la dejo a ella a 0.3 millas tras el Ruso, el cual no pudo fijarla mientras la veía virar pues iba demasiado rápido para ella.

̶ Adiós pajarito ̶ Le dijo Leni.

El sidewinder fue tras las turbinas del ruso el cual se tiró en picada, lanzando bengalas sin éxito.

̶ ¡NOOO! ̶ Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que solo se escuchara estatica.

La chica busco al AWACS en medio de aquel cielo azul, se puso a sus 6, y saco sus EML.

̶ Niña, no quieres hacer esto… tengo en línea al jefe de mi empresa, quiere que hables con él y veamos si podemos llegar a un acuerdo, quiere que me acompañes hacia nuestra flota o alguna de nuestras bases secretas en Canadá y nos permitas "hecharle un vistaso" mas de cerca a tu avión ̶ Dijo la voz de un hombre de procedencia china, el jefe del awacs.

̶ Diles que Leni Loud os mandará a todos al infierno ̶ Dijo ella para abrir fuego usando aquellos cañones láseres, la bala color azul viajo hasta el trasero del A-50 y lo hizo estallar en una bola de fuego.

Pudo sentir como el calor del aceite y algunas esquirlas de metal se estrellaban contra ella, le parecio que le quemaban los brazos y la espalda.

̶ Una vez más … una mujer se retira insatisfecha ̶ Dijo , enojada, sintiéndose sentimiento de pena llegaba a invadirla al mismo tiempo en que su sincronización volvía a 320%.

Sentia que se ahogaba y la cabeza le dolía, se quitó la mascarilla, pero le costaba respirar aun más. Estaban tan alto que la cabina casi no tenia oxigeno, estaba por volverse a poner la pieza de plástico, cuando noto que esta estaba bañada en sangre, se toco la nariz y se percato que le sangraba demasiado, se ato el implemento y comenzó a respirar agitada.

̶ Eso es , respira Linda… lo hiciste muy bien ̶ Dijo la voz de Alvin.

El E-767 perdió contacto con sus aviones, pero sus esfuerzos para enlazar los patrones de análisis humano-maquina del X-44 sirvieron para no perderlos durante los bloqueos de señal del A-50, todos los datos de Leni durante aquella batalla habían sido escaneados, y el científico estaba muy satisfecho con los resultados.

̶ ¿Qué paso ? ̶ Dijo ella, con su característico tono de Voz.

̶ ¿No lo recuerdas? ̶ Dijo Zoe

̶ SI lo recuerdo, lo que pasa es que… no puedo creer que yo haya hecho todo eso ̶ Dijo sujetándose el casco con la mano derecha, mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza.

̶ No quiero ser inoportuno , pero Pixy necesita ayuda, está casi sin combustible y se bate con un SU-30 a baja altura, muy cerca de Royal Woods ̶ Informo Alvin.

̶ Leni tranquila, estas bien… la sangre que tienes es porque se te reventaron algunos capilares de la nariz cuando hiciste esa maniobra del principio. ̶ Le dijo Zoe.

̶ Bien … ¡ESPERA! ¿Dijiste Royal Woods? . Maldicion, Zoe , debemos ir ̶ Dijo ella, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos y juntando sus manos para caer en picada en dirección a la ciudad.

 _**(Tema de la escena : Shadow of the colossus: A Despair Filled Farewell Extended) **_

El helicóptero de las noticias locales transmitía el vivo el enfrentamiento en los alrededores de los bosques de la ciudad. Si bien la batalla era estruendosa, no parecía que ambos cazas fueran a llevar sus asuntos hacia zonas pobladas. Habían logrado captar en cámara la destrucción de 3 de los 4 SU-30 que fueron tras Pixy.

̶ Maldicion, a este paso saldré perdiendo a Leni y a todos mis hombres… el ala Baker fue derribada por completo por este bastardo, al menos pudimos derribar a sus compañeros de vuelo ̶ Se decía el chico mientras maniobraba en dirección al Huron, pero cada vez que fijaba el rumbo , Kiril le obligaba a girar en dirección a la ciudad.

La señal JAM del A-50 se desvaneció, pues Leni había destruido en aquel instante al Awacs de los mercenarios.

̶ Tal parece que tu líder de vuelo no es tan tonta como nos dijeron los EME ̶ Dijo Kiril , siguiendo las 6 en punto de Pixy, ambos ya habían agotado sus misiles, y se enfrentaban usando sus ametralladoras, surcando, a toda velocidad, la copa de los pinos y la punta de los cerros que se topaban.

̶ Siempre mirando en menos a los demás, aun cuando sabes que pueden contigo en un mano a mano… pero nada que una de tus putas emboscadas, en conjunto con tus amigotes no equilibré ¿ah? ̶ Le dijo desafiante el chico, sabiendo que Leni debía de llegar en su ayuda, solo debía de hacer tiempo.

̶ Ah tu sigues pensando que hay honor en los duelo mano a mano, bien sabes que… ̶ Le decía él cuando el chico le interrumpio.

̶ No hay misericordia en la guerra , la gente vive y gente muere, es todo lo que hay ̶ Dijo para que el ruso le ametrallara.

Las destellantes trazadoras pasaban por su costado derecho, realizo un viraje pesado a la izquierda, en dirección a la ciudad, para eludir.

̶ Aquí Katerine Cunihan , estamos transmitiendo en vivo para toda Royal Woods, lo que parece ser el duelo aéreo entre un avión de la marina de los EEUU y un avión de fabricación Rusa, cuidado Rafael, están abriendo fuego ̶ Podía escuchar Leni la radio del noticiero.

El helicóptero , de la prensa, estaba justo a las 2 en punto de Pixy, cuando este giro a la izquierda para evitar las balas De Kiril.

̶ Parece que se dirigen hacia Royal Woods, a todas las personas en sus casas les advertimos que esto no es una broma, aléjense de ventanas y ante cualquier ruido extraño les sugerimos tirarse a tierra y cubrir sus cabezas. ̶ Dijo la reportera mientras su helicóptero avanzaba a toda prisa tras los aviones, a los cuales no podría alcanzar.

̶ Leni, tengo la Ruta del SU y Pixy, al parecer van a pasar fuera del alcance de los cañones antiaéreos de la base. Pero nosotras podemos cazarlo de frente, tenemos los EML ̶ Le dijo la tierna voz de la IA a su hermana.

̶ Bien , llegaremos en 2 minutos, si acelero a todo lo que das ̶ Dijo la chica imaginándose corriendo rápido entre las nubes a 8000 pies de altura.

Ante la noticia del posible arribo de los aviones mencionados en las noticias, hacia la ciudad, se les ordeno a todos los estudiantes ponerse bajo sus pupitres, cada uno veía o escuchaba las noticias desde sus teléfonos celulares.

Kiril le estaba dando alcance, Pixy había tratado de no dirigirse a la ciudad pero una de las balas del ruso le dio en el ala derecha y si maniobraba de manera muy pronunciada esta se rompería, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que guiar su F-18 hacia Royal Woods.

̶ ¿Qué pasa Pixy? ¿Tienes la soga al cuello muchachito? ̶ Le decía la odiosa y perita voz del Ruso , mientas le fijaba las turbinas para hacerlo explotar.

̶ ¿Nunca te hable de los ratones acorralados? , hagas lo que hagas se romperá tu ala o te mataré yo ̶̶ Le volvió a decir el ruso, disparándole en su otra ala.

Con dos alas perforadas el F-18 no podía maniobrar mucho, el ruso estaba disfrutando el momento, iban en línea recta.

̶ Creo que se porque mataste a todas esas personas inocentes, es increíble cuantas vidas puede valer la de un gran amigo como lo fue Cipher… Pero ya lo dijimos, la guerra es una gran obra de teatro en la que no hay misericordia ̶ Le recalco el hombre

̶ ¿obra de teatro? , ¿derribaste a mi amiga del T-45 solo por crear arte ? ̶ Le dijo el chico, pensando en eyectarse, le era difícil controlar el avión, estaba perdiendo liquido hidráulico.

̶ Ya sabes que con mi técnica el asesinato se convierte en arte, además lo hago por mi propio bien ¿No es bastante obvio eso?. Tu igual matas por tu propio bien, después de un tiempo, largo o corto, el luchar por una bandera pierde sentido y buscas tu propio motivo por el cual luchar, por el cual matar… el mio es crear arte en el cielo, y tu me brindaste una bella obra, tal como Cipher me ayudo a escribir una bella muerte jajaja ̶ Rio el hombre de manera seria.

Volaban ya sobre la ciudad todo parecía estar perdido para el chico, coloco sus manos en la palanca de eyección , esperando el momento en que Kiril le disparará.

̶ ¡Dejalo en paz! ̶ Dijo la voz de Leni por el radio.

El X-44 aproximaba desde las 12 en punto de ambos aviones, a unos 800 pies sobre ellos en diagonal.

El ruso levanto la cabeza para ver como un par de destellos iluminaban el cielo. Era el brillo del avión de Leni ,quien estaba próxima a dispararle. Acciono uno de sus lasers solo para ver como este impactaba en medio de una de las calles del centro de la ciudad, el Ruso la eludió al virar de forma rápida hacia la izquierda. Ella estaba dispuesta a perseguirle, pero Zac la detuvo.

̶ No lo hagas… de seguro te llevará a alguna trampa, déjalo por hoy, ya ganamos ̶ Le dijo el chico.

̶ ¡Derribo a Janice! ¡¿Tienes idea….?! ̶ Le retaba Leni a punto de acelerar hacia el Ruso

̶ Pantalla limpia, butterfly team, déjenlo por hoy… sus ordenes son volver a base ̶ Les interrumpió el Coronel Altman desde tierra.

Se formaron sobre el pueblo, sabían que ya el X-44 no era un secreto con aquella intervención y ahora la mayoría de las personas en Royal Woods conocían la forma o el cómo era el avión.

 _**( Tema de la escena : The reluctan heroes cover by Isis Vasconcellos)**_

Alvin les informo que el carguero había aterrizado a salvo , se estaban buscando a los pilotos supervivientes y esperaban que no hubieran bajas, pues habían confirmado a eyección de todos los efectivos. Leni pregunto por Janice, y si podía ir volando hasta la ubicación de donde quiera que fuera que se hubiera estrellado, Alvin le dijo que no tenía buenos datos sobre la comandante, su estado ahora era de M.I.A (Miss in Action). La chica comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta, Zoe enviaba constantemente sus parámetros fisiológicos a tierra y al AWACS, por lo que el científico supo que ella se estaba alterando y posiblemente comenzaría a llorar. Le dijo que se tranquilizara , que habían helicópteros peinando la zona y cada uno de esos pájaros traía un medico a bordo. Zac suspiro y le dijo.

̶ Despues de que toda esta ciudad te viera chiquita y en menos, ¿Quién es ahora la que los ve a todos ellos como hormigas y desde arriba? ̶ Le dijo el, tratando de distraerla, cosa que funciono.

̶ ¿Crees que puedan verme en mi casa desde aquí? ̶ Pregunto la chica mientras volaban a 2000 pies de altura, viendo las nevadas casas y calles.

̶ Obviamente ̶ Dijo con frialdad el chico.

̶ Leni , creo que puedo marcar la ubicación de tu casa… podríamos hacer una pasada ̶ Dijo con algo de emoción Zoe.

Lincoln y Lynn no dejaban de ir del jardín trasero hacia el frente de la casa, con todo el revuelo de los aviones esperaban ver a su hermana surcar los cielos de la ciudad. Lincoln se hallaba en el frente de la casa hablando con Clyde, desde su walkie talkie , cuando alguien les intervino sus comunicaciones de onda corta.

̶ Hola cadetes, lamento arruinar su charla , pero espero que ambos salgan al frente de la calle. Miren al cielo, hay algo genial esperándoles, butterfly 1 cambio y corto. ̶ Dijo la voz de Leni.

Con rapidez Lincoln tomo a Lynn del brazo y la llevo hasta la entrada de la casa, en el jardín de enfrente, ambos miraron al cielo solo para ver como desde la derecha de la casa Loud el X-44 aproximaba junto a un herido F-18 , de cuyas alas parecía desprenderse algo de humo blanco, a 500 pies de altura . Clyde , desde su casa, vio los aviones y comento el hecho junto con Lincoln, suerte que ambos vivian en la misma calle, separados a unas cuantas cuadras.

̶ Bien ire a aterrizar, si quieres date otro paseo, escuche en la radio que las escuelas están largando a sus alumnos a sus hogares ̶ Le informo el chico, separándose de ella.

Los padres habían ido a buscar a las pequeñas a la primaria y ahora habían pasado a la preparatoria a por Luna y Luan.

̶ ¡ Miren hacia el cielo ! ̶ Grito una chica .

Todos en el estacionamiento de la prepa vieron como el X-44 aproximaba moviendo sus alas , para luego acelerar de forma rápida haciendo que varios en el lugar se agacharan y se taparan los oídos.

Paso muy bajo, casi como si estuviera haciendo una presentación. Luna sonrió al cielo, pensó que la primera vez que viera el avión que su hermana volaba, sentiría algo de disgusto o apatía, pues ella no estaba de acuerdo con que Leni cambiara sus sueños de ser modista o modelo, pero al verla saludar, en verdad le parecio que aquel avión era Leni, pero no la Leni de siempre, una versión más asertiva y madura de su hermana.

 _**(Tema de la escena : ace combat 5 into the dusk Extended)**_

Apenas aterrizo, se empezó a sentir mareada, le empezó a costar respirar, se quito la mascarilla, la cual tenia sangre coagulada, solo para sentir como nuevamente de sus narices comenzaba a florecer aquel liquido tibio y rojo. Le acercaron una escalera por la izquierda, ella abrió la cabina, para su sorpresa fue Pixy quien subio para ver su estado, le tomo el pulso, lo tenia bajo.

̶ ¿Puedes moverte? ̶ Le pregunto , desabrochándole los cinturones, para luego apagar el avión.

El silbido de las turbinas se vio muteado, al igual que los instrumentos. Otra escalera apareció desde su derecha, era una de las ingenieras que le quito ,con mucho cuidado, el casco.

̶ Quiero ver a Janice… ̶ Dijo Leni, parecía drogada o algo así.

̶ Leni… ah… Lo siento ̶ Le dijo el chico, apoyándose en la parte inferior de la cabina abierta.

̶ ¿Qué quieres decir? … ̶ Dijo ella.

La bajaron de ahí, en el suelo se puso el auricular para hablar con Zoe. Pixy la cargaba en brazos hacia la camilla, ella no dejaba de repetir : "¿Dónde esta Janice?". A pocos pasos de la camilla , ella se bajo de los brazos de su amigo, le tomo por los hombros del traje y le dijo.

̶ ¡Ella debería haber vuelto!, ahí están todos los helicópteros que dijo Alvin que salieron a buscar supervivientes… ¡No quiero ir a un hospital sin antes verla! ̶ Le grito ella, tras ver de reojo por la gran puerta del hangar, la losa del aeropuerto, los 8 black hawks de la base habían regresado.

̶ ¡¿Recuerdas que le paso no es así , mujer?! ̶ Le grito de vuelta su amigo.

̶ ¡ La derribaron ! ̶ Respondio la chica.

̶ Pues… ella… ̶ Suspiro el chico, sin saber cómo dar la noticia.

̶ Esta mal herida… lo siento unidad fraternal Mayor ̶ Dijo la voz de Lisa, entrando desde el fondo del hangar.

Leni volteo con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, se tiro al suelo, sin poder lidiar con la pena. Trató de ponerse de pie, gateando hacia Lisa, pero las lágrimas y el llanto, que empezaba a pasar desde tranquilos sollozos a una voz que se lamentaba , le impedían si quiera ponerse de rodillas.

Sintio la mano de Pixy en su espalda, sentía las miradas de todas las personas que atendían al avión, viéndola no con pena, sino que con tristeza. Pues todos sabían lo bien que ambas se llevaban , Leni la trataba a ella como a su hermana mayor y Janice a ella como a su hermanita. Alzo un poco la vista, al sentir unos pasitos frente a ella, Lisa le tendía un pañuelo, que saco desde su bata de laboratorio. Se arrodillo y trato de calmarse.

̶ Es mejor que no la veas… ̶ Le dijo Lisa, mirando las lagrimas que emanaban y brotaban de los ojos de su hermana.

̶ ¿Por qué me dices eso? ̶ Le dijo indignada la chica.

̶ la rama de un árbol la … atravesó, justo en el estomago, fue un milagro que no se le rompiera la columna. Aún asi perdio mucha sangre, lo siento Leni… ̶ Le dijo con frialdad Lisa.

Todos esperaban escuchar alguna palabra amenazante hacia el perpretador de todo, que Leni dijera que iria a derribar a Kiril, pues la chica empuño sus manos, su cara se puso roja, pero tras unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, acabo por poner sus manos en su rostro y decir…

̶ ¿Por qué? … ¡debí ser yo! ̶ Dijo ella, para lanzarse a los brazos de Lisa a llorar.

Lisa la llevo a cambiarse de ropa, le pondría la teñida militar de pixeles que usaba la fuerza aérea, pues habian visitas muy importantes de camino. Nada más ni nada menos que el Air Force One , estaba rumbo a Royal Woods, a bordo iban el Presidente, el ministro Winters , el director de la CIA y el director Malarkey de Lockheed Marin. Dichas entidades se embarcaron a penas supieron que había un grueso contigente de mercenarios en los cielos de EEUU. Iban a enviar una flota de la marina en conjunto a unos F-22, pero Winters y Trump tenían demasiada fe en Leni, y le dejaron a ella sola el asunto.

Ambas hermanas y el piloto se encontraban almorzando, eran eso de las tres de la tarde ya. Leni estaba pegada a su célular hablando con Luna por whatsapp , para así decirles que estaba todo bien con ella. Hablaba también con Guerrero , el cual le dijo que le informaría de cualquier cosa que pasará con los heridos. Hasta ahora solo había personal herido de gravedad, pero ningún fallecido, entre ellos estaba la comandante.

Alvin , Lisa , Pixy y Leni estaban sentados, en medio del frio, bajo las alas del único caza operativo en ese momento, un F-16. Las afelpadas y calidas chaquetas para invierno, les daban el calor para estar ahí, aguardando la llegada del 747-800 del presidente. Leni no quiso esperar adentro, pues decía que el clima frio le ayudaba a pensar mejor que un ambiente cerrado.

El plato holográfico, que Leni insistió en llevar para que Zoe conociera al presidente. Estaba a sus pies, la figura de la niña se materializo y comenzó a ver a Leni con lastima, solo para doblar sus rodillas y suspirar junto a ella.

̶ ¿Así que esto es la pena? … no me gusta, se siente… duele, pero a la vez … no …. Es decir, es un sentimiento feo ̶ Dijo la IA.

̶ Si , es un sentimiento feo… capas de amargar cualquier fiesta … ̶ Decia Leni

̶ Cualquier victoria … ̶ Complemento Pixy.

̶ No quiero que Janice Muera… ̶ Se lamento Leni.

̶ Descuida, ya veras que pronto podras ir a verla al hospital y …podrán hablar como todos los días ̶ Le decía Zoe.

̶ Todo este tiempo, y jamás la invite a salir al Mall o a patinar ̶ Se lamento Leni.

̶ Ambas estaban ocupadas… ya habrá tiempo para celebrar después , tranquila ̶ Le decía Zoe.

̶ ¿ Por que siempre las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles ? ̶ Dijo Leni, arrodillada bajo el ala del avión , acompañada por sus amigos.

̶ El ojo que siempre busca el camino seguro, se cierra para siempre ̶ Dijo Zoe.

̶ La comodidad alimenta la debilidad ̶ Dijo Pixy.

Empezaron a subirle el ánimo, pues no querían que el presidente viera a una niñita tímida que se lamentaba. Se sintió más segura y confiada nuevamente, aunque el recuerdo de Janice seguía teniéndola preocupada. El avión presidencial llego , caminaron hacia el lugar que tenían inidicado para recibir a los mandatarios.

̶ Espero que nos cubran con el asunto de la prensa, con todo el alboroto que armaron … no creo que la palabra "ejercicio" ayude mucho. ̶ Se quejó Lisa.

̶ Solo espero que no se ponga tan mandon y gruñon como se ve en la Tele ̶ Dijo Leni, mientras Pixy sonreía ante aquel comentario.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **The Loud House : Un Nuevo Horizonte**

* * *

 **Vitacora de Zoe :**

\- Resulta que el tal presidente de EEUU es muy carismático, después de hablar con nosotros debió ir a dar una rueda de prensa fuera del aeropuerto, en donde explico a los medios que Royal Woods es la base de operaciones del proyecto X-44. Esto, puesto que la única persona capaz de volarlo es una joven de 17 años. Por suerte no reveló nada más, o todo nuestro trabajo se habría ido a la basura.

\- La población se escandalizo un poco ante la revelación de la edad de la piloto, pero de inmediato el hombre tranquilizo a todos diciéndoles que es el proyecto aeronáutico , no espacial, más exitoso en la historia de los EEUU.

\- Se reveló que la presencia de mercenarios viene de naciones desconocidas, pero que la USAF ha sabido controlar todo, salvo por el impacto que EL x-44 le dió recientemente a una de las calles. El hombre hizo ver tan inferiores a los tipos que nos atacaron, que todos en Royal Woods acabaron por tranquilizarse. Lo malo es que ahora la prensa se concentra en descubrir la identidad de Leni.

\- Antes de la rueda de prensa, felicito a Leni y la invito a charlar con el a la sala de reuniones del Air Force One.

\- Leni le hablo sobre su problema del bullying y que no estaba de acuerdo con las politicas extremistas de él. Pero lejos de molestarse, el hombre parecio alegrarce ante la sinceridad de ella. Cuando me conocio, despues de que Leni pusiera mi plato holografico en la mesa, quedo maravillado. Estaba tan contento con nuestro avance que le dijo a Leni que podía hacer cualquier cosa por nosotras. Leni , lo pensó y acabo por pedir algo para Zac, que le devolvieran su F-22, sería una pequeña sorpresa para nuestro enano gruñon.

\- Pidió que hicieran lo posible para cuidar a Janice, el hombre le prometió que la mujer no moriría. Más alla de eso, le deseo bien y que siguiera con los buenos resultados del proyecto X-44.

\- Winters felicito a Pixy por haber aprendido a trabajar con Leni. Junto al director Josh Malarkey felicitaron a Leni por su excelente manejo del caza , a solo cuatro meses desde que todo inicio.

\- Este día termino con un amargo sabor de boca. Leni, Luna y sus padres fueron a ver a Janice al hospital, nos encontramos con Guerrero... y bueno. En efecto, la comandante estaba mal, serían eso de las 11 de la noche cuando llegamos a verla, solo porque recien habia salido de una cirugia, y no la vimos estando con ella ; la vimos a travez del cristal que separaba su cama del resto de la habitacion de cuidados intensivos para pacientes criticos. Tenia un enorme agujero en la barriga, agujero el cual habían suturado.

\- Luna acompaño a Leni a pasar la noche en el hospital, Pixy llego a eso de las 8 de la mañana del día siguiente para acompañarlas.

\- Lisa se la pasa en la base aún, trabaja haciendo una copia de mis datos de la unidad actual , en la unidad B que llego en el C-5. ¿Quien diría que Lisa se había embarcado junto al X-44B , y ni siquiera nos dijo nada? ¿Habra sido para que Leni no se alteará si algo pasaba?. Si es así, su percepción de las cosas es muy buena.

\- Han pasado 2 días y Thomas Tetherby ha lanzado varios anuncios de una fiesta que planea dar en su yate de las costas del Pacifico , en mar abierto. Solo espero que no nos lo topemos cuando vayamos a hacer nuestras pruebas allá. Dicha fiesta esta fijada para 3 semanas más, creo que coincide con nuestro viaje al USS Nimitz, que esta de servicio en el perimetro del pacifico de EEUU.

\- La reportera de las noticias esta investigando muy a fondo todo, no tardará en dar con la identidad de Leni.

* * *

 **Notas del autor :**

Y bueno, les traje el capitulo este sábado al final de todo. Bueno, Janice esta mal trecha y tardará en recuperarse. ¿Que se viene más adelante?. Les adelanto que ahora vienen las pruebas en mar abierto, y un posible viaje a una zona conflictiva por mandato de Trump. Además pueda que prueben las capacidades de "avion espia"del X-44.

Ahora si se lo preguntaron, por los parrafos finales de la vitacora de Zoe, si Leni se encontrará en mar abierto con Thomas, pues... habrá que ver. Pueda que al fin Leni tenga la oportunidad de acabar con el de una vez por todas... ¿ O en verdad es que no pasará nada? . Habrán mas enfrentamientos personales y aereos el proximo capitulo, ¡ no se lo pierdan ! uwu .

Agradecimientos (fanfiction & wattpad):

Como siempre gracias por permitirme llegar a ustedes por este medio, de traerles este fanfic lleno de referencias. Gracias por darse el tiempo de permitirme entretenerles una tarde o una noche con esta historia.

Respuestas a comentarios (Fanfiction):

J0nas Nagera: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, y si , un pasado delicado entre Pixy y este Ruso, sellado por una deuda pendiente con un antiguo amigo. Veremos ya si Leni esta a la altura de este Veterano, pues como se dice "mas sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo". Nuestra inocente chica poco a poco va teniendo menos momentos tiernos, o de debilidad... o al menos esa es la idea. Si la comparamos con el inicio de todo este bardo, son dos Leni completamente diferentes. Sin embargo, tampoco planeo que las cosas salgan viento en popa siempre, en algún momento habrán de ganar los malos, ¿Pueda que el próximo episodio les de el gusto a Thomas o a Kiril?, lanzare una moneda para ver quien se lleva la victoria... aunque claro en este capitulo, diría que la victoria entre ambos bandos estuvo dividida. Ya no hay muchos efectivos disponibles en Royal Woods, así como tampoco tantos aviones en buen estado, y eso pueda que sea un problema.

Bien , gracias a todos por leer y les deseo un buen fin de semana que descancen, y que logren cada cosa que se hayan propuesto para estos días. Si están estancados en algo, les recuerdo que todos avanzamos a un ritmo diferente, no se comparen con nadie, menos con sus versiones del pasado, si no se los han dicho la version actual de cada uno de ustedes es toda un ace. (Dirigido a los lectores de mis dos plataformas)

Mis queridos aces , nos vemos en otro vuelo hacia lo desconocido de los cielos de royal woods, junto a Leni y Zoe. Se despide el aviador sin alas: Khada Galm.

PD: Si no han notado todas las referencias de la historia (Cosa que dudo) , ¿Les gustaria que hiciera una seccion en el proximo capitulo o en el sub sgte de "referencias obvias del fic" ? . Ahí diganme en los comentarios si gustan.


	11. Cielos Desconocidos

**Capitulo 11: Cielos Desconocidos**

 **Axel and Hammer USAF's Systems Informa:**

\- A todos los agentes, se les desea que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas de navidad y año nuevo.

\- A raíz de las intensas nevadas, el equipo del X-44 será retransferido al USS Nimitz, junto a la variante X-44B. Se dejará a la espera al equipo de artillería anti aérea en el aeropuerto de Royal Woods, mientras que el X-44A fue devuelto a Nevada.

\- Se ha agendado la reactivación la actividad comercial del aeropuerto de Royal Woods desde el 8 de Enero.

\- A raíz de un largo receso de clases, programado por las intensas nevadas desde el 28 de Enero hasta el 15 de Febrero , Thomas y Kimi Tetherby planean llevarse de viaje a los más populares de la secundaria y preparatoria de Royal Woods. Se ha agendado el arribo de su 767 privado, el 4 de febrero a las 1300 horas al aeropuerto de Royal Woods. Les llevaran a un hotel , con todo pagado, a pasar la noche de de febrero ; y la noche del 6 de febrero, se la pasarán en una fiesta en el Yate de la familia de los jóvenes. ZOE ha rastreado la ruta de viaje hasta el aeropuerto Internacional de San Francisco. En total unas 30 personas además de él, kimi y su novia Mandee. El yate de la familia del joven magnate es el "Young Tentation", modelo similar al del magnate de Emiratos Árabes, el "Azza m" , ambos con una eslora de 180m.

\- X-50B : Drones capacitados para operar desde portaaviones. **Su variante base es el X-47B (Vida Real)** , pero su sofware fue modificado para que sean usados por Leni y Zoe, las cuales pueden autorizar a un tercero para que tome posesión de estos, desde una base de operaciones o una unidad de alerta temprana. Se trata de aviones no tripulados de forma triangular , turbina cuadrada y enormes cámaras ubicadas arriba y abajo de donde iría la cabina.

\- El X-44B puede cargar misiles antibuque AGM-84 Harpoon, tanto en su compartimiento interior como en las alas.

\- El USS Nimitz (CVN-68): Es un portaaviones que inico la clase "Nimitz", de su diseño se desprende los portaaviones construidos desde 1967 en adelante. Se esta evaluando su retiro, pero antes de ello, se le ha encomendado a el y sus 4 fragatas albergar al equipo del X-44B para sus pruebas en mar abierto como avión de portaaviones.

* * *

 ** _7 de Enero de 2019 , 0800 horas. "Base aérea" de Royal Woods._**

Se encontraba vistiendo su traje verde de piloto, las grandes ventanas del lobby , de aquel cuarto piso del aeropuerto, eran testigos de cómo la familia Loud reia y comentaba todo lo sucedido en navidad. Desde los regalos que Leni dio a cada miembro de la casa Loud, hasta Lana y Lola maniatando a Zac y a Lincoln a una silla para maquillarlos. La familia estaba de espaldas a los grandes cristales, en donde se mostraba la losa y la pista de aterrizaje. Desde una de las puertas del costado de la pared, Zac y Lisa aparecieron para decirle a Leni : "Ya es hora". Las lágrimas aparecieron primero desde las gemelas y Lily, quienes se abalanzaron a las piernas de Leni para suplicarle que se quedará 5 minutos más, la mayor se agacho para abrazarlas. "Tranquilas... no es un adiós" , les dijo ella suspirando.

̶ Suspiro... aquellos que sobreviven demasiado tiempo en el campo de batalla, terminan por creerse invencibles. Que no te suceda eso hermana ̶ Le dijo Lucy, al abrazarla.

̶ Sabes que lo que en verdad soy, jamás va a cambiar ̶ Respondio la mayor , apengadola contra su pecho.

̶ No nos gustaría verte regresar siendo tan amargada como Zac ̶ Le dijo Luan al acercarse y ponerle su mano en el hombro, para abrazarla.

̶ Eso jamás ̶ Le dijo Leni, dándole un beso en la mejilla después del abrazo.

̶ O-Oye Patch Adams dijo una vez : "Es un privilegio estar vivo y debemos alegrarnos a cada momento. No esperes a que lleguen las condiciones que te hagan feliz, sólo selo " ... recuérdalo ̶ Le dijo Luan con su tierno tono de voz, dejando escapar una lagrima.

̶ Eres más valiente de lo que crees hermana, yo ni muerta habría aceptado subirme a esa cosa que vuelas por Lisa ̶ Le dijo Luna , golpeándole el hombro con cariño.

El abrazo entre la rockera y la piloto fue especial, ambas eran caras opuestas de una misma moneda, pero aquel día, dicha barrera que las separaba se desvaneció.

̶ Incluso después de las noches más oscuras, el amanecer siempre llega ̶ Le dijo Leni, haciendo que Luna dejará su faceta de chica ruda y la abrazara llorando en su pecho.

Toda la familia se unió en un abrazo, las chicas dejarón un espacio para que los padres le hablaran.

̶ Solo mírate... siempre dijimos que nunca podrias crecer por... bueno, ser despistada y... ah... no quiero que sientas que como eras antes esta mal, solo quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de como te has superado cielo, de como tu buen corazón te llevo a esto. No cambies quien eres por favor hijita ̶ Le dijo el padre.

̶ A pesar de todas las burlas que recibiste, no olvides que jamás hubo nada mal contigo amor. El mundo fue el lugar feo que se aprovechó de ti, pero ya ves que las buenas acciones tarde o temprano son recompensadas, y esta es tu recompensa... mira lo importante que eres ahora ̶ Le dijo la madre entre lágrimas.

Leni no podía más con la emoción, mostró su cara mas tierna, mostró a la Leni del inicio de esta historia, y se echó a llorar a los brazos de sus padres , diciendo: "Gracias" , una y otra vez.

La nieve comenzó a caer, el X-44 avanzaba por la losa hacia la pista de aterrizaje, una de las calles de rodaje pasaba justo en frente de las grandes ventanas en donde los Loud la veían. Hizo un Zoom con la cámara y vio como todas la saludaban con la mano.

̶ Si fuera humana, querría tener una familia como la tuya ̶ Le dijo Zoe, mientras avanzaban lentamente.

̶ Vamos Leni, apresura, no puedo despegar si no te alineas conmigo... se me congela el trasero ̶ Le dijo Zac estando en la pista, sacándola de su trance.

̶ Ya voy, señor amargado ̶ Le bromeo, haciendo avanzar su avión hasta el de él. Suspiró con lastima.

Por última vez se escuchaban los silbidos de las turbinas del F-18 y el X-44, los ojos de todas miraban con asombro, como el avión de Leni se despegaba del suelo , para alzarse hacia el blanco cielo, tomando rumbo hacia el Océano Pacifico , lugar en donde le esperaba el portaaviones.

Alvin ya estaba en el aire y les paso los vectores hacia el Nimitz , el cual debería estar por las costas de San Francisco. Leni pregunto si el combustible alcanzaba para llegar hasta el barco, pero de inmediato el científico le dijo que no, y aprovecharían aquello para practicar el reabastecimiento en vuelo llegando a las montañas de Idaho.

 _**(Ace combat 5- The fortress OST (Exteneded)**_

 ** _7 de Enero de 2019 , 1000 horas. Montañas nevadas de Idaho._**

 _A 15.000 pies de altura, la esperaba el KC-10 de la USAF, escoltado por 4 F-15. El avión de Alvin aprovecho de descender con ellos, pues tomaría algo de combustible ya que debería de volar hasta el aeropuerto de los Marines en Hawai, en el norte de O'ahu. Ver como el E-767 recargaba combustible en el aire, fue algo de miedo para Leni, en cualquier momento le parecía ver que ambos estallaban. El F-18 y el X-44 no se recargaban mediante un tubo que se conectaba al avión, como lo era el caso del E -767. Desde la parte de atrás, el tanquero les desprendía una manguera que terminaba en un cono, dicho cono, ellos debían de enchufarlo con un apéndice que salía desde la derecha de sus cabinas. Leni respiro aliviada, pues aquel método le parecía más seguro que hacer que le encajarán un tubo en su avión._

Llegaron hasta el océano, cruzando la costa de San Francisco, el clima era más amigable por allí que en Michigan o en Idaho. Seguían los vectores a 5000 pies de altura, cuando Alvin les interrumpió

̶ Chicos el Nimitz les envía un escolta, el radar de Leni debería verla en unos instantes, les conecto ̶ Informo Alvin.

̶ Equipo Butterfly, aquí Crow 1 , bienvenidos al pacifico norte, les escoltare hasta el Nimitz ̶ Dijo la voz de una mujer.

Zoe le marco a Leni, en su visión, un cuadrado azul con la leyenda "F-18 Crow1 30 millas". Los dos aviones volaban escoltando a la más tierna de la familia Loud, en medio de la garuga que caía sobre el mar y aquel nublado cielo, cuando después de 10 minutos de viaje, hicieron contacto visual con el portaaviones . Leni se puso blanca, Alvin registro aquello junto a una leve alza en su sincronización con la IA.

 ** _7 de Enero de 2019 , 1230 horas. En algún lugar del Oceano pacifico, cerca de Hawaii_**

\- ¿T-T-Tengo que aterrizar ahí? ... ¡Ni loca! Es un suicidio ̶ Exclamo ella, asustada viendo lo corta que era la pista del Nimitz.

̶ Tranquila, solo recuerda todas esas charlas que te dimos en las ultima semanas ̶ Le dijo su wingman.

̶ Leni confía en mi , si se puede ̶ Le dijo la voz de la IA por el radio.

̶ ¡¿Quien rayos dijo eso?! ̶ Exclamo Caitlyn , al escuchar a Zoe.

̶ Es Zoe, la ¿IA?, ¿asi se le dice? , de mi avión ̶ Explico Leni.

Volaban haciendo círculos a 1200 pies del buque y de sus cuatro fragatas escoltas, las cuales formaban un cuadrado en torno a él. Vieron como aterrizó Caitlyn, Leni se asombró al ver como el avión quedaba pegado en seco en la cubierta. Zac aterrizo, y ahora le tocaba a ella. Se alineo desde la parte de atrás del portaaviones, a 2 millas de distancia y a 800 pies.

̶ Aquí el comandante Spencer O 'brian , alias Rumble, del Nimitz. Reaper, comience protocolo para aterrizaje. ̶ Dijo el hombre.

Leni se puso algo nerviosa al escuchar su voz, por lo que de inmediato reviso los pasos para aterrizar, los cuales traía anotados en un papel de su bolsillo del muslo derecho.

̶ Aquí butterfly 1 , garfio de aterrizaje listo , flaps en 50 % , velocidad 250 nudos ̶ Dijo la chica, siendo guiada por la IA.

̶ Butterfly 1 , vienes demasiado rápido y alto, reduce ambos parámetros ̶ Contesto el hombre.

̶ ¡Leni, estamos casi encima ¡ sube , sube sube ! ̶ Dijo Zoe, asustada.

Leni acelero y levanto el morro, para abortar . Debieron intentarlo 3 veces más antes de que pudieran lograrlo. Sentir como el garfio de la parte de atrás de X-44 tocaba el cable de arrastre fue algo aterrador para ambas, pues el avión frenó en seco tal como si hubieran chocado, la maniobra hizo que Leni rebotara en su silla.

̶ Bien no fue perfecto, pero ya te enseñaremos como. Vengan a descanzar, el día de ayer llegaron sus mecánicos e ingenieros, van a echarle una inspección al avión en tanto ustedes conocen el lugar. ̶ Le informo Rumble a Leni.

Lo primero que hizo , a penas aparco la nave fue saltar desde la cabina hacia el suelo , y saludar a todos quienes estaban ahí, la mayoría la veía con una cara de extrañesa. "¿En serio esa niña es piloto?" , daba la impresión que decían sus miradas. Conoció a su compañera de habitación, la capitan Caitlyn "Jinx" Vlouse, piloto del F-18 que la escolto hasta el portaaviones. La capitán les explico a ella y al chico las reglas del lugar. En el almuerzo conocieron al comandante Spencer, el cual les dijo que los ejercicios empezarían a primera hora el día de mañana. Pixy la dejo en su habitación, era un cuarto pequeño con una litera al costado izquierdo, un escritorio al fondo y un closet en la pared de la derecha, sobre el escritorio había una ventana redonda de metal, tal como las grisáceas paredes de aquel cuarto. El chico la dejó con su nueva compañera de cuarto, argumentando que quería hecharle un vistaso a los tres F-35 apostados en cubierta. Cait tenía 30 años , el cabello negro y corto, se parecía un poco a Luna en su fisonomía , y pronto Leni se daría cuenta de que la mujer tenia los mismos intereses sexuales que su hermana, además daba la impresión de ser bastante ruda y seria, pero a diferencia de Pixy ella si te demostraba interés al escuchar. La llevo a dar un paseo por la cubierta, le presento a su compañero de vuelo , un teniente segundo de 25 años, pelirrojo bastante delgado llamado Alex Grimm, era algo torpe , apenas vio a Leni se puso nervioso pues no sabia si saludarla como civil o militar, la chica le dio un abrazo, Cait la separo de inmediato y le dijo que las muestras de cariño estaban prohibidas a bordo. Las mujeres fueron hasta los bordes de la cubierta para ver el mar y sentir el frio y delicado aire del océano.

̶ Las olas son mas grandes aquí que en la playa... es como un desierto de agua ̶ Compartió Leni.

̶ Ya te acostumbraras, además no estarás aquí de por vida. Creeme que al volver a tierra firme encuentras todo mas... ¿Lindo? Que cuando te embarcaste - Le dijo Jinx.

Llego la noche y Cait le cedió la litera de arriba a Leni, la chica la acepto con su característico entusiasmo, haciendo que la mujer forjara una sonrisa en medio de aquel rudo rostro. Leni saco su celular, no lo había podido prender en todo el día, durante el vuelo y en el barco, técnicamente lo trajo como contrabando; pues su equipaje debería llegar junto a Lisa el día de mañana. Realizo una video llamada por Skype con su familia , a la cual se unió Lori desde la universidad.

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron pesadas, llegaron incluso a hacerla llorar y querer renunciar a todo, pero gracias al apoyo moral de su familia , Lisa, Zoe y Zac , Leni logro mantenerse en su camino. Hubieron noches en las que no aguantaba los dolores musculares, producto de los ejercicios que sus entrenadores le hacían hacer para mejorar su resistencia a las G. Hubieron vuelos en los que llorar , por no poder aterrizar o ayudar a Zoe a manejar drones X-50B , le era recurrente o algo obvio que sucedería. Fue en la tercera semana en que las lágrimas y las quejas por parte de Leni cesaron, aunque aun persistían sus momentos de niña buena. Aún así, Leni necesitaba sentir algo de cariño, por lo que todas las noches se animaba a pedirle un abrazo a Caitlyn antes de dormir. Fue un día en que Cait, tras suspirar con lastima, cuando la chica le pidió su abrazo de buenas noches, en que le confeso que era bisexual, y que solía sentirse atraída cuando alguien le daba demasiado afecto o le pedía afecto sin interés , cosa que Leni llevaba haciendo por más de una semana. En medio de la tenue luz de la lámpara del escritiorio, la capitana observo el rubor de las mejillas de Leni ante la confesión, noto que su mirada estaba en blanco al igual que su boca, sin saber que decir. La sento junto a ella en la cama de debajo de la litera para conversar mejor del asunto.

 _**(Fate/Stay Night - Kishi ou no hokori OST)**_

Escucha, se que eres mucho menor que yo, y ah... empiezo a sentir cosas por ti cariño, y no son cosas muy ¿Correctas?... además no creo que tu batees para ambos lados igual que yo ¿Entiendes?. Me suele pasar esto porque soy algo asocial fuera del barco, solo tengo "amigas" y "amigos" con derecho, nada sentimental y bueno cuando alguien se pone cariñoso conmigo...pues , soy algo enamoradiza en ese sentido ̶ Le explico, susurrando, sujetando sus manos. Leni estaba en silencio, viéndola en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

̶ Si , mi hemana Luna, ¿recuerdas que te hable de ella?. Bien, pues, es igual que tu , le gustan los chicos y las chicas. Yo creo que eso esta bien, digo... si sientes cosas por alguien no tiene por qué estar mal. Pero si me incomoda , y creo que no es bonito, cuando la edad entre ambos es mucha, como ahora... yo... ̶ Dijo Leni , susurrando y tratando de no tartamudear.

̶ Oye ... tranquila, sé que no me ves a mi como yo te estoy empezando a ver, por eso te aviso, antes de que sea tarde. Y por supuesto que lo del abismo de edad entre ambas, si me inocomoda, sin mencionar que aun eres menor de edad ̶ Rió la mujer , usando un tono comprensivo que Leni escuchaba por primera vez.

̶ Si hubiera tenido 20 , ¿me habrias intentado de conquistar? ̶ Le dijo Leni, ruborizada.

̶ Uff mi niña, habría hecho algo más que conquistarte, ¿entiendes? ̶ Le aclaro la mujer.

Leni lanzo un suspiro, avergonzada y cohibida, hacia mucho que no se sentía así. Desde que Thomas llego a Royal Woods el único afecto que recibia era el de su familia. Caitlyn había leído el informe de Leni, por lo que estaba al tanto del Bullying, y Zac ya le había comentado el asunto de los Theterby y los EME, por lo que ella sabía que la adolescente la había estado pasando mal el ultimo tiempo. Vio en sus ojos aquella falta de cariño, ese cariño que viene de personas que no son tu familia , sino aquel que viene de amigos. Ruborizada al igual que Leni, la sujeto del mentón y la hizo mirarla.

̶ ¿Te puedo dar un beso? ̶ Le susurró ella, con ternura.

Leni calló, recordó la fiesta y la imagen de uno de los chicos del equipo de futbol besándola, se le vino a la mente, nuevos recuerdos comenzaban a llegarle. Al parecer algo que no grabaron , fue cuando se empezaron a turnar para besarla, aquel episodio duro unos 2 minutos en que tres imbéciles se le acercaron para darle besos con lengua, y a causa de ello empezaron a llamarla zorra además de borracha. No fue hasta que golpeo al último que hozo a besarla, en que empezaron a grabarla, a modo de venganza por el puñetazo. Se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a llorar, Caitlyn se preocupó y se disculpó, se empezó a asustar pues Leni cada vez más lloraba más fuerte. La adolecente logro ahogar el llanto antes de que alguien la escuchara, y le comento todo a su compañera, al verla tan preocupada, pensando que sus lágrimas eran producto de la propuesta que le hizo.

Apagaron la Luz de la lámpara del escritorio y se quedaron a oscuras hablando, Leni se desahogó y vio recompuesto su ánimo en medio de los susurros de la conversación.

̶ Debemos dormir un poco Leni, o aunque sea solo descansar... al amanecer empezará un día igual de difícil ̶ Le dijo Cait, al ver que Leni se había quedado callada suspirando, después de que ambas insultaran una y otra vez lo hecho y lo dicho por los Tetherby y cada imbesil que se burló de ella.

Leni asintió, la tenue Luz de las estrellas del pacifico era lo único que las alumbraba. Estaba por subirse a la Litera, cuando miro a la capitana, estaba sentada viéndola.

̶ ¿Aun quieres darme ese beso ? ̶ Le dijo, recordando con asco los labios de los hombres que la besaron después de que rodó por las escaleras.

La mujer se puso de pie, con cariño y cuidado le aparto su dorado cabello de la cara y la vio a los ojos , en medio del celeste iluminar de las estrellas que entraba por la pequeña ventana. Sabía que Leni, quizás estaba buscando reemplazar esos recuerdos por uno más agradable, reemplazar el último tacto que tuvieron sus labios, y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla con eso . La tomo de la barbilla, para proceder a tomarle ambas mejillas con la punta de sus dedos, Leni la imito, ambas cerraron sus ojos y se besaron con mucha timidez y lentitud, el cálido roce de sus labios en un punto las hizo sonreir. Se separaron para verse completamente ruborizadas, Leni le sonrió y le dio las gracias, Caitlyn la golpeo con cariño en el hombro y le dijo en un tono de broma, pero coqueto: "Cuando quieras encanto". La ayudo a subirse y se dieron las buenas noches.

Eran ya finales de Enero , y Spencer decidió darle un respiro a Leni, pues entendía que era una niña al fin y al cabo, además era evidente que podría desarrollar una especie de doble personalidad, pues en tierra era una , pero en el aire era otra totalmente diferente. El Nimitz atraco en el puerto de Pear Harbor, lugar en que Zac, Alex, Caitlyn y Leni bajaron para turistear. Lo que más quería Leni era ver la playa, pues aunque los días estuvieran nublados y con algo de viento, siempre habían momentos en que el sol brillaba. Cada cual se fue por su lado, Alex pasaría aquella semana con su novia, mientras que Cait la pasaría con una especie de "Amiga con derechos". Por lo que nuevamente Leni no tendría más compañía además de Zoe y Zac, al ver que Leni no tenia idea de donde ir, él se hizo del animo para ser su guía turístico por la ciudad. Lo primero que visitaron fue el puerto de Pear Harbor, ahí Zac le hablo a Leni sobre el ataque del 7 de diciembre de 1941, después visitaron el USS Missouri. Al día siguiente la llevo a recorrer las carreteras de la isla de O'ahu en motocicleta, odiaba usar cosas arrendadas, pero necesitaba hacer que Leni se distrajera para que volviera más relajada. Visitaron las ciudades y pasaron a comer a un restaurant de por allí. Los días siguientes solo le basto con ser su compañía en las playas cercanas al puerto, escuchándola sin interés hablar de lo azul que le parecía aquel cielo y de que la arena del mar era más blanca que en playa Aloha, la cual quedaba al otro lado de la Isla.

 ** _06 de Febrero de 2019 , 2000 horas, en algún lugar del Pacifico a 500 Millas de las costas de San Francisco. En medio del OCASO ._**

A la semana siguiente volvieron a la rutina, esta vez mejorarían el uso de Drones para combate aéreo. Leni coloco el X-44B en posición sobre los rieles de la catapulta de lanzamiento de proa del Nimitz, la enorme placa anti explosiones se posiciono de tras de ella. El controlador le daba los vectores a seguir , mientras Zoe los programaba en su vista. Su parte favorita del despegue eran todas las señas que hacia el tipo de su derecha, parecía que estuviera bailando de tan rápido que se movía. Cuando el hombre se agacho, manteniendo su mano hacia adelante , dando el permiso de despegue, venia la parte fea del asunto, el violento despegue. Leni le levanto el pulgar y le saludo de forma militar, se sujeto de las barandas de la cabina y acelero. El X-44B paso a tomar una velocidad de 300 km/hra en un segundo , el avión se elevo sobre las olas y fijo rumbo hacia la costa de San francisco, lugar en donde Pixy y los Crow la esparaban para pelear contra ella. 4 X-50B despegaron desde el portaaviones , bajo las ordenes de Leni y Zoe.

̶ A formar Zoe ̶ Dijo la chica para que los triangulares drones a reacción se alinearan junto a ella, en medio del cielo, a 10000 pies de altura.

̶ Formación lista Leni ̶ Dijo Zoe.

 _**(League of legends ZOE Login Screen OST)**_

Los cinco aviones eran furtivos por lo que deberían detectar primero a los 3 F-18 que les aguardaban. Esta vez Alvin jugaría del lado contrario, por lo que dependía de Leni y Zoe darles caza.

̶ Leni , detecto tres cuerpos, se separan y nos darán alcance en 3 minutos, están a 100 millas y vuelan muy rápido ̶ Dijo la IA.

Leni marco al F-18 de en medio. Y le dijo por interno a Zoe, que aquel ejercicio el parecía muy aburrido y debían hacerlo divertido. Por lo que la IA se conecto a la radio de los F-18.

̶ Vamos a Jugar al pillarse Zoe, ¡ tras ese ! ̶ Dijo Leni .

̶ !Toma tus chispitas! ̶ Dijo Zoe al F-18 , el cual era de Alex.

̶ No me digas que empezarán a jugar otra vez con eso... ̶ Dijo Pixy.

̶ !Que chiquitin mas bonito eres! ̶ Dijo con cariño la IA a Pixy.

Los X-50B fueron tras Crow 2, alias Grimm, mientras que Cait y Pixy iban a por Leni.

̶ Zoe , divide tu ala, separa a dos de tus pajaritos para que pillemos a Caity y Pixy. ̶ Dijo por interno Leni.

̶ Si señor... digo señora ̶ Respondió por interno.

Ambos F-18 se cruzaron con Leni y daban la vuelta, ella siguió en línea recta, rezando porque sus contrincantes no adivinaran sus planes. Grimm no se percató de que 2 de los drones se separaron de él y se perdieron, para ir por Zac y Cait. Al chico le extraño que Leni estuviera volando en linea recta, le estaban dando alcance , cuando desde sus 6 en punto les salieron al encuentro los 2 X-50B. Crow1 y Crow 2 , reportaron ser fijados por los drones.

̶ Adiosin, ¿pero verdad que es mejor con chispas y mas colores? ̶ Dijo Zoe.

Pixy logro marcar al X-50B, al hacer una mortal invertido con el avión y colocarse detrás del dron, por lo que Alvin tomo posición de dicha aeronave y la envió de vuelta al portaaviones. Leni comenzó a dar vueltas buscando sus 6 , el hizo lo mismo, sabiendo que pronto los 3 X-50B vendrían a por el. Leni posiciono a los drones a las 6 de Pixy e intentaba fijarlo , viendo lo que las cámaras de los robots veían. El chico se lanzó en picada hacia el mar , lo que no esperaba es que Leni se le adelantara y ahora le seguía muy de cerca , volando rasante sobre las olas.

̶ ¡Y ganamos! !Yupi! ̶ Celebro Leni al fijar a Zac, el cual no tubo tiempo de percatarse de la velocidad de Leni, pues tenia los 3 X- 50 viniendo desde su Norte.

Leni recibió la orden de enviar a los X-50B a base, ZOE los guio hasta el portaaviones, mientras la rubia enfilaba el rumbo tras los drones. Sus compañeros hicieron una formación de "four fingers" ,con ella a la cabeza, estaban a 100 millas de la flota cuando Alvin les dio un mensaje de emergencia.

̶ Butterfly 1 , según me informo el comandante Rumble no se le quitaron los misiles Harpoon AGM-84 que uso en la práctica anti buque de la mañana. Confírmeme esta información ̶ Dijo la voz de Alvin por el radio.

 _**(Full metal Alchemist Brotherhood- Crisis in the north - OST EXTENDED)**_

̶ Eeem si, de los cuatro que me pusieron solo use los dos que iban en mis alas. Los dos que están en la panza de Zoe aún están ahí ¿Qué sucede Magic? ̶ Le dijo Leni, extrañada.

̶ Hay una emergencia y ustedes son la ayuda más próxima que podemos enviar. 50 Millas hacia el Este, hay una fragata y un destructor de clase Sovremenny . Pertenecientes al grupo de mercenarios que nos ha estado asediando. ̶ Dijo el científico.

̶ ¿Quieren que los hundamos verdad? ̶ Dijo Pixy.

̶ SI, pero la emergencia es que han secuestrado un yate llamado "Young tentation", la fragata tipo 23 clase Duke lo remolca cerca del destructor, el cual está a 4 millas de distancia ; para mas inri identifico al menos a 8 cazas enemigos custodiando su espacio aereo. Leni esta más cerca que yo del yate, quizás pueda intervenir su radio de onda corta y comunicarse con quien este a cargo a bordo ... ¡aguarden un momento! , transmisión entrante del portaaviones. ̶ Finalizo su dialogo alarmado.

̶ Aquí el comandante Rumble, Butterfly team y Crow team, no se acerquen al portaaviones, estamos siendo atacados por una flota hostil. Necesitaremos de la unidad Magic para coordinar la defensa. Leni usa la capacidad Awacs de Zoe para coordinar la defensa de ese Yate y tan pronto como destruyan los aviones, enviare un equipo de choque. El ministro de defensa esta al tanto de todo. ̶ Dijo Rumble.

̶ ¡Lisa! ¡Debo ir a salvarla! ̶ Grito Leni alarmada, dispuesta a acelerar, pero la voz de su hermana la interrumpió.

̶ Ni se te ocurra poner en riesgo a mi avión, te quedas ahí mientras los chicos ayudan al yate, la gente aquí a bordo sabe como lidiar con esto... ¡créeme estoy a salvo! ̶ Le dijo la científica, desde el puente del Nimitz, junto al comandante.

Leni quedo en medio de todo, mientras Alvin volaba más hacia el Oeste para ayudar a la flota y sus amigos se dirigían al este para auxiliar al Yate. Zoe la convenció de ponerse manos a la obra, y usando su radar empezó a identificar varios puntos, distinguiendo a los amigos de los enemigos, pero su radar de largo alcance solo podía mostrarle 15 unidades. Envió la información a sus amigos, y se conecto con las transmisiones de auxilio de la embarcación secuestrada.

̶ S.O.S , aquí el Young Tentation transmitiendo a todos los canales. Mi barco ha sido invadido por un par de hombres armados , que han amarrado un cable de arrastre en proa hacia una especie de barco de guerra ¡¿Alguien me recibe?! ̶ Dijo por enecima vez consecutiva , una voz que Leni conocía muy bien.

Dudando si atender al llamado, y empezar a coordinar la defensa, su sincronización con ZOE llego a los 380% . Respiro hondo y dijo.

̶ Aquí las escuadrillas Butterfly y Crow, aproximamos desde el Oeste, mis hombres deben estar a 10 millas de tu posición ̶ Dijo Leni, mientras se mantenía a la espera de que el cielo estuviera libre de hostiles.

Al escuchar la voz de Leni, Thomas quedo petrificado ¿Era ella la piloto a la que estaba ayudando a derribar?. Una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, volteó para ver al capitán de los mercenarios junto a Joshua, uno de los altos mando de los EME, ambos le miraron con rareza, en medio del puente del Yate.

̶ Oh es usted muy amable, estos aviones de aquí son muy molestos, tengan cuidado ̶ Le dijo con sinismo el chico, tono de voz que Leni identifico de inmediato.

Leni se quedó a la espera de que sus compañeros derribaran los aviones, tenía un mal presentimiento, ordeno a Zoe identificar cualquier comunicación ajena a ella que saliera del yate.

Thomas cogió la radio para saber de cualquier novedad que le diera la armada. Paso por la pista de baile, lugar en que todos sus amigos estaban agachados y a cubierto bajo las lujosas mesas. Les explico que debían tranquilizarse, que la ayuda estaba en camino y que los secuestradores no sabían que hacer ahora que les tenían en sus manos, pues habían aviones de camino para salvarlos. Ordeno al capitán de su Yate, Don Ulises, que atendiera a los invitados y , en conjunto a los tres camareros y cinco cocineros del lugar, les dieran todo lo que pidieran. Mandee salto desde una de las mesas hacia sus brazos.

̶ ¿Cómo paso esto? ̶ Le dijo ella, en medio de la pista de baile, mientras sus amigos y amigas les veían desde las blancas mesas , apostadas a los costados del cuadrilátero, sobre el cual colgaba un enorme candelabro de diamantes y oro.

̶ Tranquila amorcito... ya te dije, nadie saldrá herido si hacemos lo que dicen, si nos apegamos al plan ̶ Rio con cinismo para besarla.

Kimi se quedó con Mandee, viendo como su hermano se dirigía nuevamente a la sala de mandos. La mirada de estar tramando alguna artimaña era inocultable, pero solo fue Mandee la que sospecho de que algo no calzaba con todo, al verles . Arriba el matón convenció a sus dos jefes que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, atraían a la armada, derribaban a los bastardos que masacraron al equipo del secuestro de los EME y a los Mercenarios de la emboscada fallida, . Apenas los EME supieron que había otra fuerza buscando asesinar al equipo del X-44 , se unieron para prestar cualquier apoyo, a modo de intentar vengar el fallido secuestro de Lincoln y Lynn.

En el aire Leni no podía dejar de pensar, ¿Por qué exactamente secuestrar el yate de Thomas? ¿Por qué solo se pidió ayuda, más no se mencionó ningún pago a cambio?. El asunto era extraño, como si los secuestradores pidieran que rescataran a sus rehenes pues ¿Qué clase de secuestrador permite a su rehén pedir ayuda por radio, sin mencionar alguna condición?.

̶ Reaper, hicimos contacto con los,4 Su-27 y 4 Mig-29, que nos mencionaste ; quédate donde estas y te avisamos cuando sea seguro para que hundas los buques... Cuidado Crow 2 , tienes dos a tus 6' ̶ Escucho Leni la voz de Pixy batiéndose en duelo.

̶ Leni, en caso de que no lo hayas entendido no te acerques al portaaviones, nos atacan 6 fragatas tipo 23 clase Duke, en conjunto a 2 destructores clase Survemenny. Hemos perdido a una fragata escolta producto de un torpedo, al parecer un submarino desertor del año 2001 ha reaparecido junto a estos imbesilesl. Tienen un portaaviones, es mas bien un caguero modificado para parecerse a los HMS Invincible de Inglaterra. ¡No te acerques hermana mayor!, el Nimitz es asediado por SU-27 y YAK-141 ̶ Le dijo Lisa por el radio.

No sabia que hacer, estaba en medio de la nada enviando información al equipo de auxilio del yate, cuando la alarma de misil sono en su cabina. Un misil de corto alcance le había sido arrojado. La chica volaba a 10000 pies, Zoe le marco un SU-30 a 8000 que se le aproximaba velozmente a sus 12 por abajo. Eludió el Misil con un RIZO, lanzando bengalas, solo para notar que el SU-30 estaba a 2 millas frente a ella.

̶ Veamos que puede hacer el tal X-44 ... Hola Leni, ¿Me recuerdas? ̶ Dijo la Voz de Kiril.

**(Shingeki no Kyojin Soundtrack - 01 - Attack on Titan (Cut + Lyrics + Translation) ) **

El recuerdo de Janice en el hospital le vino a la mente, tenía un duelo pendiente con ese tipo. Por lo que se enojó, activando el modo de batalla, el azul cristalino brillo en sus ojos, una corriente eléctrica se desprendió desde su cuerpo hacia todo el avión , haciendo que su sincronización con la maquina llagará 500%. Se lanzó al combate, respondiendo al fuego de ametralladora del SU-30.

̶ ¡ DESGRACIADO ! ̶ Le GRITO Leni mientras las destellantes trazadoras de ambos surcaban sus cabinas , en tanto se acercaban , directo, más y más a toda velocidad.

 **The Loud House: Un Nuevo Horizonte**

 **Continuara ...**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor :**

Creo que fue un capitulo con bastantes altos y bajos , si me lo preguntan. Bueno ahora resta ver si el próximo capitulo se mueren todos a bordo del Yate o no, o si Leni sobrevive o cae a manos de Kiril y sus Hombres.

Mmmm sobre la continuidad del fic, creo que dejare la segunda temporada hasta el capitulo 12 o 13 , depende de que tan rapido escriba lo que viene, pues precisamente, los capitulos ahora los voy creando en la semana y los subo el fin de semana. Por lo que como estoy proximo a empezar la Universidad y màs encima tratare de trabajar para aportar a la casa, prefiero escribir todos los capitulos de una, y en lo posible subir la tercera temporada ya terminada. Deberé de ver , de aqui a la proxima semana les digo.

Respuestas a las Reviews:

Nunca antes había querido responder tanto las reviews como las del capitulo anterior, por dos razones: 1) Son más de lo habitual y 2) estan muy bien hechas , y no porque elogian a la historia, sino más bien porque en serio que abordan puntos que no esperaba que comentarán, sin mas chachara, comencemos con:

 **J0nas Nagera** : Estimado , primero que todo, gracias por responder a la interrogante de la postdata, por lo que abajo dejaré algunas de las referencias del fic, asi textual , de donde fueron sacadas. Me valgo de elementos externos para que las personas que las conozcan, puedan imaginar mejor la historia. Y uff por como van las cosas, hasta yo me espero que ZOE lance por "error" uno de los AGM-42 Harpoon a los Tetherby, después de todo ... Leni tiene 2 de esos cohetes XD . Gracias por escribirme , nos estamos leyendo.

 **Coven:** Mi estimado, tiempo sin ver otra de tus Reviews, un gustazo estarte hecho de que me digas eso, me hace pensar que llevo bien la historia en cuanto a lo de no ser muy predecible. Volviendo al punto, te haría spoiler si te doy o no la razón en cuanto a lo que plateas, por lo que te digo que no te preocupes, el final promete no decepcionar a nadie. Si concuerdo contigo, Leni no se merece que le pase algo así, aún cuando se va haciendo más acertiva a lo largo de la historia, siempre en el fondo es y será la Leni Loud que conocemos en la serie y la que conocimos al final del Fic... Quizás me preocuparía más por Zoe.

 **Guestdom:** Sinceramente, este tipo de reviews es la me faltaba por recibir , de todo el tiempo en que llevo aqui en fanfiction y en el fandom de TLH. La mayoría de las historias que he leído siempre traen comentarios de conformidad en la caja de opiniones, pero carecen de este tipo de reviews que critiquen de forma constructiva y de manera "Ruda", como dices tú. Volviendo a asunto de los edgy, mi intención no es que Leni llegue a ser así, pero estoy dando esa impresion , ahora que me lo dices, y no me habia dado cuenta. Ahora no se si dejarla así, o darle más momentos de niña buena, ya que , como se dio cuenta el comandante RUMBLE, Leni es una en el aire y otra en tierra. Podriamos decir que Leni será un poco (Según yo) Edgy en el aire, y Leni Loud en tierra... a no ser que entre en su modo diablo (spoiler?) XD. Respecto a Zac, te doy toda la razón, pues aqui no lo he dado a entender, pero si en Wattpad, él esta basado en apariencia y personalidad en Levi Ackerman de SNK, sin embargo no le tengo planeado un destino como el que le aguardo a Levi recientemente en el manga, si confieso los planes que tengo para él , uff sería un gran Spoiler. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, en psicologia hay mecanismos, y uno de esos es el mecanismo compensatorio y el proyectivo, en el que las personas se identifican con personajes que las compensen en su personalidad. Ejemplo, si eres timido te sentiras atraido por personajes extrovertidos. Lo de proyeccion tiene que ver con algo o alguien que nos gustaria ser. En este caso la mayoria de las personas se identifican con los Edgy, tales como Goblyn Slayer, Levi, Jhon Wick, Roy Mustang, etc, etc ; porque sientes que sus personalidades compensarian algo en tí y son una proyeccion de algo que les gustaria ser en la realidad. Espero que eso haya respondido tu pregunta jeje, me alargue un poco. Gracias por comentarme y , espero, nos estemos leyendo.

 **Blakeman:** Al menos el asunto de si Janice tiene o no hijos, lo deje como inferencia, cuando le dice a Leni : "Si tuviera una hija, me gustaria que fuera como tú", en el capitulo 6. Pero no había pensado eso decir que estuviera comprometida con alguien, me das bastantes ideas con ello. Mira, ganas no me faltan, de poner a Leni en plan deadpool rompiendo al 4° pared, pero siento que no iría bien con la historia. Sin embargo, veré si introduzco tu idea mas adelante, ya que la he pensado varias veces. Señor muchas gracias por su comentario, espero estar leyendolo en lo que queda de esta temporada o en la tercera.

 **Referencias y curiosidades :**

 **The loud house : Un nuevo Horizonte** , iba a ser publicado bajo el titulo de "Ace combat: Un nuevo horizonte" , sin embargo no quise pues tengo malas experiencias con la sección de Crossovers. Además la comunidad Latina de Ace combat es demasiado reducida.

 **Axel and Hammer :** Es el sistema que te da el informe de misión en Ace combat Zero. Aquí es una base de datos que recopila todo lo sucedido durante la re-activación del proyecto del X-44 .

 **Thomas Tetherby:** Basado en apariencia y personalidad en Nathan Prescott de "Life is strange". Iba a ser llamado Darius en un inicio, pero aquel nombre me suena mucho villano (Como en league of legends).

 **Kimi Tetherby :** Bueno, alguien en Wattpad ya me lo había dicho, y creo que en fanfiction también. Pero su personalidad , y apariencia, se asemeja un poco a la de Harley Quinn.

 **X-44A y X-44B :** Ambos modelos estan basados en el CFA-44 NOSFERATU de Ace combat 6. Sus habilidades Sensoriales y mentales están tomadas de los EVA de Neogenesis Evangelion y del YF-21 de Macross Plus. Por esto es que Leni aveces siente el viento de las alas del avion o el calor de las explosiones cuando las atraviesa. Leni es el X-44 , asi como Shinji es el EVA 01.

 **Reloj Y equipos auxiliares de conección a Zoe, fuera del X-44 :** Estan basado en el Reloj de la I.S.A.C (Inteligence sistems analitic computer) de The division. Por lo que Zoe puede realizar las mismas tareas que la tecnologia SHD de the divison : Rastrear ubicaciones, GPS, mapeo en busca de hostiles, hackeo de computadoras y sofwares, etc,etc.

 **Zoe :** Su apariencia es idéntica a la de "Zoe : el aspecto del crepusculo" de League of legends; así como su personalidad y voz (En latino).

 **Vision mental del X-44 :** Esta basado en la visión mental que confería el YF-21 A GOULD en el OVA de MACROSS PLUS

 **Sincronizacion o Armonización Humano Maquina :** Basada en la Armonización de los EVA con sus pilotos de 14 - 16 años, Neo genesis Evangelion.

 **José Guerrero :** Esta basado ,en personalidad y Voz, en José "Guts" Gutierrez de Ace combat Assault Horizont ( Plagio)

 **Janice :** Esta basada en aspecto y voz en Janice "JAN" Rehl de Ace combat Assault Horizont (Plagio), más su personalidad no.

 **Alvin Davenport Junior :** Su Nombre y apellido son del personaje Alvin H. DavenPort de "Ace combat 5: The unsung war". Su aspecto es similar el de Leon Scott Kennedy en el Remake de Resident evil 2. Su personalidad y Voz estan basadas en los AWACS de Ace combat 5 , Zero y Assault Horizont. Su distintivo "Magic", es del Awacs de Ace combat Assault Horizont.

 **EME :** Escolar Masacre Entertaiment , tuvo su influencia en varias leyendas de la Deep Web, sin mencionar tambien los más famosos tiroteos , como el de columbine , del cual en el Fic se acusa a la EME de haber manipulado a sus perpetradores y haber trasmitido la masacre en vivo por la Deep Web.

 **Epifania o Introspección de Leni en el hospital del capitulo 6 :** Esta basada en las constantes dudas e inseguridades de Shinji de Neo Genesis Evangelion, sazonadas un poco (solo un poco) con el final de la entrega original de esa franquicia.

 **Alter Leni, o Leni Berserker :** Su apariencia es una Mezcla entre Leni Loud y Evelyn de League of Legends, sin embargo su personalidad es netamente de la última antes mencionada. Es casi una segunda personalidad en la protagonista , sin embargo son solo sus deseos mas profundos reprimidos, aunque pueda que evolucione con el pasar del fic.

 **Modo Berserker :** Basado en el Rage o momentos de furia de Goblin Slayer y el Neutrofilo 1146 (Hataraku saibou) , Leni pasa a ser fuerte , fria y analítica. Pero puede llegar un punto en el que sea más una especie de EREN transformándose en titan (Shingeki No kyojin).

 **Zachary "Pixy" Winters :** Como ya dije esta basado en apariencia y personalidad en Levi de Shingeki no Kyojin, y también lo he pensado como ROBIN (Richard "Dick" Grayson) de la Live action de TITANS . Sin embargo, en el aire tiene frases de Larry "Pixy" Foulke , de ace combat Zero, además su voz es la misma que este personaje. Su atuendo es una mezcla entre el que usa Levi y Larry. La mayor parte de los diálogos del Trailer de youtube , de Un nuevo horizonte, son de él hablandole a Leni. El neutrofilo 1146 también inspiro algo de su personalidad.

 **Galm Team :** Referencia y omenaje a Ace combat Zero. En la historia figura como el antiguo escuadrón de ZAC , siendo este tambien el antiguo escuadron de Larry , el cual tuvo que dejar cuando traiciono a Cipher. Cipher en esta historia es asesinado a manos de Kiril, y esa es la razon del desvanecimiento del equipo Galm. El logo usado en WATTPAD , para representarlo es el mismo que en Ace combat Zero.

 **Butterfly Team :** En Wattpad y Youtube se publicaron fotos en que se muestra su emblema. Esta diseñado en base al corazón del Crow Team de Ace combat Zero. Podría decirse que es otro equivalente al GALM TEAM de Un nuevo horizonte. El distintivo de "Butterfly" viene por el rol que cumple Leni en el comic de "El diario de Leni Loud" (Autor Alias-Basis) , siendo ella la mariposa que cayo en las redes de alguien que se "supone" que era bueno. Sin embargo , aquí Leni cae en las garras de personas que ,a lo lejos, se notaba que eran prepotentes y manipuladoras.

 **Butterfly team VS ala Baker :** Los dialogos de la previa a este enfrentamiento de practica del capitulo 9 , estan basados en los dialogos de la presentación de la primera mision de ace combat zero. De hecho la operacion Glacial Skies de ese capitulo, es el titulo de esa primera mision de Ace combat zero, por eso se recomendé leer esa escena con el tema de "ace combat zero glacial skies OST"

 _(Dialogos Ace combat)_

 _(Presentacion de mision)_

 _ **Pixy:** Ya empiezan a caer (La nieve) _

_**Base command :** Galm 1 , galm 2 , mantengan el curso actual_

 _ **Pixy:** Aqui Galm 2 , Roger that _

_**Awacs Sky eye** :Rumbo 315 Bombarderos Belkanos aproximandose_

 _ **Pixy** :Nadie quiere eyectarse en una montaña de hielo, contamos contigo lider de vuelo_

 _ **AWACS** :Todas las unidades , prepárense a interceptar _

_**Pixy :** Será mejor que tengas mi paga lista y aguardando por mí_

 **(Inicia el juego, manejas a Cipher)**

 **AWACS :** Galm 2 siga todas las ordenes de Galm 1 , el ataque por cuenta propia esta prohibido para esta operación

 **PIXY:** Roger (Entendido) , espero tus ordenes Cipher, eres Galm 1 Ahora

(Fin de la referencia )

 **Emboscada de Kiril :** La primera aparición de este personaje esta netamente basada en la primer reencuentro de **Kenny vs Levi** , de la 3° temporada de Shingeki no kyojin . ¿No notaron la similitud entre los diálogos?

 _Dialogos Shingeki no Kyojin : Levi vs Kenny (Esta en youtube)_

 _(Despues de que Nifa es asesinada por Kenny, este sube lentamente por el techo hacia Levi)_

 **Kenny:** Hola Levi... ¿Ya has crecido algo?

 **Kenny** :(Después de recargar) ¡YIAAAH! (Se avienta hacia Levi)

 **Kenny** No cambiaste mucho ¿no?

 **Levi** : (Desenfunda) ¡Kenny! ( Le avienta la hoja de su espada)

 **Kenny** : (Se cubre y apunta) ¡BANG!

(Fin de la referencia)

 **Kiril:** Su apariencia **NO** es la de Kenny, es la del nuevo antagonista de Ace combat 7 : Skies Unknow ; **Mihaly A. Shilage**. El diseño de su SU-30 es el mismo que el de Mihaly, negro con alas rojas. Su personalidad es similar a la de **JHIN: El virtuoso** , de League of Legends; mezclada con la de Kenny. Pero la piedra angular es Jhin, Kenny solo ablanda a el Jhin que trae Kiril dentro. Iba a ser llamado Dmitri, pero ese nombre esta muy trillado.

 **Caitlyn "Jinx"Vlouse :** Su aspecto esta basado en Avril Mead de Ace combat 7 , sin embargo su personalidad buscará parecerse (O eso intentare) a la de Caitlyn : La Sheriff de Piltover de League of Legends. Su alias proviene de JINX: La bala perdida de League of Legends. Su forma de pensar y habilidades en vuelo buscan ser similares a la de Kei Nagase de Ace combat 5.

 **Alex Grimm :** Aspecto y personalidad basados en Archer Grimm de Ace combat 5.

 **Comandante Rumble :** Basado en "RUMBLER" del juego HeatSeeker para PS2, el cual era el comandante del Nemesis, el cual a su vez es una copia del Nimitz CVN68.

El tema de "Reluctant Heroes" es el main Theme del fic , en un principio se pensó colocar el de "A cruel angel tesis" de Neo Genesis Evangelion, pero se declino la idea, sin embargo pueda que lo veamos en "recomendaciones para alguna escena".

Bien, esas son las que recuerdo hasta ahora, pero si se me ha escapado una y ustedes creen que es una referencia o "plagio" XD , pueden decirmelo y yo les confirmo si en efecto es una referencia o una mera casualidad de mi mente con algo que ya existía.

No se dejen engañar, por mucho que se parezca un personaje de Un nuevo Horizonte a alguno de otra obra, no significa que siempre actuaran igual. Después de todo , Zac se dejo maniatar y maquillar por Lola y Lana, además de ser muy comprensivo con Lincoln. En uno que otro capitulo los personajes saldrán de su zona de confort y demostrarán actitudes mas amables o mas agresivas, las cuales pueda que sean decisivas, llevándolas a salvar el día o a condenarlo.

Sin más que agregar agradezco el interés mostrado por la historia, además de su apoyo entregado en facebook, wattpad y youtube, me encanta ver todos esos corazones y pulgares arriba uwu . Les deseo un genial y hermoso fin de semana , nos estaremos leyendo mis queridos lectores.

Se despide el aviador sin alas: Khada Galm.


	12. MAR DE CAOS

**Capítulo 12 : Mar de Caos**

 **Glosario 1 :**

\- Proa: Parte delantera de un barco

\- Popa : Parte trasera de un barco

- **Estribor : DERECHA de un barco**

\- _Babor_ : _IZQUIERDA_ un barco

\- **Romper a la derecha/Izquierda :** En aviación es realizar un viraje de manera brusca y rápida hacia uno de los lados, comprometiendo la resistencia del avión.

\- **Maniobra "Mortal invertido" o "Mortal hacia atrás"** (Descrita así solo en el fic) : El avión Levanta la nariz en 90°, elevándose y quedando suspendido, para luego dejarse caer de espaldas y nivelarse tras el rival, haciendo una rotación en el aire de 360°. Es similar a la cobra de Pugachev . Es una forma mas violeta de la maniobra Falling leaf.

\- **Maniobra Rizo :** El avión realiza un medio tubo (LOOP) , sin quedar suspendido en el aire.

\- **Maniobra cobra de Pugachev :** El avión levanta la nariz en 120°, para luego volver a nivelarse, dejándose caer hacia adelante. El caza queda suspendido en el aire, imitando la forma de una cobra.

* * *

 **Axel And Hammer USAF's Systems informa:**

\- Todo el grupo de combate del Nimitz en Alerta 5

\- Confirmados 2 mercenarios que asediaban al Young Tentation, derribados.

\- Estado del X-44B : En combate

\- Se transmite la situación en todos los canales, ayuda entrante en 45 minutos.

\- Lisa Loud está a cargo de coordinar la defensa anti-buques.

\- Alvin está a cargo de coordinar la defensa aérea .

 **Gatlings** : Ametralladoras de 6 cañones rotatorios, calibre 30mm que se utilizan como defensas AA (Antiaereas), llegando a poder destruir aviones, misiles, drones, etc , etc.

* * *

El sol del ocaso se vio ahogado por las frías nubes de invierno del pacifico, la lluvia comenzó a caer en medio del mar . El sonido de los aviones, los cohetes reventando en el aire, las cargas submarinas junto a las detonaciones de las fragatas, tenían a Lisa Loud trabajando al límite, desde la sala de operaciones del Nimitz. La cincoañera ya había sucumbido a las lágrimas cuando secuestraron a sus hermanos , pero siendo esta vez su vida, la que estaba en juego, pudo controlar mejor sus emociones.

El ruso consiguió poner un par de tiros en el ala derecha de Leni, la chica sintió un terrible dolor en su brazo derecho, producto de la conexión que tenía con la máquina.

El grito desgarrador de Leni por el radio asusto de sobremanera a todos los radioescuchas, con rapidez Lisa tomo el comunicador de su puesto , en aquella computadora del puente.

̶ ¡ Leni ! ¡¿Estas bien?! Detecte una activación de los sistemas de dolor por daño... ̶ Dijo Lisa, mientras el infierno se desataba sobre su cabeza, las balas de las Gatling del Nimitz hacían lo que podían para evitar ser alcanzados por algún misil anti-buque.

̶ Es ... ese bastardo que derribo a Jancie, viene por mí... ̶ Dijo la chica, quejándose del dolor. Viendo tras de sí, como el SU 30 giraba para perseguirla.

̶ Tienes que salir de ahí... ̶ Recomendó Lisa.

 _**( Tema escena : Ace combat Assalt Horizont Shall defend extended)**_

̶ Estoy harta de huir, huí de mis Bullyus en primaria, de los acosadores callejeros, de Thomas... esto se acaba aquí ̶ Le dijo dando la vuelta, quedando frente al ruso, separados por 2 millas a 8000 pies de altura.

̶ Reza lo que sepas gallinita. ¡Comienza tu escena final! ̶ Le dijo Kiril, al aventarle 2 misiles guiados por calor, mientras iban frente a frente nuevamente en medio de las densas nubes grises, y las gotas de lluvia.

Leni acelero e hizo un espiral en la horizontal mientras se acercaba al sujeto, lanzo las bengalas, haciendo que los cohetes se desviarán .Se cruzó nuevamente con el SU-30, pero esta vez fue ella quien dio un pesado viraje , buscando ponerse a las 6' de este .

̶ Butterfly 1 , ha eludido ̶ Informo Alvin por todos los canales

̶ Estoy impresionado... ¿Cómo una mocosa puede volar mejor que el enano de Pixy? ̶ Dijo al notar que la chica le seguía por detrás, tratando de fijarlo.

El X-44 persguía al SU-30 a 6000 pies de altura.

̶ No sabes cómo odio a los tipos como tú, solo vas por ahí dañando a personas sin ningún motivo ̶ Dijo Leni, mientras su brazo parecía punzarle, y sus lágrimas comenzaban a manchar su mascará conforme recordaba el estado en el que quedo Janice.

̶ El arte es un motivo suficiente cariño, recuerda que el mundo es cruel , no tiene por qué ser feo ̶ Le dijo, solo para hacer una cobra de Pugachev, pasando sobre Leni.

Ella sintió el calor de las turbinas del SU pasar por sobre su cabeza, aceleró a tope, sabiendo que le dispararían a penas aquel avión se nivelará a sus 6' . En efecto, otro par de Vympers R-73 iban tras ella.

̶ Leni, cuidado con ese tipo. Mierda, no puedo ir en tu ayuda ̶ Dijo Zac por el radio.

̶ ¿Leni? ̶ Le dijo Zoe , asustada. Mientras la chica aumentaba la velocidad.

̶ Espéralos... ̶ Contesto Leni, mientras la aceleración presionaba su pecho contra el asiento. Sentía las gotas de lluvia caer en sus alas.

̶ ¡Leni! ̶ Gritó Zoe, pues los cohetes ya estaban por darle alcance.

̶ ¡Ahora! ̶ Dijo Leni, rompiendo bruscamente a la derecha, mientras soltaba más bengalas.

Si bien los misiles no fueron por los señuelos, el viraje fue tan cerrado que no pudieron darle. La piloto nuevamente se veía frente a frente con el ruso.

̶ Tú vida no tenía valor antes de conocerme, pero tu muerte lo tendrá ̶ Dijo , teniéndola a una milla frente a él.

̶ ¡Estoy harta!, ¡harta De este mundo cruel! , personas de mierda que solo piensan en pisotear otros por placer. ¡Voy a matarte , para que no mates a nadie más! ̶ Le ella dijo llorando con ira.

̶ Matarte será una de mis obras maestras. Llorarán, cuando te encuentren ̶ Le dijo con aquel sereno y profundo tono de voz.

Leni se aproximó con velocidad, acciono la ametralladora esperando darle a su contrincante, cosa que logró. Pero desgraciadamente Kiril logró asestarle en la espalda de Zoe , un par de balas habían quedado pegadas en su fuselaje, por poco llegan al corazón de la IA.

̶ Leni... Estoy mareada ̶ Le dijo Zoe , con fatiga a su hermana. El HUD de Leni se desactivo, pero su visión mental estaba en línea aún.

̶ Duele taaan rico. Es muy difícil trabajar en estas condiciones. ̶ Dijo el ruso por el radio, dando lentamente la vuelta, para ir tras de ella. La chica le había hecho un agujero en la cabina que casi lo mata , y dos hoyos en el ala izquierda.

La parte trasera de la cabina del X-44 soltaba humo, producto de un corto circuito generado por el daño de la cobertura de la computadora de la IA, se achicharraron algunas placas por el golpe de las balas, pero Leni hizo los ajustes para activar los sistemas de soporte auxiliares, sin su modo de batalla nunca se le habría ocurrido hacer eso. La alarma de misil sonó nuevamente, los últimos dos R-73 de Kiril iban volando para hacerla explotar.

Zoe no reaccionaba a su mente, al parecer estaba en una especie de reinicio de algunos de sus sistemas.

̶ No...¡Zoeee! . ¡Desgraciado! ̶ Dijo ella, creyendo a su hermana virtual muerta.

Leni abrió los ojos y cogió la palanca de velocidad, con su surda, y la acciono a Full, mientras sujetaba la palanca de mando con su diestra . Sabía que debía hacer la misma maniobra que la vez anterior, sin embargo Kiril la seguía de cerca tras los misiles, entendió que intentaría ametrallarla cuando virará a la derecha, por lo que intentaría romper a la izquierda.

Trataba de hacer que Zoe le hablará, pero la IA seguía dormida, temiendo perderla para siempre, su sincronización con ella subió al 600%. Amagó hacia la derecha, para luego ir a la izquierda de una forma mucho más pronunciada, ocasionando que esta vez los cohetes fueran a por las bengalas. En efecto Kiril viró y ametralló a la derecha, siendo engañado por la chica. Leni gimió producto de la ira y las fuerzas G, continuó girando a su izquierda, buscando ponerse a las 6 de Kiril, el cual descendía dibujando un circulo en el cielo.

̶ ¿Qué paso? ̶ Dijo Zoe, mientras las líneas del HUD de Leni volvían a aparecer en el casco. Podía fijar nuevamente objetivos y controlar el avión con su mente.

La chica cerro los ojos, y le dijo.

̶ Que vamos a liquidar a este monstruo ... No me vuelvas a asustar así ̶ Dijo ella, jadeando con el rostro lleno de lágrimas secas.

Estaba a 0,5 milla a las 6' de él, descendían dibujando esa circunferencia .Le disparo un sidewinder, el cual fue por el SU. Kiril realizo un mortal hacia atrás , aquel LOOP fue acompañado por todas las bengalas disponibles de su caza, haciendo que el misil fuera a por el señuelo. El hombre iba ahora tras Leni, la cual nivelo el avión acelerando a 3000 pies, en medio de las oscuras nubes y la lluvia de aquella joven tormenta .

̶ ¿Fuego rápido?... ¿Dónde está el drama?. El arte debe inspirar terror ̶ Dijo , para ametrallarlas.

Con rapidez Leni hizo él mismo mortal que él le hizo a ella, pero tres balas, de los disparos del SU , le destrozaron la parte de atrás de la turbina izquierda. Lanzó un quejido de dolor, le pareció que le cortaban el pie izquierdo, mientras su caza quedaba de cabeza sobre el SUKHOI y volvía a alinearse con rapidez tras este. Saco los EML y disparó errando el primer tiro, el cual paso sobre Kiril, el ruso iba a virar hacia la derecha . Siendo advertida de esto, cuando su HUD cambio a color rojo , producto de un sistema de colores que usaban ella y Zoe para entenderse de manera rápida , se decidió a disparar su ultimo cohete termo-dirigido.

̶ Butterfly 1 , FOX 2 ̶ Dijo aventando el misil, el cual fue tras las turbinas del Ruso.

El ala derecha de Kiril exploto, sin pensarlo dos veces se eyectó hacia las olas.

̶ ¡Bandido abatido! , ¡bandido abatido! . Buen tiro Reaper ̶ Le felicito Alvin por el radio, tras confirmar el impacto de su misil.

Descendió a 1000 pies, dispuesta a masacrar al ruso, cuando le vió caer en el agua con su vista térmica. Estaba a solo 0.5 Millas de él, cuando recapacitó. El recuerdo de Lincoln abrazándola, las palabras de Luna , de Luan, de sus padres, e imágenes de sus antiguos sueños como diseñadora de moda, le hicieron levantar la nariz y lanzar un grito de ira e impotencia... había recordado quien era.

̶ La esencia de algo, solo se encuentra... en su ausencia. Nos volveremos a ver cariño. ̶ Fue lo último que le dijo el hombre, antes de cortar comunicaciones con ella, esperando en medio de las olas un rescate. Vió como Leni ascendía y se perdía en las nubes.

 _** (Tema de la escena : Ace combat 5 15 years Ago)**_

Llego a los 7000 pies, estaba alterada, no podía creer que casi mata a alguien desarmado, a alguien que ya no tenía como luchar. Comenzó a llorar a mares , se quitó la mascarilla y con las manos en el rostro se lamentó, dando puñetazos a sus costados. Recordó entonces que muchos de quienes había derribado habian muerto, ¿Cuándo se transformó en una asesina?.

̶ ¿En que me he convertido Zoe? , !Doy asco! ̶ Se dijo, volando lentamente a 7000 pies.

Zoe redujo el poder de la turbina izquierda, y activo el sistema anti-incendios, recubriendo esa zona con espuma. El azul de los ojos de Leni lentamente comenzó a apagarse, hasta quedar solo como un pequeño farol en aquel mar de lagrimas.

̶ Leni... ̶ Le dijo la IA.

̶ Quizas... debí haberme dejado violar por ese tipo... quizás... así no habría matado personas. ̶ Dijo la adolescente viendo como el ocaso había sido ahogado por las nubes.

̶ Hermana mayor... si te hubieran violado. Yo no habría tenido quien me ayudará con Zoe. Zoe habría muerto, yo sería una chica ordinaria, muchos habrían perdido sus empleos... Leni, con tal abuso que ibas a recibir lo más probable es que te hubieras suicidado, aquella noche te salvaste de Thomas y de ti misma. ¿Crees que papá lo habría tomado bien? ̶ Le dijo Lisa, conmovida , en medio del final de una lucha, que parecía que no tendría cuartel.

̶ Tonta... ¿por qué me dices eso?... papá, mamá... ̶ Lloro Leni, adolorida, física y emocionalmente.

̶ Porqué te necesito conmigo, todos los del proyecto te necesitamos. Los hombres que asesinaste, sus cabezas tienen precio, son mercenarios del mercado negro... ¿Sabes la incontable cantidad del mujeres y niños que han asesinado con sus bombas? ̶ Le dijo Lisa.

̶ Leni , ¡demonios! . No quiero escucharte decir alguna estupidez así de nuevo ¿eh?. Maldito MIG, muere...si te escucho decir eso de nuevo , te golpearé tan fuerte que necesitaras nuevas piernas ¿entiendes? ̶ Le dijo Pixy, enojado mientras se batía a duelo con el antepenúltimo de los hostiles que acechaban el yate.

̶ ¿Por qué esa gente no juega del lado bueno? ¿Por qué Thomas y Kimi parecen hacer cosas malas solo por qué si? ̶ Dijo Leni, sabiendo por parte de Pixy, que la paga que recibían los mercenarios hostiles era inferior a la de contratistas legales.

̶ Si bien el dinero que les dan por hacer esas cosas es menor al que les darían por jugar de nuestro lado... debes entender, que lo hacen porque ... nosotros no les caemos bien ̶ Dijo Lisa, mientras el sonido de las Gatling, fuera del puente, parecía ser menos frecuente.

̶ ¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué hay gente que hace cosas malas a los que no les caen bien ? ̶ Le cuestiono Leni.

̶ Hay personas que solo quieren ver el mundo arder, Leni. Ahora necesito que vuelvas a trabajar... Solo nosotros, personas buenas, podemos impedir que ganen ̶ Le insitó Lisa, mientras Rumble comentaba a su lado que la flota enemiga estaba casi bajo su control.

̶ Venga Leni, te necesitamos aquí, hay dos tipos que aún no quieren morirse ̶ Le dijo Caitlyn.

Comenzó a organizarse con su wingman, para su mala fortuna el chico la regaño nuevamente por lo dicho, y porque la próxima vez que se enfrascará en un combate aéreo contestará sus mensajes. Leni estaba tan concentrada que no escucho que Lisa y Pixy le pedían saber que sucedía. Los tres aviones aún se batían contra 2 MIG 29, volaban en torno a los 3 barcos , de los cuales la fragata y el destructor no paraban de lanzarles misiles y trazadoras. Sus amigos estaban contra las cuerdas. La chica fijo el rumbo y fue rápidamente hacia ellos.

̶ Leni, hice los cálculos, debemos aproximar en vuelo rasante y destruir a los MIG-29 cuando estén perpendiculares al yate, los barcos no se atreven a disparar mucho a sus 6 en punto por que ahí están los rehenes. Nos acercaremos por la izquierda ̶ Dijo la IA.

̶ Entendido... Pixy, Jinx, Archer, necesito que atraigan a los aviones cerca del Yate, pónganlos a estribor, aproximo por babor para abatirlos con los EML ̶ Dijo Leni mientras sus ojos se tornaban más azules.

̶ A tus ordenes amor, ya hablas como toda una piloto ̶ Le dijo Caitlyn, mientras correteaba a uno de los MIG en medio de las balas y alertas de misil.

Zoe Hackeo el panel de mando del Yate, ingreso a los altoparlantes y camarás.

Estaban todos boca abajo en la zona de fiestas, Thomas, Kimi y Mandee se refugiaban bajo una de las mesas , tal como los demás. En el puente estaban el capitán Jair y Joshua , Zoe les identifico por medio de una de las cámaras de seguridad, informo a Leni.

 _**(Tema de la escena : Ace combat Assault Horizont OST Fighter)**_

̶ Leni esos dos hombres están detrás de masacres , secuestros y violaciones... Ese tal Joshua fue quizás quien orquesto el secuestro de Lincoln y Lynn, junto a Thomas. La CIA les tiene una orden de captura vivos o muertes, son peligrosos. ̶ Dijo la IA.

Creyó menester destruir el puente del yate usando sus EML. Zoe activo los cierres de la sala de mandos. El sonido de los altoparlantes comenzó a sonar, Thomas miro extrañado hacia el techo, teniendo a Mandee en sus brazos.

̶ Aquí la unidad Butterfly 1 de la Fuerza aérea de Estados Unidos. Les sugiero a todos salir hacia la proa del Yate ¡ahora! ̶ Les advirtió ella, acercándose cerca de las olas a 200 pies, altura suficiente para pasar sobre él yate.

El pánico cundió, todos corrieron despavoridos hacia la parte delantera del barco, mientras en el puente Joshua y Jair luchaban por abrir la moderna y enorme puerta metálica. Zac y Caitlyn lograron corretear a los últimos dos MIG de forma perpendicular a estribor del Yate, Leni venía de frente a ellos en curso de colisión por babor . Activo los EML.

̶ ¡Todos al suelo!, !Pixy ,Jinx fuera de mi camino! ̶ Dijo ella, mientras enfilaba a los aviones enemigos. Esperando que todos le escucharon ora por los parlantes u ora por el radio que Zoe informo que Thomas portaba.

Los F-18 se apartaron, al mismo tiempo en que todos veían como los lasers del X-44 hacían explotar a dos aviones que venían por estribor del Yate. Los gritos se hicieron presentes cuando notarón que Leni estaba enfilando el Yate y parecía que fuera a chocar con el puente.

̶ Skidush ̶ Dijo ella, nuevamente, en todos los canales.

Los adolescentes se tiraron pecho a tierra en la proa , cuando vieron explotar el puente del Yate, y solo algunos tuvieron el valor de mirar como entre las llamas y el humo, el X-44 pasaba a una velocidad moderada, para rugir evitando las trazadoras de la fragata y el Survemenny. Salia algo de humo negro por la turbina izquierda. Los hombres que custodiaban el amarre del yate a la fragata, se arrojaron por la borda.

̶ Chicos aquí el comandante Rumble, Excelente trabajo. Por aquí hemos hundido la flota hostil y hemos tomado prisioneros de guerra, sin embargo perdimos a tres fragatas, y el Nimitz tiene serios daños en la catapulta... a todos los aviones, el aeropuerto de San Francisco y la base naval de los marines de Oahu están recibiéndonos. Reaper, divide a tus hombres para acabar con los buques que acosan al Young Tentation. ̶ Dijo El comandante.

Escuchar como los chicos y chicas que se burlaron de ella, los mismo que la llamarón borracha , zorra y tonta en la fiesta de Thomas, la ovacionaban por haberles salvado, le hizo sentir rara... Tenía ganas de matarlos, pero sabia que aquello solo le haría ser como Thomas, Kimi o Kiril. Por lo que decidió darles una oportunidad los buques restantes.

̶ Señor, me niego a atacar a un enemigo en desventaja, solicito que por favor les de la posibilidad de rendirse a los buques enemigos ̶ Dijo Leni, mientras volaban en círculos en torno a los dos barcos que custodiaban al Young Tentation, en un radio de 3 millas.

̶ Aquí el comándante del Nimitz a todos los buques resagados de la unidad mercenaría AUS Force, su flota ha sido diezmada y les damos la posibilidad de rendirse, arríen la bandera ̶ Dijo el hombre. Repitió el mensaje 3 veces.

Se desengancharon del Yate, y procedieron a dispararle a los Butterfly y los Crown. Leni aprovecho que no podía ser fijada por misiles guiados por radar, y suspiro con pesadez para lanzar uno de sus AGM-74 Harpoon a la fragata, la cual voló por los aires , en una gran cortina de agua. Recibió más ovaciones de parte del equipo de futbol, las voces de todos la aclamaban por el radio de Thomas.

̶ USA, USA, USA, USA, ̶ Gritaban los hombres y las chicas en la proa.

Los aviones se formaron y fueron de manera rasante hacia el destructor, por su lado de babor. El bólido les acosaba con sus ametralladoras Gatling. Leni sabía que si lanzaba el misil , este sería destruido por las defensas del barco, por lo que se valio de sus EML para acabar con las Gatling, antes de que estas les tuvieran en un rango mortal a ella y sus amigos. Aventó el misil a 0.8 millas del buque causándole un enorme agujero en la parte baja. Pixy aún conservaba un sidewinder, por lo que usando su habilidad, logró colarlo por ahí causando una enorme explosión tras de Leni y los demás.

Se formaron dándole vueltas al Yate, el cual se había detenido producto del impacto recibido en el Puente.

̶ ¿Hola? ̶ Dijo la temblorosa voz de Thomas desde el Yate.

̶ ¿Señor Tetherby? ̶ Dijo Leni, con tedio y disimulando su voz.

̶ A nombre de todos los que estamos aquí, quiero darles las gracias por salvarnos ̶ Dijo, con un falso profesionalismo el joven , tratando de mantener su facha de Lider.

̶ No hay de qué... era lo correcto, solo eso ̶ Dijo Leni.

̶ ¿Podemos hacerle unas preguntas? ̶ Le dijo él, siendo rodeado por todos en la proa, mientras veían la formación de 4 aviones rodear el barco.

̶ Pueden... ̶ Dijo Leni, intuyendo algunas de las preguntas. Sus amigos solo observaban en silencio, mientras la escoltaban.

̶ ¿Eres de Royal Woods? ̶ Dijo la voz de Mandee, la cual estaba al lado de Thomas.

̶ Así es ̶ Respondió la Piloto

̶ ¿Qué edad tienes? ̶ Dijo uno de los chicos del equipo de Futbol, notando un tono familiar en la voz de la teniente

̶ Mmmm ... 17 ̶ Respondió Leni.

̶ ¿Vas a la escuela con nosotros entonces? ¿Nos conoces? ¿Quién eres? ̶ Dijeron las voces al unísono de los chicos y chicas de preparatoria.

̶ Aquí butterfly 2 , se acabó la rueda de prensa. Señores, los abordarán unos V-22 Osprey para llevarlos a casa y dejar un equipo SEAL's para investigar. Tiempo estimado de llegada 10 minutos. Llegará otra escuadrilla de F-18 para cuidarlos mientras llega el rescate ̶ Informo Pixy, temiendo que Leni revelará su identidad a esas personas.

Volaban en dirección a San francisco, cuando frente a ellos vieron el E-767 volando sin escolta. Se formaron junto a Alvin para ir al aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad.

̶ Bien chicos, lo que sigue ahora parece sacado de una película de James Bones . A penas lleguemos habrá una unidad de policía militar, esperando para hacernos descender de nuestros aviones en los hangares, se quedarán cuidado los aparatos en tanto llegan los mecánicos para repararlos ̶ Dijo Alvin.

̶ Eso parece algo Obvio ̶ Contesto Caitlyn.

̶ Ahora viene la parte de película. Les entregarán un maletín, en el cual hay un notebook, un chalecos antibalas, una FN-57, y para Leni su equipo de conexión urbana para ZOE. ̶ Dijo Alvin.

̶ ¿Que hay en la computadora?... ¡ay! odio las pistolas, me asusta el sonido que hacen ̶ Dijo Leni

̶ Información, sobre todo lo que ha sucedido. Un V-22 debería llegar junto a nosotros para entregarnos nuestro equipaje del Nimitz. Después de que se vistan les llevarán a un Hotel con todo pagado. Ahí aguardarán hasta recibir nuevas órdenes... odio decirlo, pero hay rumores que dicen que nos enviaran a Siria, solo para testear la furtividad del aparato en una situación real. Presenciaras un bombardeo real Leni, asi que prepárate ̶ Le dijo Alvin.

Todo transcurrió tal cual les habían dicho. Caitlyn debió ayudar a Leni a ponerse su chalecos antibalas, sobre aquella blusa , para cubrirlo con aquel swetter gris que se compró en Royal Woods, le acomodaron el arnés de la cartuchera en el pecho y le cubrieron con su chaqueta de cuero. No tardaron en notar que el Look de Leni era similar al de Zac. Al llegar al Hotel se toparon con la sorpresa de que la habitación que usarían no tenía un cuarto para cada uno, sino que eran dos habitaciones. Las paredes del lugar eran blancas, tenía un comedor al fondo, y un sofá que daba hacia una televisión al costado derecho de la pared de la entrada. Los cuartos estaban a los costados del comedor, uno frente al otro separados por este, mientras que la cocina estaba al lado izquierdo de la entrada, con una pequeña barra que miraba hacia la mesa. Había un pequeño balcón , el cual conectaba las piezas con la gran ventana corrediza del comedor.

̶ Bien , ahora somos todos una linda familia feliz... Yo seré el papá, Cait la mamá y ustedes dos los niños que si se portan mal les toca una tunda ¿Entendieron? ̶ Dijo Zac, dejando su maletín y su mochila sobre el sofá.

̶ En serio te hace falta una novia, quizás así dejes de ser tan amargado ̶ Le dijo Leni, colocando sus cosas junto a las de él, en el sofá, para ir a revisar el lugar.

Despues de las las mujeres se acomodaron en la habitación de la izquierda y después de que Alex dejo sus cosas en la habitación restante , Zac les llamó a todos al comedor para revisar el contenido de los Notebooks.

Los archivos que contenían era el panorama a seguir a raíz del percance de tener que abandonar el Nimitz. Les darían 5 días de descanso. Después partirían a Siria, sería solo un viaje de ida y vuelta, por lo que pasarían más de 24 horas en sus aviones. Al finalizar volverían para descansar un dia en el aeropuerto de Pear City en Oahu, y volverían a Royal Woods. Lo demás era información sobre los EME y Fuerza Anti-Estados Unidos (AUS Force). Se trataba de un grupo de mercenarios que solo aceptaba contratos para lidiar con intervenciones de EEUU, pero para ello solicitaba dinero para mantener sus aeronaves, buques, y bases secretas ; sin mencionar los miles que debían darles a sus contratistas. Eso explicaba porque poseían una flota y algunas bases secretas alrededor del globo, adquirían las unidades comprándolas o como "regalo" del empleador. En cuanto a sus contratistas, no pedían mucho, les bastaba el hecho de asesinar efectivos gringos, pues la gran mayoría tenía algo en contra de ellos, o de plano estaban mal de la cabeza , como Kiril. Habian identificado a cada hombre abatido por cada uno de ellos. Al ver que a nombre de Leni figuraban 12 muertos, la chica no pudo más con la culpa y corrió hasta su habitación para encerrarse y llorar.

La tarea ahora era hacer que Leni abriera la puerta, eran eso de las 1 de la mañana cuando sospecharon que se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar, Zac forzó la cerradura y entró junto a los demás. La vieron tendida boca abajo, vistiendo sus Jeans y su blusa, su rostro estaba lleno de maquillaje corrido, tenía su celular en la mano. Zac presiono el botón, Zoe le desbloqueo el artefacto y vío que había tenido unas video llamadas con sus padres, y quizás todos en la casa, y finalmente solo con Lori. Debían de ir a dormir, Caitlyn se colocó una polera y unos shorts como pijama. Sacó unas cobijas extra, que habían en el closet de la derecha de la cama, para cubrir a Leni, ella se metió en el lado izquierdo de la cama, y se tapo con cuidado para no despertarla.

Leni despertó a eso de las 4 Am, se encontró arropada y vió a su amiga durmiendo a su lado.

̶ No eres una asesina... ya te lo dijeron tus padres, Lori y las demás. Solo hiciste lo que debías, estamos en esto por Lisa ¿Recuerdas? ̶ Le dijo Zoe susurrándole por el celular.

̶ Lori dijo que las personas malas , como esos tipos que... bueno, que se murieron; no valen nada. Que le hice un favor al mundo. Pero cada vez siento más atractivo esto de volar, esto de entrar en un combate, ya no me da tanto miedo como antes... tengo miedo de volverme una asesina ̶ Le confeso nuevamente la piloto.

̶ No lo eres, oye sigues siendo la misma niña tierna que conocí... solo que menos... ̶ Decia Zoe, sin saber como completar la frase.

̶ ¿Tonta? ... creo que ya superé eso ¿sabes?. No me siento tonta, pero me molesta que me lo digan ̶ Le dijo, sentándose en la cama, sujetando con su diestra el movil.

Su estómago comenzó a sonar, tenía hambre, se levantó y asomo su cabeza por la puerta. Solo para ver frente a ella la otra puerta de la habitación , en la que debían estar Zac y Alex, a su izquierda el comedor y la ventana que daba al balcón; que conectaba a las habitaciones. Camino hacía su derecha, directo a la cocina del lugar, tras aquella barra . Encontró una caja de Pizza sobre el Horno, junto a una nota para ella.

"Te dejamos esto, puedes calentarlo en el microondas...Esperamos que te sientas mejor". Rezaba el manuscrito, aparentemente escrito por Caitlyn. Sonrió, al leer las palabras, cojió dos trozos para meterlos al microondas en un plato.

Ya con su porción de pizza caliente, enfilo rumbo al comedor, para sentarse mirando a la ventana corrediza, la cual estaba abierta. Extrañada vió que había una botella de Vodka en medio junto a su FN-57. Se disponía a comer, cuando escucho ruido en el balcón, temiendo que fuera algún ladrón o peor, cogió su arma de la mesa. El portal de cristal estaba abierto, el gélido aire del invierno californiano se colaba por las fantasmagóricas cortinas, las cuales movió con cuidado, rápidamente salió mirando a la derecha, apuntando con el arma, solo para toparse con Zac, en aquella esquina del lugar ; admirando las grises nubes y luces citadinas, mientras el frio aire movía su cabello.

̶ Baja esa cosa, chica ruda... ̶ Le dijo él, mientras estaba mirando hacia el precipicio, apoyando ambas manos en las barandas del balcón.

̶ Me asustaste ... pensé... ̶ Le dijo ella, bajando el arma.

La sombra del chico de chaqueta de cuero fue hasta ella, le quito la pistola.

̶ La próxima vez, saca el seguro ̶ Le dijo, mostrando como se desbloqueaba la pistola , para volverla a asegurarla, por precaución.

Ella suspiro, miró la blanca Luna que a ratos se asomaba por las espesas nubes.

̶ ¿Cómo te puedes acostumbrar a vivir, sabiendo que mataste a personas? ̶ Le pregunto Leni, apoyándose en la baranda, tras la ventana del comedor.

̶ Es fácil, cuando sabes que hiciste desaparecer gente que impedía que otros vivieran en paz, no sientes mucha culpa ¿Entiendes?... lo difícil es cuando le arrebatas la vida a personas buenas, personas inocentes. ̶ Dijo el apoyándose junto a ella, mirando el vacio y las luces de las calles y los otros edificios.

̶ Los que yo...bueno, hice desaparecer. ¿Eran malos , verdad? ̶ Dijo ella, mirándole, para luego temblar producto del viento de aquel 3 piso.

̶ Venga, si quieres hablar... vamos a dentro, no pienso pasarte mi chaqueta para que no te resfríes ̶ Le dijo con algo de sarcasmo, pero hablando en serio.

Prendió una pequeña linterna, y la dejo en medio de ellos, en la mesa. Él estaba de espaldas a la ventana y ella de espaldas a la puerta de entrada. Leni le hizo preguntas para auto convencerse de que no era una chica mala, a las que Zac respondió a todas con la respuesta que ella quería escuchar, pero de forma sincera. Cuando notó que ella acabo de comer su Pizza , le dijo:

̶ Personas como yo son asesinos Leni, asesinos que matan solo porque si, solo porque están enojados, solo porque una persona les cae mal ¿entiendes?. Soy como ese tal Thomas, ambos somos demonios, solo que sus crímenes son más repulsivos, soy capaz de quitar una vida, pero jamás de violar o presenciar violaciones, por diversión o "trabajo" , como quizás ha hecho él ̶ Le dijo, tomando la botella de vodka.

̶ Pero ... siento que quizás tu eres bueno, Thomas no. No te compares con él , por favor ̶ Dijo ella. Viendo como él cogía uno de los pequeños vasos de la mesa para servirse de la botella.

̶ Es porque estamos en el mismo bando, créeme, no quieres tenerme en contra ̶ Le respondió él.

̶ ¿Tratas de hacer que te odie? ̶ Le dijo con lastima, mientras veía la coca cola de su vaso.

̶ No, solo quiero que te des cuenta, de lo que en verdad soy. No soy un héroe, mucho menos un amigo. Soy un criminal, asesine persona inocentes, familias... como la tuya ¿Qué sientes cuando te lo digo así? ¿Eh? ̶ Le dijo el, alzando un poco la voz.

̶ ¡Para! , oye... me duele que digas eso. Creo que para todos hay una segunda oportunidad, y yo les arrebate eso a esos hombres que derribe, ¿Por qué crees que pedí a Rumble que diera la posibilidad de rendirse a los tripulantes de esos barcos ? ̶ Le dijo Leni.

̶ Eres una persona noble, sí. Pero ¿Thomas merece una segunda oportunidad, después de haberte hecho bullying, de haberte casi violado o de por poco haber asesinado a Lincoln y a Lynn? ̶ Le dijo él mirándola a los ojos, en medio de esa blanquesina Luz.

Leni se quedó pensando, vió los ojos de Zac y distinguió la mirada de alguien que no tiene nada que perder, de alguien que no tiene arrepentimientos en lo que hace, de alguien que no se molesta en quitar una vida. Pero no vió a alguien que hiciera el mal solo por sentirse superior, la mirada de Thomas daba escalofríos, porque era una mirada perversa, era una mirada que decía "estas conmigo o en mi contra", quizás fue por eso que ella intento llevarse bien con él, después de que le dijera que no estaba bien que la llamara tonta o cuando trato de que no hiciera bromas pesadas ,a los chicos mas débiles de la escuela; cuando recién se conocieron. Claro, Thomas era una persona ambiciosa, en cambio los ojos de Zac solo demostraban una mirada fría, sin sentimientos.

̶ Si , y sobretodo tú también ... Thomas hace cosas feas porque le gusta ser el que manda. Tú haces cosas feas porque... te han hecho daño, mucho daño. Fuiste huérfano, perdiste a tu mejor amigo... Yo si te daría otra oportunidad ̶ Le dijo con cariño

̶ Eres mas tonta de lo que pensaba entonces... Las personas así, no cambian, un chico malo siempre será un chico malo, sin importar sus motivos. ̶ Le dijo el.

̶ Tu si podrías cambiar , te has vuelto más amigable desde que nos conocimos... no eres igual que él ̶ Le dijo ella , tomándole la mano derecha, con la que sujetaba aquel pequeño vaso con Vodka.

̶ Claro que no, jamás abusaría de alguien, jamás sometería a una chica para que alguien más la violará en vivo para un monton de cerdos, como ya te dije. Pero tanto lo que hace él, como lo que hago yo son cosas horribles. ¿Crees en Dios Leni? ̶ Le dijo el , acercándose a ella con su rostro.

̶ Si ... Asesinar es un pecado, por eso estoy preocupada ̶ Dijo ella, con la voz temblorosa, dando indicios de querer empezar a sollozar.

̶ Yo no, pero he estado con tantos imbéciles que creen, que se lo que me pasará si en verdad existe. Cuando llegue el día del juicio, y tengamos que rendir cuentas, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera se molestará en preguntarme "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" , me enviara al infierno con solo saber que estoy en la fila. ¿Qué le dirias tú Leni? ̶ Le dijo él, con seriedad, viendo como los ojos de Leni se ponían brillosos, aparto su mano de la de ella retrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

̶ Creo que , primero que nada le pediría perdón , y luego le diría que... lo hice por Lisa, porque mi hermanita me necesitaba en el proyecto y por último, porque fue en defensa propia ̶ Dijo tartamudeando.

̶ No tengo dudas, que por cómo has sido y serás tan buena en tu vida... te van a perdonar y llegarás al cielo. Así que no te preocupes, no estamos en el mismo barco, yo me quemaré eternamente, tu vivirás eternamente. Solo te defiendes, pero si quieres dejar ir a los malos o darles otra oportunidad, no tengo problema con ello. Con tal de que tu mente este tranquila y concentrada ̶ Le dijo él.

̶ Por eso me esfuerzo en ser tu amiga, porque...mereces una segunda oportunidad y yo ... siento que puedo enseñarte a ser , alguien mejor, mas alegre, más amistoso, mas ... ¿piadoso?. Y-Y lo estas demostrando, por algo nos llevamos mejor . Podemos ir al cielo juntos , Zac. ̶ Le dijo con ternura, para estirar su mano y tomar la suya.

Algo en su mirada pareció cambiar, al igual que el agarre que le daba al vaso parecio debilitarse. Pero nuevamente volvió a ponerse serio, sujeto el vaso. Respiro pesadamente y dijo:

̶ Vaya, sí que eres tarada ... Solo me adapto a esto, para no tener que lidiar más contigo ̶ le contesto con algo de repudió.

 _**(Tema de la escena: Requiem der Morgüenrote en español latino por Alan Rojas)**_

Leni comenzó a llorar, él se llevó el vaso a su boca y bebió el licor. Vio como esos ojos se llenaban lentamente de lagrimas, y como la tierna respiración de Leni trataba de contenerse. Poco a poco sus ojos se desbordaron, se levantó enojada .

\- ¿Te Te Te gusta romperme el corazón, v-v- verdad? ... aun no te das cuenta de que te encuentro genial, que en verdad quiero se tú amiga, que quisiera conocerte más allá de todo esto de los aviones... ¡Tú eres el tonto! ̶ Le dijo ella llorando, para correr hasta su habitación.

Caitlyn estaba en el marco de la puerta espiándoles, abrazó a Leni y le dijo que fuera a dormir.

̶ Vaya idiota resultaste ser... más te vale que te disculpes con ella ̶ Le dijo

̶ Si , si ... la niña necesitaba aprender , que el mundo es un lugar cruel. Además la convencí de que sigue siendo buena. Creo que aprendió varias cosas con esta charla ̶ Le dijo el sirviéndose otro vaso.

̶ En serio que eres un bastardo ̶ Le dijo ella, para entrar al cuarto junto a Leni y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Miro el contenido del vaso, se hecho sobre el respaldo de la silla, bebió y azotó el vaso contra la mesa. Respiró , solo para poner sus manos en sus ojos. Miro al frente.

̶ ¿Romperte el corazón? ... Solo no quiero que te transformes en ese tipo de personas que te han hecho tanto daño - Se dijo así mismo.

Se puso de pie y camino directo al sofá, para dormir ahí. Paso por la puerta de Leni y escucho, por accidente.

̶ ¿Sientes algo por él o no? ... lo digo por eso de "romperme el corazón" ̶ Dijo la Voz de Caitlyn.

̶ No... No lo sé. Yo solo quiero que sea más feliz , pero siempre termina hiriéndome ̶ Dijo Leni entre sollozos.

̶ El ya es feliz siendo un bastardo sin sentimientos ̶ Dijo Cait.

̶ Lo sé, pero no sé porque sigo queriendo mostrarle otros tipos de felicidad y hacerle entender que puede cambiar , hacerle saber que aun se puede salvar de ser un asesino malo ̶ Dijo Leni , para volver a romper en llanto.

̶ Ay cariño, lo haces porque quizás te estas empezando a interesar en él. ¿Es el único chico con el que has compartido en el ultimo tiempo? ̶ Dijo Cait.

̶ Si ... y si, tal vez es eso. Dejame llorar ̶ Le dijo Leni.

Era la primera vez en que se sentía mal por tratar mal a Leni. Se tendió en aquel largo sofá del pequeño lobby, se digno a sacar su celular y enviarle una disculpa a la chica. Pasarón dos horas y no sabía que decirle, no podía hacer más que pensar en "otro tipo de felicidad".

Sintió que su celular vibro, se despegó un poco de los brazos de Cait, la mujer estaba en un sueño profundo. Leni volteó y cogió su móvil de la mesita de noche.

 _" Oye... ah... Lo siento, en verdad. Perdona por decir que no quería lidiar más contigo. Eres genial"_

̶ Vaya ̶ Dijo Zoe , desde el celular.

̶ Lo se , es un estúpido, pero... al menos ya se disculpa ̶ Dijo Leni.

 _"Descuida :'( ... aunque seas malo, yo te considero mi amigo... tonto :c "_. Le contesto ella.

Sintió frio, producto de haber estado llorando tanto aquel día. Se apegó a Caitlyn , la cual instintivamente le abrazó.

 **Vitacora de Zoe:**

\- Lisa llegó al día siguiente junto a los ingenieros y técnicos del proyecto para reparar el Avión. Casi se desmaya al ver mi turbina izquierda, debieron reemplazar la pieza por completo, y para ello debieron ordenar un emplazamiento desde nevada.

\- En cuanto a Leni y Zac, para disculparse acepto ir con ella a una de las muchas tiendas de ropa de la gran ciudad, necesitábamos un guia, y el chico rudo debía remediar su comportamiento de la noche anterior. Lo que no esperabamos fue un pequeño desfile de modas en el segundo y último Mall al que entramos. Eso fue el tercer día.

\- El cuarto día Alex la invito a los árcade, mi amiga pronto se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo tenia los mismos gustos que Lincoln. Después fueron junto a Caitlyn a un cine, vimos "Alita: Battle Angel".

\- Nuestro último día dejamos temprano el edificio para ir a almorzar a un restaurante. Llegamos a eso de las 1800 al hangar del X-44B, solo para ver que estaban reparando los daños de mi fuselaje, esos agujeros tras la cabina que hicieron que me "desmayará" por un momento en el combate.

\- Leni aveces piensa en que hacer, si llegásemos a entrar en combate nuevamente. Ha tomado la decisión de solo herir a sus oponentes. Cuando se lo comentó a Lisa, esta le negó su petición de volar solo con los EML y la verdad que no quiere volver a hacerse en el derecho de tomar una vida, sea cual sea. No ha podido dormir bien , es acosada por algunas pesadillas o flash backs.

 **The Loud House: Un Nuevo Horizonte**

 **Continuara**. **.**.

* * *

 **Notas del autor :**

Uff bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, pues escribo esta ultima parte antes de ir al trabajo. Espero que la parte del glosario haya servido para explicar el asunto de las maniobras vistas en este capitulo, o hayan aclarado el como han sido las maniobras , presentadas anteriormente.

En efecto, un capitulo más mis queridos lectores y damos por cerrada la temporada, despues volveré en Mayo. Tratare de tener el fic hecho, cosa que sea solo agregar detalles como estas secciones. Vere si me animo ha hacer algun video o trailer de esta temporada o la siguiente, para mantenerlos interezados en el tiempo que dure el hiatus.

 **Respuestas a las Reviews :**

 **RCurretn** : Igual me daba la impresion de que esto no era edgy, pero igual la proxima temporada habran momentos en los que Leni deberá comportarse en la tierra como se comporta en el aire, ya que habrán pocas escenas aereas o solo se mencionarán. Igual no busco hacer a Leni una chica invencible, y en la proxima temporada eso quedará (quizás) demostrado en el Final y en ciertas otras escenas, ya basta de spoilers XD . Uff el mal presentimiento que tenias para lo de yate, mejor ponlo en lo que pase en el próximo y ultimo capitulo de la temporada.

 **Coven:** Respecto a los guionistas, uff dificil para mi responder eso, ya que soy de las personas que solo ven la pelicula y con suerte se fijan en quienes actuarón. Pero si conozco las obras de a Guillermo del toro, o mejor dicho, se cuales son las obras que él hizo, y mmm dificil decir él como ellos harian a Leni, lo más probable es que no la harían tan "despistada" como la original, apegandose más a condiciones psicologicas; quizas con algo de asperger , quizas con deficit atencional. Lo que si deben hacerla tan tierna, amorosa y detallista como se ve en la serie. Siempre he pesando que para que el personaje de Leni sobreviva a el mundo real, es que sea mas asertiva y menos inocente, o tenga un cambio a raiz de algo que le ocurra, puede ser algo comun y corriente o increible, como en el caso de este fic. Trate de hacer aquí que Leni fuera cambiando, onda, la Leni que vemos en los primeros cinco capitulos no se parece en nada a la Leni de ahora. Es como lo que intente hacer con Leni en "La Vida despues de las luces", en ambas historias al principio presento una Leni sumisa y despistada, pero al final termino mostrando una Leni que sobreviviría a nuestro mundo real, claro que aqui Leni es más ruda o tiene más asañas que en "La vida después de las luces". Respecto a los nombres de los capitulos, soy sincero... como esto es un The Loud House version Ace Combat, trato de hacer que los titulos se parescan a los de las misiones del juego. Pero si puedo combinar ese titulo que me recomiendas con uno de ace combat, o de plano... tal vez termine usandolo descaradamente XD , gracias por el aporte. Oh si escuche los temas que recomendaste y uff , ahi veré. Saludos y un abrazo.

 **blakeman:** Ganas no me faltan, pero siento que seria como muy forzado... bueno se que el fic tiene elementos que aveces puden verse así. Pero... no he encontrado el momento para incluir una escena así. Ahora, si fuera Luna lo habria hecho ya en el capitulo anterior XD. Hm, vale me calmo. Eeeehm respecto a Cait, mmm... creo que lo mejor es que veamos que sucede con ella el próximo capitulo.

 **guestdom:** Uff creme que esta Kaworu va a dar pelea si intentan hacerle algo malo XD . Respecto a Zac, Mmmm si es verdad lo que dices, pero ya veré que sucede con él al final. Gracias por escribirme uwu.

 **vaas fontaine** : Respecto a la primera pregunta... ¿Eres hacker o que? XD .Si ... pero ya veremos la circunstancia. Cualquiera se arrepentiría de haber involucrado a Leni en esto, desde el capitulo 5 más o menos. Pero Lisa, ya sabemos como es, para ella sus hermanas y Lincoln son animales de laboratorio, claro que eso cambiará al final de todo esto (Suspenso?) . Averigue , de manera superficial, quien es Jason Brody. Y no me habia dado cuenta que si choca bastante con Leni, pasa de ser un inexperto a todo un hombre de acción. La verdad es que , lamentablemente, nop. El cambio de Leni, vino más que nada porque siempre se la muestra como una niña indefensa a la que hay que proteger, tal como en el comic de "el diario de Leni", el día en que Lei eso men, dije : "Y que hubiera pasado si Leni hubiese tenido algun modo RAGE para defenderse de situaciones así?", y bueno depsues mezcle esa idea con ace combat, pues habia escrito un fic , pero no lo publique por el asunto de que la comunidad de AC es muy cerrada, al menos los latinos. Así que convine ambas ideas y el resultado fue este Fic, despues solo fui añadiendo referencias y haciendo calzar las ideas. Sobre el epilogo de la Vida despues de las Luces... Va a salir, pero aun no se como manufacturarlo, osea yo quiero que tenga un roce con Artyom de metro 2033, no se si mencionar que Lily fue a tener contacto con el Ruso, o Lucy. Quizas acabe por mandar a ambas a conocer a Artyom y Anna. Quiero jugar ademas la nueva entrega de metro, para ver si añado algo más. Respecto a las demás me falta pensar en las entrevistas finales, quiero que sea algo tipo el final de ace combat zero , en el cual se entrevistan a todos los aces que lucharon contra cipher. Saldrá el epilogo, lo más probable que junto al final de Un nuevo Horizonte, o junto a el primer capitulo de un nuevo horizonte. Gracias por tu seguimiento en ambas historias, de verdad que estoy muy sorprendido. En mayo posiblemente acabe por publicar el final de La vida Despues de las Luces y él inicio de Un nuevo Horizonte. Gracias y un abrazo.

 **Don ocioso:** Según la wiki del fandom , Chaz tiene 17 años. Por lo que, tal como Lori, fue a la universidad y por dicha razon debio de abandonar Royal Woods. Por eso muchos de los personajes, conocidos de Leni y Lori, no aparecen, pues se supone que terminaron la prepa y fueron a la universidad. Obviamente no la misma que Lori, pero sufrieron la dura realidad de abandonar su pueblo y amigos , para ir en busca de su Horizonte. Pero quizas haga aparecer a Chaz, ¿mencioné que hay un capitulo que trata sobre la graduacion de Leni?, quizas le veamos ahí.

 **J0nas Nagera** Si , ya presentía yo que la terminologia era dificil de imaginar, en especial quizas porque no la plasmaba de manera indicada. DESTACADO117 lo mencionó al principio. Por esa razon incluí el Glosario 1 en este capitulo, aunque cualquier cosa que no se entienda, me lo dicen y hasta les hago un video en Youtube si hace falta, de verdad que le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia, tal como a "La vida Despues de las Luces". Sin mencionar las metidas de pata con la ortografia del capitulo dos y el tres, me extrañaba que no me volvieran a mencionar lo de las terminologias, muchas de ellas son mías, como la del "Mortal hacia atras" con el avion, todos sabemos como es un mortal hacia a tras, por eso lo describo así. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este haya sido de tu agrado, ya la proxima semana el ultimo de esta temporada y desde ahí hasta Mayo, lamentablemente.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Gracias por leer, por seguir interezados en la historia, por permitirme entretenerles durante algunos minutos con este pequeño relato ficticio. Gracias a todos los que dejaron su ward en forma de reaccion en FB o Youtube (Likes), así como aquellos que dejaron su Follow o Favorite, sois la razon de que siga escribiendo esta historia. Así como tambien agradecer a la gente que ha comentado la historia, siendo sincero, no pense qe me fueran a escribir tantas personas por el capitulo anterior. Por lo queme disculpo si en este capitulo hubieron mas faltas ortográficas de lo común, pues digamos que esta semana no tube mucho tiempo D: .**

 **Como siempre, les deseo una hermosa semana, Feliz domingo. Se despide el aviador sin alas : Khada Galm.**


	13. INFERNO

**Capitulo 13 : INFERNO**

 **Axel And Hammer USAF's systems informa:**

\- F-22, matrícula 037, ha llegado exitosamente a las 2 AM al aeropuerto internacional de San francisco, el segundo día en que el equipo Butterfly aguardaba en la ciudad.

\- Se espera el alistamiento de un B-2 Spirit en una de las bases aéreas de Alaska, para ser escoltados por el equipo del X-44, hacia las zonas de conflicto sirios.

\- F-35 I Israelies a la espera para escoltar a la unidad Magic.

\- A 5 días de lo ocurrido a los alumnos de preparatoria en el Young Tentation, Thomas se ha convertido en una especie de héroe y líder incuestionable para todos.

\- La reportera, Katherine Mulligan, de las noticias locales de Royal Woods, se comprometió a revelar la identidad de la Piloto del X-44 ; tan pronto acabará por recabar los testimonios de los chicos y chicas , salvados por el enigmático nuevo caza de la USAF.

\- **Hora Zulu :** Es "la hora del planeta". Se mide respecto a Londres. En un mapamundi, todo lo que esta al lado derecho de Londres suma de 1 a 12 horas respecto a los meridianos. Todo lo del lado izquierdo, resta 1 Hora por cada meridiano después de Londres, hasta un maximo de -12.

* * *

Eran eso de las 00:30 del sexto día en San francisco, en pocas horas más comenzaría su viaje hacia los conflictivos cielos Mesopotámicos. Se encontraba caminando con prisa, en dirección al hangar del F-22, que le encomendó al presidente ; en medio de aquella fría noche en donde una densa neblina calaba gelidamente hasta la médula de los huesos. Apenas se asomó por la enorme entrada , vió como Zac estaba sobre una de esas plataforma plegable-móviles, justo en el estabilizador vertical (timón de cola) del lado izquierdo del caza, mirando con nostalgia su antiguo emblema; un encadenado galgo de fuego. Ella se acercó ,mientras los ingenieros se retiraban pues habían terminado de darle el mantenimiento a la nave ,previa al vuelo, y se quedó frente a la plataforma mirando al chico. Zac volteó, y le lanzo una sonrisa a Leni, apartó la plataforma y bajo para darle las gracias.

̶ Oye... en serio no tenías que hacer esto ̶ Le dijo él mirándola frente a frente, en medio del frio de la noche.

̶ Pues , eso es lo que hacen los amigos, y tú eres mi amigo ̶ Le contesto ella, entumida viendo como el vapor de agua emanaba de su boca.

̶ Aunque lo hubiera preferido con mi antiguo emblema en ambos estabilizadores verticales ̶ Le dijo bromeando. Pues el estabilizador derecho tenía la mariposa del proyecto.

̶ Creí que le vendría bien un cambio de Look, pero le dije al presidente que te dejará uno de los galgos por... nostalgia ̶ Le dijo ella, refiriéndose al hecho de que en el estabilizador vertical derecho estaba impreso el logo de su mariposa.

Se quedaron en silencio, Leni se percató de que él había empuñado las manos, había visto aquel comportamiento en Lincoln cuando tenía 5 años. Le abrazó y le dijo que sentir ganas de abrazar a alguien no le harían ver menos rudo, sino que más humano, él solo suspiro y le dijo : "Gracias".

 ** _12 de febrero de 2019, 0130 hora local, 0930 hora Zulú (Londres) . Calles de rodaje del Aeropuerto Internacional de San Francisco, California._**

Los cuatro aviones se movían en fila india por una de las calles de despegue, Leni lideraba la formación, mientras acomodaba una webcam en uno de los marcos frontales de la cabina ; por lo que era Zoe la que guiaba ,en piloto automático , el X-44 en línea recta. Acabo por acomodar el aparato justo cuando debía ordenar a la IA doblar a la derecha para entrar hacia la pista. Perpendiculares a la gran calle, vieron como el E-767 se preparaba para despegar, con Lisa y Alvin en su interior. La científica le había dado unos fármacos antidiuréticos a Leni, los cuales tenían un efecto de 24 horas, estaba consciente de que forzar de aquella forma la fisiología de su hermana, por tanto tiempo, podía ser peligroso; pero su proyecto necesitaba aquel riesgo. Leni detuvo la nave, esperando porque su hermana despegará, con algo de pudor colocó su mano sobre su pecho izquierdo, lugar en donde descansaba su FN-57 , además le habían adosado un cuchillo en la pantorrilla derecha, todo por si era derribada y saltaba tras las líneas enemigas. La adolescente aún no visualizaba bien que iría camino a una guerra, o eso era lo planeado. Después de ver como el gran avión de Lisa se alzó en el oscuro cielo, ella tomo su lugar en la pista. Le daba algo de miedo volar de noche , pues dependía de sus instrumentos para orientarse y no chocar con otro avión, miro el oscuro y frio panorama a su alrededor, las luces en medio de la niebla de aquel día le hicieron sentir cierta sensación de nostalgia. "¿Cuando llegue hasta este punto?" , se dijo.

 ** _12 de febrero de 2019 0130 hora del Pacifico Norte, 1030 Hora Zulú (Londres) , 12:30 Horas de Siria , 0530 horas Royal Woods Michigan._**

 _***(OST de la escena:_ Net-Zone| Ace Combat 7 Request missions 3 OST)***

Los Butterfly volaban al lado izquierdo de Lisa , mientras los Crown la escoltaban a sus tres en punto. Iban a 30.000 pies de altura, por lo que el estrellado cielo les iluminaba sobre aquel mar de nubes, que estaban a unos 5000 pies por debajo de ellos.

No había mucho de qué hablar, una vez que sus compañeros terminaron de explicarle cómo funcionaba la hora UTC u hora Zulú. En un principio Leni no entendía como si habian despegado a eso de las 0135 de San francisco, era posible que ahora fueran las 0130 sobre el lugar en que volaban. Zoe y Lisa fueron las que se dieron a la tarea de explicarle con diagramas mediante la "tele" de su HUD, hacía ya tiempo que no usaban el "Lenines", para hacer que Leni les entendiera; técnicamente sus aviones iban persiguiendo el lado oscuro de la tierra, hasta llegar a Siria. Le interesaba aprender lo de la Hora Zulú, pues había quedado con sus hermanas en hacer una video llamada en medio de su viaje a eso de las 6 am, según la hora de Royal Woods. Tan pronto Zoe advirtió que la hora acordada se aproximaba, Leni le pidió a Lisa hacer los arreglos correspondientes, para ocultar la llamada de las transmisiones de sus mandamases. La menor accedió a la petición que le hizo en tierra la mayor, pues sabía que debía mantenerla entretenida, para que no se durmiera en todo el trayecto. Saco su celular y comenzó a mensajearse con Lincoln y Lori desde Skype.

̶ ¿Lisa estas segura de que su celular no interferirá con Zoe? ̶ Pregunto Zac, a la izquierda de Leni.

̶ Claro que no, es tecnología de punta, se necesita muchísimo más que un celular para alterarla ̶ Le dijo la científica.

̶ Bien, mientras mantengas ocultas las conversaciones de Leni con sus hermanos ̶ Le dijo Zac.

Lisa conecto el audio del radio del X-44 a la video llamada ,que haría Leni, verifico la señal de la webcam, todo estaba en orden.

Se hallaban reunidas en el cuarto de Leni, habian puesto el computador de Luan sobre la cómoda de enfrente de las camas, conectado con una de las webcam de la comediante. Lincoln se hallaba texteando con Lori y Leni, pues la idea era hacer una llamada triple. Hicieron la llamada, primero aparecieron Bobby y Lori, en el cuarto que los Casa Grande les dejaron para usar, Lincoln se llevo la grata sorpresa de que Ronnie Anne estaba con ellos, de inmediato todas empezaron a molestar a los dos pequeños. Leni contestó a la llamada que le hicieron, la imagen de ella no se mostraba, la cámara estaba cargando el Bluetooth con el celular de ella. Todos estaban expectantes mientras escuchaban como Lisa, por radio, les decía que esperará a que la cámara se conectará a su celular.

̶ ¡Hola! !Soy yo! ̶ Dijo la chica, mirando fijamente a la cámara puesta frente y sobre ella en el marco de la cabina.

Todos le saludaron asombrados, al verla usando aquel moderno casco, en medio de la luz de las estrellas y sus instrumentos. La mascarilla fue lo que más les llamo la atención, vieron como acomodaba el celular en un soporte que instalo en la ventana, a su lado derecho.

̶ ¡Literalmente te ves genial! ̶ Le dijo Lori, teniendo el computador entre sus piernas rodeada por Bobby y Ronnie.

̶ ¡Cielos! ¿Qué tan alto estas Leni? ̶ Le pregunto Lana.

̶ Muy muy alto, lo verdaderamente asombroso aquí es la vista. Se de una pequeña princesa y pequeño super héroe a los que les gustará lo que estoy por mostrar ̶ Dijo la chica, con un tono muy tierno.

Zoe conecto la llamada a la visión de las cámaras del X-44. Por lo que la teniente les fue dando una vista de 360° del vuelo. No solo Lola y Lincoln quedaron asombrados, por el brillo de las estrellas o la magnanimidad de los aviones , sobre aquel mar de nubes oscuras. Todos y cada uno de los presentes quedaron anonadados con el paisaje que Leni estaba presenciando, además de la cercanía a la que volaban los aviones, uno del otro.

̶ De seguro ahora saca la licencia de conducir ̶ Comentó Ronnie Anne, haciendo que todos rieran.

̶ Oye, ¿por qué ese F-22 de tu izquierda tiene un ala roja? ̶ preguntó Lincoln, fijándose en el Avión de Zac.

̶ Mmmm es el avión de Zac, si quieres le preguntamos ̶ Dijo la mayor.

Lisa le pidió al chico que conectará su radio en la frecuencia de Leni y ella.

̶ Lisa me dijo que necesitabas algo importante ¿De qué se trata? ̶ Le dijo él.

̶ Lincoln quiere saber por qué tu ala derecha es de color rojo ̶ Pregunto ella.

̶ No me digas que estoy en la frecuencia de tu llamada ... ̶ Asumió el.

Todos le saludaron con cordialidad, menos Luna, a quien no le gustaba la forma de ser de aquel sujeto con su hermana; Lori, por otro lado, era más comprensiva.

Le comentó al peliblanco que él rojo de su ala se debía al día en que perdió a Cipher, pues el escuadrón de Kiril le había dañado de tal forma el aparato, que su ala derecha se desprendió por completo camino a base, fue un milagro que no palmará el avión, pues estaba solo a unas millas de la pista; aterrizo aquel moderno trasto con solo un ala. Desde entonces , aquel avión llevaba el ala derecha color rojo, simbolizando su perdida . Daba a entender que él era un ala solitaria, por eso le apodaron "Solo Wing Pixy".

̶ ¿ Lisa va en ese enorme avión blanco? ¿Qué se supone que trae encima y esta girando? ̶ Pregunto Lola. Viendo el avión de la derecha de Leni.

̶ Esto es una especie de avión radar, unidad fraternal. Lo usamos para escanear a Leni y advertirle si se acerca algo peligroso ̶ Contesto la científica.

Leni volvió a enfocarse con la webcam, después de que les mostrará por ultima vez el cielo a sus hermanas. Le preguntó a Lori que tal sus días en la gran ciudad.

̶ Oye hermana, ¿Qué diablos tienes en el pecho? ̶ Le pregunto Luna, interrumpiendo a Lori, quien estaba por terminar de relatar una desventura en el metro.

̶ Oh ... es... una pistola ̶ Dijo ella, señalando el mago del arma.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, pues a quien menos imaginaron tomando un arma fue a Leni.

̶ WOAW, literalmente asombroso... y peligroso ¿Por qué llevas una? ̶ Pregunto Lori, impresionada y algo preocupada.

̶ Es en caso de que me derriben y caiga tras las líneas enemigas, de hecho tengo un cuchillo en mi pierna derecha. No se preocupen, estoy en buenas manos, no me pasará nada ̶ Dijo con algo de vergüenza y su tierno tono de voz.

̶ Más le vale al enano de tu amigo que no te pase nada, porque de ser así lo pisaré como a una hormiga ̶ Amenazó Luna

̶ A sus órdenes jefa... Eh Leni, parece que a tu hermana le hace falta un novio ̶ Le dijo él.

̶ Ja-Ja , muy gracioso ̶ Le respondió Luna.

Lincoln y Lynn comentaron que estaban ansiosos por volver a clases, ingresarían junto a todos después del receso de invierno, a raíz de que las nevadas se habían normalizado .Leni les envió todo el ánimo posible, y les prometió estar ya en Royal Woods para cuando ellos volvieran a al cole.

La hora de despedirse llego, pues estaban a solo 30 minutos del avión cisterna y del B-2 junto a su escolta.

̶ Mucho cuidado allá Leni, no sabríamos que hacer si te sucede algo. Cuida mucho a Lisa, ambas por favor, regresen a casa ̶ Les encomendó Lori.

̶ Eres más increíble que Ace Savvy ̶ Le dijo Lincoln.

̶ Cuidado con los cerros, no son paredes, recuerda eso ̶ Le encomendó Luan, a modo de broma. Causando que Leni riera, al recordarle que siempre chocaba con las paredes.

Todos le rogaron por su regreso a casa, causando que la armonización entre ella y Zoe pasará de 380% a 400%, le rodaron algunas lagrimas, les envió un abrazo a todos, se digno a sacarse la mascarilla para que vieran su rostro. Algo extraño había ahí, era Leni, pero su mirada parecía la de alguien a la que no puedes tomarle el pelo.

̶ Díganles a papá y mamá que los extraño mucho también, y no estén tristes , los quiero muchimisisisimo ̶ Les dijo ella.

Lisa corto las comunicaciones y dejo todo tal cual estaba. Leni quito su celular y el soporte de la ventana, al igual que la webcam de la cabina. Suspiró, ¿Cuándo se convirtió en un soldado, que viajaba lejos de su familia para presenciar o ser parte de una guerra? , era la pregunta que inundaba su mente, pero a la vez la asombraba.

Logró distinguir el enorme e imponente B-2 spirit, siendo escoltado por 4 F-22, a unas 10 millas de distancia. Aún estaba oscuro, literalmente iban persiguiendo el lado oscuro de la tierra. Le toco reabastecerse a su equipo. Los pilotos de F-22 eran serios y callados, totalmente distintos a sus compañeros de vuelo ; sin mencionar que la tripulación del B-2 no decía ninguna palabra en su frecuencia de radio. Comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento.

 ** _12 de Febrero de 2019 , Entrando al espacio aéreo Iraki por el golfo pérsico 22:30 Horas. Hora Zulú(Londres) 20:30 horas._**

Alvin ordeno a Leni y a Zac volar por sobre 5000 pies del bombardero y sus escoltas, los cuales irían a 10.000 pies de altura. El E-767 se quedaría a cargo de Cait y Archer, mientras esperaban una escolta de 4 F-35I de la IAF (Israel Air Force), volarían a 50.000 pies de altura, unas 30 millas tras el equipo de Leni.

̶ Bien Leni la cosa es simple, si no activas ninguno de los misiles tierra/aire S-300 que tienen apostados los Sirios en la ciudad de Deir Ezzor, pasarás la prueba de furtividad y el proyecto podrá entrar en su fase final ̶ Le informo Alvin, mientras ella y Zoe no quitaban la vista del radar.

̶ Recuerda que estamos en zona de guerra, si nos detectan no solo tendremos problemas nosotros, sino que el gobierno. Pues se supone que no deberíamos bombardear aquí, pero nos han llegado informes de que hay algunos escuadrones de ISIS escondidos en la ciudad, será un bombardeo de precisión, el ministro me aseguro que no se perderán vidas inocentes Leni ̶ Le dijo Lisa.

̶ Entendido, más vale que sea así... ̶ Dijo la adolescente , nerviosa y atenta, sospechando de cada marca del radar, de cada nube y cada brillo en el firmamento.

Entraron al espacio aéreo de Siria ,sin ser detectados. El Awacs cubría de los radares a los F-18, que en todo momento debían de estar cercanos a él, si no querían ser detectados. Los Israelitas aun no llegaban.

 ** _12 de febrero de 2019 23:45, entrando a Deir Ezzor. Hora zulú 21:45 Horas._**

 _***( OST ESCENA : Black Hawk Down (Gortoz a Ran), extended de 8 minutos)***_

Leni se percató de que al escuadrón de bombardeo ,de bajo de ella, se le unieron dos unidades B-2 más, las cuales iban sin escolta de F-22. Estaban a 3 minutos de lanzar las bombas.

̶ Leni... mira... entre las nubes ̶ Dijo Zoe, distrayéndole de ver el radar.

La chica cerro los ojos, y usando la visión mental hizo un Zoom hacia abajo, y distinguió una enorme mancha roja y lo que parecía ser humo negro.

̶ Pixy... esa ... ¿es la ciudad que bombardearemos? ̶ Pregunto Leni, mientras las nubes se disipaban más y más, dejando ver el relucir de la Luna y las cielo quedo completamente claro.

̶ Mierda... Si , eso es Deir Ezzor ̶ Dijo el chico, asqueado.

̶ Ya esta en llamas... ¿Por qué bombardearla de nuevo? ̶ Dijo Leni, recibiendo la confirmación electrónica de Zoe de que la ciudad ya había sido tocada.

̶ Aquí Galm 2 ... digo Butterfly 2 a todas las unidades. Confirmo una ciudad en llamas más adelante ... El cielo está en llamas ̶ Dijo el chico por el radio. Viendo ,como a medida que se acercaban, los enormes nubarrones negros y el rojo de las llamas en tierra, parecía hacerse más y más brillante.

Ambos decidieron bajar a 10.000 pies, yendo tras el bombardero y sus escoltas, separados por 3 millas, pero a la misma altura.

̶ Aquí Archer, trato de contactarme con unos escuadrones de A-10 circundantes ... creo que ya hubo un bombardeo con F-18, A-10 Thunderbolt, e incluso misiles de crucero ̶ Informo, según le comentaron por radio.

̶ Butterfly, cubran a los bombarderos aliados de cualquier amenaza aérea. Tienen prohibido intervenir con el bombardeo. Unidad A-10 RAZOR , destruyan las defensas APC (Blindados) restantes. ̶ Dijo Alvin , con algo de temor.

̶ Aquí el bombardero Spooky 1 , llegando desde Alaska. Prepárense para arrazar la ciudad, permiso para soltar bombas concebido ̶ Dijo el B-2 , que Leni y Zac habían estado escoltando.

Quedaron mudos, sin saber que hacer vieron como los enormes pájaros color negro comenzaban a lanzar toneladas y toneladas de bombas sobre la ciudad.

̶ Ahí les va a esos Árabes de mierda , ¡suéltenlas todas! ̶ Dijo con gusto uno de los pilotos del B-2 de la izquierda de la formación de los 3 enormes pájaros furtivos.

̶ ¡Que ni cenizas queden! , ¡tiren la segunda ronda! ̶ Dijo el piloto del B2 de la derecha de la formación.

̶ Pense que esto iba a ser una misión de bombardeo de presicion ... ̶ Dijo Pixy, atónito.

Leni por su parte solo estaba sentada, llorando en silenció, pues Zoe le había conectado con algunas transmisiones de tierra. Por radio, celulares, teléfonos, cualquier red de comunicación , lo único que podía escuchar eran gritos de piedad, de muerte, ultimas palabras entre maridos, familias siendo literalmente explosionadas, trabajadores y soldados sin nada más que hacer que esperar ser alcanzados por una de las bombas, de aquellos 3 B-2 que volaban en una extendida formación _"Three Fingers"_ , separados cada uno por 1,5 Millas. Sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, recordando las palabras que Zac le había dicho la noche anterior, ahora entendía lo horrible de su actuar.

̶ Solo están tirando bombas por doquier en la ciudad... ¡Los cazabombarderos no se quedan atrás! ̶ Dijo Archer, tan asqueado como Pixy, escuchando por el radio como los escuadrones abatían objetivos civiles, donde supuestamente había personal de ISIS.

̶ Aquí Archer, algo extraño esta sucediendo allí abajo. Hay más y más aéreas incendiadas ̶ Dijo el chico, a modo de mediar la situación en todos los canales.

Los sollozos de Leni podían escucharse de manera tenue en la radio. Mientras oían como hombres en las defensas antiaire y pilotos de combate sirios eran víctimas de los misiles de las pasadas de los A-10 y los F-18 de los EEUU, todo en medio de un infierno en la tierra.

̶ Aprendan a aceptarlo niños, esto es una guerra ̶ Dijo Pixy, harto de la situación.

̶ ¿Esperas que crea un bombardeo indiscriminado es una guerra? ̶ Dijo el joven piloto, sentimental al sentir a una congelada Leni llorar por el radio.

̶ No hay misericordia en la guerra, es una colisión de poderes ̶ Dijo Pixy

̶ ¡ Incluso la guerra tiene un conjunto de reglas que seguir ! ̶ Exclamo Archer

̶ Viejo, un Tomahawk golpeo un hospital ¿Estos tipos van en serio? . De cualquier forma, la destrucción es tal que la prensa no puede registrarlo sin exponerse a morir . ̶ Le respondió Zac.

̶ Maldita sea, ¿quien aprobó esta misión...? ̶ Reclamo Archer.

Leni no aguanto más, y se decidió a bajar hasta aquel infierno, debía de ayudar de alguna forma. Se tiro en picada y paso entre las calles y construcciones explosionadas, algunas baterías antiaéreas trataron de darle con sus balas, pero paso tan rauda que no pudieron.

̶ Leni, podemos usar el estruendo de las turbinas para apagar los incendios. Veo tres focos importantes ̶ Dijo Zoe.

̶ Recibido... voy por el de aquel edificio del norte ̶ Dijo ella, viendo frente de si una enorme fabrica de metal que ardía en llamas.

Rompió la barrera del sonido cerca de tierra logrando extinguir algunos focos, pero no era suficiente. Volaba en medio del fuego sin saber qué hacer. Comenzó a enojarse, al ver que los caza bombarderos F-18 , F-15 Strike Eagle y A-10 Thunderbolt seguían lanzando ataques ; aún después de estar enterados del las bombas arrojadas por los B-2 , en la mitad de la ciudad.

̶ Este es el capitán Alih Ymmir, fuerzas Aliadas con los regímenes opositores... sepan que no les dejaremos nada que rescatar aquí. Nunca hubo ni hubieron indicios de ISIS ̶ Dijo uno de los soldados del ejercito de Bashar Alasar, antes de auto-explosionarse.

Después de dicho eso diferentes bombas empezaron a explotar por toda la ciudad, los edificios estallaban , Leni debió de subir un poco para evitar ser alcanzada por alguna de las detonaciones. El panorama era deprimente, una noche en el infierno, en donde había una alfombra de escombros y fuego recubriendo la ciudad, los edificios, las calles, los puentes, todo.

̶ Los sirios le prenden fuego a su propia ciudad... cuantas veces debe ser destruida... ̶ Dijo con asco Pixy, al borde de las lagrimas.

̶ Las fuerzas sirias se retiran, tengo registros de que los S-300 restantes aun no detectan a Leni. Enviare los vectores de las lanzaderas para que las destruyan nuestros F-35C - Dijo Alvin.

̶ ¿ Para quien estamos luchando? ... ¡¿Que hemos hecho?! ̶ Exclamo Pixy

Leni apago la radio, no podía seguir escuchando el martirio de los bombardeados y el gozo de los pilotos de la USAF por un "trabajo bien hecho", se centro en lo que decía su amigo, el cual la buscaba en medio de toda la conmoción, para formarse junto a ella a 4000 pies; mientras daban vueltas al abismo de fuego y humo negro.

̶ AWACS... Nuestra misión...Nuestra misión... Nuestro trabajo...Nuestro bando... ¿Es esto? . ¿Esta era nuestra misión? ¡¿Cuál era nuestra misión?! ̶ Dijo Pixy, harto a mas no poder de todo aquel infierno.

̶ Butterfly 2 , mantenga su cabeza en la batalla ̶ Dijo Alvin, tratando de sonar profesional, pues era conciente de que el gobierno estaba escuchando sus comunicaciones y leyendo los informes que Lisa enviaba de Leni.

̶ ¿Batalla? o ... ¡MASACRE! ̶ Gritó Leni.

̶ Nos engañaron hermanita... lo... lo siento... ̶ Se disculpo Lisa, luchando contra las ganas de llorar.

̶ Reaper ... ¿Cuál era nuestra misión? ̶ Cuestiono Pixy a Leni.

̶ Escoltar a la muerte , al parecer ̶ Se quejó la chica, secándose las lagrimas, mientras sobrevolaban todo aquel infierno.

̶ Leni... detecto que los demás aviones se están yendo, muy rápido, como si escaparán de algo ̶ Dijo Zoe, con temor.

Leni alzo su cabeza , viendo como las lejanas sombras de los B-2 parecían aumentar su velocidad y escapar junto a sus escoltas.

̶ Estoy detectando una nave desconocida en el radar, la marca es apenas visibles por lo que podría ser un caza furtivo... Empieza las segunda fase ̶ Dijo Alvin, suspirando al final .

̶ Alvin ... ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! ̶ Se quejó Lisa.

̶ Leni, debe batirse en duelo contra un SU-57, el ex PAK-FA de Rusia. La comunidad internacional nos observa ̶ Dijo Alvin, revelando la verdadera razón de aquel viaje.

̶ Ni creas que voy a ser parte de su prueba, después de toda esta mierda ̶ Dijo Leni enojada.

Una comunicación entrante comenzó a llegar.

̶ No nos dejas otra alternativa querida... más vale que termines rápido con el PAKFA , si no quieres que tus amigos mueran ̶ Le dijo la voz de Winters por el radio.

̶ Atención , detecto mas marcas invisibles en el radar... Crown team , acciones evasivas, les han disparado ̶ Dijo Alvin , alarmado, pues aquella parte del trato no la conocía.

̶ Veras Leni, los Rusos , los Chinos y los Norcoreanos insisten en que nuestro X-44 es un plagio de algunas de sus aeronaves, y tienen razón. Por lo que quieren destruido el avión a como de lugar, no iban a aceptar que midiéramos las capacidades de Zoe de manera pacifica, con las del SU-57. Por lo que nos ofrecieron un duelo a muerte o nada, y con tantos años desperdiciados por no encontrar el piloto, esta opción es la más rápida para reducir años y años perdidos en pruebas de vuelo. Así que depende de ti salir con vida , salvar a los crown y volver a casa con vida con tu familia ̶ Le dijo Winters, sin sentimientos.

̶ Ni creas que la dejaré sola Winters ̶ Le dijo Pixy.

̶ Ah... lo siento Pixy, pero no me dejas más opción. Ve por el Kiril ̶ Dijo el hombre.

 _***( OST ESCENA :_ Shingeki no Kyojin OST-Vogel im Kâfig (Sub Español) Versión Completa)***

Como si se tratará del mismo diablo, que emergía del infierno frente a ellos a la misma altura ,de 4000 pies y a 10 millas de distancia , llegaban en formación el SU-30 y el Su-57 , listos para acabar con los chicos.

̶ Este escenario no es digno de mi talento, pero podre elevarlo ̶ Dijo Kiril aproximando hacia Zac.

̶ ¡MIERDA! , Leni, lucha contra el PAKFA. Kiril es mío... Cipher esta va por ti ̶ Dijo el chico. Virando a la izquierda para atraer al SU-30

̶ Leni, los F-35 de Israel nos atacan... quizás que información de mierda les dieron. ¡Alvin trata de contactarte con ellos ! ̶ Dijo Cait, mientras se batia a duelo contra dos de los 4 F-35.

̶ ¡¿Qué crees que hago?! No me hacen caso, sospecho que les dieron ordenes de secuestrar el AWACS ̶ Dijo él.

Leni se cruzó con él SU-57 en medio del humo y las llamas del infierno, esquivo una ronda de balas que aquel sujeto le lanzo.

̶ Leni acabo de analizar aquel caza... en verdad , creo que mi diseño tiene muchas similitudes con él, depende de tú habilidad ̶ Dijo ZOE.

El SU se colocó tras de Leni, y empezó a tratar de fijarla, la chica se bamboleaba, dibujando una media luna mientras avanzaba. Sabía que si intentaba hacer alguna maniobra que buscara dejarla detrás del sujeto este le ametrallaría las turbinas. No podía ignorar el sonido de los quejidos de Cait, Archer y Zac por sus respectivas batallas, no tenía tiempo para rodeos. Volaban dando le vueltas a la ciudad en llamas , el infierno era testigo de aquella dogfight. Leni no paraba de pensar, sabia que si usaba su modo de batalla, terminaría liquidando personas.

̶ ¡Me han dado!, mierda sistemas de eyección afectados ̶ Dijo Archer, habían ametrallado desde la cabina hasta la turbina izquierda.

̶ No te quedes parado, lucha Crow 2 , ¡es una orden! ̶ Dijo Caitlyn sollozando mientras evadía balas y misiles en medio de la oscuridad, el brillo de las estrellas y aquella gran altura a la que estaban, le faltaba el oxigeno.

̶ Chicos... díganle a mi novia... que la amo mucho ̶ Fueron sus calmas ultimas palabras antes de que su radio diera a Luz ruido blanco, pues un F-35I se le puso a las 6 y le aventó un Sidewinder.

̶ ¡NOOOO! ̶ Gritaron Leni y Cait.

Leni se hartó, en verdad pensó darle una oportunidad a su contrincante, pero aquel chantaje por parte de winters fue el colmo. Sus ojos se iluminaron y su sincronización paso de 500% a 700% . Acelero a tope. Ascendió a unos 6000 pies , nivelo el avión mientras esperaba a que le SU-57 la fijara.

̶ ¡Zoe empuje vectorial ahora! ̶ Dijo ella.

Sin saber que hacer el ruso vió como el X-44 rotaba sobre su eje, en movimiento, hacia la izquierda. El hombre rompió hacia la izquierda, para no chocar con la chica ; pues el derrape lanzó al X-44 hacia su lado derecho . Quedó suspendida en el aire, su cabina quedo frente a la barriga del SU-57, sin pensarlo dos veces le ametrallo. El X-44 caía dando vueltas hacia el infierno, la chica logro recuperar con pericia el avión a 1000 pies de impactar con la tierra. Zoe ubico el humo del PAKFA y se lo señalo a Leni. La chica se puso a las 6' del ruso.

̶ ¿T-Tienes familia? ̶ Le dijo Leni.

̶ S-Si... ̶ Respondió la voz de un piloto ruso.

̶ Lagarte...tengo otros asuntos que atender, si me sigues, ¡TE MUERES! ̶ Le dijo ella, rugiendo mientras sus lagrimas rodaban por la mascará.

̶ Gracias... ̶ Dijo el piloto del dañado SU-57. Para desviarse a la izquierda de Leni, a 3000 pies de altura.

Cait estaba en problemas, era acosada por 4 F-35I. Leni encendió la post combustión y ascendió.

̶ Leni, me han alcanzado... ametrallaron mi ala derecha, perdi los alerones, perdí el líquido hidráulico ̶ Dijo la mujer, llorando, sabiendo que el fin estaba cerca, pues un F-35 se ganó a sus 6' para fijarla.

Sin sistema hidráulico , Caitlyn no podía accionar la palanca de eyección.

̶ Resiste, estoy a solo 30 segundos ̶ Dijo Leni, presionando su abdomen, sin poder marcar a los aviones furtivos con sus AMRAM 120.

̶ Oye... gracias por ese beso, me habría gustado dar... ̶ Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de ser consumida por una explosión.

̶ NO... ¡CAIT! ̶ Lloro Leni, viendo como sobre ella se dibujaba la explsion del F-18.

Los F-35 se formaron con el AWACS, Alvin ordeno a Leni no abrir fuego. Comenzó a volar en círculos en torno a la formación de esos 5 aviones. Los pilotos, por fin se dignaron a escuchar al científico.

̶ No sabíamos que la información estaba mal encomendada... es una jodida de su gobierno ̶ Dijo el líder, Abdon Roth.

̶ Si, esos F-18 no eran secuestradores... ¡¿Que no vieron las estrella en sus alas?! ̶ Dijo Alvin.

̶ Lo siento, pero una vez mas, fue una cagada de ustedes... además nos entrenan para atacar, preguntamos después de disparar ̶ Dijo el hombre, justificando el actuar de sus hombres.

Leni no aguanto más, paso sobrevolando la formación hacia las 12 en punto.

̶ ¿Qué fue eso? ̶ Pregunto el capitán, quien no había notado en su radar la presencia de Leni.

̶ Debio ser el avión del que nos comentaron capi... ¿Qué esta haciendo? ̶ Dijo Axa, la mujer que derribo a Archer. Viendo como las turbinas del X-44 se alejaban mas y mas.

Leni dio medio vuelta y quedo frente a frente a la formación. 35 millas la separaban de ellos.

̶ ¡¿Quiénes fueron los que derribaron a mis amigos?! ̶ Les grito, mientras lloraba.

̶ Leni , contrólate, no tienes permiso para disparar ̶ Dijo Alvin.

̶ Hombres preparados... la niña quiere guerra, guerra le daremos ̶ dijo Abdon, sin tener contacto por radar o de manera visual con Leni. Mantenían la formación en torno a Alvin.

̶ Zoe, analiza los registros de Alvin, el sabe quienes se cargaron a Cait y a Alex. ̶ Dijo ella mientras se acercaba despacio.

̶ Zoe, sale de mis instrumentos... mierda, no puedo contrahackearla con el modo berserker ̶ Se quejo el chico.

̶ Los tengo, ¿Qué tienes planeado ? ̶ Dijo la IA.

̶ No puedo dejar esto así... no podre dormir, sabiendo que quienes le hicieron esto a mis amigos aún viven ̶ Dijo Leni.

̶ Dijiste... que ya no lo harias ̶ Le recordó Zoe, queriendo llorar.

̶ Zoe... piensa en la novia de Alex . Piensa en los padres de Caitlyn... Murieron por nada ̶ Dijo Leni, llorando.

̶ Esto... es ¿Justicia?. Dicen que los Israelies comenten actos horribles contra los palestinos ̶ Comento Zoe.

̶ Claro que es justicia, cometieron un crimen de guerra y deben pagarlo ̶ Dijo ella.

̶ Los sospechosos son dos F-35, están a cada costado de Alvin y Lisa, son los escoltas que están mas alejados de las alas en la formación ̶ Reveló Zoe.

̶ Alvin , aquí el ministro Winters, no quiero que frenes lo que va a suceder... quiero ver si el X-44 es mejor que el F-35. Yo me encargo de encubrirlo, después de todo, nosotros fuimos quienes dieron esos aviones a los Israelies. Quiero que alguien grabe por una de las ventanas lo que le va a suceder a esos aviones ̶ Dijo la fría voz del hombre ,por interno, al joven científico, intuyendo lo que Leni haría.

̶ Capitan Abdon y Teniente primero Axa... no hay misericordia en la guerra, es una colisión de poderes. Y yo aquí soy la más poderosa ̶ Dijo la chica.

Las pantallas de los F-35 fueron hackeadas, y sus monitores solo mostraban la palabra "INFERNO". El capitán estaba por ordenar acciones evasivas cuando su ala izquierda fue alcanzada por uno de los lasers EML de Leni. La enorme explosión del lado izquierdo de Alvin dejo a los pilotos helados, ¿Eso había sido un rayo laser?. Axa fue alcanzada por el segundo EML, a penas salio de la impresión inicial, fue su ala derecha la que exploto.

̶ A ver si así aprenden a preguntar antes de disparar, ¡cerdos mugrosos! ̶ Dijo con ira la chica. Los pilotos restantes obviamente se ofendieron , pues comparar a un judío con un cerdo es como denigrarlo hasta lo mas pútrido de sus creencias. Estaban tan asustados, que solo se tragaron las palabras de la chica.

El X-44 se cruzó con los F-35 y el E-767, Leni viro y se colocó sobre el radar del gran avión. Los pilotos derribados confirmaron haber eyectado y que caerían en medio de territorio enemigo.

̶ Caballeros, esto nunca sucedió, ¿OK? ̶ Dijo Alvin.

̶ S-Si... ya veremos cómo lo encubren... Lo siento ̶ Se disculpó uno de los pilotos mas jóvenes.

̶ Vayanse, antes de que me arrepienta de dejarlos vivos ̶ Dijo Leni, con sus azulados y luminosos ojos. Al aproximarse al escolta del lado derecho .

Con pavor el hombre vio una figura de la que solo se distinguían dos ojos azul claro muy penetrantes en medio de la cabina. Víctima del pánico aceleró a tope, para perderse junto a su compañero en la oscuridad de la noche.

̶ Hermana mayor... Volvamos a casa ̶ Dijo Lisa, sollozando.

Leni insisitió en que Alvin buscará la posición de Zac, pero este no aparecía por ningún lado. La teniente les ordeno dar vueltas en círculos para esperarle. Desde la oscuridad, a 50000 pies de altura vieron como el F-22 se les unia a la formación. Traía el ala de color rojo con un par de agujeros y el estabilizador vertical del ala izquierda con tres.

̶ Malditos sean todos ... ̶ Dijo el chico enojado.

Él se formó con Leni, la cual aún tenía los ojos azules, ambos no querían hablar con nadie, estaban enojadísimos. Iban al lado izquierdo del AWACS, en dirección al golfo pérsico para buscar combustible de un KC-135. Se escuchó el llanto de Leni, Alvin confirmo la desactivación de su modo Berserker, por lo que empezaron a planear que decirle.

Pasaron la mayor parte del viaje conteniéndola, Recordándole que los verdugos de sus amigos habían logrado salvarse, y por lo tanto ella no se había manchado las manos de sangre otra vez. Ella confeso que al principio pensó en asesinarlos, pero logro contenerse para apuntarles en las alas, dándoles la oportunidad de saltar. La duda que estaba en la cabeza de todos era ¿Como fue que Leni asesto un disparo desde tan lejos con una precisión quirúrgica ?

 ** _13 de Febrero de 2019 , San francisco 0200 Horas. Hora Zulú 1000 ._**

Lo primero que hizo a penas salio del avión, fue desconectarse del casco, saltar a tierra y vomitar. Se desmayó producto de haber estado aguantando por tanto tiempo el estrés emocional. Quedó tirada bajo la nariz de su avión.

 _***( OST ESCENA "Into the Dusk" (Extended) - Ace Combat 5 OST)***_

Despertó durmiendo junto a Lisa, en la habitación del hotel que habían compartido con Alex y Caitlyn días atrás. La pequeña tenia señales de haber llorado mucho, pero dormía como una muerta, profundamente... o eso parecía.

̶ Zac... necesitas hablar con él ̶ Dijo Zoe, desde su celular.

̶ Oki... ̶ Dijo ella, recordando lo sucedido, dejando escapar un par de lagrimas, al evocar que durmió con Caitlyn en aquella habitación.

Miro la mesa de la izquierda , Zac estaba en la silla de la noche anterior, con aquella ventana cerrada tras de el. Siendo iluminado por aquella lampara sobre la mesa, al lado de la botella de vodka y un cuchillo militar . Se acerco y se sentó frente a él, le vió llorando por primera vez.

̶ Es normal llorar sabes... ̶ Le dijo ella, con cariño. Setándose frente a él.

Pixy la miro, vio que ella estaba derramando lagrimas de manera silenciosa igual que él. Eran las 6 de la mañana y la aurora de rosados dedos comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana. Tomo la botella de Vodka, estaba casi vacía, para servirse de un sorbo todo el contenido. Leni estiró su mano y le contuvo.

̶ No ... por favor. Hablemos ̶ Le dijo ella.

El chico puso la botella en la mesa nuevamente.

̶ ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿De cómo nos engañaron? ¿De cómo deben estar sufriendo los familiares de Alex y Caitlyn? ̶ Le dijo el , conteniendo el llanto.

Ocasiono que Leni se tapara la cara, apoyando los codos en la mesa, pensó en lo último que le dijo su amigo . El chico le sirvió un vaso pequeño de Vodka. Leni lo acepto, no sabía si beberlo o no, jamás había ingerido alcohol en su vida.

̶ No lo bebo para ahogar mis penas... lo bebo porque no me gusta, el ardor que me provoca me distrae unos segundos de lo que sucede ̶ Le dijo él.

Leni le sonrió, y choco su vaso con la botella que Zac sostenía nuevamente. Ambos beberieron, Leni se ahogo con el licor, comenzó a toser haciendo que sus ojos lagrimearan más, pero no por pena sino que por el sabor del vodka. El chico había bebido del líquido como si de agua se tratará.

̶ ¿Por qué esta el cuchillo ahí? ̶ Le dijo ella después de recomponerse en su silla.

Él comenzó a sollozar, aparto el cuchillo de su lado. Leni camino hasta él y se sentó en una de las sillas de su costado, para abrazarlo.

̶ Esta bien, Esta bien... Yo igual estoy triste, pero no es motivo para haber querido hacer una locura ̶ Le dijo, infiriendo lo que el había querido hacer con el arma.

̶ No es primera vez que lo intento, me gusta el dolor del corte cuando pasan cosas así, me gusta vendarme una vez que lo hago... Estoy enfermo, Leni... desearía ser algo como tú, desearía no haber usado mal mis dones ̶ Dijo el cabizbajo, mientras ella le abrazaba. Se quitó la manga de su camisa para hacer notar una pequeña cicatriz en su muñeca derecha.

̶ Eres un tonto, no quiero perder más amigos... Janice casi muere, Guerrero se lesiono salvando a Lincoln y a Lynn. Ahora mueren Alex y Cait ¿Cuántos más tiene que caer por mi? ̶ Se quejó Leni.

Lloraron en silenció, hasta que sintieron que unos pequeños ojos les espiaban desde la puerta de la habitación en que estaba Lisa. La susodicha se había despertado con los quejidos de Leni al ingerir el Vodka. Leni camino hasta ella y la cargo en sus brazos, ella le rodeo el cuello y dijo

̶ Lo siento... ̶ Dijo para llorar sobre su hombro.

̶ Nada de esto es tu culpa Liss ... hey, vamos a dormir ¿Oki? ̶ Le dijo Ella, sollozando, con su tierno tono de voz.

Fueron al baño de la habitación, el efecto de los antidiurético había terminado, por lo que Lisa debió esperar a Leni sobre la cama un buen rato. La chica apareció para arroparla, le dijo que volvería pronto.

Fue hasta la habitación de Zac, le encontró vistiendo un Pijama completamente negro, estaba sentado sobre la cama, pensando.

̶ ¿Puedes dormir con nosotras?... tengo algo de miedo, si tengo una pesadilla necesitare a alguien mayor que yo a quien abrazar ̶ Le rogó ella.

Cerro las cortinas y la puerta del cuarto, Leni estaba abrazando a una dormilona Lisa en la cama. Acurrucaron a la científica entre ambos, pues la niña mostraba su lado mas infantil ante toda la presión de la misión que debió soportar. Leni se apoyó en su pecho, Zac no sabía que hacer o como ponerse , pues estando triste él también, no quería hacer sentir a Leni apartada. Se decidió a abrazarla, la rodeo con sus brazos mientras ella rodeaba a Lisa con los suyos.

̶ Aun no puedo creer que hayan... ̶ Le dijo la adolescente.

̶ Solo duerme... ̶ Le contesto él.

̶ Eran esa clase de personas que merece ir al cielo... deben estar allá ̶ Le dijo ella con triste ternura , somnolienta.

̶ Buenas noches ̶ Le dijo él.

Leni alzo su mirada y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para acurrucarse nuevamente en su hombro izquierdo.

̶ Te quiero ... ̶ Le dijo la triste adolescente.

̶ Ah ... ̶ Suspiró sin saber que decir .

Los tres se quedaron dormidos al instante,cualquiera solo querría dormir después de haber pasado por aquel la ciudad despertaba, el descanso de ellos recién empezaba.

* * *

 **Vitacora de Zoe :**

\- La verdadera razón de nuestro viaje a Siria, era medir la furtividad de Leni frente a los S-300 y que se batiera a duelo con un SU-57 (PAKFA) de Rusia. Mientras jefes militares de China, Corea del Norte y Rusia estaban expectantes. Habían varias unidades analizando aquel enfrentamiento. Después de todo soy una copia , pero Leni me ha dicho que mi gran diferencia es que soy una especie de alma, y eso no se puede copiar.

\- Zac dijo que logró dañar de manera grave el avion de Kiril, aún asi su paradero es desconocido.

\- Los pilotos que Leni derribo... cayeron en territorio enemigo y fueron tomados prisioneros, decidimos no contarle esto a Leni.

\- El vuelo de vuelta a Royal Woods fue callado, fuimos en un Jet privado. Leni se la paso hablando con Luna y sus padres , respecto a lo sucedido. Rita cree que es hora de que Leni abandone aquel camino, pues no va con ella. Sin embargo, Leni quiere quedarse hasta el final, teme que a Lisa o a mí nos pase algo malo.

\- El ministro Winters y el Dirctor Malarkey nos recibieron en Royal Woods, Leni no quizo hablarles, ellos entendieron.

\- Los Loud recibieron a Leni y a Lisa el 14 de febrero de 2019 a las 1800 horas. Zac se quedo aquella noche en la base, haciendo el papeleo correspondiente junto a Alvin.

\- A cierta hora de la noche, cuando se preparaba para irse a la casa Loud, a eso de las 6 am, el chico cogió a Alvin del cuello y lo golpeo, amenazándole que no se volviera a meter en un asunto tan terrible como el del bombardeo. Asustado, el cientifico se lo prometió.

\- Leni se preparaba para ir a dejar a sus hermanos menores a sus respectivas escuelas, Vanzilla estaba por partir, cuando Lynn Sr advirtió la presencia de Zac . Leni le pregunto si quería acompañarles, conmovido por la mirada de Lincoln acepto.

\- Al volver, pasaron todo él día durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones. A eso de las 1830, fueron al hospital para visitar a Janice. Se encontraron con el capitan Guerrero en la sala de espera. A la comandante le quedaban solo unos días en el hospital, previos a que le dieran el alta.

\- Mientras se reorganizaba el aeropuerto , a modo que funcionará de manera comercial y militar, el X-44 y el F-22 fueron guardados en hangares, después de que arribaron en cargueros C-5 Galaxy. Aunque el Raptor era remolcado todas las mañanas a la losa, pues su hangar era usado en el día para hacer mantenimiento de los Jets comerciales. Leni y Zac recibieron un mes de vacasiones, en ese mes Leni deberia seguir estudiando con Alvin y haciendo ejercicio con Zac. Le costo un par de semanas volver a mirar de buena forma al científico.

\- Se estaba por terminar el software nuevo para un X-44C, el cual podría ser volado por un mayor numero de pilotos, con cualidades más generales que las de Leni.

\- Durante el tiempo que estuvimos fuera de Royal Woods... 3 chicas de la escuela de Leni fueron secuestradas, y su paradero es desconocido.

 _ **The Loud House : Un nuevo Horizonte - Temporada 2**_

 _ **Continuara ...**_

 _ **NOTAS DEL** **AUTOR** **:**_

Me disculpo por presentar el ultimo capitulo de la temporada tan tarde, era mi ultima semana de vacaciones e hice muchas muchas cosas. Bueno como ya les he dicho empezare a tener menos tiempo para redactar los capitulos, así que dejare en stand by la historia un tiempo, el cual espero no supere los 3 meses. Siendo bien sincero, creo publicar nuevos capitulos (y finales) entre finales de mayo e inicios de junio.

¿Que debemos esperar para más adelante?. Muchas cosas, veremos que sucede al final de cuentas con la organización de los hermanos Tetherby, la culminación del X-44 y que sucederá con Zoe a fin de cuentas. Que sucederá con Pixy, que sucederá con Leni, que sucederá con Royal woods y los Loud. se buscará darle un cierre a cada interrogante planteada.

Para los que siguen "La vida después de las luces", el epilogo saldrá junto al ultimo episodio de "Un nuevo Horizonte".

 **Respuestas a Reviews:**

 **Coven:** jsjsj ya vere que sucede con esos dos, trataré de ser lo más realista posible... igual recordemos que Zac tiene 22 años, y Leni 17. Aunque quizas Leni cumpla los 18 y el FBI ya no pueda hacer nada al respecto XD. Respecto a Hazbin hotel, estoy al pendiente de cuando salga esa serie, dicen que la lanzarán para la TV, pero otros dicen que se quedará como un proyecto de internet nada más. Escuche los OST que recomendaste y el de Carrie me dejo asi como : "Puedo usar esto". Gracias por tus aportes, comentarios e ideas. Nos estaremos leyendo , espero .

 **Vaas Fontaine:** Nop, de hecho no sabia que había un juego parecido a NGE . Zone of the Enders, nunca lo habia oido, pero si se trata de adolescentes manejando Mechas, entonces pueda que quizás si, pero indirectamente. Pues como dije, la idea de una chica de 17 años pilotando un caza experimental me lo saque de Neo Genesis Evangelion. Gracias por comentar, cualquier otra consulta con gusto la responderé.

 **J0nas Nagera :** No seria Leni si no actuara del lado del bien, soy consciente de que debo apegarme a lo que es Leni en verdad, pero claro para darle verosimilitud a la historia debo hacerlo en ciertos matices; se supone que nuestra rubiecita esta creciendo y ya no es tan inocente, pero no por eso se va a transformar en alguien que actúa sin pensar. Respecto a la identidad de Leni, eso se va a saber si o si, el modo en que se sabrá... es mi debate, tengo varias ideas, pero la más acertada es que Katherine acabe por descubrirla; solo que quizás lo haga cuando ya todo este casi bajo control. Si , lo qué mas iba a esperar es que les gustaran los momentos shiperos, pero como dije... no se si dejarlos juntos, pues tengo varios finales para el duo, ambos quedan juntos, se separan, uno de los dos muere, ambos mueren, etc etc etc (si digo más, revelare otros finales posibles). Gracias por tu cometarios, como siempre es un gusto leerlos a cada uno de ustedes. Y espero seguirles leyendo cuando esto continue.

 **Agradecimientos:**

Más que nada a las personas que están desde el inicio de esta historia, gracias por permitirme seguir brindándoles unas horas de distracción con esta trama. Agradecer a las nuevas personas que llegaron este año a expectar todo este bardo cosmico. Agradecimientos especiales a las personas que dejan sus corazones o likes en las publicaciones de facebook de la historia, el cariño y el apoyo dado en youtube , wattpad, fanfiction y facebook es bien valorado y recibido.

Les deseo unos buenos meses de clases, que logren todo lo que se saldrá bien.

Se despide ante ustedes, el aviador sin alas : Khada Galm.


	14. Dueña de un Corazón Solitario

**The Loud House: Un Nuevo Horizonte - Temporada 3**

 **Capítulo 14: Dueña de un corazón solitario**

 _"Incluso después de las noches más oscuras, el mañana siempre llega"_ (Awacs Ghost Eye- Ace combat6)

 **Axel and Hammer USAF's Systems informa :**

\- Se han concluido los días de descanso de la Teniente 2nd Leni Loud, Teniente 1st Zachary Winters, Lisa Loud y Alvin H. Davenport J, en la segunda semana de marzo .

\- Se han reincorporado al escuadron Butterfly , el Capitán José "Wiseman" Guerrero , como Butterfly 3. La Comandante Janice Lewis no se ha recuperado del todo , pero manifiesta querer acompañar a sus compañeros en el aire. Se ha solicitado un F-16 Block 50 para cuando su médico a cargo le conceda permiso.

\- La segunda semana de Marzo Lisa Loud fue enviada a Nevada, apenas se reincorporó al proyecto.

\- Lisa Loud manifiesta que no es necesario recabar más datos de Leni, pero quiere que siga volando por si pueden ponerle nuevos límites al aparato. A pesar que durante su descansó finalizo los cálculos para el nuevo software del X-44C, cree que la aerodinámica de la nueva variante puede seguir explorándose. El nuevo Software de la IA tiene más probabilidades que ZOE de ser compatible con un piloto, siendo la nueva probabilidad de 1 entre 990, vs la anterior de 1 entre 14 millones.

\- Se ha alquilado un gimnasio, ubicado al lado del Mall, para el entrenamiento en defensa personal, boxeo, y manejo de armas cortas de Leni y los demás pilotos. Su uso es exclusivo para la USAF, solo personas afiliadas al proyecto pueden acceder al lugar.

\- Durante su descanso, se ha registrado la compra de una motocicleta BMW s1000rr a nombre de Leni Loud.

\- Katherine Mulligan realizó las entrevistas correspondientes a los supervivientes del Young Tentation, y no tiene dudas sobre que la identidad de la piloto del X-44 es Leni Loud. De hecho, desde la pequeña charla que Leni mantuvo con Thomas cuando lo "salvo", su doble vida es un secreto a voces en la ciudad . Secreto el cual la reportera busca encarnizadamente de demostrar con pruebas fehacientes, pues los testimonios de los chicos que reconocieron la voz de Leni por la radio de Thomas y los alto-parlantes del Yate, no son suficientes.

\- Se ha estado espiando la cuenta bancaria de Thomas y Kimi, en conjunto a la de su padre. Solo en el mes de marzo las cuentas de los herederos vieron reducidas sus fondos en un 80%. Aquello tuvo lugar solo 48 horas después de que la AUS Force (Fuerza anti EEUU) , robara cerca de 30 drones experimentales MQ-99 de la JASDF (Fuerza aérea de Japon) ; además del super avanzado y secreto , hasta entonces, ADFX-10 Morgan . Un caza con mente propia, de alas negativas , rápido, ágil, maniobrable, pero inestable en cuanto a su software. Se cree que la AUS Force logró esto gracias a agentes y pilotos nipones, que buscan vengarse de las 2 bombas atómicas lanzadas en 1945 por EEUU.

* * *

Era otra Leni, en verdad otra. Desde su vuelta a Royal Woods su mirada había cambiado, su semblante no era el mismo, tan así que Lola, Lana y Lily la desconocieron un poco cuando regreso ."¿En verdad eres tú?" palabras que hirieron un poco a la mayor, la cual tras cruzar el portal de su hogar se arrodillo ante sus hermanitas ,vistiendo de pixel, con los brazos abiertos esperando que estas le abrazarán, cosa que hicieron con timidez, pues algo en su iris era diferente. Mas pronto se darían cuenta de que seguía siendo tan amorosa como siempre.

Durante su tiempo de descanso aprovecho de entrenarse, apoyar a sus hermanas y descubrir el mundo. Para lo último, su primera decisión independiente fue usar algo del dinero que estaba ganando en una motocicleta BMW S1000rr. Su madre no estuvo de acuerdo, pero Lynn Sr fue persuasivo, y la convenció de dejar a Leni aprender a conducir algo. Zac y Zoe le enseñaron a usarla, en solo dos semanas Leni ya sabía andar en el vehículo, le faltaba pericia, pero la práctica le ayudaría a corregir aquello. El verdadero problema era no ser descubiertos por la policía, cuando ambos salían, pues Leni no tenía licencia aun.

Iniciando el mes de marzo, se centro mucho en Luan y Luna, pues eran ellas quien a diario debían de ver como Thomas y Kimi le hacían la vida imposible a los estudiantes cuyos talentos en destrezas no físicas les hacían resaltar . _"Los débiles pero hábiles , deben sufrir, pues ellos tienen algo que las personas normales no. Cuando salgan al mundo conocerán una vida llena de éxitos. Nosotros solo equilibramos la balanza, enseñándoles como es el mundo para aquellas personas que no tienen sus preciados dotes"_ Era el sermón que Thomas repetía cada vez que estos chicos y chicas, o cuando alguien más en pos de defender a los "NERDS", le cuestionaban preguntándole porque hacia eso . Agregaba además _"El mundo es cruel..."_. Por si fuera poco ,Katherine Mulligan saco un reportaje respecto a lo ocurrido en el Young Tentation, en dicha nota dejó como héroe a los Tetherby, por esta razón ambos eran autoridades incuestionables en la escuela y en la ciudad. Sin embargo no todo fue alegría para Thomas, Mandee le terminó a penas piso tierra firme, aquel día del ataque al Yate, por lo que el Magnate trataba de engatusar a cualquier chica que se le cruzara, solo que todas le temían, debido a los rumores que había difundido su ex . _"Te va a lavar el cerebro" "Es peligroso" "Tiene amigos poderosos"_ , eran las cosas que ella repetía cada vez que le preguntaban por él, bueno... al menos el tiempo en que se animo a hablar sobre Thomas. Leni trato de contactarla, pero ella y Jackie simplemente la evadían. Zoe sospechaba que quizás las malas lenguas sobre el magnate habían terminado porque este silenció a las dos amigas, algo debió de hacerles, y por dicha razón no querían hablar con Leni; tal vez. Por otro Lado, Leni casi fue descubierta por la reportera en dicho reportaje , pues se mostraron los testimonios de los chicos y chicas del equipo de futbol, los mismos que habían grabado esos videos de ella en la fiesta. Estos personajes declararon que la piloto del X-44 dijo tener 17 años, y haber asistido a la escuela con ellos el semestre pasado. La única que figuraba en la lista de desertores aquel año, era Leni. Mulligan la menciono, pero a la vez también aclaro que la personalidad de la chica no iba con la expresada por la piloto. En parte Leni hubiera deseado que se le reconociera, pues además de poder quitarle el crédito a Thomas por su "liderazgo" en aquella situación, habría podido volver a salir a la calle sin temor a que la tildarán de borracha o murmurarán a sus espaldas.

Luan por poco necesito que Leni interviniera en su vida, pero gracias a Benny , Kimi dejó de molestarla y acosarla. Luna por su parte era una especie de perro guardián, tal como la describía Thomas, pues la chica era la que detenía las humillaciones a las que sus víctimas eran sometidas, y a la vez era lo suficientemente ruda para defenderse por sí sola. El precio a pagar por hacer lo correcto fue la soledad, barrera que ella misma se puso con el fin de proteger a sus amigos, en especial a Sam. Respecto a esta última algo muy triste pasó: dejaron de hablarse y juntarse; a mediados de Marzo, a penas Leni, Zac y Lisa vieron terminadas sus vacaciones.

Hasta comienzos de Abril mantuvieron contacto solo por Whatsapp, instagram y facebook, pero aquel día Luna solo pudo conseguir una respuesta por parte de Sam, después de que esta la bloqueara de las redes sociales. " _Ya no podemos ser amigas... Lo siento"_ , rezaba la respuesta de Whatsapp. Aquella misma noche Thomas le envió un mensaje desde sus multiples números de celular el cual rezaba : _"Planeo Tomar a alguien muy importante para ti"_. Fugazmente en su cama hilo las ideas, se levanto para avisarle a Leni, la cual se preocupó, pues Sam había sido una de las únicas chicas que se animó en el pasado , para avisarle cuando algún artimaña de los Tetherby iba a ir en su contra.

La confusión, rabia y tristeza que le produjo a Luna ver como , en verdad, poco a poco Sam y Thomas se hacían más y más amigos, le amargaba todos los días. Leni por su parte no podía creer que la traicionarán de esa forma, Luna ya le había explicado que dejaría de hablarle en la escuela por temor a que Thomas la secuestrará, pero al final ... Sam acabo aliándose con el enemigo.

Era la segunda semana de Abril, se hallaba dándose una ducha en el gimnasio, pues Zac le había dado una paliza nuevamente en el ring de boxeo, le saco todo el aire del estomago por lo que debieron de frenar la pelea. Cerró la llave, sus dorados cabellos empapados de agua estilaban, mientras repasaba una y otra vez los hechos.

― Al menos esta vez aguante tres rounds ... ― Se dijo, para proceder a tomar las toallas blancas que había dejado en la puerta de aquel estrecho espacio de la regadera.

Salió ,envuelta y usando sus sandalias, hacia el sector de los casilleros dentro del mismo camarín de mujeres, en donde había una larga banca de madera que separaba a los lockers de la entrada a las duchas . Abrió su estante carmesí, y pudo ver su reflejo en el largo espejo de la cara interior de aquella puerta de acero, dejó caer las prendas que la cubrían, ahí solitaria en aquel cuarto. Se percato que, a pesar del agua tibia con la que se lavó, sus músculos seguían endurecidos. Se tomo un tiempo para apreciar sus piernas, las cuales lucían más largas y sensuales que hace 8 meses, cuando todo empezó. Su abdomen estaba marcado, a ella no le gustaba eso, lo encontraba muy de hombre, por suerte era algo que ocurría solo cuando hacia ejercicio en exceso o boxeaba contra Zac, estando relajada lucia como el de una modelo. Sus pechos eran algo que nunca le incomodaron, pues siempre estuvo conforme con su tamaño y forma, ahora eran más redondos , firmes y grandes. Se cohibió un poco al verse, por lo que se dispuso a buscar su ropa interior en el casillero, mientras se la acomodaba se percato de sus manos, dedos tan largos y seductores atados a unos brazos que ahora tenían musculatura, con los cuales pasaba lo contrario a su abdomen, eran la parte de su cuerpo con la cual se sentía conforme antes y después del ejercicio. Se acomodo los lentes de contacto, el reloj, aquella banda para su cabeza y aquel electrodo especial que debía de colocar en la C7 , los cuales cubría con su cabello.

― ¡Hola Leni! ¿Ganaste? ... dime que si, dime que si ― Le saludo Zoe, apenas se puso el auricular.

― Zac volvió a ganar, pero logre aguantar hasta la tercera ronda esta vez... ― Dijo ella, sacando el secador de pelo y su cepillo para el cabello.

Zoe le ayudo a contar las veces que se peinaba, ya con el numero 50 en los labios de ambas se dispusieron a colocarse el atuendo para ir a la base, aquellos Jeans azules ceñidos, las botas color café, la blusa color blanco, se hizo una cola de caballo después de acomodar las protecciones de la armadura para conducir su motocicleta, para finalmente ponerse la chaqueta de cuero.

Eran ya eso de las 6 de la tarde, había terminado sus estudios junto a Alvin, cuando su celular vibro en la mesa de trabajo que estaba apostada bajo las alas del X-44B... Era su madre la que llamaba.

― Leni cariño, acaba de ocurrir una tragedia... ¡Luna esta pérdida! ― Lloró la mujer.

Leni quedo en silencio, su corazón pareció detenerse y latir con poca fuerza. Zac estaba al lado de ella, ayudándola a guardar todo lo que estaba sobre el tablero, escucho lo que sucedía.

― ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ― Dijo Leni, saliendo de su trance, preocupada.

― Su amiga Sam llego a la casa con una nota de suicidio que Luna le dejó... todo porque hoy Thomas le pidió que fuera su novia, Luna probablemente no soporto ver eso ... Sabes que la quería mucho ― Explico la mujer.

― ¿Dónde está Sam? ... Si alguien sabe donde pudo ir Luna , es ella. ― Preguntó Leni.

―Llegó hasta la casa ,me dijo lo que sucedía, tu padre y Luan fueron en Vanzilla a buscarla, Sam dijo que revisaría a pie en los parques. ― Dijo con rapidez.

― Okey, haré todo lo que pueda para encontrarla, tranquila mamá... la traeré de vuelta a casa― Dijo Leni.

Fue así como un par de motociclistas salieron desde la base, para recorrer Royal Woods.

La buscaba por los parques de el centro de la ciudad, esperaba que sus amigas hayan convencido a Thomas de su coartada, se supone que se había ido a casa por haberse sentido resfriada ; por cualquier cosa logro comunicarle a su madre todo lo que sucedía. Salió de aquel parque ,en que la hermana menor de Luna alguna vez ayudo a preservar una especie de pez en peligro en extinción, solo para que al intentar cruzar a la vereda siguiente , un motociclista vestido de negro a bordo de una Ninja le cortará el paso. Se quedo petrificada, cuando este le dijo.

― ¿Eres Sam Shap? ― Arguyo, mientras la poca gente que miraba la escena se hacían los ciegos y aumentaban su caminar.

Temiendo que Thomas la hubiera descubierto, que hubiera sabido que estaba buscando a Luna, aun cuando le contó de la carta de su amiga y le convenció de que le importaba un comino si se mataba o no, se dio media vuelta para huir, pero otro motociclista se le cruzo a penas avanzó un par de metros. El motociclista de aquella BMW s1000rr Color violeta oscuro se bajo, la cogió por la chaqueta y la alzo hasta sus brillantes y azules ojos que se traslucían por el polarizado de casco del mismo color que la moto, para preguntarle.

―¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste a Luna, Perra?! ― Dijo aquella voz femenina que le sonaba familiar, pero jamás pensó escuchar que diría esas palabras.

― ¡Nada! ... si Thomas te envió a matarme, te suplico que tengas piedad ― Dijo , temblando al borde de las lagrimas. Trataba de quitarse las manos de la mujer del cuello de su ropa.

Extrañada por lo dicho, Leni la soltó, Sam callo de trasero en el asfalto, mientras Zac observaba todo a bordo de su H2R , se había quitado el casco. Leni también se deshizo de aquel implemento violeta que cubría su rostro, asombrada Sam la vio sin creer que fuera ella quien la había tratado de manera tan amenazante. La subieron a la moto de Zac y la llevaron a un callejón para "conversar". El sonido de las motocicletas y las tonalidades azules y grises de aquellas paredes ocultarían el interrogatorio. Sam ya se había tranquilizado, pero volvió a alarmarse cuando Leni se deshizo de su casco nuevamente, fue donde ella, la cogió de la moto de Pixy por los hombros de sus ropajes , y la apoyó con brusquedad en la pared de aquel estrecho perímetro; en donde bolsas de basura a los alrededores adornaban el lugar.

― ¡Empieza a Cantar! O Thomas habrá experimentado el noviazgo más corto de su vida ... ― Dijo Leni para proceder a coger a la chica por el cuello contra la pared, sacar su FN-57 y clavársela entre los ojos a la rubia.

― Leni... es un ... mal entendido...― Le dijo, jadeando, tratando de zafarse del agarre de la adolescente. Zac solo estaba tras su amiga, apoyado en las motos haciendo guardia, no quería que algún "héroe" apareciera de alguno de los extremos del callejón.

― Ella te amaba, te quería... tú lo sabías, Luna nos dijo que a pesar de nunca haberte declarado sus sentimientos, tu ya sabias ― Le presiono con más fuerza, contra la muralla. Haló el martillo de la pistola con su pulgar.

― Ser... una trampa... para Thomas... Le sacaré información... Nunca le haría daño a Luna... por-por-por favor ― Jadeó la chica, asfixiándose. Viendo como esos demoníacos ojos azules en Leni brillaban cada vez más y más

La dejó caer, ella respiró el pútrido aire a basura del callejón, se puso a llorar. Leni miro sus manos, aún sostenía con firmeza el arma. Sam comenzó a disculparse en voz baja abrazando sus rodillas, apoyada en la pared.

― Leni... ¿qué hiciste? ― Le dijo ZOE , con tristeza.

Un dolor en el pecho le hizo respirar profundamente, guardo su arma, se arrodillo ante la chica. Le tomo de las manos y le pidió explicaciones de la manera en que debió hacerlo en un comienzo. Zac le acerco una botella con agua, ambos se disculparon por haberla tratado así de mal. Ya más relajada empezó a relatar su plan.

― El idiota de Thomas de la nada comenzó a coquetearme hace un mes, normalmente le habría detenido y hubiera preferido su bullying, antes que salir con él. Pero, vi una oportunidad para detenerlo. Cuando Mandee termino con él, no le importo un comino quedar sin novia, pues como sabemos su reputación mejoro enormemente y ahora todos le dan la razón sin importar lo cruel que sea con los más débiles; gracias a lo ocurrido en el Young Tentation. Hable con ella un mes después de que terminaron, y me dijo que Thomas tiene cosas horribles planeadas para Royal Woods, pero que nunca alcanzo a ver las fechas. Trate de convencerla de que confesara con la policía, pero ella me respondió diciendo: _"No puedes confiar en todos los policías"_ , y desde ahí me rogó que no le preguntará más del asunto, se fue algo extraña, parecía asustada, deprimida, vulnerada... creo que Thomas le hizo algo, algo feo. Dos días después de conocer estos detalles, él comenzó a acercarse a mí de manera muy interesada, era su candidata de aquella semana, así que pensé que podría fingir caer en su juego , ganarme su confianza y así conocer los planes que tiene para con la ciudad. Esa información planeaba dárselas a ustedes... sabia que habías cambiado, pero jamás pensé que... dieras tanto miedo ― Le dijo la chica, apoyada en aquella pared, tocándose el cuello sintiendo aun el calor que dejo la mano firme de Leni.

― Eso explica muchas cosas, ya habrá tiempo para lamentarnos o seguir disculpándonos... Ten, bienvenida al equipo anti-ricachones ― Le dijo Zac, de pie tras Leni para aventarle una capa.

― Ponte eso, si alguien que conozca a Thomas o Kimi te ve con nosotros, en tanto buscamos a Luna, todo tú plan habrá sido en vano. ― Le aclaro Leni. Poniéndose de pie, tendiéndole su mano a la rubia.

Prefirió ir en la motocicleta de Zac, la hermana de Luna la había dejado en verdad asustada, de hecho no sabía si ahora le temía más a Leni o a Thomas. Se acomodaron los cascos dispuestos a abandonar el callejón. Las grises y rojas nubes del ocaso comenzaron a llorar aquella tarde, era una de las últimas lluvias de la primavera. Sam se coloco la capucha de la capa y se aferro al fuerte abdomen de Zac.

― Alvin, Zoe sigue analizando los datos de celulares y cualquier transmisión que tenga que ver con Luna... ¿has logrado encontrar algo tú? ― Dijo Leni sobre su moto.

― Si, no va a gustarte, registre algunas cámaras y Shows de la web prohibida. Encontré una sala de la EME , cuya cámara tiene puesta la tapa en el lente ... tiene como título "Un corazón roto y próximamente Muerto". La señal de la cámara viene desde un parque, con un camino en forma de U invertida, a las afueras de Royal Woods ― Dijo el chico, asentado Junto a Janice y José en la mesa bajo las alas del X-44, en donde habían dispuesto sus laptops militares para hallar algún indicio de Luna.

― Envíanos las coordenadas, si el camino tiene forma de U, Leni puede entrar por un lado y yo por el otro, rodeamos y rescatamos a Luna ― Ordenó Zac.

*( _OST escena: "Rescue"- ace combat 7 original soindtrack)*_

Se hallaba en aquel segmento rodeado por el camino, próximo a la vuelta de aquella U invertida, de aquel frondoso parque en la periferia de la ciudad . Apoyada en un árbol, solitaria repasaba una y otra vez la declaración que Thomas le hizo a Sam en el almuerzo , y como está sin titubear le dijo : _"Claro que si quiero ser tu novia ,tontito"_ . Alzó su vista para ver el rojo y gris cielo que poco a poco se iba muriendo como sus sentimientos por Sam, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear su rostro, ayudadas por el viento primaveral, sus lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas del cielo, en su mano derecha tenía aquella uñeta que le dio alguna vez a Sam y que esta le devolvió por medio de un tercero, hace dos semanas. Lanzó el objeto a la nada.

― ¡Soy dueña de un corazón solitario! ... Siempre lo seré ― Dijo , al perder de vista la pieza de plástico entre los árboles que estaban a unos metros frente a ella.

― Puedes ponerle un alto a esto ahora... ― Dijo una maliciosa voz de un hombre de unos 28 años a las espaldas de la chica.

Volteó asustada, sin ponerse de pie sobre el césped. Distinguió a dos sujetos, él que le había hablado vestía una parca color azul, mientras que el otro hombre sujetaba una cámara de mano y cubría su cuerpo con una parca color negro. El sujeto de azul le arrojo un revolver frente a ella, Luna no tardo en inferir las intenciones de esos sujetos: Documentar su suicidio. Se limpio la cara con la manga de la mano derecha de su abrigo violeta.

― ¿A que te refieres? ― Le dijo Luna, mientras la oscuridad se hacía más y más presente.

― Venga, Thomas ya te gano, no te hagas la desentendida... puedes dejar de ser la dueña de un corazón solitario, si tomas esa pistolita y te das un tiro bajo la barbilla. Prometo que no se siente dolor ― Le dijo la voz maliciosa de aquel sujeto, hablándole como si conociera todos los aspectos de la vida.

Luna cogió la pistola que yacía frente a ella, envuelta por el mojado césped, mientras la lluvia era más y más recurrente en aquel oscuro ocaso.

― Por que mejor no se la chupas a tu amigo de la cámara ... ― Le dijo Luna, para tomar el arma y aventarla en dirección al lado derecho de los hombres, hacia unos árboles, en medio de aquel pequeño bosque del parque.

El sujeto rió, su compañero pareció caminar en dirección al arma, no para recuperarla sino para tomar un mejor ángulo de lo que iba suceder.

― Veo que tendremos que ensuciarnos las manos... ya que te gusta hacer insinuaciones sexuales mocosa , espero que te guste esto ― Le dijo para arrojarse sobre ella.

Aquel infeliz la tumbo, logró tomarla por el cuello, Luna trato de patearle la entrepierna pero el tipo le tenia ambas rodillas asestadas en los muslos. Trato de golpearle, pero la falta de oxigeno le dificultaba juntar fuerza suficiente para quitarse su mano de encima.

― ¡¿Qué filmaremos?! ¿Un asesinato por asfixia o la violación de una chica ruda?... ¡Creo que haré ambas! ― Le dijo el sujeto, de rasgos árabes, pero extrañamente su acento era norteamericano.

Le rasgó el abrigo a Luna, consiguiendo sacárselo . Iba a asestarle un golpe en la cara, cuando entre los arboles la figura de una chica de chaqueta café, rubia de ojos azules lo detuvo.

― Más te vale que te alejes de ella... si sabes lo que te conviene. Soy la teniente segundo Leni Loud de la fuerza aérea de estados unidos. ― Dijo ella entrando desde las sombras de los arboles frente a él. Habia dejado de llover.

― Que bien, premio doble , oye marko... la pendeja para mí y la rubia para ti ― Le dijo con ironía a su camarógrafo.

Luna vió su oportunidad, comenzó a forcejear con fuerza, el tipo de barba negra por poco deja que la chica zafará alguna de sus piernas, la estrangulo con mas fuerza con su mano derecha.

― ¡Quédate quieta tú! ― Iba a asestarle un golpe .

― ¡Que la dejes en paz! ― Le dijo Leni sacando su FN-57, dio un tiro al aire, y volvió a apuntarles.

Luna , zafó una de sus piernas y le asesto el tan ansiado golpe en la ingle a su captor, se arrastro hasta Leni. Tan pronto hecho a correr hacia su hermana, el camarógrafo dejo caer la cámara tras de sí y desenfundo su Colt, para dispararle a Luna, pero Leni fue mas rápida y le lleno el pecho de plomo al pelirrojo. Recibió a Luna en sus brazos, agachándose sin bajar la guardia ante el tipo de barba , que se arrodillaba colocando su mano entre sus abrigos, era obvio que sacaría una pistola. La figura de Zac apareció tras él, le puso su FN en la nuca.

― Dámela memo ... se acabó ― Le dijo.

 _*(OST escena : BATTLEFIELD 3: Solomon's Theme)*_

Lo desarmo, Sam llego tras de su acompañante para tirarse a los brazos de Luna, ahora si que la rockera estaba confundida. La aparto, la llamo traidora, doble cara, Leni la contuvo y le dijo que todo lo de la naciente relación con Thomas de su amiga era un teatro, que más tarde hablarían de ello. Comenzó a preguntarle lo sucedido. A penas Leni se entero de que el sujeto planeaba abusar de su hermanita, a penas se percato de que el abrigo de ella estaba tirado a los pies de aquel arrodillado hombre, sus ojos se encendieron de manera más intensa que antes. Busco la cámara de los sujetos, la cual seguía grabando ,pero quedo bajo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, Zoe analizo el implemento, e informo de que el micrófono estaba dañado, no podría transmitir el sonido que viniera de más de 2 metros de distancia. Alvin confirmo el asunto del audio, no hubo video ni sonido desde que Leni abatió al camarógrafo, estaban al tanto de todo y les interesaba esto, pues Sam había hablado al reencontrarse con Luna, por lo que el secreto de su plan era algo que debían de cuidar. La tomo en sus manos y grabo su eufórica marcha hasta el abusador, teniendo cuidado de no mostrar a Sam o Luna, quienes estaban ya en las sombras. Zac arrastro al tipo hasta el árbol en que se hallaba luna, lo sentó de espaldas a la corteza. Leni encendió el pequeño foco de la cámara.

― No me asustan, que podrían hacer un par de... ― Decía solo para recibir en toda la boca la bota de Leni.

Escupió los dientes y los trozos de muelas que la chica le había arrebatado con la patada.

― Thomas, se que estas viendo esto... si te atreves a meterte con Luna , o cualquier miembro de mi familia... quedar desdentado será lo menos que te suceda ― Le dijo ella, en medio de los chillidos y llantos del sujeto.

Iba a destruir la cámara, pero ZAC la detuvo y se la pidió. Tuvieron cuidado de no grabar sus rostros.

― No quieras acaparar toda la diversión... Les enseñare a esos cerdos de la EME más razones por las cuales no meterse con nosotros ― Dijo.

Leni se llevo a las chicas en dirección a su motocicleta, la cual había estacionado a la salida de la arboleda, al pie del camino.

Mientras caminaban escuchaban los alaridos del hombre, Sam y Luna caminaban delante de Leni, abrazadas, temblando ¿En serio era Leni la que había hecho todo eso?.

Asqueados, aterrados y eufóricos Thomas y Kimi veían desde la cómoda silla del escritorio de la habitación del chico, como Zac pateaba, golpeaba, y finalmente con un cuchillo le abría el cuello a su subordinado, tal como si se tratase de quien abre un cuaderno... un corte anatómico perfecto, el cual no paso a tocar las carótidas, dejando a relucir la traquea y la tiroides , junto a toda la musculatura cubierta de sangre y restos de sus facias. Para fortuna de Sam, el audio de la cámara no registro ninguna de las palabras que le dijo a Luna cuando se reencontró con ella, menos alguna imagen en que si quiera se le viera usando la capa y la capucha.

Le esperaban, junto a las motocicletas, Sam y Luna estaban sentadas al borde de las ruedas de los vehículos, mirándose y temblando. Aun no podían creer haber visto como Leni asesino a un hombre sin titubear, no podían creer que la antes torpe y despistada chica hubiera sido capaz de sacarle los dientes a un sujeto de una patada, de haber metido la mitad de su bota en la boca de aquel cerdo. Sus ojos eran algo que les daba miedo, en especial a Sam, Luna le explico lo del brillo y el color, Sam siguió la conversación explicándole de manera rápida el asunto de su falsa relación con Thomas. La figura de Pixy limpiando su cuchillo con un pañuelo, antes blanco , de entre los arboles las interrumpió. Sam no estaba segura de si quería acompañarles, pues ahora les temía tanto a Leni como a Zac. La vuelta a la casa Loud fue silenciosa.

Al llegar, Luna fue recibida por toda la familia, por fin pudo quebrarse con toda tranquilidad. Sus hermanas la llevaron arriba, sin embargo Luan quería hacer pagar a Sam por haber hecho pasar a su hermana por todo aquello, por lo que antes de que subieran, de la nada, saco un pastel de merengue el cual se dispuso a lanzarle a la chica. Zac hizo de escudo humano quedando cubierto de glaseado.

― Ya decía que debíamos explicarles todo a todos , antes de hacer pasar a Sam... ― Dijo, limpiándose la crema de los ojos.

Rita, Luan y Lynn Sr escucharon el relato de la rubia en el living. Leni le limpiaba el rostro a su amigo, atentos a cualquier nuevo detalle en el relato de la chica. Luan se disculpó, pues ella mejor que nadie en esa casa, sabia que Thomas debía ser detenido, pues no era grato ver a todos los chicos ser acosados, golpeados, hostigados y vulnerados por él, y que solo porque el padre de Thomas comenzó a hacer grandes donaciones a la escuela, este fuera intocable. Y ni hablar de que Kimi había empezado a vender Éxtasis y LCD entre los miembros del equipo de futbol, los mejores amigos de los hermanos. La ciudad y la escuela eran su patio de juegos, pero ahora, gracias a Sam, Leni y su equipo podrían conocer datos de este, datos que el chico guardaba a la vieja usanza, en cuadernos y agendas, sobre sus planes para la ciudad. Por tal razón Zoe era inútil, ya que ella solo podía ver aquello que estuviera guardado en un disco duro, y los Tetherby no eran estúpidos, si iban a guardar algo en una computadora lo hacían de modo que no se supieran que el archivo era de ellos.

 _*(OST escena : Hermoso y cruel mundo SNK cover Salome Anjari) *_

Zac llevo a Sam a su casa, le dejó quedarse con la capa, y lamento la rudeza de aquel día.

En cuanto a Luna, decidió dormir en la cama extra de la habitación de Leni, solo para hablar con su hermana, dejarle en claro que lo que le vió hacer la asusto, dejarle en claro que parte de ella le temía ahora.

― Lo sé , lo que hago no esta bien, es repulsivo... pero mientras sea en pos de recuperar aquello que llamo libertad y paz; haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerlas a salvo, a todos― Le dijo la voz de una adulta Leni en medio de la oscuridad de aquel cuarto.

― Parte de mí, se siente alegre por escucharte decir eso... pero la otra parte, extraña a la Leni de antes ― Le dijo su hermana, con voz temblorosa, dándose vuelta en la cama para mirarla.

― Esa Leni siempre está aquí, dispuesta a darles amor y compresión como siempre ― Le dijo, con cierto tono seco, pero tierno.

Luna no aguanto más, se salió de su cama, para ir hasta Leni y abrazarla, pues sabía que con un abrazo podría comprobar si la vieja Leni aún vivía. Ambas se abrazaron, Luna se echo a llorar a sus brazos pidiéndole perdón nuevamente, cayendo en los recuerdos de su desventura, Leni supo contenerla, en otro tiempo habría llorado con su hermana, pero ahora era capaz de brindar consuelo y mantenerse firme, como una adulta... aunque por dentro aquel nudo en la garganta apretaba de vez en cuando.

 **Vitacora de Zoe:**

\- Rita y Lynn Sr aun no saben que Leni acribillo a un hombre por defender a Luna, Zac fue quien se echo la culpa, cuando nos pidieron que les contáramos lo sucedido.

\- Es la primera vez que veo que Leni no se lamenta en público por haber tomado una vida... Supongo que es consciente que estamos en una especie de guerra con los Tetherby. Ellos tendrán más hombres, pero nosotros tenemos mejor tecnología, a mi parecer.

\- A pesar de conocer las consecuencias de sus actos, mi hermana mayor si se lamenta... al menos en sus pesadillas y antes de dormir.

\- Sam y Luna se volvieron a hablar, pero solo algunos días después de clases. Leni le comunico de la situación a Lisa, la cual les envió a Luna y Sam identificaciones para entrar al sector del X-44B. Esto con el fin de pudiéramos hablar de cualquier cosa que Sam fuera descubriendo, así como para que ambas pudieran verse.

\- Ah... la otra Leni acosa a Leni en sus sueños, creo que es porque asesino a ese tipo que iba a maltratar a Luna. Son sueños horribles , en los que literalmente pulveriza a Thomas y a Kimi por lo general.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Antes que nada: Hay trailer nuevo del fanfic en youtube : "The Loud House: Un nuevo horizonte - Temporada final Trailer 2"**

Bueno he vuelto y vamos a terminar esta historia, habrán mas capítulos de lo planeado, por lo que tratare de sacarlos regularmente. Como veremos habrá participación de Sam y Luna en los últimos capítulos, lo que no significa que debamos olvidar a Lincoln y Lynn, pueda que hagan su aparición mas adelante. Sam va a tratar de obtener toda la informacion posible, la cual veremos revelada en el próximo capitulo, la interrogante es ¿Logrará revelarla a tiempo?. Les adelanto que en la proxima entrega habra accion Aire-Aire Aire-Tierra, asi que preparen su botana y sus refrescos porque va a estar movidito. Además creo que en 3 capítulos más veremos lo que puede ser el capitulo mas oscuro que he escrito en este fandom, y si es más sad que el capitulo 15 de "La vida después de las luces".

Ah por cierto, ahora estoy escribiendo la historia directamente en wattpad, antes que en fanfiction... al final me termino gustando el formato de esa pagina, en comparación a esta es mejor. Pero siguen cojeando en distribucion, aqui en fanfiction esta todo bien ordenadito... en wattpad, me da la impresion que escribes un nombre en el buscador y te salen 1000 resultados menos el que buscas XD .

Lamento informarles que si han notado que mi estilo de escritura ha cambiado, o mi ortografia ha empeorado es porque estoy pasando por una situación de Luto. Onda a final de cuentas, atrasarme un año más para apoyar en la casa y trabajar no sirvieron de nada, mamá falleció hace 2 meses. Si bien nunca llorer su muerte, pues siempre estuve atado a ella sin voluntad propia, si me desvié harto del buen camino, pero he vuelto a mis vias y ahora me toca ordenar todo el caoz que tengo en mi vida. Me recomendaron empezar por relajarme y hacer lo que quiciera, de manera sana obviamente, y eso haré, por eso he vuelto a escribir.

Sin más que decir les agradezco por seguir aqui, y por permitirme una vez más llenar de intriga y emocion sus fin des de semana. Cualquier duda, queja, acotación, corrección haganmela llegar por Reviews o directamente por facebook : Khada Galm ; o mi pagina "El CORONEL PIPO" de facebook tambien.

Se despide el piloto de las 4 marcas ... Khada Galm.


	15. Los Héroes de Royal Woods

**Capitulo 15: Los heroes de Royal Woods**

 **Axel and Hammer USAF's System informa :**

\- Inicios de Mayo, Sam Sharp es protegida en secreto, por los agentes del FBI encargados de la seguridad del equipo del X-44. Gracias a ella se han descubierto varias cosas; que Thomas le comenta para tenerla bajo su control e impresionarla. Se sabe que Thomas y Kimi son parte de la EME, sin embargo no se ha querido asegurar esta información por medio del uso de algún micrófono, ya que no sabemos las medidas de seguridad que Thomas tendrá para evitar estas situaciones, solo se valen en los testimonios de la señorita Sharp; a.k.a Usurper.

\- Recientemente la señorita Sharp ha informado de un "evento", que Thomas le comento el fin de semana. Sugiriéndole no ir a clases el día jueves, por lo que se ha asentado un pequeño equipo SEAL en el aeropuerto , a 48 HORAS antes de que tenga lugar la catástrofe, llegando ahora ser 50% para uso civil y 50% para uso militar. Por lo que los vuelos comerciales han reducido su frecuencia. El aeropuerto posee tiendas de campaña, radares militares, defensas AA, Humvees e incluso soldados en el sector en que se guarda el X-44B y los demás aviones del proyecto.

\- El F-16 Block 50 es una variante Biplaza del F-16 fighting falcon. Puede desempeñar tareas de patrulla, escolta, caza, caza bombardero e incluso servir de apoyo a las unidades de alerta temprana en la guerra electrónica portando pod AN/ALQ-184, bajo una de sus alas.

* * *

Nadie de los Loud opto por salir de su hogar aquel día, solo Lynn señor, el cual no pudo conseguir el día como administrativo. Leni y Zac durmieron ligeramente, pues recordaban las palabras de Sam hace 3 días, después de haber pasado todo el fin de semana acompañando a su novio.

Thomas la llevo por largo tiempo, esos dos días , a aquel club nocturno en que Leni casi fue víctima de una de sus "Escenas". En el sótano de aquel lugar, hecho de concreto, con poca iluminación , cámaras y hasta artículos de tortura sexual, Thomas le comento que tenía "Negocios Hostiles" , con tipos de una parte inaccesible de la internet. Le comento que sus clientes tenían gustos raros, por lo que sus "empleados" se encargaban de conseguir personas y situaciones para que estos vieran satisfechos sus fetiches. El sótano del club era de miedo, lo que más recordaba era aquel garfio atado a una cadena que colgaba desde el techo en mitad de la habitación. En el sector del fondo había tres tipos de distintas nacionalidades, apostados en una mesa plegable tras notebooks de gama alta. Thomas le pidió que lo acompañara hasta allí, para que les ayudará con algo, le pareció distinguir una mancha roja carmesí en aquel garfio cuando paso al lado de él, o eso creyó ver gracias a la poca luz de las cuatro luces del techo de concreto que rodeaban la cadena. Al llegar tras las laptops le quedo claro el por qué del interés del chico en conseguir novia, necesitaba a alguien a quien intimidar con la primera impresión de sus "negocios hostiles", para luego hacerle un interrogatorio pequeño e "inocente" sobre quien, al parecer de ella, eran las chicas y chicos mas tímidos, inocentes, y con ciertas habilidades en la prepa, la secundaria y la primaria de Royal Woods. No pudo controlarse, quiso mentirle o de plano salir huyendo, pero al ver que las escaleras de tras de ella , a su derecha, eran custodiadas por un par de matones calvos y con tatuajes en japonés, solo pudo tragar saliva y contestarle a su novio con los nombres que él que necesitaba.

― Esa es mi chica, no sabes el dinero que me harás ganar con esto... venga , a la noche iremos al Mall y te comprare lo que tú quieras como premio ― Le dijo, abrazándola frente a la luz de las computadoras, mientras los tipos de nacionalidad india e inglesa ingresaban los datos que Sam les había dado.

Leni aviso al FBI de aquello, pero argumentaron que sin pruebas o solo por ser el inicio de una investigación y no tener nada más que la ubicación del GPS de Sam para demostrar lo que decía, no podrían cancelar las clases aquella semana, pues la escuela pública ya no era tan publica a causa de que el padre de Thomas estuvo actuando como sostenedor los últimos 4 meses. Lo que el Comandante Spencer ,del equipo SEAL asentado en Royal Woods, le dijo a Leni fue que lo único podrían hacer era prepararse, y tratar de precipitar el menor número de bajas civiles posibles cuando el evento de Thomas tuviera lugar. Sospechaban que el objetivo de Thomas sería realizar secuestros a plena luz del día, en las escuelas. Zac por su parte trato de conseguir una orden de investigación con el agente Smith del FBI, sin embargo el hombre alego que el abogado de Thomas hizo las diligencias para que esto no fuera posible. ¿Sabia Thomas que estaban de tras de el?

La salida de ambos adolescentes aquella mañana fue lúgubre, triste y llena de incertidumbre. A pesar del regaño que se llevarían, por parte del FBI si es que Sam se hubiera equivocado, o que Thomas por X motivo decidiera no hacer nada aquel día, en verdad deseaban que esa fuera una mañana más en la semana, tan ordinaria como todas. Leni se llevo a Luna a la base aquel día, exactamente a las 8:30 de la mañana.

Al llegar, se dirigieron de inmediato al hangar del X-44. Al costado izquierdo del edificio se hallaban 6 tiendas de campaña de los SEALS puestas una frente a otra, se habían asentado ahí hace 48 horas. El comandante Spencer le dijo a Leni y a Zac que se pusieran sus trajes anti G, en tanto él se llevaba a Luna para averiguar si podían comunicarse con Sam, quien estaba en la mansión Tetherby. Por alguna razón , Thomas la cito a primera hora de aquel día.

En una de las tiendas de campaña, Luna enviaba mensajes por Whatsapp a su amiga, la cual no respondía. El teléfono vibro al fin, los 3 miembros del equipo de Spencer junto a él se inclinaron hacia la chica.

 _"Moonlight , estoy en el baño, le dije que tenía ganas de vomitar, me he puesto nerviosa, ellos hablan de hacer algo, de matar personas el día de hoy ... ahora que lo pienso , por esto era quizás que Mandee se veía tan sumisa junto a él. Está en su pieza con Kimi y un tipo joven. el Sr Tetherby no esta en la mansión, me dijo que había salido a un viaje de negocios, estoy sola con estos sádicos ."_ Rezaba el mensaje que Recibió de Sam

 _"Usurper .. los gorriones quieren saber cómo va a estar el clima hoy... Desearía poder sacarte de ahí, me siento mal también, no quiero que nadie de la escuela sea secuestrado, me tranquiliza saber que mis hermanos están en casa_ " Rezó el mensaje de Luna.

Les contesto que Thomas había estado hablando con aquel tipo joven calvo, que decía ser de Dakota del Sur, el sujeto en cuestión tendría unos 28 años. Sam aseguraba que ambos estaban hablando con muchas personas, en una especie de chat extraño, según alcanzó a ver en la computadora de Thomas, mientras estaba ella sentada en la cama de atrás , en el cuarto del chico, donde este le dijo que se quedará por su bien. No paraban de hablar sobre _"Atrapar a los sujetos", "Crear caos", "Filmar a los policías muertos", "asesinar todo lo que se mueva cuando la meta de dólares del chat sea alcanzada"._

Leni y Zac llegaron a la tienda, solo para ser informados que quizás Thomas tramaba más que un simple secuestro, le dieron autorización a Sam para grabar o filmar cualquier cosa que Thomas dijera usando un micrófono especial o su celular. Era la primera vez que Luna veía a Leni en su traje antiG, pues los tres días que se colaron con Sam al Hangar, la chica ya había aterrizado de sus vuelos, o simplemente no había volado.

Salían de la tienda, para caminar por aquel pasillo formado por las 6 carpas, en dirección al auditorio de informaciones donde Altman les daría sus instrucciones. Luna le seguía de tras, Leni se percato de que estaba preocupada, pues Sam no contestaba el último mensaje.

Llegaron al auditorio de informaciones, se sentaron junto a todo el equipo de vuelo, y escucharon a Altman y a Spencer. El coronel les daba las instrucciones para despegar y mantenerse a la espera, por si los SEALS necesitarán ayuda del aire, debido a los recientes datos recabados por Sam y Luna, la cosa podría ser mas difícil , y significar más que solo simples secuestros. Daba los vectores de vuelo y patrullaje para Leni , Zac y Guerrero cuando...¡BOM! Una explosión en el exterior sacudió todo el lugar, los altoparlantes de la habitación hicieron un chirrido para avisarle a todo el personal que aviones pequeños sin identificar habían aparecido de la nada y hecho estallar por los aires al E-767 usando solo sus ametralladoras, por fortuna no había nadie dentro del avión.

― ¡Estamos bajo ataque! pilotos a sus cazas, Alvin mueve a tu equipo al R-99 Embraer, Comandante Spencer, despliegue a sus 11 hombres y a usted en las escuelas, 4 hombres por cada recinto ... Cubrir lo antes posible la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria de Royal Woods. ¡Todos los pilotos despeguen! ― Decía el coronel , mientras desde afuera se podían escuchar el fuego antiaéreo de las defensas móviles.

Leni, Luna y Janice salieron disparadas hacia el X-44B , la prioridad en ese momento era poner el proyecto de Lisa en el aire. Subieron a Leni, en medio del zumbido y retumbar de las turbinas de esos aviones, los cuales eran bastante móviles y rápidos, las gatling de las defensas antiaéreas solo podían hacer que se alejarán. Se acomodo el casco, a su derecha Janice le acomodo las amarras, por su izquierda Luna ayudaba a la ingeniera de turno a acomodar los cables detrás del casco de la chica. Se bajaron, y Leni encendió el aparato, camino hacia la puerta en donde dos M163 la esperaban para escoltarla durante su rodaje a la pista.

Zoe estaba asustada, podía ver a esos aviones en el cielo tratar de hacerle blanco, pero las amarillas ráfagas de los vehículos que la escoltaban lo impedían. Iban a la cabeza, Pixy y Wiseman le seguían de tras, siendo escoltados por los 4 M163 restantes. Luna se comunicaba con Leni por la radio de Janice, y le dijo que habían salido del Hangar para ayudar a sacar el F-16 Block50 que estaba asentado en otro edificio de aviones comerciales, al otro lado de la base, un lugar lejos de las balas de los aviones sin identificar.

Una vez que se cercioró de que Luna estaba a salvo, Leni se enfoco en despegar. Su carrera fue rápida, el despegue mas adrenalinico que tuvo como piloto, pues a penas iba ya corriendo por esa gran calle , dos aviones enemigos se le vinieron encima de frente, Zoe analizo los aparatos que disparaban hacia ella. Eran rectangulares con una cabeza en punta, sin cabina, una toma de aire bajo la nariz, alas rectas, pequeños, y de dos estabilizadores verticales en diagonal. Tan pronto como las balas de los cazas pasaron sobre su cabeza Zoe informo.

― Leni , nos atacan esos MQ-99 , los que robaron a Japón, ¡son drones! ― Exclamo la IA , mientras Leni subía en la vertical.

― Butterfly 1 , restricciones de altitud canceladas ¡defiende el aeropuerto! ¡permiso para disparar concebido! ― Dijo el coronel Altman desde la torre de control, desviando todos los vuelos de la ciudad hacia Detroit.

La chica se nivelo a 3000 pies. Zoe uso su capacidad de AWACS para identificar a todos los enemigos, solo estaban los MQ-99 y eran 10. Los cuales iban tras las 6' de ambas.

― Leni resiste, vamos en tu ayuda... Aquí pixy, listo para el despegue... ¡ Despegando! ― Se escucho que dijo el F-22.

― Voy detrás de ti Pixy, aquí Wiseman, ¡inicio despegue! ― Dijo Guerrero. En su F-16C

El cielo tenia nubes, pedazos de cielo azul y la luz de la mañana se asomaban para ser testigos de cómo Leni y Zoe evadían los misiles con sus bengalas. Tan pronto los drones detectaron que habían dos aviones más en el aire , se dividieron para ir por ellos. 4 tras Reaper, 4 tras de Pixy y 2 tras de Wiseman.

― Bien , conténganlos ahí, haremos despegar el AWACS y coordinaremos la defensa...Por suerte no la han emprendido contra los aviones civiles ― Dijo Alvin, desde el R-99. El cual iniciaba su viaje a la pista.

Leni ascendió hacia las delgadas nubes, en medio del cielo azul a 5000 pies de altura. Comenzó a virar pesadamente , buscando ponerse a las 6' de los cazas que volaban en formación a por ella. Logro quedar a la espalda de esos pequeños aviones rectangulares, dado que se trataba de robots no dudo en ametrallar al único de la formación que no se separó. Lo convirtió en una bola de escombros, pero las otras 3 latas voladoras buscaban enfilarle desde atrás.

― Bien chicos, ya despegue ... empezaré a enlazar con las unidades policiales, la alcaldía, y la radio de la estación de noticias, para mantenerlos al tanto. Nuevo alias SkyKeeper― Decía Alvin mientras su Jet , buscaba elevarse sobre las nubes

―¡Mierda! Skykeeper, uno de mis hostiles abandona la persecución y va a por tí― Dijo Zac, viéndole mientras volaba a baja altura, siendo acosado por los otros 3 drones.

Wiseman le advirtió de la misma situación, uno de los dos drones que buscaban darle caza se había separado para ir a por Skykeeper.

― Tienen razón, van a fijarme... en tierra no nos atacaron porque pensaron que eramos civiles. Me percate que esas cosas no han tocado las unidades y edificios no militares.― Informo el científico.

― No puedo defenderte... tengo mis propios problemas― Comento el capitán Guerrero, volando sobre los bosques aledaños al aeropuerto, siendo correteado .

Leni realizó una cobra de pugachev, quedando tras sus perseguidores, los aviones de los costados de la formación se separaron.

― ¡Me han fijado! Aquí Skykeeper, nos tienen marcados... Dios, ¡Misiles! , bengalas, bengalas ¡ya! ― Escucharon la ajetreada y asustadiza voz del chico.

Leni ametrallo a su presa , pero ahora tenía los otros 2 drones a sus 6' , le dispararon con sus misiles, la chica no tubo más remedio que hacer maniobras de evasión.

― ¡¿Pixy?! ¡¿Wiseman?! ¡Reaper! ... ¡Quien sea!... necesito ayuda, me volverán a fijar...― Dijo Alvin , ya a 10000 pies de altura sobre las nubes en el cielo azul , virando pesadamente evitando que le dieran alcance.

― Espero que funcione... ¿Lista Luna? ― Dijo la Voz de Janice desde tierra.

Los 2 drones que iban a por Alvin se pusieron de cabeza y bajaron en picada a tierra.

En la losa , el F-16 Block50 biplaza, asomaba su cuerpo fuera del hangar de los aviones civiles a hélice. Uno de los drones que iba por el X-44 y otro que estaba tras de Pixy se unieron se fueron también a por el F-16 de tierra, el cual no tenía a su disposición las defensas M163, estas estaban custodiando la torre de control. En total eran 4 aviones los que se dirigían a liquidar a las chicas apostadas en el avión sonriente de una aleta.

― Leni detecto un F-16Block50 despegando desde Royal Woods ― Informo Zoe.

― ¡¿LUNA?! ¡¿JANICE?! ... ¡¿DONDE ESTAN?! ― Pregunto Leni, alarmada, mientras trataba de quitarse a su perseguidor.

― Lo siento cariño... pero ninguno de los pilotos del hangar quiso acompañarme, Luna fue la única que se animo, me opuse , te lo juro, además luego escuchamos lo que dijo Alvin sobre los aviones civiles y parecía buena idea...― Se justifico Janice, virando a la izquierda para avanzar unos 200 metros hacia la pista.

― ¡Hermana! ― Dijo Luna.

― Leni, van a por ellas ― Dijo Zoe. Marcando en la vista de Leni, a 4 drones que iban en perpendicular , hacia el lado derecho del F-16 a toda velocidad,a unos 2000 pies de altura.

― No, ¡claro que no! ― Dijo Leni, rompiendo a su derecha, para fijar con sus misiles de largo alcance a los drones , los cuales ya iban volando a baja altura para tener al alcance de sus ametralladoras al Block50.

De inmediato 2 de ellos iniciaron maniobras evasivas. Luna iba en el asiento de atrás, Janice le había pasado uno de los trajes de Leni, los cuales se guardaban en ese hangar en que estaban. El avión dobló a la derecha para quedar perpendicular a la pista, miro frente a ella y distinguió 2 puntos brillantes que volaban casi a ras del horizonte ,sobre los arboles del bosque de la periferia del aeropuerto. En el suelo una seguidilla de balas se dirigía hacia ellas , parecía ser el fin cuando esos dos aviones se convirtieron en humo negro y fuego, algunos restos impactaron en la cabina trisándola, y en las alas haciendo sonidos metálicos. Leni paso volando de izquierda a derecha a baja altura, siendo perseguida por uno de esos drones, sobrevolando la pista. Janice llego a la gran calle y doblo a la derecha para despegar.

― Bien Luna, necesito que chequees algunas cosas antes de que partamos...― Le dijo la mujer delante de ella.

Comenzaron a verificar que el avión estuviera apto para volar, mientras que los dos drones restantes ,de los cuatro que inicialmente se desviaron por ellas ,iniciaron otra embestida.

― Sistemas de eyección, en orden... eeeeeh las alas se mueven... comandante creo que esta todo en su lugar ¡vámonos de una vez!― Dijo la alarmada voz de Luna, quien terminaba el chequeo que Janice le indico. Ese avión no recibía mantenimiento hace 2 semanas.

― Reaper , Butterfly 4 tiene dos naves volando a sus 6 en punto, están a 2 millas, les darán alcance dentro de poco. ― Dijo el científico.

Se había quedado sin misiles de largo alcance, por lo que se lanzo en picada para volar a ras de suelo en dirección a las 12 en punto de su hermana. Saco los EML, mientras el otro dron detrás de ella la acosaba con su ametralladora. Luna volteo en su asiento, sintiendo como las turbinas del avión comenzaban a silbar, parecía que no iban a lograrlo, las trazadoras de las hojalatas se acercaban con rapidez hacia ella, marcando sus pasos en la tierra...

― ¡¿Leni?! ¡Quién sea! ― Dijo asustada la chica, con el corazón en la mano, viendo como la muerte aproximaba su Oz a su cuello.

¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! Ambos drones se convirtieron en nubes negras de fuego.

― Cuatro y cuatro, Leni estamos empatados...― Dijo ZAC, dando a conocer que había abatido a sus perseguidores y a los que iban por Luna. Haciendo una pasada a muy baja altura sobre las chicas.

El dron que perseguía a Leni abandono la persecución, para dar vuelta e ir por el Block 50.

― ¡Afírmate Luna! ― Exclamo Janice. El avion comenzó a avanzar a toda velocidad , mientras la turbia rugía a mas no poder.

Pixy y Leni se formaron , sobrevolaron al avión de Luna, escoltándola en su carrera. No se percataron que el único rival que estuvo correteando al capitán Wiseman, iba a ras de piso para darles alcance con uno de sus misiles rastreadores de calor, por si fuera poco, se le sumo el dron que estuvo persiguiendo a Leni.

\- ¡Despega maldita sea!, ¡ vamos vamos!― Alento Zac al F-16. Él y Leni lanzaron el resto de sus bengalas para confundir a los drones , no había tiempo de dar media vuelta y derribarlos.

Los drones detrás de ellas se convirtieron en una bola de fuego, la cual se estrello con el inicio de la pista.

― Y esos eran los últimos ... saben que me gusta el suspenso ― Dijo guerrero, sobrevolando a las chicas que alzaban el despegue.

― ¡Hola cielo! Es bueno estar de vuelta en casa ― Dijo la comandante, mientras se elevaba.

― Pantalla Limpia, todos los drones enemigos fueron destruidos, buen trabajo equipo Butterfly― Dijo Alvin.

― ¡Yuhu! ... uff , ya decía yo: quédate con Leni y saldrás con vida ― Dijo el capitán, felicitando a Leni por su actuar .

Luna dio un grito de terror, le temía a las alturas. Se formaron junto a Leni dando vueltas al aeropuerto a 4000 pies, las nubes estaban muy cerca de sus cabezas.

― ¡Dios! ... Creo... que no fue... Buena... ¡IDEA! ― Dijo Luna, hiperventilada. A la derecha de su hermana.

― Luna , relájate, respira... tranquila... ¿tienes la mascarilla puesta? ― Le pregunto la mayor.

― No... ― Le respondió agitada.

― Póntela, será mas fácil respirar... no haré movimientos bruscos, pero debemos mantener este avión en el aire hasta que pase la emergencia ― Le instruyo la comandante, desde el asiento de enfrente.

Pixy y Wiseman volaban a la izquierda de Leni , Alvin les interrumpió y les aviso que el evento del que les había informado Sam había iniciado... todos guardaron silencio, incluso Luna pareció tranquilizarse de inmediato. Eran las 12:10.

― Hoy a eso de las 1200 horas, las escuelas primaria, secundaria y la preparatoria de Royal Woods, sufrieron la infiltración de personajes de terno y mascaras teatrales color blanco. No esperaban que nuestros SEALS estuvieran de camino, por lo que ahora mismo hay tiroteos, pues estos personajes buscan poder escapar, la prensa no informa de muertos aún. ― Dijo Alvin.

Zoe enlazo la transmisión del audio de las noticias de Royal Woods.

― Esta es Katherine Mulligan , a bordo del helicóptero de las noticias, sobrevolábamos el aeropuerto de la ciudad, luego de que tuviera lugar otro duelo aéreo entre el escuadrón Butterfly del X-44 y aviones hostiles sin identificar, cuando sin previo aviso la policía y las redes sociales han informado de intentos de secuestro en el interior de las escuelas de la ciudad; incluida la preparatoria. Afortunadamente, hay 12 hombres, 4 en los perímetros de cada escuela, combatiendo y evitando la retirada de los secuestradores. Carlos Santana, nuestro reportero enviado a hablar con el coronel Altman, nos informa que estos hombres son miembros de un equipo SEAL dispuesto por el FBI, después de que un informante anónimo diera indicios de una posibilidad de que esto se diera... finalmente, lo estamos viendo. Tenemos a una de las profesoras de la primaria de Royal Woods en línea. ― Dijo la reportera.

― Entraron... y se llevaron a Haiku... no pude hacer nada, me apuntaron con una ametralladora a la cabeza, y se la llevaron solo a ella, estamos con los demás niños bajo los pupitres, hemos sellado la puerta con un estante y sillas... ¿Qué esta pasando? ― Dijo la voz de la señorita Hagnes. La llamada se corto.

― Rayos... me informan que hubo un corte en las líneas telefónicas y eléctricas de la primaria por parte de los SEALS... en las tres escuelas los militares están entrando por separado por los cuatro puntos cardinales de cada edificio ― Informo la reportera, con el sonido del helicóptero de fondo.

― ¡¿Qué podemos hacer?! Es la amiga de Lucy ― Dijo Luna alterada, pero respirando con mas normalidad.

― Luna... no sabes todas las veces que he estado en esta situación... lo siento, por ahora solo podemos mirar ― Dijo con una temblorosa y comprensiva voz la hermana mayor.

― Así son las cosas... por mientras, necesito que Butterfl suban hasta mi posición , 10000 pies. Serán mi escolta, si caigo yo, perdemos la visión de largo alcance y la capacidad de coordinar con equipos de tierra ― Argumento el científico.

― ¿Sobre las nubes?... Recuérdame patearte el trasero 10 veces , una por cada mil pies , cuando regresemos a tierra, niño listo ― Le dijo Luna a Alvin.

― Descuida, no seré muy brusca Luna... Leni, te prometo que estará a salvo ― Dijo Janice.

― Lo sé Yan, Luna pórtate bien ― Le dijo con ternura la mayor a la menor.

― Bien, Reaper y Pixy, necesito que vuelen dibujando un triangulo en torno a un perímetro que englobe a las 3 escuelas ― Instruyo Alvin. Les paso los vectores, Zoe dibujo la ruta en la visión mental de Leni.

Los F-16 volaban uno a cada lado del R-99. Zac y Leni estaban a 4000 pies, esperando que el sonido de sus turbinas amedrentara a los secuestradores. Zoe les conecto a las radios de los SEALS y la policía, escuchaban los disparos y el movimiento de los hombres por los pasillos de las escuelas. Extrañamente los secuestradores que fueron a la preparatoria se rindieron de inmediato. Los de la secundaría fueron abatidos, solo restaban los de la primaría. Los gritos de los hombres, tratando de coordinarse pusieron en alerta a Reaper y Pixy. Leni se dispuso a aproximar desde el Este del estacionamiento tras la escuela, Zac desde el Oeste del frontis.

Una explosión en la puerta trasera fue reportada por radio, los 5 enmascarados sobrevivientes cargaban a dos niños, un chico y una chica hacia lo que parecía ser una Van dispuesta en la salida, a 110 metros de distancia. Leni realizó un giro cerrado para ir perpendicular a ellos. Zoe marco en su visión los objetivos, el tiempo pareció detenerse, realizó un SuperZoom con su camará uno de los tipos cargaba a una niña de vestido oscuro, supo que era Haiku. Sentía como su corazón irrigaba cada una de sus extremidades, todo su ser se vio inundado de una corriente eléctrica, la cual recorrió desde su cabeza hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Alvin detecto que su sincronización con Zoe paso de 330% a 500% en menos de un segundo.

― Leni, ¡NO! ... llevan a los niños sobre sus hombros ― Dijo Zoe, tratando de hacerla desistir.

Una mira se había dibujado en su visión mental, se movía muy rápido, pero para ella parecía moverse en cámara lenta.

Aquel hombre que cargaba a Haiku, sintió que algo se aproximaba por su derecha, en medio de la carrera, miro el horizonte, solo para ver como un avión volaba literalmente podando las antenas de los edificios, y casas aledañas al lugar. Algo pareció impactarle en la pierna, lanzo un grito de dolor, al igual que todos sus camaradas, quienes vieron truncada su carrera hacia su vehículo de escape por balas de 20mm que les amputaron los miembros inferiores. Dado que cargaban a ambos niños sobre sus hombros , estos salieron ilesos de la intervención de Leni. Se valió de sus estabilizadores verticales, y el empuje vectorial para realizar aquellos disparos, destrozo las ventanas de todas las construcciones del lugar cuando Zoe le lanzo la alarma de "perdida", por baja velocidad, resultando el pavimento de la calle del Oeste de la escuela chamuscada cuando Leni elevó la nariz , para acelerar a tope y así evitar caer sobre las casas y demás recintos. La Van al ver a todos sus efectivos tirados en el suelo, cerro sus puertas y se dispuso a escapar. Pero fue alcanzada por una ráfaga de la ametralladora de Pixy, haciendo que explotará. Katherine Mulligan y su camarógrafo habían sacado un buen angulo del X-44 en aquella pasada de apoyo aéreo, se hallaban justo en perpendicular a la dirección del paso del caza, y las tomas que sacaron no pudieron ser mas de película. Usaron el Zoom para enfocar todo el avión, después hicieron un alejamiento de la escena para centrarse en los niños, para nuevamente acercar la visual cuando sintieron el sonido de la ametralladora de Leni. La cámara capto , como las líneas amarillas de las trazadoras de la piloto abatieron a los secuestradores a una muy corta distancia, sin dañar a los pequeños; además del asenso de infarto que realizo el caza , cuando parecía que se estrellaría con la tierra por haber volado tan pero tan bajo.

― Una mariposa, ese es el emblema que cargan los héroes de Royal Woods ― Finalizó de documentar la mujer sus impresiones de lo visto, en vivo por radio y en las televisiones de todos los ciudadanos de Royal Woods.

― Vaya, vaya creo que me ha salido competencia ― Dijo Zac, con su tono frió de siempre.

― _"Quédate con Leni, y saldrás con vida"_ ... será mi mantra antes de cada misión ― La felicito nuevamente el capitán Guerrero desde las alturas.

― ¡Hermana, eres lo máximo! ― Dijo Luna.

― Eh ¿Estas bien? ― Dijo Zac, volando a su izquierda, al ver que Leni no decía nada.

― Si ... es solo que... mi piel, la siento fría y rígida , como metal, pero esta tibia. Me siento muy ligera, me siento ... de hecho no siento la silla ― Informo la chica.

― Leni, tu armonización con Zoe está en 580%, subió muy rápido. Es normal... vaya Lisa se volverá loca cuando le envié estos datos. Okey seguiremos patrullando los cielos por unas horas, y hasta que los paparazis se vayan del aeropuerto ... Leni, relájate, ganamos ― Le dijo Alvin.

La ciudad entera lanzaba aplausos y saludaba al F-22 y al X44 , los cuales volaban a 3000 pies de altura. Poco a poco, comenzó a recuperar el tacto de sus manos, a sentir que su piel era piel y no metal recubierto en titanio, pensaba sobre lo que escuchaba en la radio, pues le habían llamado Heroína más de 20 veces. "¿En serio mereceremos ser llamados héroes?" Se preguntaba, mientras el hambre la invadía.

 **THE LOUD HOUSE: UN NUEVO HORIZONTE**

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bueno, tarde un poco pues, como anuncie por wattpad, me he hecho con un nuevo PC. Y bueno instalar el sistema operativo, conseguirle el monitor todo eso me llevo tiempo y no pude traerles el capitulo a tiempo. Tratare de regularizar todo ahora que esta en mis manos.

Parece que los buenos ganaron esta vez , como siempre ¿no? . O eso se supone... ¿Donde esta Sam? ... oh... averiguadlo en el próximo episodio, Thomas traía algo bajo el guante, una manopla quizás XD .

Me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas, como les comente, escribi esto mientras pasaba por una situación difícil, lo he revisado : si. Pero el punto es que no es lo mismo escribirlo bien, a revisarlo bien. En fin, perdonadme por las metidas de patas con las comas , los tildes y las B/V.

 **Respuesta a Coven:**

Ni yo se como concluye, y eso que soy el autor. Pero "the winter is coming" , como dicen en GOT (no lo veo). Afírmense para el capitulo 18 , ahí la cosa se pone fea fea fea ... horrible XD . Gracias por escribirme, nos leemos.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y el escoger esta historia para pasar una tarde , un rato de sus vidas distrayéndose de la realidad. Les quiero mucho. Se despide , ahora, el piloto de las 4 marcas : Khada Galm.


	16. BURLA

**CAPITULO 16: BURLA**

 **Axel And Hammer USAF's Systems informa:**

\- La policía estatal, la SWAT, el ministro de defensa, y el director de la Lockheed Matin han llegado a Royal Woods. Se pusieron en camino al saber que la ciudad era asediada por aire y tierra.

\- La prensa lucha por poder ingresar al interior del aeropuerto, al mismo tiempo que el personal de seguridad busca despachar a los civiles, hacia la ciudad o a los últimos vuelos que estaban asentados a en tierra al momento del ataque, para que abandonen el lugar.

\- No se sabe nada de Sam Sharp.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo, nada mas aterrizo el avión y lo apagó, fue saltar a tierra e ir hasta el F-16 de Luna. La abrazo bajo la gran sonrisa del caza , apostado fuera del hangar de su X-44, junto a los demás aviones de sus compañeros.

―¡No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez así!― Le dijo la rubia, rodeándola con sus brazos.

―Era la única forma...― Se disculpo Luna, correspondiéndole con fuerza.

La prensa estaba a las afueras del aeropuerto, todo mundo quería una foto de la piloto del X-44 a como dé lugar. Zac, Leni, Luna, Janice y José caminaron dentro del hangar en que se había guardado el proyecto de Lisa . Mientras los ingenieros acomodaban sus ordenadores ,en las mesas plegables a los laterales del caza , ellos aprovecharon de pedir prestada una laptop, la cual llevaron a las tiendas de los SEALS del costado del edificio. Ya cómodos , se dispusieron a tratar de comunicarse con Sam.

Estaban asustados , no había respuesta de ningún medio y no podían detectar la señal GPS o hackear el celular de Sam para activar la cámara o el micrófono , pues había una señal de pulso electromagnético que se emitía desde la mansión, anulando cualquier dispositivo electrónico dentro del lugar. Era Zac quien estaba sentado frente al laptop, a su lado izquierdo se sentó Leni , y Luna a su derecha. Preocupadas veían como el chico hacia todo lo posible por ver algo en alguna de las cámaras de seguridad publica ; del camino hacia la mansión. La computadora advirtió de un mensaje entrante de Alvin , aumentaron el volumen , pues Zoe les dijo que tenía carácter de ser importante.

― Chicos... será mejor que vean esto, en las noticia pasaron esto hace 5 minutos ― Dijo la voz del científico, algo decepcionado, para proyectarles ,en la laptop, un fragmento de lo que fue la transmisión en vivo de las noticias.

― Seguimos en el aire, nos han prohibido sobrevolar el espacio aéreo del aeropuerto, por lo que ni siquiera hemos podido acercarnos. Sin embargo, la actualización que tenemos para ustedes no es sobre lo ocurrido hace unos minutos. La mansión Tetherby fue atacada por un grupo desconocido, nuestros reporteros han hablado con Thomas Tetherby, sobrino del propietario , quién se encontraba en el lugar al momento de los hechos. Lamentamos informar que no solo le han robado a esta familia, sino que también han secuestrado a la señorita Sam Sharp , actual novia del joven. ― Dijo la imagen de Katherine Mulligan, desde el helicóptero.

― Mi base de datos recibió un par de archivos... el primero es el contenido de un pendrive de Thomas, se está cargando para enviárselos. El segundo es un mensaje de Sam, lo leeré : _"Díganle a mi familia que la amo... lo sien"_ Ah... creo que ni siquiera alcanzo a tener tiempo para terminar su mensaje de despedida. Por ahora, perdimos a Sam ― Dijo Alvin, con voz lastimera.

― Debí haberla detenido... pero quería tanto esas pruebas para meterlos tras las rejas que me deje seducir por esa posibilidad, vencerlos al fin ― Dijo Luna, tras un largo tiempo de silencio, mientras veían la pequeña barra de descarga del archivo. Leni camino hasta la silla de ella, y le abrazo por atrás.

― No es tu culpa, ella conocía los riesgos, decidió aceptarlos... te prometo que... ― Decía Leni cuando Zoe les advirtió de un extraño mensaje recibido en su móvil, el mismo mensaje le llego a Luna.

 _"Están invitadas a la fiesta... será eclipsada si traen a sus guardianes"_ El numero era de un desconocido. No había que ser adivino para dilucidar que se trataba de Thomas y Kimi. Zac advirtió sobre la disponibilidad del contenido del pendrive, las cinco personas del lugar se aglutinaron en la pantalla para ver que había... Horror.

-Atentados 2010 handicam (10 vídeos , 20 archivos pdf)

-Atentados 2013 Gopro (20 vídeos , 40 archivos pdf)

-Pendejos matándose 2012 Cabaña 45 (3 vídeos , 2 archivos pdf)

\- Streamers acosados 2014 (6 vídeos, 6 archivos pdf)

\- Tiroteos Dakota del Sur 2010 (2 vídeos, 14 archivos pdf)

\- Caos en Denver pt1 2010 (13 vídeos , 15 archivos pdf)

\- Caos en Denver pt2 2010 ( 2 vídeos , 4 archivos pdf)

-Deja en paz a mis hijos 2009 ( 2 vídeos, 3 archivos pdf)

\- Deshuesados 2015 ( 1 vídeo, 5 archivos pdf

\- Secuestros Alaska 2016 ( 5 vídeos , 5 archivos pdf)

\- Secuestros NY 2017 ( 5 vídeos, 5 archivos pdf)

\- Royal Woods 2018 ( 1 vídeo , 1 archivo pdf)

\- Royal Woods 2019. ( 5 vídeos , 6 archivos pdf)

Eran las carpetas que encontraron, de inmediato, Janice fue a la entrada de la tienda y la selló. Volvió solo para ver que los chicos se hallaban debatiendo cual archivo abrir.

― Royal Woods 2018 ― Dijo Leni, con voz autoritaria, tras de Luna, a la derecha de Zac.

Todos se miraron, pues sabían que era probable que Leni apareciera en dicha carpeta, aquella noche en el segundo piso de ese club nocturno. En efecto, el único archivo de vídeo que había ahí era el de ese momento, junto a él un archivo Word. Era una especie de ficha de personalidad de Leni, en donde recalcaba que era una estúpida bastante hermosa prácticamente. Zac notó el azul de los ojos de Leni, tras haber volteado para preguntar como se encontraba, no hizo falta que abriera la boca, cerró la carpeta, y se dirigió a la de 2019.

Habían archivos de vídeo con las leyendas de "Mandee" "Jackie" "Juliet" "Yummi" "Scarlett". Para cada archivo su respectiva ficha pero había una que no se coincidía con los vídeos, era la que rezaba "Sam Sharp". Pixy abrió el documento de esta última, solo para leer lo siguiente al final de toda la información personal y medica de la chica.

 _"Observación personal: Se que ha aceptado ser mi novia para sacarme información, era de las únicas que ayudaba a Leni Loud y ¿Ahora acepta todos mis encantos e ideales?. Le propondré ser mi novia así sin más. Si me acepta de manera inmediata sabré que está jugando conmigo, lo que ella no sabrá es que cuando juegas con fuego, puedes quemarte"_.

Todos quedaron atónitos, solo Leni y Zac estaban fríos de mente, lo suficiente para darse cuenta que uno de los puntos de la ficha rezaba _"Lugar: Club de la calle Green Tea"_ . El cual resultaba ser el mismo lugar en que Leni había asistido aquella noche, aquel club nocturno. Y eso no era todo también había una fecha, la cual coincidía con el viernes de la próxima semana.

Había una expresión de rabia en la cara de Luna, la cual se encargaba de disimular cada vez que Janice o Leni le preguntaban si estaba bien. Salieron de la tienda, se decidieron por echarle el guante de inmediato a Thomas, pues la desaparición de Sam y la llegada de aquel extraño documento a sus manos debían de ser suficiente para aprenderlo.

Entraron al ala de a USAF del aeropuerto , aislada de cualquier contacto con la parte civil, la cual estaba siendo acosada por reporteros quienes no dejaban de entrevistar al ministro Winters , al coronel Altman y a la alcaldesa de Royal Woods. Caminaron hasta la oficina del supervisor del FBI a cargo de protegerles. Aquella habitación de paredes blancas, alfombra azul, aquel típico escritorio de madera con una computadora, y el hombre al que buscaban por delante les recibió , después de que le abrieran de manera asertiva la puerta.

― ¿Qué se les ofrece? ― Les dijo el hombre de 40 años, de cabello marrón , y corto.

― ¿Es una broma?... Bro, Sabes que Sam fue secuestrada después de que la enviarán a la mansión Tetherby. ― Le dijo Luna avanzando de entre sus amigos.

― Me conmueve enormemente cuando uno de mis paquetes se pierde, pero créeme que según la policía y nuestros oficiales del lugar ella fue aprendida por un grupo desconocido que ataco a Thomas... ¿Descubrieron algo que lo incrimine fehacientemente? ― Les dijo el hombre , acariciando su frente con la punta de sus dedos.

― Con todo respeto Agente Smith, Alvin recibió un mensaje de Sam, y un archivo lleno de vídeos de la EME, el cual cargamos en un pendrive ― Le dijo Leni, poniéndose al lado de su hermana.

― Tomen asiento... ― Dijo, mientras su expresión cambiaba a una más comprensiva.

Zac le paso el pendrive al hombre, el lo coloco en su computadora, cuando reviso los archivos uno por uno, su cara se torno en impotencia, en decepción. El sonido de cada vídeo reproduciéndose, de cada quejido, suplica, alarido de chicas, chicos, niños, niñas, personas... inundo la habitación. Luna no aguanto más estar del otro lado de la pantalla de ese hombre, escuchando el audio de los vídeos , que con mal disimulada frialdad iba reproduciendo y adelantando hasta los momentos más gore. Luna se disculpo y salió del cuarto, no soporto, Leni y Janice fueron tras ella.

La llevaron al baño para que vomitará, estando de rodillas al retrete, trataba de reconfortarse con la dulce voz de su hermana, quien le decía que no se preocupara por Sam. Leni sabia que lo más probable era que la amiga de su hermanita, fuera a pasar por las mismas cosas que se escucharon en los vídeos, sabia que había hecho bien en mentirle diciéndole que Kimi y Thomas no se animarían a tocar de esa forma a Sam. Zoe advirtió algo, ya cuando la menor se hubo calmado, Rita les estaba llamando. Leni atendió el teléfono, dejando a su hermana en manos de su amiga.

― ¡Dios mió! ¡¿Están bien?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ― Le dijo la madre, histérica desde la casa.

― Estamos bien... han pasado muchas cosas, supongo que ya sabes por las noticias ¿verdad? ― Le dijo Leni, viendo como Luna guardaba silencio y trataba de respirar con calma.

― ¿Como esta Luna?... ― Dijo Rita

― Preocupada, pero bien... Sabemos lo de Sam, estábamos hablando con alguien del FBI sobre aquello mamá, veremos si pueden aprender a ese Bas... desgraciado de una buena vez ― Le dijo Leni.

― ¡Cuida tu vocabulario jovencita! ... escucha, sabes que ya no me gusta esta vida que llevas. ¿No pudieron haber evitado a los Tetherby? No, Tenían que enfrentarlos... Leni, ya no te reconozco. Siempre pensé que la primera vez que te vería en televisión sería luciendo uno de tus vestidos , y no en un avión ametrallando personas. ¡Eres una asesina! ¡¿Qué te paso mi amor?!―Le dijo Rita, llorando.

La adolescente respiro profundo, tragándose las palabras de su madre.

― Leni... ― Le dijo ZOE.

― Hablaremos de eso después mamá... Tengo que terminar de atar algunos cabos sueltos aquí, lo siento. No salgan de casa ― Le dijo de manera fría la chica.

Colgó, suspiro pesadamente y ayudo a Luna a levantarse para limpiarla en el lavamanos.

Al volver a la oficina del Agente Smith, se encontraron con el ministro Winters y el coronel Altman, ambos habían terminado de dar sus versiones a la prensa y dejaron a la alcaldesa de Royal Woods para que despachara a los reporteros. Antes de que si quiera al ministro se le ocurriera elogiar a Leni por su desempeño, esta pregunto primero sobre si era posible arrestar a Thomas. Sobre el teclado de Smith había una orden de arresto impresa, pero la cara del agente no auguraba nada bueno. Les dijo que antes ya había escuchado de Kimi Tetherby, delitos menores en el estado de New York y el abogado de esa familia era de los mejores en el país . Su colega del FBI, que trato de aprenderla por venta de drogas el año pasado , termino siendo despedido por una contra demanda. Dado que esta vez la acusación era mucho peor, decidió avisar sobre la orden de arresto contra Thomas al abogado, el cual les dijo que dicha orden sería invalidada. Pues el modelo de la laptop desde la que se obtuvieron los vídeos no figuraba entre las posesiones del joven magnate, perfectamente pudo ser de alguno de los antisociales que ingresaron a la mansión, la chica pudo haberse hecho con ella y enviarles los archivos a sus amigos, después el hombre amenazo que ,si volvían a intentar espiar a su cliente de la forma que lo habían estado intentando, demandaría al FBI por falsas acusaciones y operar sin pruebas ni permisos correspondientes. Leni estaba enojada, mas no lo demostraba ¿Solo por eso no podían arrestarlo?.

Poco la hicieron sentir mejor las felicitaciones y elogios de Altman y Winters, los cuales estaban muy agradecidos de su forma de actuar, y en especial de lo mucho que se veía comprometida con el proyecto. Lo que si les interesó , fue cuando les contaron que Alvin había investigado el origen de los drones, valiéndose de los planos que la JASDF le había enviado desde que reportaron el robo de sus MQ-99, este dilucido que habían sido lanzados desde camiones en distintas carreteras aledañas o caminos de la zona boscosa de la ciudad. Las lanzaderas eran fácilmente camuflables como conteiners en algún camión pesado, esto gracias a que hablamos de aviones de un tamaño menor al de un caza convencional , pero igualmente mortíferos. En corolario, el enemigo se movía por tierra y le quedaban a lo sumo 20 drones más que lanzarles, en cualquier momento.

La vuelta a casa se hizo en vehículos oscuros, polarizados. Apenas las chicas cruzaron el portal toda su familia corrió para abrazarles. Pixy se quedo ahí en la sala, viendo como toda la familia se unía en un abrazo, por primera vez le pareció sentir empatía hacia ese tipo de muestras de afecto. Leni se separo un momento de los suyos, y camino para abrazarle a él también.

― Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que te hagas el rudo... ― Le dijo ella.

― Alguien tiene que serlo, tu no puedes... porque ahora veo que le harás daño a algunas personas si te vuelves como yo ― Le dijo señalándole con la mirada, como Rita caminaba hacia la cocina, mientras Lynn Sr y las demás le pedían detalles de lo vivido a Luna.

Leni suspiro, Lincoln fue a preguntarle cosas a Zac, ambos se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a hablar. Ella les dejó y fue tras su madre.

Estaba frente al Lavabo, el agua corría sin tener platos que lavar, solo buscaba que el sonido ahogara su contenido llanto. Sintió la presencia de la chica vestida de pixel tras ella, Leni se quito la gorra y la dejo sobre la mesa, la miro con cariño solo para ver como la mujer le devolvía la mirada y volteaba hacia la ventana para seguir llorando. Avanzo hasta ella, puso su mano en su hombro , por primera vez no sabia que decirle a su mamá. Rita volteo y se hecho a llorar a sus brazos, Leni la contuvo y la abrazó.

― Abrazas como Leni, te sientes como Leni... Pero me cuesta verte ahí hija... ¿Fallé en algo?― Le dijo la madre, acariciando sus mejillas y viéndola a sus ojos.

― Solo me convertí... en lo que debía convertirme , supongo ― Le dijo Leni, sujetando sus manos con cariño

― Yo no crié una asesina... Leni... debes dejar esto ¿Cuál es el precio de ser un héroe? ¿Mancharte las manos de sangre? Bebe , tu nunca harías algo así, me asusta que te estés enfriando tanto, me asusta que pronto llegue el día en que seas una mujer más en este mundo y no mi Leni, no mi niña ― Le revelo la madre, tomándola por los hombros. Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de la hija.

― Volveré... aún sigo aquí. Mami, te prometo que este no es un viaje de ida, tengo un pasaje de vuelta. Tu pequeña sigue aquí, no se ha ido ― Le respondió Leni, sintiendo ese nudo en su garganta, siendo incapaz de llorar.

Rita sintió los cálidos labios de su hija besar sus cabellos, aquella capacidad para contener , aquella calidez de una asesina le resultaba reconfortante. Fue entonces que compredió que su pequeña despistada seguía ahí, durmiendo o en segundo plano, pero aquella calidez de Leni aun estaba en ella, no así su inocencia.

Lynn Sr entro a la cocina, había estado escuchando y viendo a Rita y a su hija desde el marco de la entrada. Leni le sonrió y le tendió una mano para que la abrazará.

― No importa lo que hagas, no importa el camino que escojas... mientras hagas el bien, mientras sirvas para ayudar a las personas o a este mundo siempre te querré hija ― Le dijo.

Fue entonces que Leni se percato de cuanto la amaban sus padres, entendió que les dolió ver aquella toma en que el X-44B salvó a Haiku y al otro niño. Entendió que no la habían estado criando para esa vida. Se sentía extraña, les había causado dolor a sus padres por lo hecho, pero de alguna manera se sentía tranquila ¿Por qué? ¿Era por el hecho de saber que sus acciones habían salvado vidas inocentes? Pixy tenía razón, ella no podía volverse como él, pues dañaría de por vida a sus padres.

Zac y Luna se metieron a su habitación antes de dormir. Debían idear que postura tomar, según el archivo que Sam alcanzó a enviarles, además según el mismo, le harían algo el próximo viernes. Luna les comento que Thomas había estado anunciando esa fiesta hace un mes, era algo así como una especie de fiesta pre graduación, la llamaba "Fiesta del Eclipse", a simple vista el titulo no tenía sentido, sin embargo con la información que manejaban, era un claro mensaje para ellos. Llegaron a la conclusión de que si alguien iba a hacer algo , deberían ser ellos, pues ni la policía o el FBI que concurrió a la mansión, en donde supuestamente un grupo de desconocidos ataco a Thomas y Kimi, resultando todo en el secuestro de Sam y el robo del 50% de las cosas del lugar, hallo pistas o algo con que rastrear a los desconocidos. Además ¿Qué sucedía con esa extraña señal de pulso electromagnético que impedía acceder a las cámaras o micrófonos disponibles en el recinto? Todo jugaba demasiado a favor de Thomas y Kimi, era obvio que lo del asalto fue una treta para secuestrar a Sam, quizás no esperaban que la chica se hiciera con una de sus Laptop y les enviara el contenido que les envió . Debían dormir, ya planearían sus movidas el fin de semana o al día siguiente, debían ser pacientes, pues por tener poca paciencia con el plan de Sam, fue que todo salió mal.

No podía conciliar el sueño, rodaba de aquí para allá en su cama en medio de la oscuridad, para su fortuna su teléfono vibro. Esperando que fueran malas noticias lo cogió con rapidez y vio el identificador : "Lor-E" . Suspiro y con gusto se metió bajo las sabanas para hablar con ella.

Zoe sabia que Leni había cambiado mucho, pero entendía las razones que la orillaron a ellos. Aprendió muchas cosas con ella, incuso lo que era tener una familia. Por eso le encantaba escucharla hablar con Lori, pero esa noche evito hacer comentarios, pues sabia que Leni estaba estresada, así lo indicaban sus valores fisiológicos. Simplemente escucho a ambas hermanas compartir penas, alegrías, vivencias y secretos.

 **THE LOUD HOUSE : UN NUEVO HORIZONTE**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Vitácora de Zoe:**

\- Leni y Rita pasaron todo aquel día juntas, hablando de lo ocurrido y del pasado... sobretodo del pasado.

-Las gemelas querían dormir con Leni aquella noche, pero ella les dijo que preferiría dormir sola a causa de sus pesadillas, cada vez eran más atroces y recurrentes. A cambió les leyó uno de los cuentos de princesas y caballeros que a Lola tanto le gustaban.

-Lily también quería que le leyeran, sin embargo fue Zac quien se encargo de contarle una historia, así Leni podría conciliar el sueño más rápido. Lincoln puso a la niña junto a él en su cama, mientras Zac les relataba desde el pie del lecho.

-Debimos habernos fijado desde un inicio en los anuncios de esa fiesta... creímos que era solo una más de sus fanfarronerías para quedar bien con sus amigos.

\- Venga se que Leni encontrará la forma de solucionar todo... hemos llegado hasta aquí, después de todo.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bueno fue un capitulo relativamente corto, respecto a lo que suelen ser los capítulos de este fic. Me disculpo por haber subido tarde el capitulo anterior y por las faltas ortográficas que pudieron haber encontrado. EN este me esforcé más por arreglar todos los errores... eso espero.

Bueno, nos acercamos al capitulo critico... pueda que sea el próximo así que estén atentos, tratare de sacar con mas regularidad los capítulos. Para así terminar el fic antes de mi reingreso a la U.

Como pudimos ver, Thomas Y kimi se hicieron un mini-auto atentado con lo del asalto a su hogar por desconocidos. Todo para así tener una coartada con que encubrir la desaparición de Sam. A la cual aprendieron por hacerse con una de las laptops de los hermanos, y en sus últimos momentos encerrada en algún cuarto ( a mi me gusta pensar que fue uno de los baños de la mansión) envió la información a sus amigos, antes de ser descubierta por Thomas , Kimi y el otro sujeto (el cual no tiene mucha importancia).

Como siempre gracias por leer y por todo su cariño, estaré atento a sus comentarios.

Se despide el piloto de las 4 marcas : Khada Galm.


	17. PREPARATIVOS

**Capitulo 17: Preparativos**

 **Axel and Hammer USAF's Systems informa:**

\- El equipo del X-44 se puso a trabajar en su intervención a la _"Fiesta del Eclipse"_ , tan pronto tomo conocimiento del hecho.

\- La fiesta explicaba porque , desde la llegada de los hermanos, habían meses en que la delincuencia aumentaba en la ciudad. Pues el chico invitaba a algunos de sus colegas y distribuidores para que se diviertan un rato.

\- Leni y Zoe se encargaron de Hackear el sistema de seguridad y todas las cámaras que hubiera en el lugar, tanto de laptops como las GoPro que llevaban adosadas cuatro guardias dentro del reciento. El único lugar al que Zoe no podía acceder era al sótano, el cual solo figuraba en los planos de la construcción, mas los mismos no daban a conocer la entrada.

\- Zac y Leni evaluaron la posibilidad de amedrentar o eliminar a Thomas antes de la fiesta, sin embargo por el temor a las represalias del abogado del magnate, el agente Smith solo les concedió permiso para actuar la noche de la fiesta del eclipse.

\- Sam y las demás niñas desaparecidas estaban en un lugar desconocido de momento, no se sabia ni el medio y por donde llegarían a la fiesta. Zoe pasaba día y noche vigilando cada rincón del lugar.

\- Zac y Zoe han inventado una personaje que les permitiría entrar en la fiesta. Se trataría de un estudiante de intercambio de altos recursos, el cual se supondría que habría llegado hace poco a la misma clase de Thomas y habría sido invitado a la fiesta, por ser millonario. El nombre de Vincent Pears y sus novias , las hermanas Zaitev, los harían entrar con identidades falsas, una vez que Zoe ingresará sus nombres en la lista de invitados, a la cual aún no podían acceder.

* * *

Sabían que su hermana y Pixy no andaban en buenos pasos. Por esta razón Lola, Lana y Lily no se le acercaron mucho aquella semana, sumado al hecho de que se enteraron que los secuestradores que intentaron llevarse a Haiku, en verdad habían sido asesinados por el avión de Leni. _"Extraño a esa Leni que se asustaba por todo y era incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca_ " La escucho murmurar la mayor a Lana , antes de ir a darles las buenas noches, tras la puerta. _"¿No has escuchado hablar a Lincoln y al tal Zac? Dicen que Leni ha acabado con más personas , pero eran pilotos malos que intentaban derribarla"_ Dijo Lola. Toco con suavidad a la puerta, esperando poder explicarles, sin embargo Zoe le dijo.

― No les hables de lo que has hecho... solo se tú. Sentirán más miedo si saben que las has escuchado ― Le susurro por el auricular.

Las atendió como siempre, las arropo y las mimo como todas las noches.

― Y recuerden si alguna de ustedes siente miedo en la noche, solo... llamen a mi puerta, estoy despierta hasta tarde ― Les dijo, mientras terminaba de acomodar a Lola y a sus peluches.

― Sip... Oye Leni... ― Le dijo Lana , apoyándose en la cabecera.

― ¿Si? ― Respondió ella. Sentada en la cama de Lola

― ¿Has podido dormir bien tú? ― Le dijo.

Leni suspiro, pues desde la desaparición de Luna, desde que abatió al tipo que iba a secuestrarla, no había podido conciliar bien el sueño. Una cosa era derribar aviones, pero otra era quitar una vida frente a frente. Diferentes pesadillas, en donde aquella sombra seductora e isomerica a ella le acosaba diciéndole que pronto haría correr la sangre de las personas que le habían hecho tanto daño, la hacían despertarse en medio de la noche. Habían días en que era imposible ocultar sus ojeras, las cuales de alguna manera le seguían dando atractivo a la chica.

Lana entendió, agarro su almohada y siendo seguida por Lola tomaron a Leni de la mano y le dijeron que por esa noche la acompañarían a dormir. Con una gemela a cada lado ella no paraba de pensar en su lecho ¿Cuándo acabaría todo esto? ¿La odiarían sus hermanas si algún día llegaba a encargarse de Thomas? . En las mentes de las gemelas eran otras las interrogantes, no querían dormirse hasta ver que Leni sucumbiera al sueño ¿Hacían bien guardando distancia de Leni? ¿Debían apoyarla a pesar de todo lo que hiciera? ¿Era ella un peligro en verdad, o solo una mala interpretación de lo que habían visto y escuchado respecto al día de los secuestros en las escuelas?.

La noche anterior a la intromisión en la fiesta Leni se hallaba con Luna, Zac, y Luan en su habitación. Eran las 00:00 del día viernes y no dejaban de repasar los hechos. No sospechaban que Lincoln y Lucy les escuchaban desde el ducto de ventilación, sobre sus cabezas. La cómoda que estaba frente a las dos camas, vio removida, por esa semana, todos los perfumes, espejos y cremas; para dar lugar a un par notebooks de gama alta. Sobre la cama de Lori estaban los planos del Club nocturno, mientras que en la pared que daba a la cama de Leni tenían fotos unidas con cuerdas en torno a un mapa de Royal Woods, pues trataban de hilar que otras chicas habrían de rescatar además de Sam. Esto pues , la investigación hecha por Zoe y Leni dio con el cóctel de la transmisión de la fiesta.

\- " _Elecktroshockeadas"_

 _\- "Merodeadores"_

 _\- "Laceradas"_

 _\- "Tres chicas , una escopeta y una katana"._

Según Zoe , a raíz de otras transmisiones que logro interceptar en donde se veía el mismo "cronograma". El asunto consistía en poner a tres chicas desnudas, una a una las irían colgando y torturando en una cadena atada a un garfio , que colgaba del techo de todos los calabozos de los vídeos que la IA encontró. Los lugares eran oscuros y de concreto , mientras una Luz blanquísima y cegadora para ellas las iluminaba; el ángulo de las cámaras estaba siempre frente a las mujeres. Esto con el fin de que Kimi, vistiendo un traje de latex bastante ajustado y una mascará de demonio nipón, procediera a golpearlas con bastones de electroshock, aquella parte del espectáculo duraba unos 3 minutos, después proseguía la parte en que tres "merodeadores", tipos enmascarados que vestían solo un taparrabos procedían a abusar de las chicas. Después de ello Kimi las golpeaba con un látigo de puntas de acero, aquello les sacaba la piel, músculos y hasta huesos de cuajo. Si para entonces las tres o dos de ellas seguían vivas el publico votaba en Internet por quien de ellas recibiría un escopetazo en la boca o sería degollada por una katana. Las imágenes que Leni y Zoe observaron aquella noche ,que descubrieron los vídeos de la computadora de uno de los visitantes de la transmisión que pago por la grabación, quedaron estupefactas. Si Zoe hubiera sido humana, además de haber quedado traumatizada habría vomitado en medio de su cama , tal como hizo Leni. Lo más hórrido era ver las expresiones de pavor de las demás mujeres, las cuales quedaban convertidas en estatuas o gritaban sin parar, mientras veían a su compañera muerta frente a ellas sin cabeza, y todos sus sesos esparcidos por la pared tras ellas ; ora a causa de la escopeta , ora causa del sable de uno de los merodeadores.

Leni estaba sentada en su cama, apoyada en la pared y Luna en la cabecera , cada una con un Laptop. Luan por su parte estaba apoyada en la ventana, mirándoles sin saber que decirles, todo lo que hablaban era terrible.

― ¿Cuándo conseguiste esa información? ― Le dijo Zac, mientras ella y Luna repasaban todo en la cama.

― El Lunes, hace tres días... Pobre Sam ― Dijo Leni con asco, e impotencia teniendo en su mente las imágenes de lo visto.

El plato holográfico de Zoe descansaba al pie de la cama de Leni, junto a esta, la niña virtual decidió materializarse para contarle nuevamente a Zac como habían conseguido la información.

― Y ¿que edades tenían esas chicas? ― Dijo él

―¿Las del vídeo? ¿O las que secuestraron cuando ustedes se fueron a dar a Siria? ― Pregunto Luna.

― Las del vídeo ― Aclaro el chico, apoyado contra la puerta del armario de Leni.

― 13 , 16 y 18 años... la que fue ejecutada fue la de 13. ― Aclaro y destaco Zoe.

― Mmmm entiendo... entre todas ellas, las que han secuestrado recientemente , Sam es la menor, tiene 16 ― Sugirió el chico.

― ¿Q-Que quieres decir? ... ― Pregunto Luna, preocupada.

― Que... con Zoe llegamos a la conclusión de que la audiencia de Thomas siempre prefiere ver morir a los mas jóvenes. Sam además es muy Linda, entonces es la candidata perfecta para recibir ... ― Le decía Leni, mirándola con suavidad, lo cual no impidió que Luna cerrara de golpe la pantalla del portátil y llevara sus manos a su cabeza.

― ¡Maldición! ― Dijo Luna, tratando de controlarse.

― Insisto... esto es terrible. ¿no pueden mandarle todo esto a la Poli y que se encarguen ellos―Les dijo la chica de frenos.

― No... Sam dijo que Mandee le había mencionado que no podemos confiar en la policía si quiera... y el FBI le teme al maldito abogado de los Tetherby. Además a los agentes solo les importamos los del proyecto, todo lo de los secuestros me da la impresión que les vale un comino ― Dijo Leni, enojada.

La proyección de Zoe cambio a un color azul oscuro, este significaba tristeza.

― Leni, Luna, Zac... abran los el archivo que les mande ... Dios... ― Dijo La IA, poniendo su mano en la boca, arrodillándose y cubriendo sus ojos con sus dedos.

Las chicas revisaron sus computadoras, Zac su teléfono al pie de la cama de Lori, y las vieron... Scarlett, Yummi y Juliet . Eran de cabello castaño, rubio y anaranjado respectivamente, ojos marrones , azules y oscuros. Cada una con un agujero en sus cabezas, al parecer Thomas o quien las tuviera en su poder, las vendió a un cerdo de Dakota del Sur, el cual las ejecuto en directo después de abusar de ellas. Luan no pudo más con la crudeza del asunto.

― Chicos... ¿Están seguros de lo que van a hacer? ... ¿Leni, Luna si esto sale mal? ― Les dijo Luan, viendo desde la computadora de la rockera las fotos que había posteado el individuo en su página de la red oculta.

La notaron preocupada, conteniendo una ansiedad indiscutible por querer escuchar que sus hermanas le dirían que desistirían.

― Nuestras amigas están allá... ― Argumento Luna.

― ¡Tus hermanas estamos aquí! ― Le grito la castaña.

― ¡Shhh! Luan... escucha. Se q-que no es fácil, pero si les atrapamos todo esto de los Tetherby se habrá acabado, todo volverá a la normalidad ¿Entiendes? . Luchar es la única forma de sobrevivir en este mundo cruel ―Le dijo mirándola de manera penetrante y compresiva a su hermana de vestido amarillo que estaba a su lado derecho.

Luan, salió de la habitación, Luna fue tras de ella. En ese momento Lucy y Lincoln cayeron del ducto sobre la cama de Lori.

― ¡Genial! ...ahora que falta, ¿que las gemelas estén bajo del catre ? ― Dijo Pixy parándose y acercándose a los hermanos , los cuales habían caído uno bajo del otro, a su lado en la cama.

Leni y Zac se quedaron en silencio, la chica dejo el laptop a un lado y reviso bajo su cama... para su sorpresa era Lynn quien estaba ahí. Sentaron a los tres hermanos en la cama de Lori, sabían que debían explicarle todo lo que habían escuchado.

Les comentaron que en efecto Sam había sido secuestrada por Thomas, a causa de un ridículo plan de ella de acercarse al magnate con intereses amorosos. Después vino el asunto de explicarles la forma en la que entrarían al recinto, y de porque no contaban con apoyo de la policía, el FBI o los SEALS, todo se resumió a asuntos de corrupción y cosas "Legales" , en estos últimos el abogado de los Tetherby era el gran peso. Finalmente les corroboraron que Yummi , Juliet y Scarlett habían muerto. Lincoln se hallaba entre sus hermanas, comenzó a temblar al recordar las armas y a los hombres que los iban a secuestrar a él y a Lynn. La mayor le sujeto su temblorosa mano, le sonrió, lentamente los ojos del peliblanco se llenaron de lagrimas.

― No vayas Leni, los van a matar, es un desalmado , no va a tener piedad ¡ NO VAYAS! ... eres un super héroe para mi, sin importar que hayas hecho ― Le lloró el chico alzando la voz, recordando las palabras de desacuerdo de Rita sobre las cosas que Leni había hecho hace una semana.

La mirada de Lincoln representaba cierta paranoia, miedo, terror. Un sudor frió recorría su cuerpo al momento de decirle esas palabras a su hermana.

― Linky... ¿Nos dejan a solas un momento? ― Pidió Leni.

El chico solo estaba ahí, dejando caer grandes gotas de lagrimas sobre la alfombra, sentado en la cama de la mayor de sus hermanas. Leni se arrodillo ante él, y con un pañuelo comenzó a secarle las lagrimas. Se dejo que la chica de Swetter verde y Jeans Azules le limpiara el rostro.

― Oye, me regalas una sonrisita mi pequeño ace savvy ― Le dijo tomándole de la barbilla.

El chico le sonrio, para tirarse a su cuello y disculparse por haberse quebrado, por no ser lo suficientemente hombre para apoyarla.

― Hey, para ya... no digas eso, si eres un chico muy valiente, y eso es lo que caracteriza a los valientes, ellos tienen miedo ― Le dijo

― ¿Cómo es eso posible? , un valiente no puede tener miedo ― Le dijo Lincoln.

― ¿Entonces como sería valiente? Si no hay miedos que vencer... no puedes llamarte valiente, solo eres alguien que actúa en su zona de confort, y eso te hace débil ¿Entiendes? Y llorar es parte de ser valiente ― Le dijo la chica, para darle un beso en la frente.

― Pero , y si Thomas en verdad les está tendiendo una trampa... digo descubrió a Sam y se hizo el tonto, además quizás él sabe que ella les envió esos archivos, después de todo en todos esos vídeos se le ve usando mascará , a él y a su hermana. ¿No han pensado que quizás, él quería que Sam les enviara eso? Por algo su abogado se defendió tan bien ― Dijo el peliblanco, separándose de su hermana.

― Ya nos escuchaste, mientras repasábamos todo ... sabemos que lo más probable es que sea una trampa, pero igual es la única oportunidad que tenemos de saber cuándo hará algo. Además con el escándalo que armo el agente Smith la semana pasada, su abogado coloco una prohibición a que le espiemos o investiguemos en un plazo de un mes , por acoso. La prohibición se tramitó rápido, pues su abogado grabo la conversación que tuvo con Smith, a penas nos enteramos de los datos, y la envió a los supervisores del FBI, pueda que quizás hubiera algo de dinero sucio entre medio, porque todo fue muy rápido ― Dijo Leni

― Entonces... por eso, ¿es la única oportunidad que hay? . Tengo un mal presentimiento ― Le rogó el chico.

― Oye... todo saldrá bien, prometo que te llevare a volar un día de estos ¿Si? , para pagarte este mal rato, ¿te parece? ―Le dijo la chica, acariciándole las rodillas.

― Solo vuelvan con vida... ― Dijo Lincoln.

Le miro con cariño a los ojos y le rodeo con sus brazos. Le prometió que así seria, su puerta se abrió de golpe, Lucy y Lynn entraron después de haber espiado su conversación con Lincoln. Los tres niños la rodearon con sus brazos, ella simplemente atinó a decirles que no había nada que temer. Les vió muy inquietos por lo que les propuso acompañarla aquella noche, pero ellos debían dormir en la cama de Lori, aceptaron ; resultaba pues que Leni era consiente que debía tener un buen sueño, y aveces Lynn y Lincoln solían dar patadas mientras dormían. Envió a Lincoln a su habitación provisional , el cuarto de Lisa, para que se acomodará el pijama; en tanto ella se cambiaba de ropa junto a las demás. Lynn quedo estupefacta, la figura y la musculatura de Leni eran algo nuevamente obvio, pues se le notaban los cambios a raíz del entrenamiento militar con ropa delgada, sin embargo otra cosa era verla desnuda acomodándose su pijama , las chicas no podían quitar la vista de como ese sensual y tonificado abdomen se lucia bajo esos firmes y redondos pechos, para ser cubierto por la delgada tela de su ropa de dormir . Leni se percato de la mirada de Lynn , y se ruborizo un poco, al igual que su hermana; las ayudo a ponerse sus pijamas. Hizo pasar a Lincoln , tal que se acomodara con sus hermanas en la cama de la universitaria .

Fue al baño para peinar su cabello, todo normal hasta que al pestañear la vio a ella, aquella Leni oscura y sombría sonriéndole tras de sí, deslizando un brazo a ras de su cuello con delicadeza para acariciarle la barbilla y decirle al oido

― Estas a un paso... ― Le susurro.

Pestañeo, se volteó con rapidez, abrió la puerta de espaldas con brusquedad, para encontrar a Zac quien esperaba su turno de usar el tocador. La chica se hubiera caído de no ser porque el la afirmo con sus brazos.

― ¿Viste un fantasma? ― Le dijo con frialdad.

― No lo se... creo que estoy, estresada... Sabes que no he podido dormir bien por esas pesadillas que he tenido con... la otra Leni ― Le dijo.

Zac ya conocía aquella historia, por lo que le recalco que estaba todo en su mente, versión que Zoe apoyaba , pues ella misma había detectado que solo se había tratado de una visión, causada por el uso de la misma IA y el estrés del momento.

― Hey... ¿crees que puedas dormir conmigo? . No quiero despertar en medio de la noche y asustar a los chicos, si estás tú ... sé que no pasará, ya sabes como cuando volvimos de Siria. Ah... aun no puedo creer que hayan pasado tres meses desde que ellos... ― Dijo recordando a Alex y a Caitlyn.

― Sabes cómo detesto cada vez que me pides eso... la ultima vez me dijiste algo , incomodo para mí , y sabes que por eso, desde que empezaron tus pesadilla,s te he dicho que No ― Le dijo, Leni pareció sentirse, él suspiró ― Pero ... dado que probablemente no sobrevivamos hoy, lo haré, pero no digas estupideces ― Le recalco.

Dejaron Lily con Luna y Luan, las cuales estaban durmiendo juntas en la cama de debajo de la litera, la niña de dos años y medio se arropo entre las hermanas y durmió. Lincoln miro con recelo, rodeado por Lynn y Luci ,como su hermana y la sombra del atuendo completamente negro para dormir de Zac, se metían bajo las cobijas.

Le dio la espalda a Leni, estaba por quedarse dormido cuando sintió que ella le abrazaba por la cintura

― ¿Que fue lo que te dije? ― Le dijo en un susurro mirando hacia la pared.

― Aún no digo nada incomodo... solo tengo miedo, me estoy transformando en una asesina, mi familia lo sabe, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes. ― Le dijo, sintiendo como el chico se daba la media vuelta en la cama para verla.

― ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu y yo? ... Tú aún tienes arreglo, en mi caso, estoy condenado a ser un asesino ― Le dijo con frialdad y de forma pesada.

― Sabes que eso no es verdad, escucha solo debes alejarte de la guerra. Por eso quiero terminar con todo esto, para dedicarme a volver a ser yo, y para enseñarte a como tener una vida normal... a que no sientas incomodo el hecho de recibir cariño o el "te quiero" de una amiga ― Le dijo la chica, juntando sus manos hacia ella, tratando de pillar su mirada.

― Duérmete ... ― Le ordeno dándose media vuelta.

― ¿Por qué no te gusta recibir cariño? ― Insistió ella.

― Leni como sigas hablando me iré a dormir solo ... cierra el pico, será un día importante hoy― Le dijo alzando un poco la voz.

― Lo haré... pero antes date media vuelta ― Le dijo ella, de manera tierna.

Se ladeó hacia Leni, frunciendo el ceño, harto de sus palabras. Sin previo aviso Leni le robo un piquito, fugaz, efímero, pero que dejo a Zac con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de estar atónito.

― Bien... ¡me largo!, suerte con las pesadillas ― Le dijo, saliendo de la cama

― Zac espera, Yo... ― Decía solo para ver como la sombra de su amigo se desvanecía tras la puerta.

― Suspiro... Tiene miedo de encariñarse contigo, porque sabe que sus caminos se separarán al final ― Le dijo Lucy, a la orilla de cama contigua.

― Duerman... todo está bien ― Dijo Leni para arroparse.

― Al menos, con esto podrás pensar en otra cosa antes de dormir, además de tus terrores nocturnos... deberías ver a un especialista ― Le dijo Zoe por el auricular.

Leni se lo saco, y le hablo a su reloj.

― Buenas noches Zoe, descansa ― Concluyo, con tristeza.

 **THE LOUD HOUSE : UN NUEVO HORIZONTE**

 **CONTINUARA ...**

 **Vitacora de ZOE:**

\- Tengo miedo ...

\- No puede controlarse ... Memorias, recuerdos... pesadillas.

\- Frió...

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Vale, estamos a 1 capitulo de que esto termine... probablemente, ya que si Leni se muere en el proximo capitulo , el fic acaba ahí XD. Depende de que tan destructivo me sienta. No quiero dar muchos detalles , ya que deje la parte de un recurso de audio en los comentarios de la semana pasada, con eso ya deberían saber a donde va a ir la cosa para el próximo sábado.

Gracias a las personas nuevas que le han estado dando estrellitas a algunos capítulos del fic, y bienvenidos a esta emocionante aventura, próxima a concluir. Así también gracias a aquellos que llevan acompañándome en esta historia desde su inicio, en verdad gracias por toda su paciencia y cariño.

Se despide el piloto de las 4 marcas : Khada Galm.


	18. MUNDO CRUEL

_**(Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas que pueden herir la sensibilidad del espectador, se recomienda discreción. Clasificación M.)**_

 **CAPITULO 18: MUNDO CRUEL**

 **Axel and Hammer USAF's Systems informa:**

\- El FBI ha dado al equipo de Leni una clave, enviable desde sus celulares o el Reloj de Zoe. Esta desencadenaría la llegada de efectivos de apoyo, que estarían circulando en dos black hawks a una distancia en la que sus motores no fueran audibles.

 **\- Rehenes :** Mandee , Jackie, Sam.

 **\- Sospechosos:** Thomas y Kimi Tetherby, y cualquier individuo armado en el interior del club nocturno , de la calle "Green tea".

 **\- Implemento del equipo:** Todo lo relacionado Al uso urbano de ZOE, bastones retráctiles de polímero indetectables a equipos que den cuenta de la presencia de armas. Celulares con la App para enviar la señal de alerta y ganzúas pequeñas. Rodilleras, canilleras, botas de punta de metal.

\- Unidad R-99 sobrevolando la discoteca a 10000 pies de altura, a un radio de 2 kilómetros.

\- Hora de ejecución 22 horas del 17 de Mayo , Viernes.

\- Reaper y Pixy usarán sus vehículos particulares para llegar al lugar, los estacionaran en la vereda , 2 cuadras antes de llegar al recinto. Caminarán y entrarán fingiendo ser una pareja de la preparatoria. Antes de entrar deberán usar a ZOE para hackear la lista de invitados y poner sus nombres falsos en el registro. Al entrar deberán usar a la IA para descubrir el origen de cualquier transmisión de la EME. Posterior a ello, buscar la entrada al origen de la transmisión, sin levantar sospechas. Si pueden hacerse con algún arma ,además de los bastones retráctiles , tienen permiso. Se les ha encargado conseguir pruebas, además de las rehenes, sobre la participación de Thomas o Kimi en alguno de los shows; ya sea directa o indirectamente.

* * *

Su corazón latía, Luna también estaba nerviosa pues en todo el camino le abrazo muy muy fuerte. Bajo de la motocicleta una vez que la estaciono por delante de la de Pixy, el clima estaba agradable, primaveral. Ella y Luna vestían polera negra y Jeans, y encima sus chaquetas color negro. Él vestía tan elegante como siempre, la camisa blanca, aquel pañuelo en el cuello, el Jeans negro ceñido y esas botas militares negras; en vez de llevar su chaqueta de cuero, traía puesto un terno negro. Ambos llevaban el bastón retráctil de polímero bajo el brazo izquierdo, colgando de una especie de cartuchera que se amarraba al pecho y la espalda, la cual Pixy ocultaba bajo su pañuelo y Leni camuflaba con el color negro de la polera. Luna llevaba un reloj similar al de Leni, solo que el de ella tenía puesta una cámara espía, la cual grababa en todo momento sin transmitir y además podría sacar fotos presionando un botón. Alvin había informado de que había un hacker custodiando la seguridad de la transmisión, no quería exponer a Zoe usándola para que le votara el sistema, además aquello delataría su presencia, por lo que deberían hacer algunas cosas a la vieja usanza al entrar. El único problema para ambas hermanas era el hecho de usar pelucas; aquel cabello negro falso que se ocultaba su progenie. Caminaron con disimulada tranquilidad hacia el edificio. La parte de abajo parecía una especie de caja de zapatos enorme color negra, con ventanas polarizadas y cerámicas oscuras recubriendo el portal. La segunda y tercera planta del edificio parecían ser una especie de departamento hecho de ladrillos sin pintar, se veía bastante solido. Los flash back de ella caminando junto a Mandee, Jackie y Kimi aquella noche comenzaron a acosarla.

― Concéntrate ― Le dijo Zac, haciendo que Leni sacudiera su cabeza y pusiera una expresión mas "casual".

Al llegar se encontraron con una pequeña fila para entrar al antro, habían dos tipos con pistolas al cinto , revisando a los que entraban verificando su identidad en la lista de una tablet. Con su mente Leni ordeno a Zoe agregar al repertorio de nombres a : "Vincent Pears , sus novias: Katia y su hermana Nastia Zaítev" La coartada era que Vincent es un adinerado estudiante de intercambio, que regresó desde Rusia; en donde conoció a Katia. La rusa quedo enamorada del chico, tan asi que le siguió hasta EEUU, de paso aprovecho de llevar a su hermana Nastia a conocer el occidente.

Esperaban que los gorilas de la entrada, no hubieran sido informados sobre que gente en verdad había en la escuela. El alto hombre, fornido calvo, de cuyo rostro se podía distinguir un dragón japonés saliendo desde la cien derecha, revisaba él registro y las tarjetas de ID de los chicos. Miro extrañado a su compañero, un tipo con las mismas características, solo que este tenía un par de dados en el esternocleidomastoideo derecho; en vez de un dragón.

― Dobro Pozhalovat' , naslazhdaytes' noch'yu (Bienvenidos, disfruten la noche) ― Le dijo el hombre del dragón entregándoles las ID.

Zac quedo congelado por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo que hacer, aquel segundo en que Leni demoro en responder la bienvenida al guardia, le parecieron 5 minutos, una eternidad.

― bol'shoye spasibo (Muchas gracias) ― Dijo Leni con el acento indicado, adelantándose a su pareja para recibir los ID.

― Uff... estuvo cerca ― Dijo ZOE, tras haberle susurrado a Leni la respuesta correcta por el auricular.

La puerta era de metal, un sujeto flacucho les abrió, el panorama era el mismo que aquella noche de hace 8 meses.

La pista de baile de baldosas blancas, rodeada por las mesas redondas con sillas de plástico, en los costados aquellos asientos acolchonados que se unían a la pared, eran verdaderos sillones , separados por mesas de cristal. La barra estaba al fondo, frente a la entrada y cruzando la pista de baile. Más a la izquierda , viendo a la barra desde la entrada , estaba el escenario donde el DJ tocaba distintos temas para bailar, tomar, drogarse, besarse, e incluso tener encuentros casuales en los baños de al fondo a la derecha. Avanzaron en medio del ruido, los chicos de la escuela, los invitados de otros estados de los Tetherby e importantes representantes de sus compinches de negocios de mayor edad. Leni la vió, aquella escalera que pasaba sobre la barra, en donde había un pequeño balcón que conectada a la puerta, la puerta que cruzo y que marcó el inicio de toda esa pesadilla. Aquella escalera no solo desembocaba en la puerta, por el otro extremo daba a una especie de segunda plata para ver la fiesta desde arriba , una pasarela sobre la cual habían mesas, sillas, y humo, mucho humo, pues ahí iban los fumadores, ya que estaban cerca de las aspas de cuatro ventiladores enormes que formaban un cuadrado casi tocando las esquinas, desde cuyo centro se desprendían juegos de luces, las cuales se combinaban con las del DJ en la plata de abajo, dando la impresión en los momentos más frenéticos de la fiesta en que todo parecía verse en "fotografías de colores", como recordaba Leni.

No se percató de que su hermana y Zac habían avanzado, fue tras ellos para darles alcance.

― Bien Katia , vamos a tomarnos algo en lo que Zoe nos conecta con Alvin, y este nos avisará de...― Le decía Zac al oído cuando esta les alcanzo.

―¿Quién es Katia? ― Dijo Ella, poniendo sus manos en la antigua posición que las ponía hace un año.

― ¿Estas bien? ― Le dijo Luna, extrañada.

― Luna no creo que a mamá le guste que estemos aquí... ― Dijo ella, en su antiguo tono inocente.

― No jodas... bien ya he visto esto, y solo hay una solución ― Dijo Zac, notando que Leni estaba teniendo una regresión debido al trauma.

La abrazo con fuerza, apegándole su rostro a su hombro izquierdo, le susurro con un tono macabro al odio.

― Recuerda que eres una maldita asesina, estas aquí para acabar con Thomas, estas aquí para hacer tus pesadillas realidad. Eso eres Leni, eres una puta arma, no una bebita miedosa, ni siquiera Dios puede tenerte misericordia, ¿lo recuerdas? ― Le dijo, evocándole los recuerdos de traumas más recientes. Comenzó a ahogarla, ella se separó con brusquedad, sus ojos brillaban.

― Sigamos con ... esto... ― Dijo, con la mirada petrificada en Zac. Respiro agitada, pero de forma disimulada.

― En tanto ustedes resuelven eso... Iré a ver que encuentro ― Dijo Luna, preocupada, dejando a solas a Pixy con su hermana mayor. Temía que su presencia y el lugar hubiera ablandado a Leni.

Camino tomada de la mano con Zac hasta la barra. El chico le pidió un vodka diluido con algo de RedBull. Buscaron una mesa al lado de la pista de baile, un lugar concurrido. Antes de sentarse, Zac le ordeno a Leni que le dijera a Zoe que leyera sus labios, de manera que al hablar en un tono moderado la música ahogara la conversación, él sabía leer los labios, por lo que no requería de una IA para que le dictara lo que Leni dijera.

― Perdona lo de hace poco... no sé qué me paso ― Dijo Leni en medio del ruido, las luces, la oscuridad y las personas bailando.

Se sentaron, ella no paraba de acomodarse el cabello de la peluca, tratando de recordar en donde había estado su mente antes de que Zac le dijera esas cosas horribles.

― Tranquila, lo vi en un tripulante de un bombardero, cuando le dijimos que se había cargado un hospital entero. Empezó a actuar como un niño y un coronel le abrazo y le susurro todo lo malo que había hecho... le hizo volver así, no sé qué base psicológica tenga, pero funcionó ― Le dijo Zac, sentándose frente a ella.

Ordeno a Zoe pedirle un informe de situación a Alvin. El chico les dijo, por los auriculares, que había una transmisión en directo, pero estaba codificada. Zoe intervino, y consiguió infiltrar a Alvin sin que el hacker de Thomas se diera cuenta.

― ¡Mierda! ¡Deben darse prisa! ... Tengo a Jackie , Mandee y Sam siendo torturadas, están desnudas, hay dos sujetos de pantalones militares estaban dándoles latigazos . Y ahora van a... ¡Dios!, voy a... ― Dijo Alvin, para vomitarse. Zoe corto el audio.

― Zoe necesito el lugar de esa transmisión ¿es aquí? ― Dijo Leni, dejando su vaso en la mesa.

― Si ... espera, intento ubicar el sitio, no es en el segundo piso... la señal es subterránea ― Dijo la IA.

Leni miro a Zac, pues habían repasado los planos, días atrás, y habían descubierto una sola entrada al sótano del lugar, la cual se creía estaba , en un armario del segundo piso o en la cocina; tras la barra. Él estaba manteniendo la vista fija sobre el hombro de Leni . Habia un guardia apoyado en la baranda del segundo piso, justo cerca de la maldita puerta que Leni rompió en el pasado, el cual les miraba mientras hablaba por su radio.

― Las órdenes eran solo dar la alarma al confirmar que hubiéramos encontrado a los rehenes y a Thomas... Al carajo― dijo Zac, sacando su celular y activando la señal.

"ERROR"

Dijo la pantalla del dispositivo.

― Chicos... alguien ha activado una señal EMC, todos los celulares por cualquier vía de comunicación quedarán incomunicados; eso me incluye. ― Advirtió Zoe. Su voz se escuchaba con estática.

― Hay que movernos, ya saben que había una conversación con los federales de alguien de por aquí ... quizás sospecharon del espectáculo que me hiciste montar cuando te dio tu regresión―Le dijo Zac poniéndose de pie.

― ¿Qué hacemos? ― Le dijo Leni.

― Por ahora, bailar... ― Le dijo él, tendiéndole la mano.

Ella le miro extrañada, pero entendió que era una forma de pasar más desapercibido que estando ahí hablando. La llevo al centro de la pista, él era algo rígido, Leni también, pero ella trato de seguirle el ritmo al chico. Habia aprendido a bailar en esas fiestas de sus fines de semanas libres en Tijuana en donde el Reaggue y el Trap se tomaban las pistas. Estuvo un tiempo trabajando de manera ilegal como mercenario en el país del sur, mientras se suponía que cumplía su condena de no abandono de los EEUU. Le era incomodo tocar a Leni así, pero debían disimular, los otros chicos se pasaban al bailar y tocaban a sus parejas de baile de forma erotica, de hecho ellos parecían ser los mas inocentes ahí; si Leni hubiera tenido su misma edad quizás se habría arrimado a decirle como moverse.

― Me llegan ordenes desde arriba de apagar las luces y dejar que este lugar se ¡DES-CON-TRO-LE! ¡QUIERO VER SUS PUTAS MANOS EN SUS CHICAS! ― Dijo el DJ.

Las luces de tono azul, rojo, amarillo, verde, rojo comenzaron a hacer que todo se viera como en fotografías, Leni comenzó a temblar, Zac se percato que estaba teniendo otra regresión, la abrazo , en medio de todo ese caos , de todo el sudor y las feromonas de los demás adolescentes, la miro a los ojos.

― He pillado el sótano, en efecto está bajo la cocina... el problema es que la entrada ha estado custodiada por dos guardias todo este tiempo, la señal de pulso magnético aun no desaparece― Dijo Zoe en el odio de Leni y Zac.

― ¿Así se siente, cuando uno va a morir?... ― Pregunto Leni, abrazando a Zac, conteniendo ese nudo en la garganta.

Podía escuchar y sentir que algunos chicos se quejaban, porque los guardias de la fiesta iban de camino a ellos, en medio de todos.

― Eres... ― Decía Zac, para que un musculoso brazo le rodeara del cuello separándolo de Leni.

 _**( OST escena: shingeki no kyojin mika kobayashi)**_

Ella quedo pasmada, una mano le tapó la boca , otra le saco la peluca y procedió para sujetarla del abdomen y llevarla tras el matón que aprisiono a Zac, quien luchaba por liberarse .

Llegaron a la barra, entraron a la cocina, un sitio bastante pulcro para pertenecer a un antro. Frente a la puerta del congelador habían dos guardias, los que ZOE había visto por las cámaras de seguridad del lugar, hace unos instantes. Abrieron la recamará, nada más al entrar había una especie de rectángulo dibujado en el piso, era la entrada al sótano. En efecto los planos se habían equivocado, el sótano no estaba ubicado en un armario, era bajo el congelador. La sombría puerta se abrió, dejado escapar un olor a sangre, sudor, y humanidad.

― Arrójenlos cuando les diga ― Escucho la voz de Thomas, por el radio de su captor, a quien no podía patear, no podía hacer nada, pues ella estaba en una especie de trance.

Mandee , Jackie y Sam se hallaban de rodillas y con la cara en el piso, mirando hacia la pared de la escalera frente a ellas, a la izquierda de la habitación. El ardor entre sus muslos y glúteos era tal , que les parecía más insoportable que las laseraciones, que los látigos con punta les dejaron en los pechos y la espalda. Había una cadena con una especie de garfio colgando junto a ellas, el implemento estaba a 2 metros del suelo. Por suerte Thomas le había ordenado a sus hombres que se detuvieran, pero Por qué. Parecía estar ganando buen dinero con esa escena, según le escuchaban dar las gracias a sus contribuyentes. Kimi les enfocaba con la cámara de la pared, hacia la que miraban. Thomas estaba a tras de ellas, dándose vueltas con una cámara de mano, y una escopeta M870 en la espalda, grabando el estado en que habían quedado. Kimi usaba ese ridículo traje de latex color rojo, cubriendo su rostro con un antifaz blanco y maquillaje color negro en la parte de la nariz y la boca. Thomas por su parte usaba un pasamontaña, al igual que los hombres de pantalones militares y torso descubierto.

― Bien, ya que nuestros soldados cumplieron su objetivo, les daremos un descanso, pues tendrán que masacrar a una ... ¡NO!... ¡DOS! si tal como lo oyen a dos perras nuevas, una de ellas es una reconocida heroína en Royal Woods. Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Leni Loud, más conocida como la piloto del jet experimental X-44 ― Dijo el joven de chaqueta roja, y Jeans azules, dejando su cámara en el trípode tras Mandee, Jackie ySam.

Kimi apunto su cámara a su lado derecho, hacia la escalera desde donde cayeron Luna ,Zac y Leni. Las chicas estaban con las manos atadas tras la espalda con esposas de plástico, ,mientras que a Zac le habían puesto unas de metal. Les habían quitado las chaquetas a las hermanas, por lo que solo vestían sus poleras , los Jeans y sus botas. Thomas se adelantó para coger del cabello a Sam y arrastrarla hacia Luna. Mantuvieron a los pilotos al pie de la escalera y a las chicas cerca del trípode de Kimi.

Leni seguía shockeada, sabía que debía defenderse, pero... ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no podía activar su modo de batalla? Tumbada en el suelo, con la poca luz que emitían las ampolletas ubicadas en el pavimento del techo sobre el centro del lugar en que estaban sus amigas, pudo distinguir a Sam y a Luna tras Kimi, al lado izquierdo del trípode de la cámara. Sus ojos se abrieron, respiraba en frio, lentamente y profundamente, no podía creer lo que sucedía ¿era otra epifanía acaso? No... Esto era real. Sam desnuda con marcas de electroshock por su cuerpo, heridas desgarradoras en sus pechos y piernas, y entre ellas podía notar el abuso que había sufrido, pues los fluidos de los hombres que la violaron aún se hacían notar. Luna golpeada tumbada bocabajo junto a la rubia de mechón azul , maniatada con las manos a la espalda. Zac entendió que Leni estaba en shock, se puso de pie dispuesto a pelear, aun después de que le quitaron sus bastones a él y su amiga. Kimi le golpeo en la panza con su bat , el cual cargaba en su mano derecha mientras sujetaba la camará con la mano no dominante. El chico no se inmuto, por lo que MornightDeath le dio una patada en la mejilla derecha haciéndole caer frente a una , ahora, arrodillada Leni. Thomas se le acercó a Leni, se agacho hasta ella.

― Te diré lo que va a suceder Leni, vamos a asesinar a Mandee y Jackie, después les inyectaremos adrenalina a tu hermana y a su enamorada, las torturaremos, violaremos y asesinaremos... después yo me daré ese gusto contigo , tú amigo Zac morirá al final; quiero enseñarle modales a este soldadito ― Dijo Thomas para acariciar el mentón de la chica.

Kimi cogió a Zac por el cuello de su traje , y le llevaba al lado de Luna, junto al pie del trípode. Le tumbo boca abajo, le puso su pie sobre su mejilla izquierda , y le obligo a ver lo que sucedería. Uno de los soldados, pesco a Leni por el cuello de su polera y la puso al pie derecho del trípode de la cámara de Kimi. No había necesidad de vigilar a Leni, estaba domada, tal como Luna y Sam quienes no podían moverse a causa del electroshock y los golpes.

― Ya que hemos acomodado a nuestros invitados, creo que es hora de continuar con la última fase, "Destructor" ... hazme los honores, empieza según lo planeado ― Dijo Thomas, al volver a su cámara, a el soldado de la derecha de Mandee y Jackie, el cual portaba una katana al cinto.

El hombre se acercó por detrás de Mandee, desenfundo otro garfio, de mango metálico con un anillo al final de su empuñadura . Obligo a Mandee a levantar la cabeza ahí de rodillas, tomándola por el cabello, y le ensarto el arma entre el omóplato derecho y la espina a la adolescente, teniendo cuidado de no rozar el corazón , la travesó al nivel de la cuarta costilla.

― ¡Mamá, quiero a mi mamá!... ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡Thomas perdóname por terminarte! ¡Perdóname por haberle contado cosas a la gente!... Ahg, piedad... Dios ¡¿Dónde está Dios?! ―Decía la chica mientras el hombre de la katana le hacía levantarse halando el mango hacia arriba. Destructor pescó con su mano derecha el garfio de la cadena que colgaba entre ambas chicas, para proceder a engancharlo en el mango del que había atravesado a Mandee; en un anillo del final de aquella empuñadura. La ensangrentada adolescente , no podía quedar inconsciente, a causa de la adrenalina ,que le habían suministrado.

Mandee quedo suspendida unos 20 cm sobre el suelo, la sangre comenzó a escurrirle de la boca mientras invocaba a su madre, a Dios, a quien sea que le pudiera proteger; incluso llamo a su mascota. Petrificada Leni veía la escena, Zoe estaba en shock también, esa era la razón por la que la IA no había activado el modo Berserker; todo dependía de Leni. Zac por su parte no podía apartar la vista, pues la bota de Kimi no le dejaba mover el rostro. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de las mujeres, Jackie, trato de pararse para defender a su amiga, pero el tipo del látigo la sujeto del brazo y la tumbo en el piso, a sus pies, de un golpe en la cara. El maquillaje de Leni formaba dos hilos negros, en torno a unas profundas ojeras y unos iris color azul, en donde había una pequeña pupila que vibraba sin creer el infierno en el que estaba. La boca de Mandee escupiendo sangre, Jackie llorando a mares, literalmente era un infierno ¿Qué habían hecho para pasar todo aquello?.

― El público voto por escopetazo... Descansa en pedazos amorcito ― Le dijo Thomas a Mandee parándose a su lado derecho, Kimi les grababa.

 _**( OST escena : The Loud House Un nuevo horizonte capitulo 18 - 1/2 youseeabiggirl)**_

El joven paso bala al arma, coloco el cañón en la cien derecha de la chica y ... Un zumbido... eso fue lo que quedo en los oídos de Leni, Zac, Luna, Sam, y Jackie. Parte de la sangre de las arterias de Mandee fueron a dar a la cara de Leni, pues estaba frente a todo lo que había ocurrido.

Dejaron caer al suelo el cadáver sin cabeza, de la adolescente. Le clavaron el mismo garfio, en la misma zona a Jackie. La acomodaron de la misma forma en la cadena, sus pies no podían tocar el suelo, era incapaz de desmayarse por la adrenalina.

― ¡Papá! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname por no hacerte caso! ¡Tenias razón! ― Gritaba Jackie, colgada, con la boca y nariz ensangrentadas.

El tipo de la katana se puso a su derecha, desenfundo.

―! No! ¡NO! ¡Para! ¡PARA! ... ¡Perdón! ― Finalizo con un agudo grito cuando vio que la hoja iba hacia su abdomen.

Sin poder creer lo que veían, la vieron agonizar , la mitad de ese cuerpo colgado de ese garfio aun vivía... para morir segundos después de que la aorta agotara su carga. Un rojo carmesí inundaba el piso, mientras algunas gotas de sangre aun salían desde los cuerpos de las chicas. Las expresiones de horror con las que dejaron este mundo... eran indescriptibles.

― Ahora ... quien será el siguiente ¿Luna quizás? ― Dijo Thomas desde el otro extremo, enfocando con la cámara a la rockera, quien estaba pasmada.

 _"Siempre ha sido así cariño, el mas fuerte devora al debil... ¿Con que objeto te hiciste más fuerte que Thomas?"_ , _"Hasta un Liche puede sufrir" , "El dolor de un Liche es eterno,Leni", "¡Déjame sacarle la lengua por el cuello a ese estúpido!" ,"¡Liberame, Liberame, Liberame!"_ Decía aquella voz demoníaca dentro de ella, mientras con su mirada veía a Luna y Sam, ambas boca abajo temblando.

Los recuerdos fugaces llegaron a la mente de Leni: Ella ayudándole a maquillarse, ambas jugando con las guitarras, poniéndose la ropa de Rita. Su mamá... Lincoln,¿que dirían, que harían si las perdían? . Se puso de pie y se dejó llevar.

― Leni... ¡NO! ... Agh ― Grito Zoe, siendo silenciada por una estática.

― Oh... veo que habrá un cambio de planes... Kimi , tráemela ― Dijo Thomas .

Los ojos de Leni comenzaban a colocarse más y más azules. Zac sabía que no podía levantarse solo porque le hubieran quitado el pie de la cabeza, Thomas podía destaparle los sesos si cargaba contra Kimi . Se puso boca arriba y saco las ganzúas de su bolsillo trasero.

Apenas Kimi le toco , recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que la tumbo de espaldas dejando caer su bate a los pies de Leni.

Asombrados vieron como desde el cuello de la chica a sus manos empezaban a salir descargas eléctricas, las luces parpadearon, hasta que todo quedo súbitamente en negro. Los ojos de Leni brillaban en la oscuridad, mientras que las descargas de sus manos eran apreciables. Rompió las esposas de plástico.

 _**( OST escena : The Loud House Un nuevo horizonte capitulo 18 - 1/2 youseeabiggirl)**_

Leni avanzo hacia Thomas, tomando el bate de Kimi en una carrera, el tipo del látigo, a su izquierda, se disponía a golpearla ,mientras en los pestañeo de las luces parecían ser más cegadores , el chico le apuntaba con la M870. Leni le lanzo de una sola patada hacia Thomas, antes de que los clavos se clavaran en su cara, el impacto del escopetazo dio en la espalda del hombre, Thomas se apegó a la pared, sin entender que ocurría. El tipo de la katana a su derecha se disponía a cortarla alzando la hoja hacia arriba, Leni bloqueo con el bat el golpe, antes de su descenso ,en la zona de la empuñadura y pateo las costillas del sujeto con su pierna derecha haciendo que el cuerpo del sujeto bloqueara la siguiente ronda de perdigones que iban hacia ella. Salto hacia Thomas el cual helado, no fue capaz de pasar bala a tiempo pues Leni se alzaba sobre él, logro cargar el arma pero al apuntarle el disparo fue desviado por el batazo de la chica hacia la derecha, donde nadie había. Leni peleo contra el por el arma, fue capaz de quitársela y lanzarla hacia la esquina derecha, lejos de todos. Thomas le asesto un golpe en la cara, el cual no tuvo efecto más que darle un shock eléctrico, la chica le boxeo sacándole un diente por cada embestida. Thomas cayó de espaldas, Leni se le tiro encima y comenzó a golpearle la cara sin control.

― ¡Los matare a todos! ¡A todos y cada uno de ustedes! ¡Los matare con mis propias manos! ― Dijo ella, para proceder a ponerle los pulgares en los ojos.

Thomas le sujeto las manos, no podía contra la inmensa fuerza de la chica.

― No... Leni... escucha... no tienes porque hacer esto, espera ... ahg... ¡POR FAVOR! ― Dijo Thomas cuando la chica comenzó a presionarle los globos oculares.

― ¡MIRAME! ¡Quiero ver tus ojos apagarse! ― Le dijo Leni en voz alta , poseída por sus deseos reprimidos a causa del bullying y las burlas de todo el mundo.

Leni lanzo un grito monstruoso, sintiendo como poco a poco ambas esferas se reventaban dejando un par de pozos de sangre en la cara de un aún consciente Thomas.

― Liberaré a esta ciudad... ¡de ustedes par de cerdos! Quiero más, más...más,más dolor ¡Aún no estoy satisfecha! ― Dijo mientras le golpeaba la cara, para proceder a empuntar sus dedos, y atravesarle los músculos milohideos y estilohideos para así sacarle la lengua por el cuello al matón.

Kimi estaba sentada al pie de la escalera sobre su trasero, viendo como Leni había matado de una manera horripilante a su hermano de toda la vida. Zac por fin logró sacarse las esposas, se puso de pie dispuesto a darle caña a Kimi, la cual estaba totalmente shockeada ¿Les habian ganado? ¿Thomas había muerto? ¿Qué seria de ella? ¿Sus jefes la matarían por esto? Esas interrogantes inundaban su mente. Se percato de que Leni Se ponía de pie.

― Más.. Quiero más, se siente bien ¡Más! ¡¿Dónde estás Kimi?! ― Le grito, volteando, mirándola con sus brillantes , cristalinos , enormes y demoníacos ojos azules. En medio de la tenue luz de las luces, que parpadeaban de vez en cuando.

Zac entendió que debería de proteger a Kimi, pues ya habían ganado, afuera podían escucharse los tiroteos del FBI contra los guardias de Thomas, en cualquier momento la Ley abriría esa puerta y podrían aprender a Kimi. Ella caminaba de manera lenta, espectral, como si estuviera poseída, hacia la hermana de Thomas, se agacho bajo el cadáver de Jackie, para recoger la katana. Luna logro sentarse, Sam la imito solo para querer arrinconarse lejos de esa escalera, pues no quería ver lo que haría Leni con esa espada. Sam la rodeó con sus brazos, para echarse a llorar en el cuello de ella, la rockera no sabia que hacer, la pobre chica desnuda, y sin maniatar estaba tiritando en su cuello, presionándola con fuerza, mientras veía como su hermana se había transformado en un demonio.

― Leni para, necesitas... ― Le fue a decir Zac, interponiéndose en su camino, solo para recibir un golpe con el mango de la espada , el cual bloqueo con su antebrazo derecho . El golpe fue tan fuerte que le hizo caer a la derecha de Leni , en medio del charco de sangre.

Una carga de franqueo explosiono la entrada, el equipo SEAL del comandante Spencer ingreso. Los cuatro hombres ingresaron, Kimi se escondió tras de ellos, solo para ser arrinconada en la pared de la escalera.

― Teniente suelte la katana... todo acabo, no haga una estupidez... ― Le dijo Spencer, en medio de sus dos hombres y tras el que había asegurado a Kimi, al pie de la escalera.

― Matar... voy a matar a Kimi...matar es divertido ― Rio de manera seductora.

 _**(OST escena: Attack on titan- Reluctant Heroes Lullaby - AmaLee ver)**_

No parecía haber otra opción más que abatir a Leni, hasta que Luna arrodillada comenzó a cantarle...

 _(...) It was like a nightmare_ (Fue como una pesadilla)

 _And it's pain for me_ (Que me causo dolor)

 _Because nobody wants to die too fas_ t (Porque nadie quiere morir demasiado rápido)

 _Remember the day of grief_ (Recuerda los dias de lamentaciones)

 _Now it's strange for me_ (Ahora son extraños para mi)

 _I could see your face_ (Podia ver tu cara)

 _I could hear your voice_ _(...)_ (Podia oir tu voz)

La espada cayó al suelo, Leni se arrodillo, poco a poco el azul de sus ojos empezó a desaparecer. Agacho la cabeza.

La chica comenzó a llorar, apoyo sus manos en el suelo, y comenzó a disculparse. Luna se arrastro de rodillas hasta ella y siguió cantándole, con su dulce voz. Uno de los hombres se acerco y le cortó las amarras, la castaña le abrazó desde atrás, levanto la cabeza, Spencer y sus hombres habían bajado las armas y solamente miraban la escena con un nudo en la garganta. Zac se sentó en medio de toda la sangre del piso, suspiro con un nudo en la garganta , tratando de salir de ese estado catatónico en el que cayó por unos segundos, un llanto le hizo levantar su cabeza, miro a su derecha. Sam estaba arrodillada, cubriéndose el pecho con las manos y con la cabeza gacha.

Apenas se le acerco, la chica retrocedió torpemente hacia el rincón, solo para caer sobre su trasero.

— ¡ALEJATE! ... ¡No me toques!... — Le imploró ella, sin darse cuenta que no habia nada que temer, sin darse cuenta de que comenzó a orinarse del miedo de tener a un hombre extraño frente a ella.

Zac retrocedió no tubo el valor para decirle algo, solo se quedó ahí viéndola llorar. Miro sus manos, vio a Sam, vio a Leni y a Luna. Solo pudo taparse la cara, sin darse cuenta que tras el estaba el cadáver sin ojos de Thomas.

Les trajeron unas mantas, Sam no quería tener contacto con los hombres, por lo que una SEAL debió hacerse cargo de los 4 jóvenes supervivientes. En cuanto a Kimi fue lo primero que se llevaron, antes de que llegarán mas periodistas a las afueras del antro. Las hermanas tiritaban, no querían soltarse las unas a las otras. Con cuidado la mujer les guio hacia la superficie. Apenas salieron, los forenses del FBI hicieron su entrada en el sótano. Les sentaron en la misma mesa en que Leni y Zac se habían sentado cuando llegaron. Los 4 cara a cara, Sam rodeada por las hermanas, y el chico un poco mas alejado de la mesa. Sam tiritaba, evitaba el contacto visual con Leni. Luna le tomo la mano derecha a su amiga, ambas se miraron, la del mechón azul no pudo mas y pego su cabeza a la mesa para llorar. Leni ya lucida, consciente de lo que había hecho, miro a Luna, no necesito decirle algo para que entendiera que la dejaría con su amiga, para asi ella poder hacerle compañía a Zac. Arrastró su silla frente a la de su amigo. El solo mantenía su mirada fría, pero ahora con un tono lúgubre, unas ojeras enormes y un brillo no característico en sus pupilas.

— Si te lo guardas será peor ... — Le dijo Leni, con un tono de voz fúnebre, triste.

El adolescente se puso de pie, pero no pudo apartarse de su amiga como hacia siempre que ella trataba de tocar su lado sentimental, aquel lado que ocultó desde hace mucho tiempo al mundo. En lugar de eso se arrodillo, Leni aparto su banco para abrazarlo. El lloraba en silencio, Leni por otro lado no pudo más y busco refugio bajo su menton , fue el quien la cubrió ahora.

— ¡No cambie nada! ¡NADA! ... Se murieron, todos... ¡¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?! — Dijo ella llorando en el suelo sentada sobre sus piernas, al igual que su amigo — ¡Mandee! ¡Jackie! ¡Amigas! ... ¡PERDON! Fallé — Gritó Leni en el pecho de Zac.

Nunca habia contenido a alguien, pero en este momento era necesario. Rodeandola con su mano izquierda, se animo a levantar su mano derecha sobre la espalda de Leni y acariciarle su cabeza.

— Sh... Tranquila, no tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón... no tienes porque cargar con toda esta culpa... Solo te transformaste, en ... en lo que debías — Le dijo él , mientras los alaridos de la chica hacian que todos los soldados ahí les vieran con tristeza.

— Mamá... ¿Qué va a decir mamá? ... ¿Qué van a decir mis hermanitas? ... Mi Linky, yo era su superhéroe, un superhéroe no hace estas cosas ¿Qué dirá ahora? — Dijo algo mas calmada, sintiendo como la mano de Zac le peinaba con ternura.

— Sh... Leni, tu problema es que te preocupas demasiado por todos... vamos de a poco, y preocupémonos por ti ahora. Iremos al hospital, nos van a chequear, y veras a tus padres cuando estés lista. ¿Te he dicho que te envidió? Me habría gustado tener una mamá como la tuya, un hermano como Lincoln, un padre tan cómico como el tuyo... No vas a perder a tú familia, te lo prometo — Le dijo, sintiendo como ahora la chica tiritaba en sus brazos.

Bajo su mano hasta la nuca de la chica, y le quitó el chip de Zoe. Así mismo hizo con el reloj, implementos los cuales guardo en sus bolsillos. Le levanto el mentón, para quitarle los lentes de contacto, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se percato de que estos estaban rotos, por lo que lucían como unas escamas transparentes en los ojos de su amiga. Se los quitó con cuidado, y dejo que ella siguiera llorando.

Leni no podía quitar de su mente aquella visión , en que sus manos se tornaron sombras con grandes garras, en que cuando ataco le pareció estar completamente desnuda... le pareció haber sido aquella Leni de deseos perversos y destructivos en carne, tanto en personalidad como en apariencia.

Por su parte Zoe no hacia más que lamentarse en su base de datos, pues durante todo el tiempo en que Leni perdió el control, ella también sintió que su "forma" paso a ser la de aquella otra Leni. Para más inri no podía comunicarse con Leni, pensaba lo peor.

 ** **Vitacora de ZOE:****

\- ¡¿Qué HEMOS HECHO?! ¿Qué he hecho?

\- Matamos a Thomas... mate a Leni... no responde.

\- ya se me ha informado que Leni esta bien, podre comunicarme con ella en 24 horas más... fue petición de ella misma.

\- Hermana mayor... lamento haberte hecho daño.

 ** **The Loud House : Un nuevo Horizonte****

 ** **CONTINUARA...****

 ** **Notas del autor :****

Espero haberles tenido con la intriga máxima, esta semana mientras esperaban el capitulo, en especial por el primer vídeo que subí. Bueno... que mas se puede decir, ahora solo falta zafar el tema del X-44 ... que debería pasar a ser F-44C .

Que les puedo decir sobre Leni... no se siente culpable, pero le habría gustado que hubiese habido otra forma de librarse de aquellos monstruos con piel humana.

Me gustaría tener mas tiempo para escribirles, pero la vida no es un jardín de rosas, y esta semana cometí una equivocación terrible... veré en que puedo enmendar mi gran error.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, les dejo los links de los vídeos que hice con la OST de shingeki no kyojin. Ese tema de la transformación de Bertoto y el Laina le quedaba como anillo al dedo, a mi parecer. El solo hecho de ver como tu enemigo se transforma en algo que no puedes contener y controlar, mientras estas ahí supuestamente teniéndolo subyugado , es el sentimiento que este tema transmite. Por otro lado también refleja la traición, ver como alguien que creías amigo se transforma de un momento a otro en tu verdugo.

Comienzo la Universidad la semana subsiguiente, por lo que espero traerles otro capitulo mas la próxima semana. Para así finalizar la temporada con 1 capitulo cada 2 semanas.

Nos leemos mis queridos aces , se despide el piloto de las 4 marcas : Khada Galm

pd: No podre volver a publicar o anunciar los capítulos por facebook. Esto debido al problema en el que estoy metido, debí de borrar todo, todo de mi en cuanto a redes sociales.


	19. Cielos Destrozados pt1

**CAPITULO 19 : Cielos Destrozados - Parte 1**

 **Axel And Hammer USAF systems informa:**

 **Noticias de Royal Woods , después de confirmado el rescate del equipo del X-44.**

— Como podemos ver ha habido un altercado en la polémica discoteca de la ciudad, y la única para ser sinceros. Estamos viendo a ,nadie más y nadie menos que, la señorita Kimi Tetherby. Siendo trasladada, con esposas y una expresión de terror en su cara... Veré si puedo acercarme a la valla de seguridad... ¡Kimi! ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?! — Dijo la reportera Khaterine Mullingan, avanzando entre todos los vecinos y reporteros de otros estados.

— ¡Ey! Ya les he dicho que nada de declaraciones... si quiere respuestas vaya a preguntarle al ministro de defensa. Llegará al aeropuerto en una hora más — Dijo Spencer Arias, el comandante de los SEALS, quien después de haber dejado a Aelita a cargo de Leni y sus amigos, se prestó para escoltar a Kimi hasta el Humvee.

 **Noticias de Royal Woods, después de que se asentará la rueda de prensa, para el ministro Winters en el aeropuerto.**

— Una pregunta a la vez... a ver primero la prensa local — Dijo el hombre, al micrófono del estrado, frente a la entrada principal del lugar.

— Katherine Mulligan, Noticias de Royal Woods... ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué sus muchachos atacaron a los Tetherby? Tengo entendido que el equipo de su nuevo Jet de caza está involucrado... ¿Zachary Winters? Su hijo adoptivo entre ellos. ¿Por qué no se sabe nada de Thomas Theterby? — Dijo ella, frente al hombre, separados por 3 metros de distancia, con rapidez; acaparando todas las preguntas importantes.

Winters respiro hondo y explico la situación, revelando la investigación hecha por el FBI, la IA ZOE, y el equipo del X-44; se refirió a Leni como Reaper. Todos los reporteros quedaron anonadados, en especial aquellos locales que tenían enlace con oficinas de New York. Aclaró que esta vez los vacíos legales, que siempre alegaba el abogado de Thomas, no tendrían validez; pues se tenían los registros de la cámara del reloj de Luna Loud. Su hijastro le había puesto al tanto, durante su viaje, de cómo había transcurrido todo, así mismo fue él quien le envió los registros de Luna. Había especialistas del FBI y la CIA junto al ministro en su vuelo, cuando obtuvo la situación , por lo que la información de Pixy llego a altos mandos en menos de 5 minutos. La cara de horror en todos era evidente, las mujeres como Katherine manifestaban además cierta impotencia, cuando Winters les contó como fallecieron las niñas desaparecidas; desde aquellas que habían sido asesinadas días atrás, hasta Jackie y Mandee.

— Reaper, valiéndose del modo de batalla de ZOE, neutralizó al Joven Theterby. Esta acción queda con restricción de ser amonestada legalmente. Además, se evalúa darle la pena capital a Kimi ... — Dijo, para contar como fue la muerte de Thomas.

— Gracias... — Dijo Katherine, pasmada, asqueada, ante el relato final.

La culpa de hacer esos reportajes sobre lo ocurrido en el Young Tentation la carcomían, la carcomían por haber dejado bien parado a esos monstruos.

— ¿Puede revelar la identidad de Reaper?... digo, sabemos que su hijo Zac vuela como numero 2 escoltado a esta piloto "extraordinaria" ... Además ¿Qué hacia una niña de 16 años como Luna Loud trabajando de encubierto con ustedes? — Dijo un joven reportero de gafas, al costado derecho de Katherine.

— Número uno : No... Y numero 2 : Puedes responder eso preguntándole a la señorita de las preguntas anteriores, ella ha estado investigando. Sin embargo se ha negado a sacar a la luz todo lo que sabe sobre "Reaper", y como es que esta, finalmente, se vincula con Luna Loud — Dijo Winters, quien por dentro sabia el sentimiento de asco que traía Kathernine.

La mayoría de los reporteros la rodeo para preguntarle la identidad de la chica...

— No estaba segura, pues su personalidad de niña tonta no iba con el heroísmo inspirado por Reaper, la piloto del X-44... ahora veo que ambas son la misma persona. Su nombre es: Leni Loud, hermana mayor de Luna Loud — Dijo, Cabizbaja, evitando a las luces de las cámaras y micrófonos de sus colegas.

\- Se confirma la Pena capital para Kimi Theterby

\- La CIA tomó lecciones legales contra el abogado y la familia de Thomas. Los padres deberán abonar el 30 % de la producción en masa del F-44C y F-44D ; ambos variantes mejoradas de las versiones X-44A y X-44B. En cuanto al abogado será despojado de su título y no podrá ejercer más. El tío de Thomas, el señor Tetherby, víctima de la culpa se ha propuesto a realizar donaciones constantes al Hospital de Royal Woods, la Alcaldía y las familias de las niñas afectadas por el actuar de sus sobrinos ... Actualmente la familia está en la quiebra total.

\- Se ha prohibido el ingreso de la prensa al funeral de Jackie y Mandee.

\- Leni y Zac asistieron al funeral, las madres y los padres de las chicas les reconocieron como sus héroes.

\- Extrañamente la sincronización con Zoe se mueve en los rangos de cuando todo empezó:

180-250%.

\- Se tienen ya a los primeros 3 pilotos compatibles con el nuevo software en Nevada. Aun así, se piensa trasladar un F-44C a Royal Woods para la presentación final del proyecto, a ojos del presidente de los EEUU de América. Leni sería la encargada de liderar el flamante grupo de 4 F-44C, bajo la designación de "Strider 1".

\- El F-44C arribó en un C-5 Galaxy, dos semanas después de los acontecimientos del club nocturno; no se le instalará el programa ZOE. Puesto que usan la versión mejorada de la IA de Leni, llamada ISAC (Inteligense System Analitic Computer) o también llamada ISABELL , en caso de que la IA se identifique como una fémina, esto dependerá siempre de su piloto.

\- Para hacer espacio a los aviones escolta del F-44C, se ha llevado al X-44A y los demás aviones del equipo Butterfly a un viejo túnel militar sin terminar, a las cercanías de la carretera estatal de Royal Woods.

\- Lisa Loud arribó junto al nuevo avión, ahora definitivamente no volverá a viajar, pues será Alvin quien tomará las riendas del proyecto.

\- Leni Loud no ha vuelto a hablar con Zoe desde que salió del hospital. La IA admite sentirse culpable de transformar a su "hermana" en un monstruo.

* * *

Su familia no le tuvo miedo, ni mucho menos sintió repulsión hacia lo que había hecho... y como lo había hecho. Supieron contenerla, supieron amarla, sabían que era Leni después de todo. Aún así, ella no podía lograr conciliar bien el sueño, eran muchas las veces en que despertaba llorando .Porque en vez de ver a Mandee y Jackie mutiladas por Thomas, veía a Lincoln, Lucy, Lynn, Lily, Lana, Lola, Luan, Luna y hasta Lori.

Lo único bueno de todo este asunto, fue que su hermana mayor pidió adelantar sus exámenes, para ir a verla lo antes posible. Fue así como dos semanas después de que ocurriera la tragedia, Lori llego a Royal Woods, prácticamente arribo al mismo tiempo que Lisa. La mayor sabia calmarla cuando despertaba llorando, o despertaba bañada en sudor frio. Se tomaba su tiempo para cambiarle el pijama, o limpiarle las lágrimas, para finalmente dormir junto a su hermanita de toda la vida. Abrazar a Leni en medio de la noche era extraño, era similar a abrazar a una mujer hecha y derecha, no a una niña, que era el recuerdo que imperaba en su mente sobre ella.

Pasaron cinco días, era miércoles 5 de Junio. Las clases en la preparatoria terminarían aquel viernes, por lo que el lunes a Leni le había llegado una invitación a la ceremonia de graduación y otra para la fiesta de graduación de la escuela. El ministro de educación, le había enviado hace una semana su título de egreso, con toda la conmoción y el esfuerzo y mejora demostrada en todas las materias; Leni acabo terminando su etapa escolar con "honores ministeriales", según decía la carta de Winters, que adjunto con el diploma.

Dicha mañana, del 5 de Junio, despertó, por costumbre a las 5:30 Am. Lori dormitaba, por lo que le llamo la atención, apenas la escucho estirarse. Encendieron la Luz de la cómoda entre ambas camas y se sentaron cada una en su colcha; mirándose frente a frente.

— ¿Otra pesadilla? — Le dijo la mayor. En medio de la frescura de esa mañana de , un casi ya, verano.

— No ... solo es costumbre que me despierte así — Respondió Leni.

— Algo te pasa... Leni, ganaste ... ¿Por qué no renuncias ya a la USAF? ¿Por qué no consigues ayuda psicológica? Lo que viste en ese sótano, fue una pesadilla; sin contar todo lo que te ha pasado volando. Luna y Sam no han estado bien tampoco, pero al menos ya empezaron a recibir ayuda; solo faltas tú. — Dijo la mayor, regañándola.

— Lo haré, cuando termine definitivamente con todo esto. El domingo es mi último vuelo, te prometo que me despediré de todos, y volveré a ser yo... de todos, ah... — Suspiro Leni, tapándose los ojos con las manos y apoyándose en sus piernas , sentada ahí en la cama.

— ¿No quieres despedirte de tus nuevos amigos verdad? — Le dijo la mayor.

— No... sé que si renuncio, jamás volveré a ver a Janice, al capitán, a Zoe, a Alvin... a Zac...— Dijo mirando a su hermana, con los ojos brillantes.

— Literalmente para ti, esos son héroes. Te rescataron y te dieron un modo de luchar, cuando más lo necesitabas — Le dijo la mayor.

— Créeme que si todo el asunto de ser soldado no fuera tan... frió, no fuera tan peligroso e involucrara quitar vidas, me quedaría — Dijo ella.

Lori avanzo hasta su cama, se sentó junto a ella a su lado derecho y le abrazo.

— Oye tu no cambias... sigues sin poder elegir entre dos cosas. Es como cuando íbamos por vestidos, siempre que te gustaban dos distintos, me pedías a mí que escogiera cual llevar. Ahora es lo mismo...Puedes seguir siendo de la USAF, formalizar la carrera con estudios, tienes los medios. O también puedes dejarlo, y seguir con tu vida tal cual estaba. — Le dijo Ella.

Leni suspiro, en verdad no sabía que "vestido" tomar.

— Supongo que tienes razón, pero... Igual pienso en Zac, no quiero que termine matándose — Le dijo Leni.

— Oye, no sé qué le ves, no es alto, es gruñón, callado, frio... — Le reclamo Lori. Manteniendo su mano en los hombros de su hermana,

— ¿A qué te refieres? Simplemente no quiero... no quiero, que siga haciendo cosas malas, o cosas que lamente — Dijo Leni, con un pequeño tono de inseguridad.

— No le mientas a una mentirosa, venga he visto como le miras y como te gusta pelear con él por cosas estúpidas como la limpieza ... ¡Te gusta! — Le dijo Lori, con tono infantil y coqueto a la vez.

El rubor apareció en las mejillas de la rubia, trato de apartar la mirada de los ojos de Lori, pero era imposible... una sonrisa boba se forjo en la comisura de sus labios.

— Bueno... quizás, solo me atrae... es que es muy rudo, pero ¡ash! debiste verlo cuando enfrento a "Él innombrable" en el centro comercial. Yo estaba perdida y llegó, pudo no hacerle caso a mi mensaje, fiel a su estilo, pero decidió venir y después de eso se volvió más cálido. Me hizo daño, sí, pero me ayudo a entender muchas cosas, como es el mundo de cruel... yo quisiera hacerle ver que por muy cruel que este sea, depende de nosotros hacerlo hermoso y bonito — Dijo Leni, causando que Lori empañara un poco sus ojos al oírla hablar así.

Se abrazaron, solo para escuchar que alguien se tropezaba con algo en el ático.

— ¡¿Zac?! — Pregunto Leni, al chico quien, con la presencia de Lisa en la casa, se vió obligado a dormir en el entre techo de la casa.

— ¿Qué paso? — Dijo él.

— Literalmente nos estabas espiando — Dijo Lori, algo enfadada.

— Estaba limpiando una telaraña que se me paso cuando me trasladé aquí... que es distinto — Dijo, disimulando.

— ¿Qué tanto de lo que hablamos escuchaste? — Pregunto Leni.

El chico no respondía, sin previo aviso un temblor sacudió toda la casa Loud. El estruendo de una explosión seguido de varios motores de Jet's Caza , surcando los cielos despertó a todos en la morada. Leni, ya con toda su experiencia en aviones, sabia de que se trataba: Un bombardeo. Ordeno a Lori llevar a las pequeñas y a los padres al sótano, con rapidez se dirigió a su armario y se acomodó los electrodos y el resto del equipo de vuelo, Lori solo estaba ahí pasmada viéndola como desempolvaba con rapidez el traje anti G.

Zac, ya vestido de verde, pateo la puerta rompiéndola, junto a él estaba Lisa.

— ¡Nos ataca la AUS Force! Quieren destruir el aeropuerto entero... Alvin dice que perdimos el C-5 , 2 F-16 y un escuadrón entero de F-15C. ¡No sé cómo haremos para poner al F-44 en el aire! ¡Alvin aun no despega! — Dijo Lisa alarmada, cargando su laptop y con una radio atada al cuello.

Las demás niñas se aglomeraron en torno al soldado, mientras los padres subían las escaleras.

— ¡Silencio todos! ... Bien, Lisa te quedas aquí. Nos comunicamos por radio para que nos vayas poniendo al tanto. Ahora quiero que todos bajen al sótano si una bomba estalla aquí, es el lugar en donde más minorizaran los daños — Ordeno Zac.

Dejo a sus hermanas en el subsuelo de la casa, mientras remezones más cercanos se hacían presente.

— ¡No tienes por qué ir , hija! — Le sujeto Rita de la muñeca, cuando vio que pretendía subir las escaleras junto a Zac.

— Mamá... me necesitan — Dijo Leni.

— Yo te necesito... esta familia te necesita — Dijo la mujer.

Lori se adelantó y quitó la mano de Rita de la de Leni.

— No mamá... Leni tiene razón, no le hagas más difícil escoger la opción correcta. Ya no es nuestra Leni, es alguien mejor y que puede ser mejor — Le dijo Lori.

— ¡¿Leni , vienes o no?! — Le grito Zac desde el extremo superior de la escalera.

— ¿Cuándo te transformaste en una mujer? — Le dijo la madre, mientras Lynn Sr le abrazaba por su lado izquierdo.

— Cuando me di cuenta de que... luchar es la única forma de sobrevivir en este mundo, supongo... ¡Volveré! — Dijo Leni, cuando otro bombazo estallo 3 calles mas abajo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre. Se dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras para ir al aeropuerto junto a Zac.

— ¡Ve por ellos Leni! — Le animo Lincoln, quien junto a Luan contenían a una temblorosa Luna.

Iban en sus motocicletas a toda velocidad, cuando una llamada de Alvin a sus celulares les hizo bajar el ritmo en medio de los cráteres humeantes de las calles.

— ¡No vayan al aeropuerto! ¡Es un Caos! ... Tengo un plan, escuchen con atención: Diríjanse a la carretera, y tomen el desvió que les indicare en sus GPS. — Dijo el chico.

Les comenzó a explicar, que en vez de despegar el F-44C, usarían el X-44A , el F-16C , el F-16 Block50 Y el F-22 de Zac. Los cuales se encontraban en aquel antiguo túnel militar sin acabar de los años 80, el cual desembocaba en una calle que daba a una arboleda. Dicha calle se conectaba por el desvió de un camino de tierra ,que Alvin les había indicado en sus GPS, con la carretera.

— Estupendo... pero ¿recuerdas que Zoe no quiere que Leni la Use de nuevo? — Reclamo Zac, rumbo al destino, siendo seguido de cerca por Leni.

— Pues tendrá que volar con o sin ella... aquí perdimos a todos los aviones apostados. El único que está en pie son mi E-767 y el F-44C, sobrevivimos porque nos rodean defensas AA . Nos atacan SU-37 y esos malditos drones japoneses. Para más Inri, Canadá dice haber detectado una mancha enorme en su radar, pero solo fue por un segundo ... o fue un desperfecto o nos vienen cosas peores — Dijo el chico, asentado en su avión.

— Zoe entenderá... venga no hay tiempo que perder — Dijo Leni, aumentando la velocidad, mientras junto a Zac evadían escombros y árboles caídos . Ingresaron auna agitada carretera.

Llegaron para encontrarse con la gran calle, y el túnel.

— Cariño ¿estás bien? — Le dijo Janice abrazándola.

— Si, ¿Cuál es el plan? — Dijo Leni.

— El plan es que salimos volando de aquí, y matamos a esos estúpidos. Alfred y Lucas ya nos cargaron el armamento y el combustible... solo faltamos los pilotos — Dijo el capitán Guerrero.

Los aviones estaban puestos en fila india, cerca de la salida estaba el F-16 del Capitán Wiseman, después el F-22 de Zac, después seguía el F-16 Block50 de Janice y su copiloto Alphonse, y finalmente Leni y ZOE.

Se debió enchufar ella misma al avión, cerro la cabina, en medio de la oscuridad del túnel, pues las luces del fondo eran de un amarillo muy tenue.

— ¿L-Leni? ¡No! ¡NO! ... ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — Dijo La IA, con pena.

— Zoe... cállate y escucha... no importa lo que haya pasado conmigo antes. Están bombardeando Royal Woods, mi ciudad, mi hogar, a mi familia. Te necesito para que terminemos con lo último de este mal sueño — Dijo la chica. Viendo como lentamente los aviones tomaban distancia entre si para librar la batalla de sus vidas.

— Entiendo... Cada día, cada temporada, termina. ¡Y comienza algo nuevo! Me alegra de volar contigo nuevamente, hermanita — Dijo la IA, aflorando sus recuerdos felices.

Guerrero despego. Leni escuchaba atentamente la radio, Zoe estaba captando transmisiones de la policía, la alcaldía, de toda Royal Woods ; y las compartía con el equipo.

— ¡Tenemos civiles heridos! Usen los camiones de valores ,para transportarlos fuera de la ciudad— Decía el jefe de policía.

— Como su alcaldesa, me niego a retirarme hasta que el ultimo civil este bien resguardado de las bombas o haya sido evacuado. Ciudadanos si se encuentran en un lugar bajo tierra no salgan, si no tienen sitio en donde esconderse, diríjanse al centro de la cuidad ; para ser evacuados por la policía y las ambulancias — Decía la alcaldesa.

Zac Alzo el vuelo.

— Leni... nos hemos refugiado en el bunker de Lisa. Le había instalado un pasadizo que lo conectaba al sótano... hermana, si estas escuchando esto... quiero que sepas que eres la única que puede salvarnos. Lisa dice que los refuerzos llegaran en 30 minutos más — Dijo Lori, entrando en el canal de los pilotos.

— Vaya vaya... detecto sincronización de 250% de parte de Leni y Zoe, nada mal para empezar. Venga chicas, no nos decepcionen — Dijo Alvin desde el E-767 ,en él aeropuerto, mientras las ametralladoras de los carros antiaéreos cubrían su avión de cualquier misil, cualquier bomba, e incluso de cualquier Dron Kamikaze.

Janice iniciaba su despegue. Fue el turno de Leni de ponerse en posición fuera del Túnel.

— Hola Leni, aquí Lucas, espero que tengas todos tus sistemas preparados... Como sea, por ordenes del coronel Altman, tienes permiso para despegar, abrir fuego y eliminar cualquier avión que amenace contra el bienestar del territorio norte americano — Dijo el ATC militar, que previamente había ayudado al mecánico Alfred a arreglar los aviones.

 _**(OST escena: FACELESS SOLDIER- ace combat7)**_

El X-44A alzaba una vez más el vuelo, después de semanas de letargo. Lisa mantenía comunicación con Leni atreves de Lori, quien era la encargada del radio en el bunker. El coronel Altman se alistaba junto a 7 pilotos de F-15C, en una base de IDAHO. Lugar en el que hace una semana fue enviado a dar parte de todo lo ocurrido con el proyecto a un consejo de guerra.

Las mariposas se formaron junto a su líder de vuelo, en medio del naciente sol de la mañana. Junto a la Luz de un nuevo día, llegaban los Héroes de Royal Woods. Se alejaron de la zona de combate, para dar rienda al alcance de sus misiles AMRAAM.

Al parecer uno de los SU portaba un POD de interferencia, pues solo Leni podía fijar a los enemigos como tales, sus compañeros no podían.

— Rápido, todos apéguense a Leni... Reaper, usa a Zoe para designar como enemigos a cualquier avión que no seamos los que te rodeamos — Ordeno Zac.

— Listo, todo tuyo ZOE — Dijo Leni, al captar a todos los SU-37 con su visión mental.

— Cada sistema tiene su debilidad ... ¡la encontraremos! — Dijo la IA. Marcando a los enemigos, y actualizando los HUD de sus compañeros.

Los aviones enemigos se formaban para acercarse y atacarles, pues dado que cargaban bombas y misiles de ataque a tierra no traían equipo de largo alcance.

— Incluso si uno de nosotros es abatido, no pierdan la concentración. A todos los aviones, ¡ataquen al enemigo! — Dijo uno de los malos, Zoé les intervino la radio.

— Estoy en posición, atacando — Dijo otro de los 8 SU-37

— ¡Mierda, vienen muy rápido! — Se escaramuzo otro SU.

— ¡Hora de sumergirse en los fuegos artificiales! — Dijo Zac.

— ¡Quédate con Leni , y saldrás con vida! — Dijo Wiseman.

Los compañeros de Leni se separaron, para proceder a disparar sus misiles de largo alcance, los cuales deberían ir a por los SU-37, los cuales estaban a unas 40 millas de ellos. Pronto los aviones se cruzaron unos con otros, dejando enormes explosiones en el cielo de la ciudad. Alvin aprovecho para despegar, pues sabía que con todo el revuelo de la batalla no sería descubierto rodando hacia la pista.

 **THE LOUD HOUSE : UN NUEVO HORIZONTE**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Vitacora de ZOE:**

\- SIN REGISTROS ...

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y bueno esta demás decir que ahora si estamos en la recta final, salimos del bardo de tierra para entrar al del aire. Ahora si que les digo que se preocupen por el bienestar de Leni, porque ni yo se como va a terminar esto XD.

Como vemos el proyecto estaba por darse por concluido después de llevar tanto tiempo estancado, por eso se ve que hay poco tiempo desde que se fabrica el software nuevo hasta que se hacen los primeros F-44. La producción en masa se supone que debería iniciar después de esto, pues sea como sea que acabe todo, el proyecto ya tiene su victo bueno y solo hace falta una presentación formal.

Recuerden bien el numero de aviones que robaron de Japón, y claro el tipo de aviones, son drones... sin embargo hay uno en especial que dificultara todo, por no decir que podría acabar con Leni y Zoe.

 **E** **L PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SALE NE 2 SEMANAS MÁS, DEBERÍA ESTAR EL FIN DE SEMANA DEL 10 DE AGOSTO.**

Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte. Les doy las gracias por el follow y los comentarios que me dejan cada vez que actualizo. Sin más que decir , se despide F. Shilage; el piloto de las 4 marcas.

 **Respuestas a Reviews:**

Después de eones me digno a responder los comentarios aqui en FF. Me disculpo.

 **COVEN:** Claro siempre habra algo de Leni en ella misma... solo que, el asunto de su "segunda personalidad" decidí presentarlo mas como terrores nocturnos , antes del capitulo 18. Pues cuando bloqueamos algunas cosas de nuestra personalidad, estas suelen manifestarse de manera onírica. Caso contrario es cuando las manifestamos, y bueno hablar de Leni teniendo cambios de personalidad en torno a su familia iba a alargar mucho el fic. Por eso , y por todo lo vivido, en esta tercera temporada se la presenta como alguien mas madura, segura de si misma y valiente. En la temporada 1 la personalidad de Leni que imperaba o la que se manifestaba generalmente era la de la serie, obviamente al tener 1 año mas que en el canon de TLH, la hice un poquito "menos despistada", pues creo que cada uno cambia con cada año de vida que pasa, algunos mas, otros menos. Así en la temporada 2 se la presenta como alguien que esta entendiendo el porque de muchas cosas, y busca lidiar con esta cachetada de realidad, por esto en cada capitulo vemos que Leni suele estar llorando, pues en la temporada 2 ella se ve afectada por situaciones anormales, como lo es ser un piloto de combate. Dichas situaciones las lleva a cabo en pos de saber que con la USAF los Tetherby no se acercaran a su familia , y la razón principal, ayudara a Lisa a mantener su brillante futuro. Y ya en la temporada 3, vemos a esta Leni que te comente, una mujer que entiende que aveces las cosas se explican solo porque si, y bueno... técnicamente ya ha roto, a causa de todo lo vivido en la temporada , esa burbuja de inocencia que le impedía ser alguien "independiente".

 **AugustoSpiller:** Solo me limitare a responder o comentar aquello que trate sobre el fic, para no armar bardo XD.A decir verdad muchas cosas dentro de Leni se quebraron, desde que inicio todo esto en la temporada 1. Es lo mismo que le explicaba a COVEN. En la temporada 1 vemos a la tipica Leni (con 1 año mas de experiencia, tiene 17) a la que hay que explicarle todo, y bueno dentro de la misma temporada vemos como ZOE y los pilotos la ayudan a ir mejorando sus capacidades cognitivas. Se podría decir que la temporada 1 marca el inicio del proceso de ruptura, ya la 2 esta la ruptura, la cachetada de realidad en donde Leni es consciente del rollo en que se metio, y trata de disfrazarlo, evadirse, pero claro al no poder y no tener mas remedio que enfrentar todo la vemos llorando. Gracias a Zoe, ella puede sobrellevar todo esto, pues la IA es su consejera, una aliada en medio del caos que le indica como resolver el problema, mas nunca como escapar de este, cosa que Leni hacia con sus problemas... onda como lo que vimos en el episodio de "todos quieren a Leni", cuando no puede ayudar a sus amigos a llevarse bien, en vez de seguir intentando o buscar otro foco, decide refugiarse en su hogar y lamentarse. Bueno Zoe, vendría siendo como la típica amiga que te dice "levantate mujer, anda, lucha... estoy contigo, vamos por aquí y resolveremos el problema". Contra Kiril por ejemplo, quizás la mejor opción hubiera sido eyectarse del X44 y darle la victoria al ruso, pero Leni sabia que no podía huir, pues tenia el futuro de su hermana, y su vida misma en juego. Es algo intrínseco, se llama sentido de "LUCHA O HUYE", que esta en todos los animales, incluyendo al humano. Al no poder encontrar una manera de huir, el cuerpo humano sabe que debe defenderse como sea, algo así como el "estado AVATAR". Y a modo general, en el fic a Leni se le quitan muchas comodidades: los amigos, Lori, el sueño de ser modista, la vida escolar tal como la conocía antes de los Tetherby, etc etc. Pero a la vez se le dan herramientas, no para huir, sino que para luchar: La USAF, Lisa, ZOE, etc. Esto también es la base para el modo berserker, no es un escape, es el hecho de estar acorralada y no tener mas opción que desenfundar las armas y tirar a matar. Similar a lo que pasa cuando un perro acorrala a aun gato, muchas veces el gato sale volteándole la jugada al perro y el cazador se transforma en presa.

 **RCurrent :** Pasan que cosas, gracias por seguir en sintonia mi estimado.


	20. Capitulo 20: Cielos destrozados -parte 2

**Capitulo 20: Cielos destrozados -** **parte 2**

 **Axel And Hammer USAF's Systems informa:**

 **Situación:**

\- A las 5:45 Am hacen ingreso a baja altura, a vuelo rasante, 4 escuadrones de SU-37 Terminators de la AUSF. Con el fin de evitar los radares de Canadá y EEUU, el ataque relámpago se sospecha tuvo su origen en alguna base clandestina de las montañas del vecino del norte. En total son 16 aviones de fabricación rusa los que han hecho ingreso al país.

\- El escuadrón de pruebas de la fuerza aérea de estados unidos, Butterfly, entró en duelo aéreo a las 6:15 Am del 5 de junio de 2019, contra fuerzas de la coalición mercenaria Anti-United States o "AUS Force". Esta organización dedicaba a realizar misiones contra fuerzas de EEUU alrededor de todo el globo, siendo esta la primera vez que ataca territorio nacional.

\- En conjunto se añaden 20 drones MQ-99, de fabricación japonesa, robados por la AUSF. Los cuales fueron lanzados desde distintos camiones, en distintas carreteras, mediante lanzaderas adosadas en conteiners.

\- El escuadrón Butterfly decide hacer un ataque de larga distancia al despegar. Se dispararon 8 misiles de medio alcance tipo AIM-120 AMRAM. De los cuales todos dieron en el blanco, reduciendo a la mitad el número de SU-37.

\- A cada Butterfly le quedan 2 AMRAM , 2 sidewinders y sus ametralladoras.

\- Se les ha ordenado a los Butterfly usar sus misiles en disparos 100% seguros, lo que se denomina "tiro limpio". Los drones deberán ser derribados mediante sus ametralladoras.

\- Tiempo estimado para la llegada del escuadrón Ciclops del coronel Altman : 15 minutos. Los F-15C vuelan a post combustión, desde IOWA . Se espera que sus misiles de largo alcance tengan a tiro cualquier enemigo sobre Royal Woods en 5 minutos. Esto gracias al E-767 , nombre clave Sky Keeper, el cual puede ampliar el rango de alcance de los AMRAMS.

\- Se registra un 10% de daño de Royal Woods, esto solo con el golpe inicial antes de la intervención de Butterfly.

* * *

 _**(OST escena : Ace combat Zero-Mayhem)**_

Era una hermosa mañana, el sol saliendo desde el horizonte, la luz de este reflectando entre las delgadas nubes, el verde de los árboles cubriendo la tierra y el azul oscuro bañado por los amarillos dedos del astro rey...Sin embargo, era un infierno. Las alarmas de misil, y fijado en la cabina de Leni no paraban de sonar. Se habían cargado a buena parte de los enemigos al inicio del combate, pero la situación seguía siendo difícil, pues 20 drones buscaban enfilar a Leni en todo momento. La chica prácticamente llevaba una diana pintada en la espalda, todos la tenían como objetivo, de no ser por la velocidad y maniobrabilidad del X-44A , no habría durado mas de medio minuto en combate.

— No paran de acosar a Leni, sus valores fisiológicos están al máximo... ¡Pixy, Yan , Wiseman! Abandonen a los drones, encárguense de los SU. Déjenle las hojalatas a Reaper. — Dijo Alvin, monitoreando la situación a 5000 pies de altura y yendo en ascenso.

— Veré si esas latas pueden maniobrar a baja altura... ¡Agárrate Zoe! — Dijo Leni, totalmente exhausta, esforzándose por respirar.

Su visión estaba borrosa, no por una desincronización, más bien era estrés, saber que cualquier movimiento en falso, cualquier lanzamiento erróneo de las bengalas y seria historia. Estando a 8000 pies, la chica puso de cabeza su avión y se dirigió en picada a tierra. Uno a uno los 20 drones fueron tras ella, los SU no pudieron seguirla, pues los amigos de la chica los habían marcado con sus rastreadores de calor, serían los primeros misiles de corto alcance que utilizarían en el combate.

— Los misiles de Altman tendrán al alcance nuestro espacio aéreo en 5 minutos — Dijo Alvin.

Caía en vertical , rompió la barrera del sonido, los contornos de su campo visual se difuminaron, estaba a solo 2000 pies del suelo ,cuando accionó a Zoe para elevar la nariz; la maniobra fue un éxito. Lanzo algunas bengalas para evadir los misiles que la seguían, todos los cohetes se estrellaron contra los pinos, al igual que los 3 primeros drones que la perseguían de más cerca. Un fuerte dolor bajo su seno izquierdo le hizo gemir cuando hizo la maniobra, Zoe la analizo rápidamente en medio de las alarmas, mientras Leni enfilaba el rumbo a toda velocidad hacia unos riscos y cerros pequeños, trataría de maniobrar ahí para deshacerse de los drones; en medio de los pasillos formados por los acantilados.

— Leni soportaste 9 G con esa maniobra... La unión cartilaginosa de tu 8va costilla, esta inflamada, próxima a ceder... — Dijo con preocupación la IA.

— Zoe... no es el momento... ¡Maldición, un cerro! — Dijo la adolescente, mientras maniobraba entre las columnas de arboledas y peñascos.

Roto su avión en 90 grados a la derecha, para frenar y virar bruscamente, frente a una pared de tierra, el empuje vectorial la ayudo a contrarrestar la inercia de su derrape aéreo, salvándola del muro de rocas. Tres explosiones más se escucharon detrás de ella, ya se había cargado a 6 drones sin necesidad de disparar, parece que había llegado la hora de hacerlo. Elevo el vuelo de aquel rió rodeado por un par de grandes murallas de piedra. Freno con brusquedad en su ascenso, haciendo que el avión diera un rápido giro en 180 grados, que la dejo frente a frente con los 14 drones que subían desde el rio. Desenfundo los EML y disparo una vez cada cañón, mientras aceleraba para ir hacia el enjambre de aviones. Las balas de pulso magnético atravesaron a los aviones que se interpusieron en su trayectoria, cuatro drones en total explotaron en el aire. Con alarmas de peligro en sus cabinas, los drones se alejaron de ella, como si llevara una especie de repelente. Las advertencias dejaron de sonar en su cabina, ¿Los drones le tenían miedo? ¿Era por traer expuestos sus cañones?

— Alvin, esas latas... no se me acercan, me están evitando ¿Es por mis EML? — Cuestiono la chica, recuperando el aliento. Se nivelo sobre los pinos.

— Em... los acabo de analizar, te detectan como una especie de misil cuando sacas los EML, debe de ser un error en su software de identificación de armas. — Dijo el científico, agotado, pues había estado ayudando a los demás a evadir los giros y enganches de los SU.

— Podemos usarlos para derribar a los SU... me queda para cinco tiros más, de cada cañon — Dijo la IA.

Sus amigos se hayaban distribuidos por la ciudad... Janice en el norte , Zac al este , y el capitán al Oeste.

— ¡Reaper! ... agh, tengo dos bandidos a mis 6... necesito ayuda, no aguantare mucho, es cuestión de tiempo para que... — Dijo su amiga, jadeando, mientras giraba, ascendía y descendía buscando evitar las ráfagas de las balas y radares de sus perseguidores.

Su costado izquierdo le dolia inmensamente, aun así enfilo el rumbo hacia las 12 en punto de Janice. Decidió utilizar sus últimos dos AMRAM.

Parecia que ya todo estaba perdido, Alphonse no paraba de decirle a donde volar, sin despegar la vista de la cola del F-16. La alarma de haber sido fijada resonó en su cabina.

¡PUM!

Dos explosiones tras de ella ennegrecieron el azul oscuro de aquella mañana, los misiles de Leni la habían salvado.

La chica paso volando rápidamente sobre ella para formarse a sus 7 en punto.

— comandante ¿Estas bien? — Dijo jadeando la chica, algo en su voz se notaba que no estaba bien.

— Si, lo estamos Leni... gracias a ti — Le dijo ella viéndola y a la vez preocupada, pues sabia que no habían entrenado para un escenario así de estresante.

La pericia de Zac y Guerrero los mantenía vivos, traían a 3 SU detrás de ellos.

— Reaper Guarda los EML, Pixy y Wiseman , necesito que enfilen rumbo al OESTE... apoyo aéreo en 30 segundos. — Dijo Alvin.

— ¡Ya era hora! En mi ala derecha hay un agujero del porte de mi puño... — Se quejó el capítan, persiguiendo a uno de sus acosadores, mientras los otros dos iban a sus 6'.

Leni obedeció, tan pronto hizo esto los drones comenzaron a usar sus sensores de calor para ubicarla. Se pusieron en formación, los SU y las latas iban detrás de ellos, volando a 8000 pies de altura. Zoe interfirió los instrumentos de fijación de sus enemigos, aquella acción duraba 10 segundos, pero era lo que necesitaban para atraer a los malos hacia las brasas.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! No puedo fijar al X-44 o cualquiera de los hostiles, literalmente están frente a nosotros... ¡las ametralladoras! ¡RAPÍDO! — Dijo uno de los malos.

— Me han fijado... rayos deben ser refuerzos enemigos — Dijo otro.

Leni y sus amigos se quitaron del camino.

A 100 millas de distancia aproximaban los 8 F-15C, a cargo de Altaman.

— ¡FUEGO! — Dijo Alvin.

Se elevaron a 10000 pies de altura, para mirar debajo de ellos como los SU y los drones se arremolinaban entre las nubes, buscando escapar de los misiles, que iban a una velocidad de 3,5 Mach para darles alcance. Poco a poco empezaron a verse aquellas líneas blancas pintando el azul oscuro, para concluir con un destello naranja y humo negro en sus blancos.

Leni respiro aliviada... Se acomodo en su silla solo para sentir un molesto dolor sobre la zona de su bazo.

— Leni... tienes que aterrizar... — Le dijo Zac volando a su derecha.

— Lo sé... pero, no puedo dejarlos aquí solos... — Le respondió ella, viendo las nubes y el sol.

— Marcas en el radar, múltiples aviones enemigos ingresan al espacio aéreo de Michigan, por el norte — Dijo Alvin.

— Por favor, ¡dame un respiro! — Se quejo Guerrero.

— Son enormes... rayos, acabamos de identificarlos como TU-160. Son 6, si hacen una pasada por la ciudad la destruirán de inmediato. Maldición, van con escolta — Informo Alvin.

Los 8 F-15C , hacían su aparición sobre la ciudad, buscando al escuadrón de Leni para unírseles al combate. El escuadrón Butterfly se vio rodeado, a su izquierda y derecha, por los 8 aviones.

— Parece que hemos llegado justo a tiempo — Dijo el coronel, volando a la izquierda de los Butterfly.

— ¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA! Refuerzos enemigos aproximándose. El enemigo les ha lanzado un ataque de largo alcance. El espacio aéreo en el que están se encuentra a tiro, les transmito las coordenadas del enemigo. Reportes visuales indican que hay un SU-57, eviten atacar en su techo operativo... ¡MISILES! ¡ACCIONES EVASIVAS! — Ordeno Alvin.

Solo Leni y Zac se mantuvieron estáticos, pues la furtividad de sus aviones les protegía del ataque. Los F-16 y los F-15 , se vieron envueltos en la misma situación que los ya derribados SU37 y MQ-99.

El X-44 y el F-22 aproximaban a toda velocidad hacia los TU-160, Zac disparo sus últimos 2 AMRAMS, esperando abatir a alguno de esos cisnes blancos. Estaban a 10 millas del enjambre de aviones, Zoe detecto a 6 SU-30, y 4 TU-160; pues Zac logro cargarse a 2 de esos bombarderos. Deberían de deshacerse de la escolta, antes de ir a por los cisnes. Se encontraban planeando la embestida cuando desde sus radios alguien les dijo.

— Son marionetas, tiro de sus cuerdas y ellos... bailan — Era la Voz de Kiril.

—Hijo de ... Perra, sigues con vida — Dijo Pixy

Un flash back se le vino a la mente a Leni, el recuerdo de la primera vez que trato de fijar a Zac.

 _**( OST escena : Ace combat 7 archange)**_

— Pixy ¡Debajo de nosotros! — Grito la chica, poniendo su avión de cabeza, siendo imitada por su amigo para lanzarse en picada a los pinos , desde 10000 pies de altura.

— ¡El espectáculo nunca termina! — Dijo el ruso, apareciendo detrás de la pareja.

Les disparo dos misiles guiados por calor , uno para cada uno. Evadieron con un brusco viraje, Leni a la derecha y Zac a la izquierda.

— Leni encárgate de los bombarderos... Yo voy por este Zangano... — Dijo el chico, jadeando, buscando enfilar las 6 de Kiril.

— Nada de eso... tenemos algo especial preparado para Leni, es hora — Dijo el ruso, siendo correteado por Zac.

Leni no pensaba dejar a su amigo a merced de ese tipo, se formo a las 6 de Zac, buscando enfilar a Kiril con sus EML, cuando frente a todos ellos algo pareció volar a gran velocidad sobre sus cabinas. Un chirrido electrónico, casi como una voz inteligible se hizo presente en los radios.

— Leni... es... ese avión de japón. El ADFX-10 ¡Se va a poner detrás de nosotras! — dijo Zoe , alarmada... pues ella si podía entender lo que aquella maquina decía.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Cual?! — Dijo ella, tratando de hacer memoria.

Lo que sea que la estuviera siguiendo, tenía forma de X, un DRONE con inteligencia artificial independiente. De alas negativas y plano, comenzó a dispararles con su ametralladora. Leni hizo un esfuerzo por evadir la ráfaga, por poco la dotación le destroza la cabina.

— ¡Encárguense de esos aviones!... ya nos desocupamos aquí, los escoltas agotaron sus misiles de largo alcance, ¡los bombarderos son nuestros! — Dijo Altman.

Había veces en que el dron no la seguía, solo se alejaba para intentar ataques frontales, le era imposible poder fijarle. Ella solo se limitaba a buscarlo con su visión de 360°, y huir o atacarle dependiendo de la situación en medio del azul oscuro y las nubes.

— Es curioso, es familiar... veo que llevas pintada el ala que te arrebaté cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez — Le dijo el ruso a las 6' del chico.

— Esta vez no será igual — Contesto Zac, para frenar y dar una vuelta en 180° .

El SU-57 roto sobre su eje horizontal quedando, nuevamente a las 6 de Pixy.

— Necesitaras más que eso para vencerme... ¡Ambos! — Dijo Kiril.

El ruso se percató de que sus aliados caían bajo los ataques de los norteamericanos, por lo que supo que el bombardeo no tendría frutos.

— MORGAN, vuelve a maniobras de espera... hora de usar protocolo "ZERO" —Ordenó Kiril.

Tan pronto dijo esto, el ADFX dejo de perseguir a Leni. Ella se decidió en ir a ayudar a su amigo, Ambos aviones volaban sobre los pinos y entre los cerros de Michigan, al norte de Royal Woods. Leni descendió, se acercó a las 12 en punto de kiril, mientras Zac buscaba darle caza por las 6'.

— ¡Comienza la música! ¡Los hare bailar! — Dijo, para emprender el vuelo en vertical de manera efímera.

Su ascenso fue tan rápido, que ni Leni ni Zac se dieron cuenta que iban en curso de colisión, ambos se ladearon a la derecha para que las barrigas de sus aviones pasaran frente a frente, separados por 1 metro de distancia.

— ¡No podía perderme tu actuación! — Le dijo el hombre a Leni, al ver que quería abatirlo en serio.

Comenzaron a virar a baja altura, buscando a Kiril en el horizonte.

—Llevo mucho tiempo, planeando tu ultima... actuación — Dijo por el radio, para aparecer desde el cielo, tras una nube, sobre Leni.

Zac fue en ayuda de su amiga, la chica ascendió un poco, evitando el laberinto de valles y acantilados del bosque. Ambos no se quedaban quietos, Leni no paraba de jadear, en especial cuando hacia esos virajes bruscos buscando evitar la ametralladora del ace.

— ¡Ya dejala! — Le grito Zac.

— Hay pilotos como tú en cada generación, y yo he abatido a cada uno de ellos — Le respondió el Ruso, para proceder a ametrallar a Leni.

Una de las balas atravesó el ala derecha de ella, mientras giraba hacia la izquierda. La chica lanzo un grito de dolor , sintió como que le hubiera apuñalado el brazo, pues su sincronización estaba en 500% , dado el peso de la batalla. Se quedo volando en Linea recta, luchando contra los dolores de su costilla y brazo.

— Se acabo... Lori, si estas escuchando... — Decía Leni, jadeando ya sin oxígeno, volando en línea recta a toda velocidad a 3000 pies de altura.

El ruso la fijo

— ¡NADA DE ESO! — Dijo Zac a las 6 de Kiril, marcándole con uno de sus Sidewinders. Apretó el gatillo primero que el ruso.

— ¡AL CENTRO DEL ESCENARIO! — Dijo Kiril, para elevar su nariz y hacer un giro en 180 grados. Procedió a reírse con locura.

Lanzo todas las bengalas, de modo que el misil se fue por los señuelos, quedo de cabeza, pero frente a frente hacia Zac.

— Maldicion ... ¡VAMOOOS! — Le dijo, abriendo fuego con su ametralladora al igual que su contrincante. Iban en curso de colisión.

Se escucho la risa de Kiril en medio de estática y luego vacío radial.

Hubo una explosión tras el X-44A.

— ¡ZAC! — dijo Leni, dando la vuelta.

Distinguió una enorme nube negra... parecía que ambos aviones se habían estrellado uno con otro.

— No... — Dijo ella, buscando algún indicio del caza de su wingman entre los pinos.

Había un incendio abajo, ocasionado por la caída de uno de los dos, o sino era que por los dos aviones, junto a las llamas y el humo negro... escombros.

— No lo detecto... Pero confirmo la destrucción de la huella de calor del SU-57. Leni, lo siento mucho — Dijo Alvin, desde el aire.

— Iba ... yo... me salvo... nunca le dije que... — Decia ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

— Por favor , no te pongas a llorar , Reaper — Le dijo el chico. Formándose a la izquierda de Leni.

Leni suspiro de alivio, se secó las lagrimas que amenazaban con empezar a correrle por los ojos, y le busco con la vista.

— Detrás de nosotras — Dijo Zoe.

Zac se puso a sus 7 en punto, del lado izquierdo.

— No me vuelvas a asustar así... ¡TONTO! — Le dijo ella, mirándole desde su cabina.

— Lo siento ... ¿estas bien? — Le dijo.

Leni iba a responderle, pero quedo algo atónita viendo su F-22, la mitad de la cabina que daba hacia ella tenia un agujero, donde fácilmente cabía un brazo, el ala derecha traía tres enormes agujeros, mientras que su turbina izquierda desprendía humo negro.

— Necesitas aterrizar ... — Le dijo ella.

— veamos de que va todo, tengo la sensación de que esto no se ha acabado... Protocolo "ZERO" ¿Qué quizo decir Kiril con eso? — Dijo el muchacho.

— Lo estaba investigando, no les va a gustar lo que ha enviado el pentágono... asciendan a 10000 pies. Por cierto, todos los bombarderos y sus escoltas han sido destruidos. Pero no tengo rastros del ADFX-10 —Dijo Alvin.

— Cipher... Le di, el bastardo al fin esta muerto — Dijo Zac por el radio, con un tono lastimero.

Llegaron junto al científico, viendo como el sol ya iluminaba buena parte del cielo, siendo aun de mañana.

— Yo quiero, quiero... ir a algún lugar lugar — Decia Zoe, formada a la izquierda del E-767. Junto a ella iban Zac, Guerrero y Janice.

Alvin dio el informe de situación:

 ** **AXEL & HAMMER USAF SYSTEMS INFORMA:****

\- La AUSF se apodero y hackeo una lanzadera de misiles nucleares cerca de la ubicación de Royal Woods. La información llega de parte de un espía Nipon.

\- Protocolo "Zero", se refiere a la activación de este SILO subterráneo, mediante la unidad ADFX-10. La cual trae cargado el código de lanzamiento.

\- El silo se encuentra apostado bajo un cerro, a 20 millas al sur de Royal Woods. Personal terrestre de la AUSF ha tomado control de las instalaciones.

\- El objetivo del IGBM con ojiva nuclear, Royal Woods. Esto con el fin de que su piloto no tenga más opción que morir maniobrando dentro del túnel o morir a causa de la explosión tratando de derribar al ADFX, todo con tal de salvar su ciudad natal.

\- La ojiva es de 150Kt, tiempo estimado para lanzamiento 15 minutos.

\- Dos soluciones posibles, o se destruye al ADFX-10 o se debe volar por una de las entradas de los túneles del cerro en el que esta apostado el silo. Desde ahí se llegará a un espacio cerrado, una especie de habitación cuadrada, que posee una altura considerable para maniobrar. En cuya pared de frente al túnel de ingreso se encuentra una sala de servidores, los cuales controlan el lanzamiento del misil.

\- Se ha optado porque todos los aviones, excepto Zac y Leni. Distraigan y traten de destruir al ADFX, mientras butterfl vuelan por el túnel, destruyen los servidores, maniobran para dar la vuelta y salir por donde ingresaron.

\- El KC-10 apostado en royal Woods despegó junto al AWACS Sky Keeper, por lo que esta listo para reabastecer a los butterfly.

\- Katherine Mulligan ha decidido que es buen momento para que la gente sepa quien es Leni Loud.

\- Fin de los datos.

* * *

Su familia sabía que era inútil huir, prefirieron quedarse con ella, las calles y la carretera eran un caos, pues muchos dejaron tirados sus vehículos a penas supieron que se les venían bombarderos encima. Cargó combustible con rapidez, mientras hablaba con ellos.

— Lamento haberles asustado... ¿Mami cómo te encuentras? — Dijo la chica.

— Esta bien... cuando pensamos que ese ruso te iba a ... bueno, ya sabes... mamá se desmayó, esta despierta ahora, algo shockeada . ¿Mamá? Es Leni ¿Quieres decirle algo? — Escucho la voz de Lori.

 _**( OST escena: Daredevil - ace combat 7)**_

— Mi niña... no olvides que mañana es tu cumpleaños, ya habíamos mandado a preparar tu pastel ... debes regresar — Le lloro la mujer.

Leni suspiro, sin saber que decirle, pues ella misma había olvidado aquella fecha, no así su familia; quienes quizás le habían preparado algo sorpresa.

— Lo ves Leni, siempre hay cosas lindas que nos motivan a seguir adelante... que Dios me perdone, pero literalmente desearía estar volando junto a ti — Le dijo su hermana mayor.

— Creeme, es una vista hermosa... gracias mamá — Dijo Leni.

Descendió junto a su escuadrón estaban a 8000 pies de altura, podían ver el dichoso cerro. Los muchachos de Altman la rodeaban, a ella y sus amigos.

— 4 minutos ... el ADFX vuela dándole vueltas a la montaña — Dijo Alvin.

— Bien ha sido un largo viaje el de este proyecto mis soldados... y obviamente no terminará aquí. Reaper, ve a ese túnel y destruye los servidores. ¡Todos los demás conmigo! ¡A por ese Drone! — Dijo Altaman acelerando entre las nubes matutinas.

— Ustedes dos son nuestra última esperanza — Complemento el científico.

Los F-15C solo contaban con sus ametralladoras y algunos misiles busca calor.

Leni voló rasante, a toda velocidad siendo escoltada por Zac.

Estaban a escasos metros de la entrada, el avión en forma de X dejo su guardia, para proceder a atacar a los F-15 y los F-16.

— Me han dado... abandono el aparato — Dijo uno de los pilotos, en medio de las explosiones que causaba la máquina.

— Cuidado, tiene un laser, tipo TLS de largo alcance, si los toca con esa enorme espada los revienta. — Informo Alvin.

Les quedaban 1 minuto y 15 segundos, perdieron tiempo intentando tomar el angulo correcto para ingresar a la boca de la montaña, mientras escuchaban como uno a uno sus compañeros iban cayendo. Zac y Leni volaban por el enorme túnel, había varias vueltas y subidas, que de no ser por sus empujes vectoriales, habrían palmado nada más entrar.

— Si es necesario que muramos aquí, y le entreguemos nuestro sentido de vida a nuestros compatriotas ¡que así sea! — Dijo ALTMAN, azuzado por el fulgor de la batalla.

Les quedaban 10 segundos y al fin tenían vía directa con la dichosa pared del frente a la salida del túnel. Aunque desde la perspectiva del interior del camino cilíndrico, daba la impresión que no había techo más allá. Zoe marco la sala como target. Leni saco los EML, para esto debió descender un poco, sintió como si se raspara las rodillas, al sentir como la barriga del avión rozaba el pavimento de vez en cuando.

— 5 — dijo Alvin.

— Vamos Leni — Dijo Zac

— 3

Leni abrió fuego con sus EML, en el fondo hubo una especie de explosión pequeña. La salida del túnel estaba próxima, Alvin informo que el disparo fue un éxito. Para su fortuna si había techo, y suficiente espacio para moverse. Volaron dando círculos en medio de esas cuatro enormes paredes.

— ¡Chicos! Detecto un aumento de calor en la zona de la explosión... salgan de ahí, ¡el sitio va a explotar! — Advirtió el científico.

—¡No se ha arriado nuestra bandera, y este no será el momento de hacerlo! — Dijo Altman , viendo como uno a uno iban desapareciendo sus últimos hombres.

— ¡Prepárate! — Dijo Zac , Liderando la formación para salir de aquel reducido espacio aéreo de 4 paredes al interior de la montaña.

Leni y Zac entraron al Tunel nuevamente... Una enorme bola de fuego les perseguía.

La bola de fuego estaba cada vez más cerca de las turbinas de Leni, Zac al ser más hábil se había adelantado bastante.

— ¡adelante mis aces! ¡griten mis aces! ¡Peleen mis aces! —Fueron las últimas palabras de Altman, su avión había estallado producto del láser del ADFX-10. Los últimos 3 F-15 fueron destruidos junto a él.

Zac salió del túnel a toda velocidad, a pesar de sus daños supo como movilizar su avión.

— ¡ZAC! ¡¿y Leni?! — Pregunto Janice, quien buscaba evadir el combate con el ADFX-10.

— ¡venia detrás de mí! — Dijo anonadado, con el alma en la mano, viro para ver la entrada. En efecto Nada.

Una vola de fuego seguida de una enorme explosión sacudió la boca de la montaña, y en medio de todo Leni había conseguido salir volando. Estuvo a pocos metros de que la explosión hiciera estallar el combustible dentro de ZOE.

El ADFX se perdió entre las nubes. Solo Janice y Guerrero habían sobrevivido a las embestidas del drone. Volaban separados.

Una explosión al otro lado de la colina les puso en alerta, horrorizados vieron como la columna de humo y fuego del IGBM se alzaba para proceder a ascender a la ionosfera y , próximamente, caer hacia Royal Woods.

— ¡MALDICION! El drone activo el lanzamiento — Dijo Alvin.

El drone apareció de la nada y empezó a perseguir a Zac.

— Este tipo persiste, ¡no puedo quitármelo de encima! — Se quejaba el chico, siendo acosado a 5000 pies de altura por la hojalata.

Los chirridos radiales del robot azuzaron al equipo entero, solo guerrero tuvo el brío de ir a ayudar a ZAC. Janice y Leni estaban shockeadas, pues ese misil iba a matar a todos en la ciudad.

— ¡LENI! ¡JEFA! , ME TIENEN ... ¡HAZ ALGO! — Dijo el chico, antes de ser alcanzado por una ráfaga de ametralladora del drone.

— ¡Butterfly 2 abatido!... ¡estamos analizando la situación! — Dijo Alvin.

Leni veía todo borroso, en cámara lenta, solo escuchaba ecos, tenia ganas de vomitar, tenia dolorosos calambres en las manos, respiraba muy pero muy pesadamente...¿Perdería a su familia después de todo? ¿Zac había muerto?.

— Viene por mi ... mierda... el puto láser ... eyección — Dijo Guerrero, al ver que aquel robot iba frente a frente contra él.

— Butterfly 4 , defiende a butterfly 1... Leni espabila, el drone ha sido el que lanzo el misil, si lo derribamos puedo hackear el detonador de la ojiva y hacerla estallar en el cielo. Para esto solo disponemos de 5 minutos, antes de que su reactor se apague e inicie la caída libre hacia la ciudad, el punto de no retorno y en que no podre estallarlo — Dijo Alvin.

— Leni... cariño ¡reacciona! ¡Aun podemos parar esto!... rayos, gira muy rápido — Dijo la comandante, en medio de las nubes tratando de no ser enfilada por el drone.

Un calor irradio sus manos, había conseguido activar el modo de batalla, aun cuando Zoe lo había bloqueado. Había posibilidad de salvar a su familia, no había tiempo que perder. Aceleró y se dignó a escuchar a Alvin, quien le diría como acabar con el drone.

 _**(OST escena: Ace combat Zero- Zero)**_

— Hemos terminado el análisis del avión enemigo. Nombre clave : MORGAN. Su único punto débil es en las entradas de aire frontales, pues va protegido por un sistema de pulso electromagnético ECM . Tendrás que atacarlo de frente... Ve ,derriba al MORGAN, eres la única que puede pararlo... Rezaré porque tengas éxito — Le dijo Alvin.

El X-44 aproximaba desde las 6' del ADFX-10.

—No podemos contra él... ¡buena suerte Leni! — Le dijo Janice, para saltar del avión, antes de que lo impactara el ultimo misil busca calor del drone.

— Butterfly 4 perdida... ¡VAMOS LENI, te quedan 4 minutos! — Dijo Alvin.

Su sincronización aumento a 900% , ahora si que literalmente era el avión. ZOE, ella y su versión agresiva, llegaron a ser una. Sabía que debía forzarle un combate frontal al Drone, y daba la impresión que este también tenia esa información, pues no dejaba que Leni se le pusiera de frente. Mientras ella se batía a duelo.

En la ciudad Katherine Mulligan había estado informado de toda la situación, al parecer alguien le había estado enviando información de todo lo que ocurría y por todo lo que vivió Leni , para llegar a ocupar el lugar que ocupaba en esa batalla.

— (...) La piloto del X-44 , Leni Loud, fue inculpada injustamente de ser una borracha por el equipo de futbol de la preparatoria de la ciudad. Perdió amigos y su empleo , sin mencionar la seguridad de salir a cualquier lugar sin que se burlaran de ella, la acosaran, o la discriminaran por todos esos videos que los Tetherby distribuyeron; para ocultar que casi la violaron (...) Hoy, es ella quien lucha por salvar a Royal Woods de la AUS force, tal como nos libro de la EME — Fue el fragmento que alcanzo a escuchar Leni, de la transmisión que intercepto.

El drone era rápido, Leni no tardo en darse cuenta de que la había empezado a imitar, por lo que estaba aprendiendo de ella. Sabía que la mejor opción para matarlo era tomando gran distancia, el problema es que si hacia eso se pondría a merced de su láser, el cual salía desde la punta de su nariz. A diferencia de los EML, este láser tipo TLS era un rayo continuo, no un disparo. Había errado la mayoría de sus EML, el avión era pequeño y muy maniobrable.

— 2 Minutos para llegada al limite de la atmósfera , Leni ... no podré pararlo cuando inicie la caída libre. — Advirtió Alvin.

Le tenía miedo a ese láser, sin embargo aún seguía con vida. Fue entonces cuando se decidió a usar a Zoe. Leni comenzó a ascender y tomar distancia del drone.

— ¡¿Leni que estas haciendo?! — Le advirtió Zoe.

— La batalla esta por allá ¿quieres que se mueran todos? — La regaño su versión asertiva.

— Ambas calmadas... Zoe, necesito que intentes hackear su TLS , cuando intente dispararme no podrá, y le dispararé con las ultimas dos cargas del EML — Dijo la chica,a 17000 pies de altura. Nivelando el caza

— Leni si haces eso, corres el riesgo de que la IA del ADFX desconfigure a Zoe. Por lo que podría dispararte aun así el TLS — Le informo Lisa.

Su familia estaba atónita, a pesar de estar escuchando todo lo que ocurría, no se animaban a hablarle, por temor a desconcentrarla.

— Estoy dispuesta... Leni, sin miedo, hasta el final — Dijo Zoe.

— ¡60 SEGUNDOS! — Dijo Alvin, asustado e histérico

Detectó que el drone la seguía a toda velocidad y se disponía a fijarla para dispararle. Leni, viró hacia él, y lo enfilo. Iban directos, frente a frente, cara a cara separados por 16 millas a 15000 pies de altura.

— Cuando yo te diga, intentas hackearlo — Dijo Leni.

— Debe ser justo cuando intente dispar el TLS — Dijo la "otra Leni".

— ¡30 segundos! —Dijo Alvin. Solo debía presionar un botón para hacer estallar el misil. Pero no podía , pues el ADFX le bloqueaba.

— ¡Ahora! — Advirtió Zoe.

— ¡Hazlo! — Grito Leni. Restaban solo 8 millas

Comenzó a escuchar los chirridos radiales en su cabeza, zoe comenzó a gritar y llorar, la IA del drone la estaba matando. Leni se apresuro en disparar sus EML, ambos disparos erraron, pues debió girar mucho sobre su eje para tratar de darle, esa lata se movía demasiado. Parecía todo perdido, cuando asimiló que aun le quedaba un misil rastreador de calor, y estaba a rango de disparo. El dron no se movió, quería matar a Leni a como de lugar, por lo que esas maniobras cerradas que hizo para evitar los EML y seguir derecho hacia Leni, le habían quitado velocidad y ya no podría esquivar nada más... Leni apretó el gatillo en medio de los gritos de Zoe.

El misil volo hasta el Drone, este a su vez disparo su láser. El rojo brillante del rayo por poco toca el misil, pero si dio en la turbina derecha de Leni. A su vez el sidewinder impacto de lleno en la toma de aire derecha del aparato haciéndolo explotar, el robot en llamas y Leni se cruzaron, ella debío ladearse a la derecha para evitar una colisión. Una explosión trasera en el X-44 hizo que la piloto por poco no esquivara los restos del aparato que se dirigían hacia ella. La piloto procedió a caer en picada, el daño le dio una descarga eléctrica, que la dejo semi-inconciente.

Era un hermoso día, el cielo con su azul oscuro en lo más alto y un degrade de la luz del sol, hacían un hermoso celeste. La silueta del AWACS, aquel avión blanco con ese plato negro giratorio eran lo único que se apreciaba en el firmamento , hasta que...

Una enorme explosión brillante en el cielo, acompañada de un zumbido , llegaron para iluminar todo. El misil había estallado y la radiación quedo fuera de la órbita terrestre.

Caía en espiral, desde 14000 pies de altura, la visión mental se desactivo, estaba aturdida... muy aturdida.

— Vamos... despierta... Leni... — Le decía la voz de Zoe, entre estática.

— Estoy agradecida... no me iré tranquila si no veo que enderezas la nariz... — Continuo diciendo la IA, parecía estar llorando.

Leni veía todo borroso, le costaba respirar, el avión parecía haber dejado de girar como una secadora.

— Logre dejar estable el avión, antes de irme... pero tú debes levantarlo, tú debes sobrevivir, depende de ti — Le dijo , pues seguían volando hacia tierra.

— Lincoln, Lori, Rita, toda tu familia te espera... gracias por haber sido mi primera familia, gracias por tratarme como hermana... venga, levanta el morro... — Le decía, suplicando.

El recuerdo de ella haciendo vestidos, aquellas salidas con sus amigos del trabajo, y con Jackie y Mandee afloraron. Aquellas sesiones de entrenamiento con Janice, el beso que le pidió a Caitlyn , los paseos con Zac por la playa , aquellas conversaciones con Lori, ella y Lily jugando, Lincoln ayudándola a estudiar para su examen de conducir, su mamá enseñándole a maquillarse... todo eso la hizo volver en si.

Vio la tierra acercarse, levanto la nariz del avión y lo estabilizó a 2000 pies de los pinos... respiro hondo. Se percato de que su HUD estaba apagado. Miro los pinos, el azul del cielo, y aquella luz en retirada de la explosión del misil.

— Lo hicimos...¡Zoe lo logramos! — Dijo ella, ignorando la situación de su amiga.

— Lo lograste... gracias, ¿hazme un favor quieres? — Le dijo la IA, viendo el cielo, el sol, el verde. Su tono de voz era de cansancio, somnoliento.

— No hables así... vas a estar bien, Zoe... no me hagas esto — Le dijo, dejando de lado su tono de tranquilidad, para pasar a aguantar aquel nudo en la garganta.

— Mi placa madre se fundió... logre dejar el avión en un estado para que aterrices, no enciendas la turbina de la derecha... Se acabó para mí, pero tú estás por empezar algo nuevo — Le dijo la IA.

— Lisa te va a arreglar, solo debo aterrizar este trasto en una pieza y ya... — Dijo Leni.

— No Leni, me temo que... solo arreglaría lo de afuera, pero lo que es "mi alma", no lo va a poder reparar. Gracias por darme esta aventura, algo turbia pero... la vida es así a veces, gracias Leni — Le dijo

— ESPERA... ¿Cuál era ese favor? — Le dijo ella, con los ojos empapados de lagrimas.

— Se... Feliz... — Suspiró Zoe. Se apagó.

 _**( OST escena: Ace combat 7 : Dark Blue OST)**_

La cabina quedo en silencio, el HUD mostraba el mensaje de "SIN CONEXIÓN". Sonrió, mientras las gotas de sus ojos caían, se seco con su manga derecha. Tomo el control manual, y ascendió a 8000 pies, para aproximarse detrás de Alvin. Suspiro y encendió la radio. Era un hermoso día. Activo el modo manual del HUD, este le mostró los parámetros en aquel cristal del casco, mas todo lo relacionado con Zoe esta muerto; las cámaras, la visión mental, parte del radar.

— Detecto una señal... Leni esta viva , Butterfly 1 ha vuelto al radar... Mujer como nos preocupaste, donde eres furtiva me era difícil pillarte, además no detectaba a ZOE — Dijo Alvin.

—Sabía que estaba viva... ya lo dije antes "Quedate con Leni, y saldrás con vida" — Dijo Guerrero, en tierra , esperando su helicóptero de rescate.

— Es una jodida héroe — Dijo Alphonse junto a Janice, ambos también esperando una nave de rescate para ir de camino al aeropuerto.

— ¿Dónde está Zac? — dijo Alvin.

— Aquí , viendo a Leni en el cielo... Ojalá hieran podido ver como se aproximaba a tierra y luego alzo el vuelo, fue asombroso — Dijo Zac.

— Zac ... pequeño granuja ¿Estas vivo? — Le dijo Janice, riendo de la emoción.

— TONTO ... ¿Cuál es tu posición? — Le regaño Leni, conteniendo la alegría.

— En tierra, viendo como asciendes... supongo que era mi destino terminar en segundo lugar— Dijo con humildad, en medio de las ramas de un claro.

— Si bueno, creo que todos estamos en esa misma situación... — Dijo Janice.

— Te envió ayuda, dame tus coordenadas — Dijo Alvin, anotando los datos de Zac.

— Hey Leni, hermanita... no vuelvas a asustarnos así — Le dijo con cariño Lori.

— Sigo sin detectar a Zoe... ¿Todo bien? — Dijo Alvin, después de enviarle ayuda a Zac.

— Zoe... ella, esta... descansando — Le dijo Leni, enfilando rumbo a la ciudad, aproximaba desde el oeste.

— Demonios... debió usar lo ultimo de su CPU para operar el avión por su cuenta y, retrasar tu caída a tierra — Dijo Alvin, algo decepcionado.

La chica se formó a las 5 en punto del avión del científico. El sol les daba de frente.

— Eh , animo... Mira Reaper, el sol se está alzando. Incluso después de las noches más oscuras, el mañana siempre llega. Aquellos que hemos perdido, dieron sus vidas para darnos la luz de un nuevo día. Viviendo cada día plenamente, es el más grande tributo que podemos ofrecerles a sus memorias...Ahora vamos, hay gente esperándonos — Dijo el AWACS. Para virar a la izquierda en dirección a Royal Woods.

Leni se quedo unos segundos viendo el sol, sonrió... "Hasta siempre, Zoe ", dijo . Y procedió a seguir al avión radar.

Era el momento de aterrizar. La gente que aun quedaba en royal Woods logro traspasar la seguridad para poder conocer a su heroína. En su trayecto al aeropuerto, un escuadrón de F-22 se acercó para escoltarla.

— Reaper, aquí el coronel Erick Jaeger . Estamos inmensamente asombrados con lo que ha logrado hacer el día de hoy. Permítanos el honor de escoltarla hasta la pista del aeropuerto ¿Cree poder aterrizar'? — Dijo el hombre , viendo lo mal trecho que quedo la parte trasera del X-44.

— Eso creo coronel , gracias — Dijo la chica.

— Saludo a la ciudadana que vivió un infierno, saludo a la ciudadana que se transformo en soldado, para luchar contra los que hicieron el mal. Y hoy nos regala un nuevo día — Dijo la voz de la alcaldesa.

— Más vale que pongas una linda sonrisa aquí Leni, hay mucha gente esperándote — Dijo Lori, quien junto al resto de la familia también formaba parte de la multitud que había ido a recibirla.

— ¡Leni Loud! Aquí la torre de Royal Woods, hemos limpiado el desastre que dejaron los SU para que aterrices — Le dijo el ATC civil.

Iba frente a frente con la gran calle, los F-22 se separaron para verla desde el aire. Leni bajo las ruedas.

— Necesito la pista 1/19... allá voy , que se preparen los bomberos, no tengo buena maniobrabilidad — Dijo la chica, manejando de forma manual la nave.

— Recibido Butterfly, ¿Teniente? Bienvenida a casa — Le respondió de vuelta el hombre.

— Verificación manual, flaps y tren en posición, contacto con tierra en 5 segundos — Dijo la chica, concentrada en aterrizar, pues esta vez debía usar sus manos.

Sobrevoló la gran calle, las ruedas estaban por rozar el pavimento. Los camiones de bomberos del aeropuerto que estaban asentados a los costados de la pista, procedieron seguirla a penas la chica contacto sus ruedas con tierra. Comenzó a frenar, al mismo tiempo en que las cisternas le lanzaban agua y espuma por las dudas de alguna explosión. El X-44 se detuvo y apagó sus turbinas.

— Aguanta a bordo chica, te remolcaremos hasta la losa... Bien Reaper aterrizó, ¿Cuándo empezamos a festejar? — Dijo el ATC.

Se quito el casco, y la mascarilla mientras llevaban el mal logrado X-44 hasta la entrada de su hangar, la gente siguió el avión hasta su lugar de aparcamiento en la losa. La cola derecha estaba casi fulminada, para que hablar de la turbina de ese mismo lado, en su remolque se le iban cayendo algunas piezas de metal. La policía militar hizo un perímetro, no era gente fanática, en su mayoría eran desconocidos de la ciudad que no sabían nada del asunto y querían ver a la chica que les había salvado. Entre ellos se encontraban su antigua jefa, Fiona y Miguel, además de los Loud.

Abrieron su cabina, acercaron una escalera, para la sorpresa de muchos, Leni fue capaz de pararse y bajar por si sola . Lentamente acomodo sus pies en los peldaños, comenzó a sentirse mareada. Piso tierra, todos le miraban preocupados, incluso Katherine Mulligan, quien estaba en primera fila, junto a su camarografo. Su rostro estaba demacrado, tenía enormes ojeras y estaba pálida, se tambaleaba un poco al moverse. La chica camino, hacia una ambulancia, en donde le habían tendido una camilla, apenas dio unos pasos hacia el enfermero, que estaba bajo el avión , escucho

"Déjenme pasar, soy su hermana". Miro a su derecha y vio a Lori asomarse entre toda la gente y caminar hasta ella. Le abrazo con fuerza.

— Sabia que lo lograrías — Le dijo.

— Por los pelos... Hermana — Dijo ella, para casi dejarse caer en sus brazos.

 _**(OST escena: Ace combat 5 : The journey Home)**_

La gente comenzó a aplaudirle, se separó un poco de Lori para ver que sucedía, la estaban aclamando. Empuño su mano, nunca fue su intención agarrar fama, pero después de toda la difamación que había sufrido, le pareció tonto no dejarse llevar y restaurar lo que había perdido con un solo gesto. Alzo su puño forjando su mejor sonrisa, causando que la gente le aplaudiera aún más. Lincoln salió de entre todos, diviso a su madre y sus hermanas llorando de felicidad por ver que ahora en verdad todo estaba bien. El chico de cabello blanco la abrazo, causando que casi se cayera. Lori entendió que había sido suficiente y procedió llevarla a la camilla para que la evaluaran en el hospital.

La pantalla finalmente se puso en negro, el documental había terminado mostrando el malogrado X-44 de aquel 5 de Junio de 2019 desde una toma aérea hecho con un pequeño Drone de la prensa, se podía ver además como trasladaban el cuerpo de una inconsciente piloto hasta una ambulancia, en compañía de una chica rubia y un niño de cabello blanco.

 _ ** **"EL X-44 y los Héroes de Royal Woods"****_

Fueron las ultimas palabras que se leyeron en la TV holográfica, me pongo de pie dispuesto a retirar la memoria del cilindro proyector, puesto al borde derecho de la ventana de la sala. Con el rabillo del ojo observo a mi sobrina de 15 años, de cabello largo y oscuro mirar cabizbaja la alfombra, pude ver el brillo en sus ojos, y como su labio inferior temblaba. Lori llega desde la cocina con más galletas. Puso la bandeja en la mesa, y se sentó en el sofá individual.

Zoe se pone de pie, Lori conoce muy bien esa mirada gacha, se levanta del sofá para darle un abrazo a su sobrina de shorts , calzas negras, polera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero ajustada que le llega hasta la mitad del torso.

— ¿Que paso después? — Escucho que dice su dulce voz.

— Lo que sigue es ... muy triste y después no tanto, pero si nos insististe en que te contáramos todo, sin ocultar nada. Creo que podrás escuchar como fue su graduación, y bueno... su último vuelo sobre royal Woods. — Le dice Lori, arrodillada frente a la joven chica de tes blanca y de cabellos negros.

Yo solo estoy ahí de pie, dudando si llamar o no a su madre para que venga por ella... Debo hacerlo, conociéndola debe de estar muy preocupada, en especial porque le mentimos a pedido de Zoe. Decido dejarles reproduciendo el tema final del documental, la canción _"The Journey Home",_ en lo que voy en busca de los últimos archivos.

Mientras subo las escaleras por mi laptop holográfica, no dejo de preguntarme ¿En serio Nunca le contó de esto a Zoe? . Entiendo que la pequeña se haya enojado, porque Leni le dijo que no le gustaba el matón de la escuela que tenía por novio, pero ¿Como supo que aquello tenía que ver con el pasado que su madre nunca le contó?

En fin, bajo las escaleras, con el ultimo archivo que Lisa dejo de Axel & Hammer . Pongo la laptop en la mesa de centro Zoe está más relajada. Nos sentamos en el gran sofá, todos esos recuerdos que me invaden cada vez que viajo desde New York hasta Royal Woods , me invaden ahora que me siento en el mismo sitio que solíamos compartir todos para ver la antigua TV.

— ¿Tio Linky? — Me dice la adolescente

—Disculpa... solo recordaba todo lo que reíamos con tus tías en este viejo sofá — Le contestó

Ella solo sonríe, revuelvo su cabello y empiezo a leer la base de datos para narrar el cierre de esta historia. Mientras esperamos que Bobby y Ronnie Anne, arriben con los casa grande y nuestros hijos a Royal Woods para la reunión de esta navidad... la cual se adelanto gracias a la escapada de Zoe.

* * *

 ** **Notas del autor:****

Creo que no hace falta explicar porque este capitulo no trae la "bitácora de Zoe"

Por si acaso la mayor parte de este capitulo esta resumida en el trailer 2 del fanfic, se los dejo:

A puesto a que no se esperaban lo último XD

Ya papús y mamus quiero respuestas ... ¿Que edad creen que tiene Leni al tiempo en que su hija se entera de esta historia? y ¿Quien puede ser el padre de Zoe? ¿En que creen que trabaja Leni?

Bueno así se cierra finalmente el tema del X-44 ... ahora ya llamado F-44C y F-44D.

El próximo capitulo estará lleno de feelings , y después les mando un epilogo y final feliz... de todos modos no pierdan de vista esta historia, en verano (enero 2020) pueda que le saque algún "DLC" tipo "spin off".

Gracias por todo el apoyo , los comentarios, las buenas vibras y el follow.


	21. UN NUEVO HORIZONTE

**Capitulo 21 y final : Un Nuevo Horizonte**

 **Axel & Hammer USAF's Systems informa:**

\- A las 8:30 Am del 5 de junio Leni Loud es internada en el hospital de Royal Woods. La SWAT y el FBI, resguardan el ingreso al hospital de cualquier persona que no esté herida o tenga un familiar dentro; esto con el fin de asegurar el bienestar y orden de las personas que requieren primeros auxilios y operaciones.

\- Se confirma una luxación en el cartílago de su 8va costilla, se le han dado antiinflamatorios, analgésicos locales y prohibición de hacer maniobras fuertes.

\- Deberá ser inspeccionada el próximo jueves, antes de su presentación del viernes de la próxima semana.

-Fue trasladada a su hogar, en lo que se iniciaban las tareas de reubicación de los civiles, solo la plaza de la ciudad resulto dañada y se perdieron algunos sectores comerciales de la misma y del Mall. En total el 15% de la ciudad resulto con destrozos, en su mayoría recuperables.

\- Sábado 8 de Junio, 11Am, a las afueras de una parcela perteneciente a preparatoria de Royal Woods llegan los alumnos para recibir sus diplomas de graduación. El lugar es usado para jugar golf, pero también se arreglaba para galas y graduaciones de la institución.

\- La prensa local se ha aglomerado afuera del recinto con el fin de esperar ver llegar Leni Loud. Pues eran conscientes de que había sido invitada, sin embargo, con su hazaña del día miércoles, la alcaldesa quería hacerle un reconocimiento especial antes de que los alumnos pasarán a buscar sus diplomas.

\- Leni pidió permiso a Winters y al director de su colegio para brindarle un homenaje a todas las alumnas perdidas ese año, a causa de Thomas y Kimi. Lo hablo con los padres de las chicas y estos le estuvieron muy agradecidos.

\- A pesar de su lesión en el costado, la teniente se las ha ingeniado con algunos analgésicos, de su hermana Lisa, para asistir al evento.

* * *

Lori, Janice y Rita le ayudaban a acomodarse el uniforme azul de la fuerza aérea. De vez en cuando Lori y Janice creaban temas a parte de la graduación para conversar , pues las expresiones de la hija y su madre eran de tristeza, por cuanto en sus mentes estaba el recuerdo de las personas que habían perdido.

— Literalmente, eres una princesa Leni — Le dijo su hermana, cuando terminaron de vestirla.

— Le he dicho que ese uniforme fue hecho para ella, desde que se lo puso por primera vez — Complemento la comandante.

Rita suspiro, necesitaba hablar a solas con su hija.

— Chicas, necesito hablar con Leni a solas un momento... ¿Nos disculpan? — Dijo la mujer, pidiéndoles que salieran de la pieza.

— Por supuesto , señora Loud — Le dijo la comandante.

La rubia de aros perlados y la de cabello corto salieron, para ayudar a las demás niñas con sus vestidos.

**(OST : Ace combat 6 Chandelier)**

Ambas se sentaron en la cama de Lori, una al lado de otra, los ojos de Rita no podían contener el orgullo de ver en lo que se había transformado su hija. No era un arma, como pasaba con Zac, había una clara diferencia entre ambos. Era verdad que Leni se había vuelto más calculadora, pero dentro de ella seguía manteniendo solo buenas intenciones.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Está todo bien? — Le dijo la chica.

La mujer de vestido Naranja la abrazo, y suspiro el aroma del cuello de su pequeña.

— Estoy orgullosa de ti mi amor, elijas el camino que elijas... sigas con esto o no, sé que nada podrá cambiar lo que en verdad eres, mi preciosa y bondadosa hija — Le dijo, separándose de ella para verla a los ojos y sujetarle su mentón.

— Ay mamá... vas a hacer que se me corra el maquillaje — Dijo ella, con los ojos brillosos, ruborizada .

— Hija... este pudo ser tu gran día, podrías haber hecho que la prensa invadiera el campo de golf, y hacer que esto trate solo de ti. Pero no, transformaras este día en uno dedicado especialmente para las niñas que ... nos abandonaron — Dijo la madre emocionada. Algo de tinta negra comenzaba a deslizarse por sus pómulos.

— Mamá... yo... tu maquillaje — Le dijo Leni, sin saber que decir, tratando de contener su emoción.

— Cierto... tendrás que, pintarme de nuevo — Respondió la mujer, secándose los ojos con un pañuelo.

La limusina de Leni llego al lugar, en las afueras los paparazis luchaban por querer sacar alguna foto de la chica, u obtener algunas de sus palabras. El automóvil ingreso al recinto, y los guardias contuvieron a la prensa para que dejarán pasar a los demás vehículos.

Eran dos grupos de sillas, separadas por un pasillo con una alfombra roja. Frente a este un estrado de madera en medio del césped, bajo el cual había un piso de madera ; que abarcaba toda la parte frontal a las sillas. Mirando desde atrás de las sillas, del lado izquierdo, estaban todos aquellos que quisieran obtener algún registro audiovisual. A la derecha se hallaban Zac y un grupo de cinco miembros de la fuerza área, de uniformes y con sus fusiles M1 garand.

Se hallaba hablando con los demás hombres, sujetos que no podían creer que el mismo que ayudo a evitar que un misil nuclear impactara en territorio de EEUU, hubiera sido el que hace unos años masacro a miles de civiles inocentes en Siria. Leni apareció desde la puerta de cristal, de aquella casa de ladrillos en donde se supone que deberían estar los alumnos, esperando que les dieran la señal para ingresar al campo y ocupar las sillas de la izquierda. La chica camino rápidamente hasta Zac.

— ¿Cómo está todo? ... vaya, te ves bastante guapo con tu uniforme — Dijo sorprendida, viendo a su ahora algo más alto amigo, aparentemente.

— Todo bien, tranquila... oye, relajada, deja esto en manos de nosotros. La fuerza área es buena organizando ceremonias — Le dijo Zac, mirándola de frente, casi sonriéndole.

Ella iba a abrazarlo, pero el la detuvo.

— Recuerda que ... nada de muestras de afecto, con el uniforme — Le dijo el, poniendo sus manos de guantes blancos frente a ella.

— Siempre tan estoico — Le sonrió ella.

— Ya habrá una ocasión para abrazos... ve a prepararte — Le dijo el, con un tono muy cordial.

El nuevo director, Mr. Harling, del colegio; dio la bienvenida. Los padres ocupaban los asientos de la derecha del pasillo, uno a uno iba pasando los chicos con sus túnicas azules y sus birretes. La primera fila, frente al estrado, estaba vacía, y ocupada por las fotos de las cinco fallecidas. Entre todos ellos destacaba la piloto, más elegante que cualquiera vistiendo los colores de la fuerza aérea. Se canto el himno de la nación, mientras las tres banderas detrás del piso flotante instalado tras el estrado, se alzaban hasta media asta. Siguieron con las formalidades, se habló de lo sucedido, el director nuevo pidió disculpas por todo, aun cuando él no tuvo anda que ver con los oídos sordos ; hechos por su predecesor. La alcaldesa se paró de la primera fila de las sillas de la derecha y tomo el lugar del director, luego de que este la invitara. La mujer hablo de la situación, y pidió a los "amigos" de Thomas y Kimi que no se sintieran culpables, pues personas como ellos eran capaces de general una especie de síndrome de Estocolmo en quienes conocían, a fin de reclutarlos.

— (...) Sepan que ninguno de ustedes es culpable, por lo que les insto a nunca caminar con vergüenza en esta ciudad. ¿Culpa de quien es entonces? De nosotros... las autoridades, por no investigar, no tomar con seriedad casos de acoso, como el de la honorable Leni Loud, si la policía hubiera tomado en cuenta aquel caso con la seriedad debida, hoy en día no estaríamos lamentando todo esto. Por ello he ordenado una reestructuración total del cuerpo de la ley en la ciudad. Niños y niñas, que vuestra sonrisa sea el sol que devuelva a royal Woods la seguridad y paz por la que se caracterizaba (...) — Fueron parte de las palabras de la mujer vestida de blanco.

El director paso al estrado, junto a la alcaldesa, y dijeron que empezarían a entregar los diplomas, mientras daban una breve descripción del alumno o alumna. Muchos padres miraron extrañados, como las astas de los extremos izquierdo y derecho, que rodeaban el estrado vieron bajadas sus banderas por cadetes de la fuerza aérea. En su lugar colgaron una bandera Negra a la izquierda y una color morado con el logo de una mariposa a la derecha, dejando intacta la del medio, detrás del estrado, la cual hondeaba los colores y 50 estrellas de EEUU.

 _**(OST : Voices - Yoko Kanno - version español / Japones)**_

La amiga de Sam, aquella chica de cabello enrulado y morena, apareció junto a los uniformados que acompañaban a Zac. Tomó el micrófono apostado ahí y junto a Mick Swagger , quien la acompañaba con un teclado, comenzaron a entonar la canción "Voices"de Yoko Kanno.

La primera palabra "sueño" fue

En mi dormir se encontraba

La penumbra que vive en mi corazón

Gentilmente se apartó.

La segunda palabra "viento" fue

Mi destino me mostraba

Entre los firmes brazos de Dios iré

Mis alas agitaré hoy.

Y tal vez si mi voz cuenta todo el dolor

Que se ha ido al fin

Como las manzanas doradas

Que una a una caerán.

Una vista que nunca antes vislumbré

Será allí mi retorno

En esta sola vida que es para mí

Hallaré mi camino.

Libro de magia inmemorial

Gotas de luna en un manto de noche

Y el presagio de que un día podremos llegar...

Y volar

Y sentir

En nuestras alas, sueños, sí

Llámame a través

Del viento

En la luz

La tercera palabra es "humm"

Cuando aguzas tus oídos

De tus ya trémulos brazos pronto yo

Gentilmente me soltaré

Con lágrimas en sus ojos los chicos y chicas iban recibiendo el papel, cuando se les indicaba que pasaran, el llanto comenzó a hacerse presente en la mayoría de los padres y las personas que rodeaban la parte de atrás de las sillas. El orden alfabético salto a Leni Loud y las fallecidas, tal como estaba planeado. La alcaldesa tomo la palabra después de que pasaron todos , y todos se hubieron sentado de regreso, después de la lastimera fotografía de grupo , sobre aquel piso flotante , puesto en aquel verde y brillante césped. Hubo Silencio.

— Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, hay alumnas que no hemos nombrado, y no... no nos hemos olvidado de ellas. Por esto agradezco a los padres de aquellas que ya no están de haber aceptado la invitación de la Teniente Primero Leni Loud, quien fue estudiante de esta institución, pues a nombre de la alcaldía, la preparatoria y la honorable Fuerza Aerea de los Estados Unidos, les hemos preparado el siguiente homenaje. Llamamos al frente, para hacerle entrega de un diploma de honor de parte de la preparatoria, a la estudiante Leni Loud — Dijo la alcaldesa, siguiendo las instrucciones de la chica, de llamarla como estudiante al final de su llamado.

El público lanzo un sublime aplauso, la chica se puso de pie, escuchando y viendo como aquellos que antes llamo amigos la miraban con humildad, y cierto temor. El director comenzó hablando de su vida, finalizando con "Para unirse a la fuerza aérea de los estados unidos con el fin de ayudar a su hermana Lisa", mientras la hermosa y elegante dama caminaba por la alfombra roja. Llego al lado izquierdo del hombre y la alcaldesa, a quienes les hizo el saludo militar, manteniéndose firme. Sus ojos estaban ya brillantes por las lagrimas, la alcaldesa le dio la orden de "descanse". Leni bajo el brazo derecho de su cien y tomo el estrado.

— (...) Hoy no he venido a hablar de mí, no he venido a recibir un diploma, mucho menos a recibir una medalla. He venido a rendir homenaje a aquellas que nos abandonaron, a aquellas que vivieron un infierno antes de partir. Pero por muy horrible que haya sido su forma de dejar esta tierra, no hay que olvidar que todos quienes estamos aquí alguna vez les dimos una probadita del cielo a cada una de nuestras compañeras. Ya sea riendo, hablando, bailando, cantando; cosas cotidianas que con las personas indicadas son un verdadero paraíso aquí en la tierra (...) — Dijo a mitad de su pequeño discurso.

— Es de esta forma que llamaré a los padres y madres de mis amigas, esas cinco maravillosas chicas que nos dejaron. Y también tenemos que darle un reconocimiento a los padres de una de nosotras, la cual seguirá estudiando en esta escuela ... es necesario rendir merito a la valentía de esta chica, cuyos padres están aquí en representación suya —Dijo Leni.

Fue nombrando a las chicas según el orden de sus muertes. Trataba de mantenerse firme, al saludarles militarmente a los apoderados, para proceder ,con un apretón de manos, a darles el diploma de las niñas, el cual iba acompañado de una rosa blanca, la cual era entregada por la alcaldesa. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodarle, al hablar de Mandee y Jackie, en la pequeña descripción que daba mientras los padres caminaban. Los hombres y mujeres, se quedaron a la diestra de Leni, viendo a las sillas de los alumnos, y las sillas que debían de estar ocupando sus hijas; pero que en lugar de ellas solo estaban las fotos de sus anuarios.

— Por último, hago entrega de diploma de honor , junto a la medalla al valor de la secretaria de defensa. Y por primera vez en la historia de los EEUU , el FBI se enorgullece en hacerle entrega a la señortia Sam Sharp de la medalla del FBI al valor, siendo ella una civil. Por haber cooperado con la institución con un acto excepcional de heroísmo y riesgo personal de la vida ante un acto criminal o de terrorismo. Esta aquí el Agente Smith para hacer estrega de este reconocimiento a los padres de Sam, quien como sabemos, debido a su estado de salud, no nos pudo acompañar. — Dijo Leni, para suspirar lejos del micrófono, no aguantaba más el nudo en su garganta.

El saludo ante los padres de Sam lo hizo con su labio inferior temblando, pero con una expresión seria en la mirada. Entregó la medalla de la secretaria a los padres junto al papel de la escuela, para darle paso a Smith, quien entregaría la medalla a la madre en su mano y procedería a agradecer a la mujer por la educación dada a Sam, además de lamentar lo sucedido.

El agente Smith, el director, la alcaldesa se encontraban a la izquierda de Leni, mientras que los padres estaban a su derecha. La chica pidió un minuto de silencio, mientras un uniformado de la fuerza aérea, parado al lado de Zac y sus 5 acompañantes entono el "Toque de Silencio". Siguieron unos 15 segundos de silencio total después del minuto de aquella melodía. No hubo quien no llorará con aquel desgarrador eco del viento, en medio de los mudos pensamientos.

— (...) Para recordar las almas de nuestras... nuestras amigas, nuestras hermanas, Hijas... Los niños de cuarto y quinto año de la escuela primaria de Royal Woods alzarán globos color blanco, mientras desde el norte aproximan 3 F-44C Reaper, rindiendo honores a las vidas de nuestras amadas amigas y aquellos pilotos como el coronel Altman. Todos ellos nos entregaron sus vidas para que pudiéramos ver la luz de un nuevo día ... — Dijo, sollozando la chica.

Los niños y niñas de blanco ocuparon la alfombra roja, siendo guiados por la señorita Agnes, quien portaba un globo al igual que ellos. Todos miraron al lado izquierdo de Leni, se podían distinguir las nuevas super naves de la fuerza área de los EEUU, pasando lentamente sobre ellos. Iban en formación 3 fingers, el avión del medio de la formación se separó de sus compañeros a penas paso sobre la ceremonia, remontando con suavidad en la vertical. Aquel ángel de color plomo, emitió un hermoso brillo en su carlinga gracias al sol, cuando alzo el vuelo. A penas el avión se separó de su grupo los niños soltaron los globos, el viento los guió hasta el cielo, siguiendo el calor de las turbinas de los pájaros de metal.

— ¡Atención! — Grito Zac, en medio de aquella fila de soldados. Los cuales se pusieron firmes.

— ¡Preparen! — Dijo el chico, para que él y sus camaradas alistaran las salvas de los fusiles y apuntaran al cielo.

— ¡Fuego! — Dijo enérgico.

Se emitieron 6 salvas, disparos que representaban a las fallecidas y a Sam.

— Finalizo con un pensamiento, basado en las últimas palabras de mi coronel Altman antes de dejar esta vida: Que todos muramos algún día no significa que la vida no tiene sentido. ¿Nacer no tuvo sentido? ¿Aquellos que mueren por nosotros, sus muertes tampoco tienen sentido? ¿No sirvieron de nada? ¡No es así! Somos nosotros, los vivos, quienes les damos sentido a los sacrificios que los caídos hacen. Por eso luchar esa la única forma de sobrevivir en este cruel mundo. ¡Lucha! Por vivir honradamente, por vivir con dignidad, porque el mundo no es cruel por aquellas personas malas, es cruel y malo por aquellas personas que permiten la maldad. Vive plenamente, porque el mundo también es hermoso y depende de nosotros hacerlo hermoso, este es el más grande tributo que podemos dejarle a aquellos que sacrificaron sus corazones por nosotros. ¡Avanza, esfuérzate, se valiente! y Vuela hacia el Azul oscuro, hasta el cielo y más allá— Dijo Leni, con seriedad, conteniendo muy bien ese nudo en la garganta.

Un solemne aplauso se hizo presente, Leni camino por la alfombra roja y se sentó en su lugar, junto a sus demás ex-compañeros.

Los días pasaron, Leni mejoro notablemente, sus pesadillas aun existían, pero eran menos recurrentes. Zac continuaba durmiendo en el ático, pues el asunto del X-44 aun no estaba del todo zafado.

Llego el día jueves, Leni fue al hospital para que le inspeccionaran y vieran si era posible hacer la presentación del F-44C Reaper. Resulta que el cartílago había soldado exitosamente, gracias en buena parte a unos fármacos de Lisa.

El viernes, un día soleado y de calor, se habían instalado gradas y techos de lona a un costado del aeropuerto, al lado izquierdo de la torre de control para ser más exactos. Representantes de empresas de armas llegaron de todas partes del mundo a Royal Woods para apreciar el nuevo F-44C de la USAF y F-44B de la US Navy.

Leni se hallaba en el camarín de hombres del aeropuerto, acomodándole le Traje Anti-G a Lincoln, traje el cual Lisa había hecho especialmente para él. Fueron hasta el sector de los aviones, había un tutifruti de cazas, desde los T-45C hasta los F-44C, acompaño a Lincoln hasta el F-16 Block 50 de Janice.

— Ya decía yo, ¿Dónde estaba mi copiloto? — Dijo ella junto a la sonrisa del caza.

Acomodaron a Lincoln en el asiento de atrás, el chico estaba emocionado ¿En verdad estaba pasando todo esto?

Le dejó a cargo de Janice, Guerrero, Zac y Alphonse, en lo que ella caminaba hasta el hangar de su avión para que Lisa y Alvin le alistarán el traje y la introdujeran en el nuevo caza.

Con nostalgia se dejo cablear por su hermana y el científico, le recordaba la primera vez que puso su ser en aquella cabina y escucho la primera voz de Zoe, tan computarizada que no pegaba con los últimos tonos de voz que emitió en el ocaso de su existencia.

— Nuevo agente reconocido, Bienvenida a Air Intelligence Device Electronick NetWork N°001 o AIDEN001 — Dijo una voz masculina, muy cordial y calida.

— Hola Aiden... ¿debo llamarte así o quieres un nombre propio? — Dijo Leni, mientras bajaba el HUD del casco y procedía a prender algunos aparatos de la cabina.

— ¿Nombre propio? ¿Tengo eso permitido teniente? — Le dijo con cierto tono de duda la IA.

— Leni ... resígnate a solo volarlo — Le dijo Lisa, notando que la chica estaba abriéndose muy rápido a un compañero que usaría solo una vez.

Los científicos bajaron del plomo pájaro de metal, vieron como la cabina de Leni se cerraba. El director Josh llego desde atrás de los científicos y les dijo

**(OST : TOP GUN- ANTEM)**

— Nunca dude de esa niña ¿Ustedes creen que siga volando más adelante? — Dijo zamarreando con simpatía el hombro de Alvin y revolviéndole un poco el cabello a Lisa.

— Con todo respeto señor... No lo creo — Dijo la científica, arreglándose.

El hombre solo río, e instruyo a sus científicos retroceder hasta el área de seguridad pues el show estaba ya por empezar.

El sol brillaba, los F-44C del escuadrón Strider habían despegado ya, y volaban esperando a su líder. Los ángeles azules se retiraron para dar espacio al escuadrón Butterfly, liderados por Zac, quien retiro la pintura roja de su ala derecha. El locutor anuncio que la nave de Leni se halla en su ultimo rodaje de despegue.

— Se han comprobado que todos los sistemas están listos para el despegue, señorita Loud — Dijo Aiden.

— Muy bien , torre de control, aquí Strider 1, chequeos previos al despegue completados. Solicitamos permiso para despegar — Dijo la chica, con un tono de absoluto profesionalismo.

— Suenas como toda una profesional , ah... bien, es tu última salida, quizás nos veamos en otro tiempo, en otra base. Pero por ahora, Strider 1 permiso para despegar concebido, adiós Leni — Dijo el ATC.

— Gracias Royal Woods... aquí vamos — Contesto Leni, ignorando que de vez en cuando dejaban escuchar sus conversaciones radiales al público.

Mick Swagger y su banda estaban puestos frente a las graderías, entonando el tema de TOP GUN "Antem" al momento en que Leni comenzó a acelerar su avión. Por ultima vez sentía ese silbido, ese suave arranque, esa aceleración y la emoción de levantar la nariz del caza, para despegarse de tierra soportando 1G. Rápidamente ordenó a AIDEN elevar el morro en 90° , haciendo un despegue en la vertical a penas se separó de tierra. Rompió la barrera del sonido, justo en un par de nubes, las cuales se convirtieron en una aureola.

Los Striders se formaron con ella, la mayoría de esos pilotos eran veteranos, hombres muy muy experimentados en el combate aéreo. Los butterflys les seguían desde atrás, Lincoln estaba fascinado no paraba de mover su cabeza de aquí y allá, hipnotizado por el verde y azul del paisaje, en aquel soleado día... su hermanita había cumplido su promesa después de todo.

Las mariposas estaban solo como apoyo moral, simplemente para ser reconocidos. Los F-44C fueron las verdaderas estrellas, en especial Leni. Cada vez que Strider 1 hacia alguna maniobra que obligará al caza a suspenderse en el aire, hacer alguna pirueta simulando una evasión, el publico se volvía loco. Los demás se centraban en hacer más maniobras acrobáticas en conjunto, cruces, vuelos espejos y pasadas a baja velocidad para enseñar los EML mientras volaban por sobre la zona de acrobacias, dispuesta a 1 kilometro frente a las graderías.

— Con esta pasada a baja velocidad en solitario se despide de ustedes y de los cielos... la teniente Leni Loud — Dijo el comentarista, dispuesto en la torre de control.

— ¿Señorita, porque ladeamos las alas? — Dijo la IA en medio de la demostración.

— Así saludan los aviones... no lo olvides — Le contesto ella con ternura, viendo al publico con las cámaras de la visión metal.

El avión de Leni parecido suspenderse, alzo un poco el morro sobre el publico y procedió a acelerar pasando por encima de todos, tal como estaba planeado. Muchos se voltearon y para ver como ascendía, en busca de su antiguo escuadrón.

Finalmente aterrizo de las últimas. Guardaron el F-44C en su hangar. Ella estaba desacomodándose los guantes.

— Gracias por volar conmigo — Se despidió Aiden.

— Gracias a ti, por darme mi último vuelo — Dijo la chica, antes de desconectarse.

Bajo las escaleras del caza y se reunió con Lincoln y los pilotos. Los Blue Angels hacían sus maniobras de cierre, cuando estaban todos bajo la nariz del F-44C de Leni, esperando a Wiseman y Alphonse , quienes venían con una botella de champagne y una caja de copas nuevas.

— ¿No ibas a creer que tu último vuelo pasaría sin pena ni gloria? — Dijo Guerrero, preparándose para abrir la botella.

Lori apareció desde atrás del grupo junto a Bobby , Lisa y Alvin. Venían a ver como estaba Lincoln, el cual miraba sonriente a los hombres y mujeres de verde que celebraban a su hermana. Las hermanas se abrazaron, Ronnie Anne salió desde atrás de Bobby para saludar y elogiar a Lincoln, quien se veía muy apuesto con ese traje que Lisa le había hecho para su primer vuelo. Los adolescentes y los adultos abrieron la botella, cada uno se servia una copa ; a excepción de los niños, quienes bebían unas sodas de lata que Ronnie Anne le trajo a Lincoln, pues era una tarde bastante calurosa.

Leni se percato, de que faltaba alguien entre todos.

— ¿Hey Zac no estaba por aquí? — Dijo la chica.

— Le vimos aterrizar, pero dijo que tenía algo que hacer — Le dijo Janice.

— Debe de estar en su hangar, princesa, no te preocupes por él — Le dijo el capitán Jose.

Le paso su copa vacía a Janice, para ir en busca del estoico chico ,que tanto la había ayudado.

Apenas se estaba acercando al hangar contiguo, le pareció escuchar un golpe. Conforme se acerco a la entrada le pareció oír a alguien quejándose o peleando contra algo o alguien.

Vio el F-22, y tras de el estaba Zac golpeando la pared del fondo. Era obvio que estaba enojado. Ella se aproximó

— ¿Todo bien? — Dijo ella.

Él volteó, tenía una expresión de enojo evidente

— Deberías estar allá celebrando con el equipo... — Le dijo él. Apoyándose en la muralla, evitando su mirada

— No puedo si no están todos reunidos... Dime que sucede — Le menciono ella. Parándose a su lado.

— Nada... solo, que este también fue mi último vuelo — Confesó.

Le contó que Winters le había estado esperando al interior del hangar. Cuando arribó, lo primero que hizo fue agradecerle por su servicio, para finalmente informarle que el tribunal de la corte militar había optado por no enviarlo a una cárcel de máxima seguridad; gracias a su participación en la última misión. Pero dado la atrocidad de sus actos le iban a quitar su licencia de vuelo, a no ser que se ofreciera como profesor e instructor militar en la academia de aviación de la USAF, en Colorado Springs.

Por lo que, le dijo a Leni que se marcharía a primera hora mañana, volvería a trabajar como mercenario en Tijuana. Leni le detuvo a penas menciono aquello, pues implicaba volver a repetir el ciclo, muerte , más muerte y finalmente venganza. Zac la miro de frente y le dijo que si iba a comenzar con su discurso pacifista que mejor se largará con los demás, a fin de cuentas ya no tenía razones para lidiar con ella y soportar sus estúpidas opiniones.

 _**(OST: Shingeki no kyojin- So ist es immer)**_

— ¿Por qué? ... ¿que necesidad había de insultarme? — Le reprocho Leni, algo enojada.

— Te ibas a poner en tu plan de : "Ay es que matar personas es malo" " ay es que si haces cosas malas no iras al cielo" . ¡Leni, madura! No puedes evitar que yo siga matando, es lo que soy... — Le encaró

— No tiene por que ser así.Planeaba usar el poco tiempo que pensé que te quedarías en Royal Woods para ayudarte a buscar un camino mejor... aconsejarte, como la hermana que nunca tuviste — Le dijo ella

— Pues con esta charla, te has ahorrado perder todo ese tiempo — Le dijo el , disponiéndose a salir por la puerta de la derecha.

Zac se dio la vuelta , en dirección al portal de metal y se encamino lentamente a la salida, dándole la espalda a su amiga. Leni avanzo tras de él y le detuvo poniéndole su mano en el hombro.

— ¿En serio? — Le dijo él, estático, colocando con fuerza su mano en la de Leni.

— Si... me importas y mucho, no quiero perder más amigos, no quiero perderte... E-Eres, eres ... — Le dijo ella, con un tono suave y lastimero.

Los recuerdos de todas las personas a las que perdió durante el ultimo año, la invadieron, de verdad que no quería un día tener que viajar al sur del país para despedir el cadáver de Zac.

— Leni... de verdad , que no quiero hacerte llorar, no hoy — Le dijo el, quitándole su mano de su hombro. De espaldas a la chica.

Ella llevo aquella mano a su boca, e intento controlar sus pensamientos. Los flash backs de el tiempo que compartió con pixy , se proyectaban en su psique. Un calor la irradio , el mismo que la invadía llenándola de seguridad y coraje cuando él estaba a su lado, ya fuera abajo en la tierra o arriba en los cielos. Le vió poner su mano en el pomo de la puerta de metal.

— Si sales por esa puerta... Te habrás muerto para mí, no solo porque tengo el presentimiento de que morirás si te vuelves mercenario, sino porque morirá esa persona que me dio seguridad durante todo este infierno. Eres tan cabeza dura, que no te diste cuenta que me enamoré de ti después de todo esto que pasamos juntos, fácilmente pudiste solo haber sido una especie de guarda espaldas, fácilmente pudiste decidir no ayudarme con mi problema con Thomas... Pero me ayudaste. Me defendiste, me cuidaste, y a pesar de que no te gustan los abrazos, me abrazabas cada vez que te lo pedía, me ibas a cuidar cuando tenía pesadillas... Si te vas, al menos respóndeme ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fuiste tan bueno conmigo? — Le dijo ella, ya con la voz quebrada y dos delgados hilos de agua corriendo por sus mejillas.

Abrió la puerta, miro la luz del día...

— No lo sé... — Le respondió él

— ¿Por qué te gusta romperme el corazón? ... Lucy tenía razón, le tienes miedo a encariñarte con las personas —Le dijo ella.

— No me gusta... odio verte así, detesto hacerte llorar. Al principio te odie , no podía creer que tú tuvieras el lugar que se me encomendó primero. No podía entender, como el gobierno me puso a cargo de ayudar con el proyecto , a la mocosa que me había condenado por no ser compatible con Zoe. Pero , con el pasar del tiempo, no se que me paso... no se porque te ayude , no lo sé — Le dijo él, dispuesto a salir por esa puerta.

—Quizás empezaste a sentir algo , pero eres tan estúpido , tan tonto , que nunca lo supiste... Por favor, no tienes porque seguir poniendo en riesgo tu vida, podemos hallar un nuevo horizonte... juntos—Le dijo ella.

Sintió como suspiró con pesar, le vió retraer su pie y voltearse para mirarla. Su cara tenia esa misma expresión fría que mantenía en todas las misiones, pero algo en sus ojos se distinguía...

— Siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber... ¿Cómo es la vida de un soldado que no pelea? ¿Cómo es la vida de alguien que no tiene que matar personas? — Le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

— Yo puedo enseñarte... pero debes quedarte, conmigo — Le dijo Leni, teniéndole la mano.

Camino lentamente hacia ella. Leni sonreía, secándose las lagrimas, él pareció sonreírle. No era una sonrisa de cordialidad, como solía hacerle antes, esta parecía denotar tranquilidad, ser una sonrisa sincera.

Tomo la mano de la chica, esta se le arrojo a sus brazos y lo apretujó. Suspirando fuertemente, liberándose de todo el odio que sentía hacia el mundo, abrazó de vuelta a Leni.

— Bien, si me quedo aquí... tendré que buscar un trabajo acorde conmigo ¿Crees que tu antigua jefa necesite un guardia de seguridad? — Le dijo el.

Leni rió un poco, y le dijo

— No lo sé, pero ya tendremos tiempo de pensar en eso... Quizás podemos empezar con buscarte amigos, o... novia — Dijo Leni, con algo de duda al final.

— por favor... dame un respiro , creo que contigo ya tengo suficiente — Le dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

Fue triste ver como al día siguiente uno a uno los aviones se iban retirando de la ciudad. Lincoln, Lynn, Clyde , Ronnie Anne, Liam y Rusty pasaron toda la mañana viendo como despegaban uno a uno los cazas, el AWACS y los cargueros.

Janice y Guerrero debían de volver a sus respectivas bases, para hacer el papeleo correspondiente y pedir sus vacaciones, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no veían a sus familias. Guerrero Tenía una esposa en Las Vegas, era ejecutiva de un banco. Janice por su parte era soltera, pero tenía una madre y una hermana a las cuales cuidar y visitar. Alvin no había visto a sus padres desde hace 6 años, por lo que le pareció buena idea tomarse un año, lejos de las computadoras, para ponerse al día con su familia. Por otro lado, la relación entre Zac y el ministro Winters, era bastante formal, por lo que cuando el chico le contó a su padrastro que se quedaría en Royal Woods para ver que hacia con su vida, este le dijo: "En verdad no me lo esperaba, bueno... haz de saber que si algún día quieres volver a la USAF, las puertas estarán abiertas, menos las que dan hacia el cielo". El último día de los pilotos en la ciudad, la adolescente decidió aprovecharlo al máximo. Pasaron toda la mañana fuera de casa, en el Mall, los parques, hablando y riendo de la hermosura de la vida. Lo que más recuerda Leni de aquel soleado día, es que estando todos, sobre una manta en el césped del parque, miraron al cielo. Un calmo y pacifico azul que parecía bajar en degrade, a pesar de que faltaban algunas horas para que iniciara el atardecer, les decía desde lo alto que ya podían estar en paz.

Paz, era lo que una vez mas se respiraba en Royal Woods. Todo mundo tenía la tranquilidad de que ninguna de las tragedias vistas en el último tiempo se volvería a repetir, al menos no en aquel pequeño espacio de Michigan. Sobre las nubes, hoy solo existe un cielo azul, que no necesitará de héroes nunca más... y quizás, aquello era lo estuvo esperando todo este tiempo.

Las vacaciones de verano terminaban, al fin . Ella estaba de pie frente a las olas del mar sobre la blanca arena de la orilla , luciendo un nuevo Look con un cabello un poco más corto, en el que la punta de sus lienzos dorados llegaba hasta el borde de sus hombros.

Sus hermanitos jugaban detrás de ella, sus padres tomaban el sol. Algo en lo alto de aquel soleado día parecía estar llamándola. La chica de bikini verde agua y pareo anaranjado, puesto como falda, puso su mano en forma de avión, mientras el agua de mar le mojaba los pies. Lentamente la alzó hacia el cielo azul, tapando el sol que estaba en lo alto de aquella joven tarde. Aparto su vista del cielo, para ver a Zac, quien venia empapado de zambullirse en el agua. Él Se le acerco, y la vio que miraba el firmamento con nostalgia.

— Se lo que se siente, no hay piloto que no haya hecho ese juego con la mano, saludando al cielo — Le dijo, viendo la mano de Leni.

La rodeo por la cintura, se puso detrás de ella y lentamente puso su mano en el brazo que ella alzaba, deshizo el avión de la chica para entrelazar sus dedos. Ella sonrió, guió las manos de ambos, hasta su ombligo; y ladeo su cabeza a la derecha, para buscar los labios de Zac.

— ¡Consíganse un cuarto! — Les grito Luan cuando les vio darse un beso. Estaba jugando tenis de playa junto a Lucy y las Gemelas, cerca de Zac y Leni.

Luna pareció reír, desde abajo del quita sol en el que estaba junto a Lily. Poco a poco la rockera se recuperaba, ya había vuelto a sonreír hace un par de días.

Se voltearon algo ruborizados mientras todos miraban con el típico tedio a Luan. Los únicos que reían ,con discreción, eran Luna y los padres.

— Ya veras como te hago reír... ¡a cosquillas! — Dijo Leni, para ir tras Luan.

— Primero tendrás que atraparme — Dijo Luan para echar a correr.

— ¡Todos por Luan! —Dijo Lincoln, quien hacia un castillo de arena junto a Bobby , Lori y Ronnie Anne.

Todos fueron a por la comediante para hacerle cosquillas, Zac se quedó ahí de pie viendo la tierna escena de los hermanos persiguiéndose entre sí. Las risas le hicieron sonreír. "Así que esto es una familia ... a esto es a lo que se refería Leni , con otro camino".

Paso Navidad y año nuevo, ambos habían vendido sus motocicletas para comprar un auto, un Subaru Forester. Se hallaban empacando sus cosas, el día anterior ya se habían despedido de todos sus amigos, sin embargo, las despedidas más difíciles son las que les haces a tu familia. Zac terminaba de acomodar lo último del equipaje ,en aquella fría mañana de invierno, mientras Leni se encontraba en la sala de su casa hablando con sus padres y hermanas.

 _**(A brand new day- ace combat 6 ending theme)*_ *

Zac entró, y les dijo que ya estaba todo listo. Todos quedaron en silencio, miraron a Leni, quien avanzo junto al chico, se volteó a ver a su familia y se agacho para recibir en sus brazos a sus hermanitas menores. Lisa,Lucy, Lola, Lana y Lily se le tiraron encima.

— Hey, tranquilas... ya les dije que vendré a verlas, y hablaremos por _Skype_ todos los días, si me echan mucho de menos. Recuerden que tendré mucho tiempo libre antes de entrar a la academia de pilotos ... — Les dijo ella, conteniendo el nudo en la garganta.

Les seco las lagrimas a cada una, les dio un beso en la frente y les dijo que lamentaba haberlas hecho llorar.

Las niñas dejaron espacio para la despedida de las demás hermanas. Lynn la abrazo con fuerza, últimamente habían compartido mucho, pues todas las mañanas Zac, ella y Leni salían a trotar y entrenar. "No olvides, que además de fuerte, eres hermosa" Le dijo Leni. Lincoln abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su hermana, le dijo que a sus ojos era la chica mas hermosa del mundo y que debía de cuidarse mucho porque era su héroe. Para sorpresa de todos, el chico no se volvió junto a sus hermanas, sino que fue directo hacia Zac, quien estaba despidiéndose de Rita y Lynn Padre. Luan se despidió de ambos , tal como las demás niñas. Luna sabia que debía de decirle algo a su hermana y a Zac, fue la mayor quien la abrazo allí al pie de la escalera desde donde la rockera no se había movido. Silenciosamente empezó a llorar en el hombro de Leni.

— Hey, no abandones tu terapia ... no porque el psicólogo me haya dado de alta a mí, significa que tu la debas dejar. Luna sufriste mucho, al igual que Sam — Le dijo Leni, rodeándola con sus brazos.

— Ella y yo estaremos bien, ya sabes... nos hemos vuelto más unidas desde, ese día... No eres una tonta Leni, ¡recuérdalo! — Le dijo Luna.

— Algún día, espero estar volando hacia un amanecer, o un atardecer, escuchando alguno de tus grandes éxitos... serás una gran músico Luna — Le dijo la mayor.

Leni le regaló una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente para arremolinarle el cabello. Zac llego desde su lado izquierdo para despedirse de la rockera, en tanto Leni se despedía de sus padres.

— En serio, se que en un inicio no esperaban que la que siguiera este camino fuera yo... pero ... — Decia Leni, al momento en que la pareja le rodeo con sus brazos.

—Ya lo hablamos mi niña, ya sabes que si tu eres feliz, nosotros también lo somos... Estamos orgullosos de ti — Le dijo Rita.

— Aún no puedo creer que hayas sacado tu licencia de conducir tesoro — Le dijo Lynn Sr.

— Si ... nadie esperaba que lo logrará al fin y al cabo — Dijo Leni, riendo.

— podrás lograr todo lo que te propongas, no olvides quien eres — Le acabo de decir la madre.

— Gracias , mamá — Dijo Leni.

Subieron al automóvil, era un largo camino hasta Colorado Springs. Ahí ambos trabajarían para una socia de la Sra Carmichael, en una exclusiva tienda de modas de la ciudad. La ex jefa de Leni les consiguió el contacto, después de que ambos trabajaran como vendedores los últimos meses del 2019 en Regginers . Trabajarían desde febrero hasta Mayo, ella como vendedora y ayudante de diseñadora, y él como vigilante privado de seguridad en la tienda. Ya habían comprado un departamento que quedaba cerca del trabajo, solo faltaban ellos. Volverían a Royal Woods para el verano. Y ya para finales de Julio, Leni ingresaría a la academia de pilotos de la USAF de Colorado Springs, en donde buscaría volver a obtener un par de alas que le ayuden a ir en pos de aquel llamado que los cielos le hacían día a día.

Todos les despidieron con sus manos mientras se perdían a la distancia, Zac manejaría una mitad del camino y Leni la otra. Ingresaron a la carretera estatal, la cual se encontraba sin nieve en medio de un blanco paisaje, dibujando una singular linea negra.

— Volveremos a Royal Woods, antes de que nos acuartelen en difícil para mi será el trabajo que nos conseguiste y adecuarme a una vida cotidiana, lejos de aquí. En fin, tu vas a entrar como estudiante y yo como instructor en tierra de la academia... ¿Sabías que Winters me dijo que si me porto bien, era posible que volviera a volar? — Le comento el chico, en medio de una carretera rodeada por la nieve, mientras el Sol detrás de ellos pintaba el azul oscuro de aquella fría mañana de invierno.

— Mientras la boda no sea a bordo de un avión, bien por ti — Le dijo Leni.

— Y pensar que hace un año, no tenias sentido del humor — Contesto Zac entre risas.

Ambos rieron, ella siguió sonriendo, puso su mano junto a la de él en la palanca de cambios. Un calor irradió sus manos, aquella seguridad que se daban el uno al otro puso a Leni algo somnolienta. Con cuidado se recostó en el hombro de su novio, sin quitar su mano de la de él.

Y así, el automóvil de ambos se perdía en aquel blanco páramo, que rodeaba aquella carretera. Mientras el azul oscuro empezaba, poco a poco, a dar lugar a la luz de un nuevo horizonte.

 _**(OST: Ace combat zero - closing credits theme)**_

 ** **The Loud House : Un Nuevo Horizonte****

 ** **Escrito por: FVV , aka "F. Shilage"****

 ** **Universo base : The Loud House****

 ** **Referencias principales: Ace combat 3,Ace combat Assault Horizont , Ace combat Infinity, Ace combat ZERO, ace combat 5, ace combat 6, ace combat 7 .****

 ** **Referencias secundarias: OVA Macross plus , Neo-Genesis evangelion (Original), HAWX , HeatSeeker, Life is Strange, Shingeki No Kyojin, The Division, WatchDogs, Creepypastas sobre la DeepWeb, El diario de Leni, Le chavlieurs du ciel, TOP GUN, Elefante (Masacre de columbine)****

 ** **("Fotografias" de lo siguiente en wattpad)****

 _Días previos al ingreso de la academia de pilotos ( Julio de 2020)_

 _Capitana Leni "Butterfly" Loud - WarWolf 1 (Junio de 2026)_

 _Capitanes Leni L. y Zac W. - Día de su boda (Octubre de 2026)_

 _Leni y Zac, de visita en Royal Woods. Días previos al inicio de la Guerra de la usurpación asiática (6 de Abril de 2028)_

F-44C Reaper . Capitana L. "Butterfly" - WarWolf 1 . Sobrevolando Moscou, a finales de la Guerra de la Usurpación Asiática ( 28 de Diciembre de 2028)

 _F-22 Raptor. Capitan Z. "Pixy" - Galm 1. Sobrevolando el mar del Japón (31 de Diciembre de 2028)_

Revista de moda "Morning Girls"- Capitana Leni Winters Loud después de terminada la Guerra de la Usurpación - Ultima foto publica, concebida previa a los primeros cambios visibles del embarazo ( Enero de 2029) .

 _Zac y Leni retirados de la USAF , 2 meses y medio antes del nacimiento de Zoe Winters Loud._

 _Zac Winters y su hija Zoe Winters L (2031) ._

Zoe , después de huir de su baño y arrojarse al lodo del jardín una mañana de verano (2033)

 _Familia Winters Loud. Profesor de álgebra y calculo de la universidad de Yale Zac Winters , junto a su esposa ,la diseñadora de Modas de la revista "Morning Girls", Leni W. Loud. Regresando de hacer las compras de una tarde de viernes , en compañía de su hija Zoe . Ciudad de New Heaven condado de_ Connecticut , EEUU , primavera del 2034.

 ** **Axel & Hammer USAF's Systems : Sin más registros - Cesión finalizada ****

_****FIN****_

* * *

 ** **NOTAS DEL AUTOR****

Y colorín colorado... bueno ya saben el resto jsjsjs ¿Que tal? déjenme sus impresiones generales. Que parte les gusto mas, capitulo favorito, criticas, que fue lo mas fome de la historia, que no les gusto, etc etc. Se los agradecería.

Espero que hayan quedado conformes, con el final que le dí a Leni en esta historia. Pasando de ser el típico estereotipo de una chica tonta, a ser una piloto de combat que ha arriesgado el pellejo por EEUU en dos ocasiones, siendo la última la mencionada Guerra de la Usurpacion Asiatica. Y bueno, la vida que tiene desde que se va de su hogar, junto a Zac, espero que no haya sido muy predecible... aunque de serlo, igual no le veo lo malo, pues fue un final feliz.

Y claro, la persona que narra tooooda esta historia es Lincoln. Le cuenta todo a Zoe, la hija de Leni, quien tras un roce con la ex piloto, se escapa de su casa a unos días de que llegue la navidad. Va a dar a la antigua casa Loud, en donde vive su tío Lincoln cuando no esta de viaje. Para su sorpresa se encuentra con que su tía Lori estaba en el lugar, quien había pasado a visitar al peliblanco. Les debe explicar todo para que no llamen a su madre. La razón del roce con Leni, era que Zoe llevaba un mes de novia con el matón de su escuela, por lo que esto genero un feedback negativo en la madre cuando se enteró por un tercero, causando que la regañará. Nunca le contó toda su historia a Zoe, de hecho la chica no sabia que su madre y padre fueron parte de la USAF, por lo que Zoe se frustra y enoja aun más al no conocer el por que de la desaprobación de sus padres ante su nuevo novio. Esa fue la razón por la que decidió infiltrarse en la casa Loud, en busca de respuestas, y las terminó encontrando. Además se entero de que en las reuniones familiares nadie le había dicho nada de Leni, por petición de ella y Zac, no querían que su hija creciera sabiendo que sus padres habían derramado sangre en el pasado. Lincoln y Lori deciden contarle, pues la ven muy enojada, triste y disconforme con sus padres.

Y como ven, Lincoln se vale de los registros que Lisa guardaba de Axel & Hammer y un documental sacado al aire por Katherine Mulligan y la BBC, para relatarle la historia a Zoe con pruebas fehacientes de que lo que le contaba era verdad. También, obviamente, la adolescente se entera del origen de su nombre... Leni le puso Zoe, por su antigua y fallecida hermana virtual, la problemática IA del X-44A.

* * *

Bueno si quieren saber que sucede después, les dejo la lista de DLC's... que probablemente se estrenaran en fechas indefinidas (muy, muy, lejanas).

 ** **DLC 1 EPILOGO : Pero Hermoso a la vez****

 _Archivo no existente en base de datos Axel & Hammer_

 _\- Cuenta el reencuentro entre Zoe y sus padres el día antes de navidad._

 ** **DLC 2 : Sangre Nueva****

Resumen archivado en Axel & Hammer:

\- Conoce a Jack "Divot" Hooper , un primerizo piloto de F-44C. Puesto como Capitán del escuadrón "Sol" , será enviado a Dubai a defender la ciudad de un bombardeo de la Neo-AUSF. ¿Podrán él y su IA AIDEN020 detener el bombardeo o la ciudad será arrasada en el intento?. (Ilustrada en una mision de ace combat AH)

 ** **DLC4: Viejos camaradas****

La Neo-AUSF (NAUSF), ha tomado control de silos de lanzamiento en norcorea, por lo que dependerá de la Comandante Janice eliminar esas posiciones. Deberá volar a baja altura para evitar ser detectada por los radares de Kim Jong un, quien ha dicho tajantemente que prefiere que estallen misiles de crucero por toda corea del norte antes que recibir ayuda de la OTAN. Lo que la comandante no espera es que un viejo conocido suyo este volando cerca por si aparecen refuerzos de la NAUSF que se atrevan a derribarla. (Basado en una mision de ace combat AH)

 ** **DLC3: La mariposa y la viuda negra****

Resumen archivado en Axel & Hammer:

\- En el año 2028 , acompaña a la Capitán Leni "Butterfly" W. Loud una vez más, tras los mandos del F-44C Reaper con la IA AIDEN001. Ambos, deberán enfrentarse a la ace de la Neo-AUSF, quien ha comandado un ataque contra Rusia. En un intento por proteger el Kremlin y Moscu del nuevo misil Burst "Trinity", Leni y AIDEN deberán detener un ataque conjunto de armamento ruso que incluye bomarderos TU-160 y SU-30 y el SU-37 Terminator de la piloto ace "Black Window". Leni volando como lider de su nuevo escuadrón ,WarWolf, deberá saber coordinar a los demás F-44C para minimizar los daños y evitar que el misil de crucero Trinity sea lanzado desde uno de los TU-160. (Basado en una misión de ace combat AH)

 ** **DLC 5: Arcángel****

Resumen archivado en Axel & Hammer:

\- el 2020 se puso en marcha la construcción del "Elevador espacial" en una de las costas del Japón, terminado en NAUSF decide usarlo en su ofensiva global del 2028. Han preparado dos Drones basados en el ADFX-10 llamados ADF11 Raven y ADF01 Falken, y usaran la enorme antena del elevador espacial para introducir un virus por medio de estos robots y así infectar a todos los aviones no tripulados del mundo para causar grandes estragos a nivel mundial. Zachary "Pixy" Winters, en su F-22 , deberá evitar esto, derribando los drones antes de que descubran como llegar al interior del Elevador. Zac se encontrará con un viejo conocido, Alvin, el cual volará como el AWACS "Long Caster". ¿Podrán Alvin y Zac evitar una guerra contra las maquinas?

* * *

Bueno, agradecer a todos aquellos que me acompañaron hasta aqui, en especial a las personas que apoyaron compartiendo la historia, dando likes, dejando estrellitas aqui en wattpad y los follows y favoritos en fanfiction. Como saben, mi vida cambio repentinamente hace un año, decidí escribir esta historia para evadirme de lo que le sucedía a mi mamá y todo el ambiente lugubre que reinaba en casa. En verdad me encariñe con esta historia, a pesar de que he dejado de lado las sagas de Ace combat y no he visto TLH desde hace más de 8 meses, esta historia fue una via de escape, via la cual no volveré a usar para el mismo fin, más que solo para divertirme. Por lo mismo creo que no volveré a escribir en fanfiction o Wattpad, no creo que escriba otra historia, a lo mucho me animare en algún tiempo a hacer los "DLC" de Un Nuevo Horizonte.

Es muy probable que no vuelva a abrir Wattpad o Fanfiction despues de esto, por lo que cualquier mensajito que quieran dejarme, o pensamiento, critica ... lo recibiré de todo corazón. Gracias por apoyarme el año pasado, gracias por ser mi relajo en esas noches de estudio, en esos dias calurosos de verano en que llegaba molido de trabajar en bodega, y más aun, cuando llegaba de mi trabajo de comida rapida. Gracias por leerme, después de que mamá falleció, en serio, no saben cuanto estoy agradecido de todos esos mensajes que me dejaban en cada actualizacion. Con esto me refiero tanto a fanfiction como wattpad, a ambas comunidades... MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Chicos y chicas, muchas gracias por su apoyo, por permitirme llegar a ustedes, por leerme y distraerme. Me despido con un pensamiento : No escapen de los problemas, quemen las barcas de escape, activen el modo berserker y den la mejor pelea de sus vidas aunque se mueran.

Sin más que decir, se despide el aviador de las 4 marcas... F. Shilage.


End file.
